We Have History
by Kctimes2
Summary: Kim comes to Reefside High to teach and reconnect with Tommy. She finds out he has a girlfriend. Kim gets sent to the future with the Dino Thunder team. Tommy finds out, what events transpire after their battle in the future? Finally Complete.
1. Chapter 1 Kim's back at school

**A/N: **_Here is the next story. It's AU because Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent are seniors at Reefside even though it's set for the year 2004-2005._

**A/N: **_I hope everyone will like this story. Reviews are appreciated, and bad reviews are welcomed as well. They help me to become a better writer._

**Summary: **_Kimberly has moved back to California, she's accepted a teaching position at Reefside High School because Jason and Trini tell her Tommy teaches there. Over the summer, Tommy ends up getting a girlfriend. What's this girlfriend like? Will Kimberly try to talk to Tommy when she finds out he has a girlfriend? What happens when Kimberly is transported to the future? Slight AU of the 'History' episode of Power Rangers: SPD._

**Chapter 1- Kim's Back at School**

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside High School.**

Kimberly Ann Hart was inside the Principal's office of Reefside High School. Today was the first day of the new school year. She was the school's new music teacher. Since Kimberly was new, Principal Mercer called for an early morning meeting. They were discussing how things worked at the school.

Principal Mercer smiled at Kimberly. "Ms. Hart, every Monday your mailbox will have a week full of attendance sheets. If a sheet or anything goes missing, just ask the school secretary, Alana Enriquez, for an extra one. Your room is located on the east wing of school. Rm. 602. It's near the Drama Department. Here is the map of the school." Principal Mercer handed her a sheet of paper. "And, if there is anything you need just give me a call. Are there any questions?"

Kim looked at the principal. "Um…" Kimberly looked around the desk, and she stopped right on a picture on Mrs. Mercer's desk. It was a picture of Mrs. Mercer, a man with blonde hair, four teenage kids, and Tommy. _Her_ Tommy. Kimberly's mind drifted to memory of long ago.

**(Flashback)**

_Kimberly walked up to the Angel Grove Park. From afar she could see Tommy dressed in a green shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He was doing his kata on the rocks. _

_She sighed because she knew she wasn't going to see much of him now that he had lost his green ranger powers. She placed a random strand of hair behind her ear. Then proceeded to walk up to him._

_Tommy continued doing his kata to clear his mind. However, he felt someone watching him. He felt their eyes piercing his back. Tommy turned around. It was Kimberly. Their eyes locked._

"_They said back at the gym I would find you here." Kimberly did a little giggle. _

_Tommy's heart started to race a little. He nodded. He began to walk towards her. Then jumped off. He nodded. "Yeah." He began walking towards her. "I like practicing outside sometimes. You know smell the fresh air."_

_They stood directly in front of each other. Tommy towered over Kimberly. She was 5'1 or 2 while Tommy stood tall at 6'0._

"_How are you doing?" She looked at him. _

_Tommy sighed. "I'm hanging. I'm doing karate. Focusing on my school work." 'The withdrawals have stopped.' Tommy added in after thought. "I'm just trying to keep busy, you know?"_

_Kim lightly giggled. "We miss you."_

_Tommy smiled back. "Yeah, but you guys were a team long before I showed up. It'll be back to normal." Tommy assured her. _

_She shook her head no. For her, things wouldn't be back to normal. Normal was having Tommy there by her side fighting together. "I miss you." She quickly added._

_She watched Tommy's facial expressions. There was joy, relief, excitement. A little bit of shock. _

_Tommy grabbed her right hand. He caressed it. This was something he had been waiting for. Before he wasn't even sure if she liked him, but she did, or he thinks she did. Well, only one way to find out. Tommy stared into her brown, doe eyes, and he leaned in._

_Kimberly watched as he leaned in. She did as well and closed her eyes._

_Their lips touched. It was sweet, no tongue. What a first kiss should be like. They parted._

_Tommy blew out a sigh of relief. He smiled. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."_

_Kimberly giggled softly. "Me too." She still kept his hand. 'Probably since the first time I saw you.' Kimberly thought._

_Tommy was still excited. He kept hold of her hand. "Uh, well now that's over with. I guess my next question should be a piece of cake." He kept swinging their arms left to right._

_She was still smiling. "What's that?" Even though she knew what it was._

"_Kimberly, will you be my date for the dance Saturday night?" There was some confidence twined in his voice because of this kiss. _

'_Bingo!' Kimberly thought. She let go of his hand and turned around. Fake contemplating whether or not she was going to say yes. Of course she was going to say yes. This was something she had been waiting for, for the past couple of months._

_Tommy got nervous. What is it too soon after the kiss? Was she going to say no? "Well?" Still no answer. "Kimberly?"_

_She turned back around and giggled. She playfully punched him on his chest. "I didn't want to make it too easy for you. Of course I'll be your date to the dance!"_

'_Man, she knows how to make a guy sweat.' He thought. They both had smiles on their faces. Tommy grabbed Kim's waist and spun her around. "Yes!" They kept smiling at each other._

**(End Flashback)**

Mrs. Mercer looked at Kimberly. "Ms. Hart?" There was no answer. "Ms. Hart?"

Kimberly was jarred out of her thoughts. She blushed. "Sorry, Mrs. Mercer. I was looking at that picture on your desk."

Mrs. Mercer smiled. She grabbed the picture. Then she described people in the picture. "This man right here-" She pointed to the blonde man. "He's my husband, Anton. We've been married for a couple of months now. We have history." She smiled. Then, Mrs. Mercer pointed to the teenagers. A boy in white, a boy in blue, a boy in red, and a girl in yellow. "That's my stepson Trent. Remember, you met him at orientation before school started. Ethan, Conner, and Kira. They all go to this school by the way." Then she pointed to Tommy. "This is Dr. Thomas Oliver, he's a science teacher at this school. He's close to my husband."

Kim nodded.

"Ms. Hart is there anything else you need?" Mrs. Mercer questioned. She looked at Kimberly, it was as if she had seen a ghost.

"I think that's all. Oh, um when do I get a free period?" Kimberly stared intently at the picture.

"Your free period is second period." Mrs. Mercer followed her gaze. "Ms. Hart, are you alright?"

Kimberly nodded and smiled. "Yes, just first day jitters I guess. Thank you for everything Mrs. Mercer."

Mrs. Mercer chuckled as she rubbed her barely there baby bump. She got up. "Please, let's not be so formal. After all, we are working together. My name is Eileen." She went to shake Kimberly's hand.

Kimberly shook her hand. "In that case, just call me Kim. Well, I need to be going. My first class starts in about 15 minutes." Kim walked out the room.

She went through the office and found herself in the halls. She was about to head to class, but she needed to go to the bathroom. She walked in and checked her make up. Everything was still perfect, her powder, blush, lip gloss. Her eyeliner was on point, her mascara hadn't smudged no raccoon eyes here. _Perfect_. Okay her outfit. She turned to see if there was a full length mirror. _Score_. There was one. Kim looked at herself. Her white buttoned up shirt was still perfectly pressed, her high waist, black, pencil skirt was still nicely pressed. Legs shaved to perfection, she felt her legs, there was no stubble. Black heels aren't scuffed. Hair was still perfectly teased. She smiled in triumph.

This was Kim's first day as a teacher, and she also had a personal mission. A mission to seek out a certain someone. Obviously, he still taught here. The principal, former evil henchwoman, Elsa, had mentioned it. She walked out of the bathroom, and then headed to her class. She nodded her hello to the new students. Sure, some of the students there probably thought she was a student, but no she was a teacher. Kim smiled, and she walked into her classroom. She wrote her name on one of the white boards. "Ms. Hart." Then she put a tiny heart on the bottom corner by the 'T'.

The morning bell rung, and Kimberly waited as some of the students filed in. She smiled at them. She went to her bag and took out some lesson plans. She then took out her attendance sheet. There were 30 students set to be in this class. The second bell rung, and that was Kimberly's cue to get class started. The teenagers were still talking.

Kim stood straighter, and she cleared her throat. The student turned their attention to her. "Good morning, class. My name is Ms. Hart, and I will be your music teacher for the year." She looked at all her students. "Okay, so I will call attendance first, and then we will go from there. So, please just hang tight with me. Also, I don't mind chatter as long as it's not loud."

The students nodded and Kim called out their names.

A young girl was in the class, she had dirty, long, blonde hair. Brown almost honey colored eyes, and she wore yellow. She looked closer at the woman in the front of the class. The woman looked familiar. However, she couldn't place where she saw the woman.

"Kira Ford?" Kimberly called out. Kimberly looked at the girl. That girl was from the picture on Mrs. Mercer's desk.

Kira was shook out of her thoughts. "Present." Kira raised her hand. She smiled at Ms. Hart, and Ms. Hart smiled back.

Kim continued with the roll. Once she was done she looked up at her class.

"Alright, this is Music Appreciation. I have a handout that has all the activities expected in this class as well as the due dates for the assignments." Kimberly began to pass out the papers. The students each took one and the extra papers were passed back to her.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kimberly called out. A young man in red stepped inside. He had bushy brown hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and was tall. Very tall. This man was in the picture on Mrs. Mercer's desk. "Yes?"

He walked in. "Sorry." He looked at the board. Usually teachers put their name on the board. He saw it. "Ms. Hart, but um, I guess I'm registered for your class."

Kim went to look at his schedule. "Conner McKnight?" He nodded. "Funny, you're not on my class attendance sheet. Let me pencil you in, and I'll get that straightened right away. Go ahead and take a seat anywhere." Kim smiled at him.

Conner looked around the class. He noticed Kira. He sighed a breath of relief. He was glad to see her here. She was the reason for him taking this class.

Kira smiled at him, and he went to take his seat next to her. "Hey." Conner whispered to her.

"Hey." Kira said back. They continued listening to Ms. Hart. Kira kept thinking where she had seen her before. She looked to her left where Conner was. Conner was practically drooling at the teacher. Kira tapped his arm. Conner looked at her. "Don't you think she looks familiar?" Kira whispered.

Conner squinted his eyes to look at her. He shook his head. "No. I would definitely remember someone that hot."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I swear she looks familiar." Kira read over the handout. There was expected to be three singing performances done, two music performances of choice, and two compositions as well. Kira was starting to like this class.

It took practically all class to go over the handout. "So, if there aren't any questions, then the rest of the period is yours." A girl in class rose her hand. Kim noticed. "Yes, and please state your name, so I can get familiar with you."

"My name is Brianna McDonald. And I was wondering, did you compete in the Olympics?" Brianna asked.

Kimberly looked at her wide eyed. "Yes, I did back in '96. How did you know?" Kim queried. She did the math, this girl would have had to be around 9 or so. Kimberly did compete in the Olympics, and she won gold. After that, she didn't do much with the sport. Something or _somebody _was missing.

"I remember watching the Olympics that year. Your floor performance was amazing." Brianna replied.

Kim smiled. "Thank you. I stopped doing gymnastics a long time ago though."

Kira raised her hand. Kim pointed to her. "My name is Kira, and I wonder, why did you stop gymnastics?"

Kim went to sit on her desk. She crossed her legs. "I stopped because I lost the passion for it. After the Olympics was done, I basically opted for retirement." Then Kimberly thought why she lost passion again, it was because she lost her biggest fan, _Tommy_.

A boy rose his hand. Kim pointed to him. "My name is Larry Lopez. My girlfriend is trying to start a gymnastics club here. They need a teacher. Would you do it?"

Kim looked at him. She wasn't sure what to say. However, she couldn't exactly say no. "Um. Maybe. Have your girlfriend come see me at lunch, and I'll discuss it with her and Principal Mercer."

"Awesome! I'll tell my girlfriend." Larry said.

Conner looked harder. It clicked. Conner shook Kira. Kira turned her attention to him. "She knows Dr. O. Look at her she's from the video he showed us when we were-" Conner looked around. "power rangers." He whispered.

Kira gasped. "That is her." She whispered back.

The bell rung. All the students began to file out the classroom. Kira and Conner took a harder look at Kim. They looked at each other and nodded. They were in the halls. "Should we tell her, we know she used to be one?" Conner asked.

Kira shrugged. "I don't know. We shouldn't really bother her about that." Kira walked up to her locker. Conner, as fate would have it, had a locker right next to hers. "I mean, Dr. O hasn't really said much about the other ones. I know he keeps in touch with a some, but we haven't heard anything about Ms. Hart."

Trent and Ethan came up to their friends. "What's up!" Ethan bumped fists with Conner. He then gave a hug to Kira.

"We are talking about the new music teacher." Conner informed them.

Trent whistled. "Isn't she hot?" Trent smiled at the thought.

Conner nodded with him. "When did you see her? She just started today." He asked Trent.

"Didn't you know my step mom is the principal?" Trent chuckled. "I get to see all the new teachers and stuff."

Conner and Kira leaned in. "Well, she used to be a power ranger." Kira muttered.

Trent looked at them quizzically. "Really?" Conner and Kira nodded. "How do you know?"

Ethan was surprised. "Yeah, how did you guys figure that out?"

"The video Dr. O showed us. She was in it a lot." Conner answered. Trent looked confused. "You weren't there when he showed us. Like you weren't even one yet."

Trent nodded in understanding. Ethan checked his schedule. "Is her name 'Hart. K' room 602?" Ethan asked. They nodded. "I have her fifth period. I'll take a look for myself."

"Yeah, dude you're taking music appreciation?" Conner asked.

Ethan nodded. "It looks good on college applications. Why are you taking it?" Ethan interrogated him. He knew the answer to that one though.

Conner blushed. "I like music." He covered for himself, but the real reason was Kira. She was the motivation for why he wanted to take the class.

Trent and Kira danced around each other last year, but nothing came out of it. Krista and Conner didn't work out either. He realized he liked Kira more. He just didn't have the courage to tell her though.

"Come on, we should head to our next class." Kira said. They compared their schedules.

"So, who's going to tell Dr. O that another former power ranger works here?" Trent questioned them. They all had Dr. O next period. They had physics with him.

All four of them started walking towards the science building.

"I don't think any of us should say anything." Kira said. "We don't know anything about Ms. Hart or what her relationship is like with Dr. O."

Trent nodded. "Dr. O is a pretty private guy. I doubt he would tell us anything." They arrived in front of his class. The name plate had 'Dr. Thomas Oliver.' Trent turned to his friends.

"We don't say anything, agree?" Conner shook his head yes. All of them agreed.

They walked into the room and took their seats in the front table. It was the exact same classroom as last years.

The bell hadn't rung yet. Tommy noticed his former teammates. He walked up to them. "Good morning, so I can't get away from you guys huh?" Tommy teased.

They laughed. "Hey, Dr. O." Kira said. She looked at him. He was wearing a black dress shirt, beige slacks, black dress shoes. He had on a white and green stripped tie. His hair was spiked, and he was sporting his Versace eyeglasses. "How was your summer?"

"It was good. I had a nice vacation. I liked the break." Tommy replied. He had an eventful summer, but he decided not to tell him what happened over the summer. Yet. He looked at his students. "So, how was your first class?"

Conner and Kira looked at each other. "Fine." They said simultaneously.

Tommy nodded.

"Boring." Trent said. "I have Government first period."

"I have advanced trigonometry." Ethan said. "The teacher's so hot. I might like that class."

Ethan smiled at the thought of his math teacher. She was exotic looking.

Tommy already knew who Ethan's math teacher was. He smiled. "Conner, Kira, what class are you two in?" Tommy asked. Trent and Ethan mentioned their first class, so they should too.

Conner and Kira looked at each other. Trent and Ethan looked at them as well.

"We are taking music appreciation." Kira replied. Hoping he didn't ask anything else.

Tommy's eyebrows rose. "Both of you?" Conner and Kira nodded. Conner had never shown an interest in music. Why now? "That's interesting." Tommy thought about it. "Wait a minute, Mrs. Wallace retired from teaching."

The four of them looked at each other. "There's a new teacher." Conner mentioned.

Tommy was about to open his mouth, but the bell rang. "Well, have a good rest of the day. I'm sure I'll see you guys after school." Tommy went back to the front of the class.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent breathed a sigh of relief. They were saved by the bell.

The students in the class were seated. "Good morning. I'm Dr. Thomas Oliver. This is second period Physics." Tommy looked at his students. "Please, make sure you are in the right class. As soon as I call your name, please come to the front of the class with your schedules so I can sign it off." Tommy looked at his students and smiled. He was walking towards the back of the counter when he saw a woman pass by his door. He heard the call of the Crane. He stopped for a moment. Tommy stayed put for 30 seconds, 30 seconds too long in his students opinion.

Conner noticed. "Dr. O?" Conner called out and raised his hand.

Tommy cleared his throat and turned around to Conner. "Yes, Conner?" Tommy took a deep breath.

"Are you okay? You look like you seen a ghost." Conner observed.

Tommy shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yes. I'm fine. Thank you, Conner." Tommy walked behind the counter. "Okay, let's begin the roll call."

He began to call names, and students would come up to get their schedules signed. Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent were talking amongst themselves. "Do you guys think he saw her?" Ethan whispered.

They all shrugged. "Why would he have that kind of reaction though?" Kira questioned. She looked at Dr. O. "Listen, we aren't even sure he saw her." Her name was called, and she went to the front of the class.

"It's just weird that he would just freeze like that." Ethan viewed. "What do you two think?"

"There's only one person to talk to this about." Trent added.

Conner, Ethan and Trent looked at one another. "Hayley." They chorused at once.

Kira came back to her seat. "Whoa, what did I miss?" She put her schedule back in her folder.

"We are going to talk to Hayley after school. We want to know what she knows about Ms. Hart." Ethan updated her.

All the students in the class had their scheduled signed. Tommy continued to talk. "Here is a syllabus of what I expect for this semester in this class." He passed out the papers to the students. "Please take out a highlighter or mark the important dates on the paper. "There are three major projects due in this class." The students groaned. "Your ending grade in the class will be based on three things. There's a term paper, a science project and a science related visit. There will also be extra credit. Are there any questions so far?"

The students shook their heads no. Tommy continued his class going over the syllabus. It took all class to go over the syllabus. The bell rung, and all the students filed out the class.

Conner and Trent had their next class together, geometry. They walked together to class. Trent needed to get something off his chest. "Just ask Kira out."

Conner gawked at Trent. "What?" he asked.

"Dude, if you like Kira so much. Then just ask her. I don't have any hard feelings. It just wasn't meant to be with us." Trent confessed.

They took their seats in the classroom. "You think so? Do you think she likes me?"

Trent looked at him. "Are you stupid?" He couldn't believe it. "Hello! Why don't you think it never worked out between us." Conner's mouth dropped open. "Besides, I've like Krista for some time now. I think I'm going to ask her out."

"Go for it." Conner urged. "Okay, so I have early dismissal. What about you?" Conner wanted to talk to Hayley before Tommy got out of school.

"I do too, for work experience. We should definitely ask Hayley then. Do you know if Kira or Ethan do?" Trent asked as he got out his book for the class.

Conner shrugged. "Who knows. We gotta ask them."

The bell rung and class started.

**Xxxxx**

**Lunch Time.**

Kira walked out of the cafeteria, and she saw Conner, Ethan, and Trent at one of the tables outside. She went to sit with them.

"Hey, Kira." They called out.

Kira smiled. "Hey guys. Man, my teachers are all boring this semester. Well minus Dr. O and Ms. Hart. What about you guys?"

They all said thing about their teachers, except for Ethan he still kept talking about his math teacher.

Trent looked at the cafeteria, and he noticed Ms. Hart had just walked out. "Do you know if Dr. O has first or second lunch.?" He asked.

They shrugged. "Last year, he had second lunch." Conner answered. Then looked at Trent. "Dude, your step mom is principal, why don't you ask her."

"She's too far!" Trent whined. His friends laughed. "Plus, she's pregnant, and she gets all moody."

"Why are you asking anyway?" Ethan took a bite of his pizza.

"I saw Ms. Hart walk out the cafeteria. I think she was looking for someone." Trent said.

Kira took a bite of her salad. "If she was looking for Dr. O, why would she check the cafeteria. Wouldn't she check the teacher's lounge or maybe even his classroom."

"Well, remember in class Larry asked if she would meet with his girlfriend for the gymnastics thing?" Conner reminded her.

Kira nodded.

Then they kept talking about what they had done this summer. Once again, they took out their schedules. Kira had government next with Conner. Ethan had language arts, and Trent had child development.

Conner and Ethan snickered. "Since, when are you taking child development?" Ethan smirked.

"O man, Mom must've put this in my schedule." Trent groaned. It makes sense. She was now pregnant, and he was going to be a big brother. "Great, I'll be surrounded by all girls." A light bulb went off in Trent's head. "Hey, that wouldn't be such a bad idea."

Conner looked at Kira. "Hey, would you like me to walk you to your next class?" He asked her. He smiled.

"Um, jock, we have the same class together." Kira added. She blushed though at the thought of him asking. "Of course, you can though."

Ethan and Trent exchanged looks. It was time for their two friends to start going out. They were tired of them dancing around each other.

The bell rang. That signaled the end of lunch. Conner and Kira walked off to their next class. Ethan and Trent walked together, since their classes were near each others.

**Xxxxx**

**Ethan's Fifth Period Class.**

Ethan was so glad to be out of his language arts class. He approached Ms. Hart's class. He walked in and took a seat near the front. He saw the teacher, and he, too, could confirm that she was the same person from Dr. O's video.

Kim introduced herself to the class. Then she took the roll. She saw another person from the picture of Mrs. Mercer's desk. She gave them the syllabuses, and she went over it with them.

That took most of the class time. Ethan kept smiling at her. He couldn't believe he was face to face with one of the 'originals'.

The bell rang, and Ethan walked out to the parking lot. He, also, had early dismissal. He walked up to the parking lot of the school. There, he met up with Conner, Kira, and Trent. "That is her." Ethan confirmed. They nodded. "She was one of the 'originals'. Come on we should head to Hayley's."

"For sure. Kira you can ride with me." Conner said. Kira smiled.

Trent and Ethan rolled their eyes. "Ethan, you can ride with me." Trent stated.

They got into their respective cars and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2 Student Cupids

**A/N: **_It's still the first day of school. This chapter picks up from the last one._

**Chapter 2- Student Cupids**

**Xxxxx**

**Hayley's Cyberspace Café.**

Hayley was wiping down the tables. Now, that school was back in session, she knew that her place was going to start getting busy again. She swept the floors a little, cleaned up the computers with computer duster, even went to cut up fresh fruit for the drinks. The door to her café rang. She walked out the back and saw her three favorite customers and her favorite worker. "Hey guys! Should I get your drinks started now?" Hayley asked.

They nodded. "I'll get to work Hayley." Trent stated.

Hayley and Trent got started on the drinks. A banana-mango smoothie for Kira, a blueberry-blackberry smoothie for Ethan, and a strawberry-kiwi one for Conner. Hayley put their drinks in a cup. "Here you guys go." She gave them each their drink. "So how is it being seniors?"

Conner took a sip. "Boring. I mean yeah it's our last year, but come on! Shouldn't some of them be fun." He asked.

"It's fun for Trent, he's taking child development." Ethan snickered.

Hayley looked at Trent. "Hey! Mom says I need to." Trent went to clean the bathrooms

Hayley laughed. "Of course, anything interesting happen?" She wondered.

The three of them looked at each other. They weren't sure who was to say anything at all. Kira spoke up. "What do you know about the 'originals?" She questioned.

Hayley's gaze fell on each of them. "Any one in particular?" She had a feeling it had to do with a certain 'original pink'.

"The one with the last name Hart." Conner said.

Hayley nodded. "Did she have caramel brown hair? With brown eyes stands about 5'2 or so. Slim, gymnastics body?" By the looks on their faces she pinned the tail on the donkey. "That's Kimberly Hart. What about her?"

"She's our teacher. Our music teacher." Kira clarified.

Hayley gasped. "Does Tommy know?"

"We aren't sure." Conner said. He kept playing with the straw in his cup. "Is it a bad thing that she's there?"

"Well, if you knew the whole story then you could put your opinion on it." Hayley stood up and went to put away some things behind the counter. "Tommy hasn't talked about her in years."

"Were they a couple or something?" Ethan inquired. If that was the case, then maybe Dr. O and her could start dating again, or he would have to separate the two.

"I don't think I should say anything. You know Tommy keeps his private life well, private." Hayley admitted.

"Come on Hayley." Kira urged. She went up to the counter. "Just tell us something."

Hayley sighed. "They dated for three years." She disclosed.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan gasped. Trent came out the bathroom. "What did I miss?" He asked as he went to put the cleaning supplies away.

"Ms. Hart and Dr. O used to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Conner filled in. Trent came to the counter, so he could hear the story. "Go on." Conner egged on.

"They were close. In love even. Then she left for Florida." Hayley began.

"Then went for the Olympics." Kira interjected.

Hayley shook hear head. "She went for the Pan Globals first. Guess the Olympics came after she broke things off with Tommy." Hayley finished.

"Why did they break up?" Trent asked her.

"From what I know, she broke with him by letter. She also told Tommy she found who she was meant to be with and that she looked at him like he was a brother." Hayley replied. She let it sink in for a little bit. "You four, don't mention anything to Tommy."

More kids from school started coming into the café. Hayley went to work, turning on the computers and getting the kids their time cards for the computers. Trent went back to work.

Kira, Conner, and Ethan sat down at the tables. They began to think about what they were just told.

Conner broke the silence. "Why would she teach here at Reefside?" He questioned. Kim used to live in Florida, it seemed glamorous. Why come back here? "Think about it, she comes to a school where her ex boyfriend works at, when she was the one who broke up with him. Why would she be here?"

"Maybe she doesn't know he works here. Or she wants to get him back." Kira speculated. That was logical. "What do you think Ethan?"

Ethan looked at his friends. "I don't know what to think. We either ask Dr. O or Ms. Hart and see why." Then he thought about Dr. O and what he would think about this. "We could also butt out. I mean, why didn't Dr. O tell us any of this stuff."

"Touché." Kira said. Tommy did like his privacy. "I think we should butt out."

Just then Tommy came inside the café. He walked up to his students. "Hey." Conner, Ethan and Kira smiled at him. "What are you guys up to?"

"Just drinking smoothies and talking." Ethan signaled towards his almost empty cup.

"And you?" Conner queried.

"Just picking up some coffee." Tommy replied. Hayley, then came up to him. "Hayley, can I have a cup of coffee?"

She nodded. "Do you want hazelnut or amaretto creamer?" She asked as she walked behind the counter.

"I'll take amaretto." He answered.

Hayley looked at him, she wondered if he bumped into Kimberly. "So, did anything happen today at school?"

Conner, Kira, Ethan and even Trent leaned in. Tommy looked at his comrades. Why were they so intent on knowing if anything happened. "Um, no. It was just the first day of school." He looked at every one of them. "Was something supposed to happen?"

Hayley, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent withdrew their heads so quickly it could've caused whiplash. Tommy's eyebrows furrowed. Something was definitely up.

Hayley came around the counter. "Here." She handed them the largest cup of coffee to go of course. She looked at him intently.

Tommy looked down at her. Then at his students. Tommy put the cup down. "Okay, so what's going on?"

"Nothing!" They all barked at once.

"Funny, I don't believe a word." Tommy confessed. He stared at his friend and students again. Something didn't seem right. He picked his coffee back up.

Cassidy Cornell and Devin came bursting through the doors. "I can't believe she's our new music teacher." Cassidy gushed.

Conner, Ethan, and Kira overheard her talking. They were about to have a panic attack.

They weren't the only ones to over hear. Tommy turned his back to Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Hayley. "You know, I haven't met the new music teacher. Who is it?" Tommy asked them. Cassidy was the biggest gossip whore in the school. She would surely know.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Hayley began signing for Cassidy to shut up. They motioned with their hands. They did the 'lock the mouth throw away the key' motion. They then covered their mouths.

Devin and Cassidy noticed. They looked over Dr. O's shoulder. At first they were confused. They started swaying to the former power rangers' motions. Then it clicked. "Um, no one!" They yelped. Then went to order some smoothies.

Tommy turned back around. Conner, Kira, and Ethan were whistling. Hayley was just wiping down a glass. "When I find out what's going on, I swear my students will hate me. And Hayley, I will tell your biggest secret." Tommy vowed.

"That's all you got?" Hayley challenged. She wasn't scared of Tommy, if anything Tommy should be scared of her.

Tommy narrowed his eyes. "I'll see you all tomorrow." He walked out the door.

"What does he mean by 'I swear my students will hate me'?" Ethan gulped.

Hayley waved his words away. "it's an empty threat. He's trying to get us to tell him what we know. But I won't and you guys wont either."

Cassidy and Devin went to sit with the former power rangers. "Why can't Dr. Oliver know about the new music teacher?" Cassidy asked.

"Long story short, girlfriend of three years. She dumped him via letter." Kira updated them.

"Ouch. Letter?" Devin echoed. "Sounds harsh if you ask me."

"Apparently the contents were worse." Conner supplemented. "If I had a hot girlfriend for three years, and then she called me a brother and said she found the one she's meant for I'd be scarred for life." He finally finished.

"Well, if you put it like that." Ethan said.

The bell to the door rang. Kim came inside. She felt like all eyes were on her.

She walked up to the counter. "What can I get for you?" Trent asked.

Kim smiled. "Can I have a strawberry banana smoothie and a-" She looked at the menu. "A veggie wrap on a spinach tortilla with extra feta cheese too please." Kim ordered. She looked at his name tag. "Please, Trent." The last teenager from Mrs. Mercer's picture.

Trent nodded and started to work on her meal.

"Hi, you must be Kimberly Hart." Hayley said from behind the counter. She smiled at Kim. Kim furrowed her brows. "I'm Hayley, I own this place." Hayley stuck her hand out.

"Nice to meet you Hayley." Kim looked around. "This is a very nice place you got here. My students talked about it, so I figured I might as well check it out." She continued to look around.

"Thank you. Well, I hope you like your wrap and smoothie." Hayley said as she went to the back. Hayley smiled at Kim again.

Kim turned to her students. "Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Cassidy." Kim pointed to each one. Then she looked at the other guy. "I'm sorry, I don't think I know your name."

Devin smiled. "I'm Devin."

"Wow. Ms. Hart, you have a good memory. You haven't seen us since this morning." Kira complimented.

Kim smiled. "Yeah, I'm not the one with a memory problem. He's-" Kim couldn't finish her thought. Her thoughts traveled to Tommy.

"Ms. Hart?" Cassidy asked.

"Nothing." Kim said. "Um if you guys wanted to know, there is going to be a gymnastics club starting at Reefside. You guys should join. We should be starting it soon."

"Larry's girlfriend convinced you to start the club?" Conner questioned. Kim nodded. "Well it sounds like fun. What do you guys think?"

"I'm in." Kira said.

"Why not?" Ethan added.

"Ms. Hart!" Trent called out. Kim walked back to him. "Here's your order."

Kim took the food. "Trent, you're not in my music class."

Trent shook his head. "Mom signed me up for child development. You know the baby is on the way."

"You should join the gymnastics club." Kimberly said.

Trent shrugged. "Um, I'll think about it."

Kim smiled. She watched as Hayley came from the back room. "It was nice to meet you Hayley." Kim shook her hand again.

"Nice to meet you too Kimberly." Hayley said to her.

"Just call me Kim. Actually, when we are out of school, you can all call me Kim." She said. She said goodbye to everyone then walked out.

"She's so nice. I can't believe I used to hate her." Hayley confessed. She hated her because of how she broke up with Tommy. Tommy was so heartbroken over what happened, even after he had dated Katherine and several other females. Hayley listened day in and day out over his problems when it came to Kim. Now that she had met her, she figured she wasn't so bad.

"You used to hate someone?" Devin asked incredulously.

Hayley nodded. "If you saw the state Tommy was in back in those days, then you would understand." Hayley explained.

"When do you think they're going to come face to face?" Kira asked.

"Hayley, is Dr. O dating anyone?" Cassidy asked. They looked at her. "I'm not that much of a gossip whore anymore."

"From what I know he's not. And from what I know, he's not over Kim." Hayley enlightened the group.

"Didn't we say we aren't going to butt in?" Trent questioned his friends.

"How about we find out why Ms. Hart is here and go from there." Devin propositioned.

The group nodded. "Conner and I will ask her in the morning." Kira said.

For the former power rangers, they wanted to see Tommy happy. He's been saving the world since he was a teenager, and now he's finally retired. He should be able to get married and start a family. If he still loved Kim, then they can help them get back together.

However, Tommy had been hiding something from a lot of people. Hayley and Jason, his two best friends, didn't even know about his secret.


	3. Chapter 3 Phone Calls and Confessions

**Chapter 3- Phone Calls and Confessions**

**Xxxxx**

**Kimberly's Apartment**

As soon as Kimberly walked into her apartment her phone rang. She shuffled to her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She said as she put her food and smoothie down on her table.

"_How's my lil' sis doing?" Jason's voice rang through the phone._

Since they had been in diapers, Jason and Kim had been close. That still continued to this day. They were more than best friends, they were brother and sister. Kim was even the Godmother to Jason's son, Brennan, and Tommy was the Godfather.

Kimberly went to grab a plate to place her wrap on. Then she went to grab hot sauce. "I'm doing great. Just came home from grabbing something to eat." She put some hot sauce on the wrap and took a bite. '_crunch crunch'_

_Jason nodded on his end of the phone. "Tell me how your first day went."_

She took another bite. "'_crunch crunch' _Um, I was in the principal's office talking to her about school stuff." She then took a sip of her smoothie. "Did you know she's close to Tommy or something? I mean I saw a picture of her with her husband, some teenagers, and Tommy."

"_Yeah, Tommy told me. She used to be evil. That guy she's married to used to be their villain, Mesogog. Those teenagers you saw in the picture were probably the Dino Thunder Rangers." He explained. He could hear her chewing through the phone. "What the heck are you eating?"_

Kim swallowed. "A veggie wrap from some café." She took a sip of her drink again.

"_Hayley's Cyberspace Café?" Jason guessed._

Kimberly put the rest of her food away. She just wanted to finish her smoothie. "How did you know?" She then went to sit on her couch in the living room.

"_Did you meet the owner?" _

"Yeah I did. Hayley, right? She's a red head."

"_That's Tommy's best friend."_

Kim put a hand over her mouth. "Do you think she knows about me? I mean Tommy could've told her everything, right?" She could feel her cheeks on fire.

"_Sis, listen, you already told me you came back to California to be closer to your friends. You specifically chose Reefside because you are trying to reconnect with Tommy. Don't worry about what his friend thinks."_

Jason had met Hayley before, she's a nice woman. Not so judgmental.

"I haven't even see him. I tried looking for him at lunch, but now I'm teaching a gymnastics club after school. How am I ever going to see him?"

_Jason thought about it. "Why don't you call him?"_

"Oh yeah, what am I going to say? 'hey Tommy, after 10 years of not talking, I'm now your coworker, and I want to know if we can try again. Yeah we can totally bone in the copy machine room'." Kim almost choked on the thought.

"_That's a start." Jason chuckled. "Or, you can talk to the kids that used to be the Dino Thunder rangers, and see what they say." He let the thought sink in. "There's Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan."_

Kim thought about them. "Right. They're in my classes minus Trent. How should I bring it up to them?"

"_I think they know who you are."_

Kim became confused. "Yeah, I'm their teacher." she retorted. She turned on the tv and kept flipping through the channels.

"_No, Tommy made some video. It's like a history of the power rangers or something. We're all in it. I'm sure they recognized you." Jason informed._

Kim shook her head. "Well, I doubt they know mine and Tommy's history. Ever since I broke his heart, he's kept his feelings to himself. And from what you told me, he doesn't even want to talk about what's happened in the past."

"_Well, that's the thing. What happened in the past, stays in the past. Tommy can not be bitter after all this time. If he is, then he's just plain ole stupid."_

Kim turned her tv off. "When did you last talk to him?"

"_A month and a half ago. We just talked about guy stuff. From what I know, he's not dating anyone. I know he still loves you. Kim, just talk to him or at least talk to his students. Hell, talk to Hayley."_

She took a deep breath. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"_Do you want me to call Tommy?"_

"If you want, listen I gotta go. I have to teach in the morning. I need to work out too." Kim rambled.

"_Sis, everything will work out. I'm positive." _

"I believe you. Give Trini and baby Brennan love for me."

"_You got it sis."_

"Bye." Kim hung up the phone. She thought about everything they just talked about. Tomorrow, she would talk to the kids and see what they say about Tommy.

**Xxxxx**

**Jason's House.**

Jason had just gotten off the phone with his lil' sis. Now it was time to see what Tommy had been up to. It had been over a month since they last talked. Jason started dialing Tommy's number.

"_Hello?" Tommy answered._

"What's up bro?"

_Tommy chuckled. "The roof."_

Jason shook his head. "Okay, that was whack."

"_So, what do I owe this call fearless red."_

"Well, multicolored ranger, if you must know I was wondering how you've been."

That was legitimate. They'd been best friends for over 11 years now. They talked about everything and knew each other inside and out. That's how he knew Tommy still loved Kim.

"_I've been good. It's crazy we haven't talked. I forgot to tell you, I'm dating someone."_

Jason almost dropped the phone. "What? When? Who? How? Why? Where?" This definitely foiled his plans.

_Tommy laughed. "Were all those questions necessary?" _

"Well, tell me about her."

"_Her name is Samantha Hu. We met while I was on vacation a couple of months back."_

Tommy went to visit his brother, David, and Sam Trueheart. David and Tommy decided to go to an Indian reservation casino, and that's when Tommy coincidently bumped into Samantha. He had seen her at school before, but never said anything. He took the opportunity in stride, and they spent the rest of the night getting to know each other. It escalated from there.

Jason tried to wrap his head around this. "How, long have you two been dating?"

"_A month. She's also a teacher at Reefside."_

Jason cursed under his breath. The reason Kim came back to California was so she could get Tommy back. Now, Tommy's dating another teacher at Reefside. What was he going to do? He needed to talk to Trini.

_Tommy heard the silence. "Jase, you still there?"_

Jason exhaled heavily. "Just curious, what does she teach at Reefside? Who else knows about her?"

"_She's a math teacher. Really smart. Not to mention, easy, very easy on the eyes." Tommy emphasized. He smiled about her. "We should double date. You know? O, and no one else knows. I still haven't told Hayley about her. "_

"Um. Yeah. I'll talk to Trini about it. Listen uh, Tommy. How was school today?" Jason hoped he would say something about Kim.

_Tommy thought about that woman who passed by his classroom earlier. He brushed it off. Then, he thought about the call of the Crane. There's no way he that could have been her. "It was good. Just about how a first day should be. I have Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent in my physics class. That's about it. Why?"_

"No reason. Listen I got to go. I'll let Trini know about um, your girlfriend." Jason said. He couldn't believe it.

"_Can you believe it? I have a girlfriend. She's great. You would really like her. I'll let you go. Bye, bro." Tommy hung up._

Jason stared at the phone for what seemed like hours. His wife and son came through the door. Trini noticed Jason still staring at the phone. "Jase?" she called out.

Jason looked back at his wife. "Yes, babe?"

"Daddy!" Two year old Brennan called out. He had brown hair, brown eyes, his eyes were almond shaped, and he was a big boy. Not fat, but he had a bigger body stature than most kids his age. "Look!" Brennan showed him a new toy Trini bought him.

"That's great B." Jason picked up his son and followed where Trini went. He saw his wife putting groceries away. "We need to talk." He informed her.

Trini looked at him. He looked serious. "Bren, go to the living room and turn on the tv. Daddy and I need to talk."

"Put me down!" Brennan shouted and ran to the living room.

They laughed at their son's enthusiasm. "Okay, so, tell me what's going on?" Trini demanded as she kept putting the food away.

Trini and Jason have been married for 5 years now. Their feelings were hidden in high school. They both really liked each other, but Jason knew her and Billy had something. Before Billy left for Aquitar, Trini and him had broken up. Jason, at the time of their break up, was dating Emily. When that ended, Jason and Trini talked about possibly starting something. It happened, and now they were married with a child.

"A certain multicolored ranger is dating again." Jason disclosed.

Trini stopped putting groceries away. She turned back to her husband. "Who?"

"Some girl that teaches at the high school. A Samantha Hu. They've been together for a month."

"Have you told Kim?" Trini asked. One of the reasons Kim moved to California was to try to work things out with him. When Kim found this out, she would definitely be heartbroken.

Jason shook his head. Trini glared at him. "I talked to her before I called Tommy. I didn't know about this until after I got off the phone." Jason defended himself.

Trini nodded her head in understanding. "So, what are we going to do?"

"She's going to find out sooner or later. But, I know Tommy still loves her." Jason confessed.

Tommy didn't need say he still loved Kim. When Jason would go to his house so they could spar, he saw the pictures. He saw the box marked 'Kim'. Tommy just kept everything bottled up for so long, and he wont admit it.

Trini nodded. "Jase, we all know that." She went up to him. "He's just trying to hide it."

They heard Brennan laughing in the living room, so they went to check on him. Brennan was copying 'Blue's Clues'. He loved when they found a clue.

Trini looked at Brennan and smiled. Then she turned back to Jason. "You should talk to him in person."

Trini and Jason lived in Angel Grove. It was a half drive away. Jason was a firefighter, but he's on leave because of a back injury he suffered. He's going through physical therapy still, so he was on paid leave.

"I'll do that tomorrow or something. Might as well visit Kim anyway. Listen, Tommy hasn't told anyone else about her. Not even Hayley!" Jason commented.

Trini looked at her husband sideways. "He hasn't told Hayley?" Jason nodded. "Why is he being so hush-hush about this?"

Jason shrugged. "We'll figure this out tomorrow. Come on we should start dinner." Jason kissed his wife, and they started dinner.

**Xxxxx**

**Kira's House.**

Kira was in her room doing homework, when her cell phone rang. It was Conner. She smiled.

"Hey." She said nonchalantly.

_Conner smiled. "Hey babe."_

"Sooo, what's up?" She bit her lip.

Kira had started to like Conner during their last month of being power rangers. She never told him because he was with Krista, and she liked Trent. After she saw them at prom, she realized who she really, really cared for. However, she couldn't tell that to Conner.

Trent had sensed Kira started to having feelings for a certain teenage boy in red. They talked about it, and Kira confessed. Trent and Kira decided to be friends after that.

"_Can I pick you up? I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park." Conner asked her._

Kira smiled. "Um, sure. It should be fine." She looked at the clock. "Pick me up in 10?"

_Conner smiled brightly. "You got it, babe." He hung up._

She went to get redressed. She was wearing her pajamas, and she didn't want Conner to see her in those.

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside Park.**

Conner had just parked his car in the parking lot. Kira sat on the passenger side.

"Kira" Conner started.

"Conner" Kira started at the same time.

They both laughed nervously. Both of them were looking at each other.

Conner was thinking about what to say to Kira.

Kira was thinking about what to say to Conner.

"I like you." They both said simultaneously.

Kira and Conner smiled at each other.

"When did you realize it?" Kira asked him.

Conner grabbed Kira's left hand, and he started to stroke it. Kira felt a spark run through her body once Conner grabbed her hand. Kira wasn't the only one. Conner felt a little rush run through him as well.

He sighed. "Honestly?" She nodded. "Since, I first met you."

Her jaw dropped. "Seriously?" He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"When could I have told you? You would go all ape shit over Trent." He answered her question. He shook his head. "I mean Ethan told me about the time you first saw Trent, and you were practically drooling over him." Conner rambled.

"Conner." Kira tried to stop him.

He didn't hear her. "Then I started to witness it. The way you looked at him, touched him, hugged him. It was all there. I couldn't have said anything."

Kira sighed. "Conner." She was getting upset because he wasn't listening to her.

That didn't work. He kept talking. "Every time I would watch you perform at the Hayley's, I realized I liked you ever more. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't because you liked Trent. Then I went after Krista because I felt that was the best way to get over you. That didn't work. I even took her to the dance-"

Kira interrupted his tirade with a kiss. She had grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a fierce kiss. Their tongues were battling each other for supremacy. After five minutes, they pulled away. Both were breathing heavily. They looked at each other, Conner grabbed the back of Kira's head and pulled her back in for another kiss. Once again, their tongues battled.

Kira pulled away and looked at him. "I've liked you since you told me the truth about my music video. Even though, you may be an egotistical, stupid, idiotic jock. You're my jock. I hated seeing you at the dance with Krista, probably as much as you hated seeing me with Trent."

She pulled him in for another kiss. They parted with smiles on their faces. Conner felt he was right where he should be with Kira and vice versa. They were extremely content.

"Now, that's off our chests." Conner said.

Kira nodded. "It's about time you told me." Kira bit her bottom lip and looked at him.

Conner was absolutely turned on by her. However, Conner wanted to take things slow with her. He wanted to do things right.

"I'm going to take you back home. We will continue this tomorrow." Conner said to her. He kissed Kira again. "Do you want to go on a date this weekend?"

Kira smiled. "Of course I do."

Conner drove Kira back to her house. They held hands along the way.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dr's Girlfriend

**A/N: **_Tommy's girlfriend is in this chapter. My inspiration for what she looks like is the actress, Moon Bloodgood._

**A/N: **_This takes place the next day._

**Chapter 4- The Dr's Girlfriend**

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside High School Parking Lot**

Conner and Kira were in Conner's car making out. They had their first kiss the night before. Now, they were continuing it. However, they weren't official.

Kira moaned against his lips. "You know, you're a good kisser." Kira attacked Conner's lips again.

Conner laughed. "You're one of the best kissers, I've ever kissed." Conner laced his lips around Kira's.

They continued making out. It was early in the morning. School didn't start for another half an hour, but they came early so they could talk to Kim. The windows of Conner's car became really foggy, but they could still see something out the windows.

Both of them parted for air. Kira and Conner looked at all the mirrors to try to fix themselves up. When Kira noticed something out of one of the mirrors. "No way." She muttered.

Conner heard her. "What's that babe?" He fixed his hair.

Kira blushed. She actually loved when he called her that. That's not the point though. "Look through the back windshield." Kira kept her eyes on her mirror.

Conner looked back, and his jaw dropped open. There was Dr. O, and another woman making out hotly on the side of the school. Conner watched with interest.

Kira looked at Conner. His mouth was practically making out with the air since he was copying their movements. Kira giggled. "Okay, you can stop staring now." Conner looked at her. "Who is that woman?"

"It's definitely not Ms. Hart." Conner noted. "That girl has longer, way longer hair than Ms. Hart."

"Wait, Hayley said Dr. O's not dating anyone." Kira said. She looked out the back windshield. Dr. O and the woman walked inside the school.

"Obviously that's not true. Did you see how they were making out? It was like.." Conner's voice trailed off.

"Us?" Kira interjected with a smile.

Conner smiled at her. He grabbed the back of her head and brought her in for another kiss. They made out for another five minutes.

Kira, even though she didn't want to, pushed him off. She tried to catch her breath. "Come on, we need to head to class and see if we can talk to Ms. Hart really quick."

They looked each other in the mirrors and exited Conner's car quickly. The students of Reefside High School kept staring at the two of them. No one expected the 'king of jocks' and the 'rock princess' to be walking together. Conner and Kira didn't care though. They walked into the music room. Room 602, and they looked for Kim. She was sitting at her desk.

"Good morning Ms. Hart!" Conner saluted her with a smile.

Kim looked up from her desk. "Good morning Conner." She looked closer. "Conner." She whispered. Then motioned for him to wipe off something from his lip.

Conner looked at her confused. Kira looked for him. She blushed and wiped off her colored lip gloss from the side of his lip. "Ms. Hart." Kira called out. Kim looked at her. "Is it okay, if we talk to you, say at lunch?"

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent with the help of Hayley, Devin, and Cassidy hatched a plan to try to get Dr. O and Kim back together. But with the revelation of Dr. O possibly having a new girlfriend, their plans could be ruined. Kira didn't care though.

Kim nodded. "Sure. I have first lunch." She clarified. "Actually, I needed to talk to you guys as well."

After talking to Jason, Kim decided she needed to see if she had a chance to get Tommy back.

"Great!" Conner yelled. "We will see you at lunch."

Conner and Kira took their seats in the back. Kim smiled at them. They reminded her of her and Tommy. She beamed at the thought.

The bell rang and that signaled the start of class.

**Xxxxx**

**Kim's Free Period.**

Kim was in her classroom. Her cell phone went off. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"_What time do you have lunch?" Jason asked._

Kim laughed. "Around 12 to one, why?"

"_Can't I see my lil sis?" Jason questioned._

"Yeah, come by. O wait. Conner and Kira asked to meet me at lunch."

_Jason started to get panicked thinking about what Tommy told him. "Um, I haven't met them yet. So, how about I still come."_

Kim nodded. "Alright, I'll see you here. Bye."

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Class-Physics.**

Tommy was talking about the properties of matter.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent were passing notes to each other.

**Red T-Rex to Blue Tri and White Drago**

"_**We are meeting with Ms. Hart at lunch. We also need to talk after class. There's something you need to know."**_

Conner passed the note to Trent. Trent read the note. He wrote down his answer.

"_**For sure, I will be there. What happened?"**_

Trent passed the note to Ethan. Ethan read and replied.

"_**You know me, of course, I'll be there. And to go with Trent's question, what do we need to know?"**_

Ethan passed the note to Kira. Kira read and replied.

"_**We will tell you after class. It's definitely big news."**_

Kira passed the note back to Conner. Conner read and wrote something down.

"_**We will talk after class."**_

Conner passed the note back to Trent, who then passed it to Ethan, who passed it to Kira. They all looked at each other and nodded.

The bell rang and that signaled the end of class. The students were putting their books away, when a pretty, Asian woman walked in. She was about 5'8", thin, she had hazel eyes and long blondish hair with some brown mixed in it was kind of like Kira's. It wasn't too creepy looking because it worked well with her tanned skin. She had full lips and a smile that could brighten a room. She was also well endowed on the top with toned legs that were shown off by her skirt. She hugged Tommy.

Since the kids were there, Tommy decided it was time to introduce them. "Guys." He walked up to Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira. "This is my girlfriend, Ms. Hu."

"Ethan!" Ms. Hu exclaimed. "Tom, he's in my first period class." She looked at the rest of the students and smiled. Ethan smiled at Ms. Hu.

Conner and Kira looked at each other. Then turned their attention back to Ms. Hu. "I'm Conner, I'm captain of the soccer team." He shook her hand

Trent smiled. "I'm Trent-"

Ms. Hu waved his words away. "Yes, Principal Mercer's step son." She looked at Kira.

Kira smiled. "I'm Kira." She said. She took a good look at Ms. Hu. This teacher could rival a supermodel. No wonder Ethan kept talking about her. "Well, it was nice to meet you Ms. Hu. Come guys we got to go to class."

The four of them walked out. They quickly walked away from the classroom.

Conner and Kira looked at Ethan and slapped his arm. "Hey!" Ethan screeched. He rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

They rolled their eyes. "Why didn't you tell us Ms. Hu was hot!" Conner hissed.

"Why do you care? You have Kira!" Ethan snapped. Conner and Kira stopped dead in their tracks and blushed a bright red.

Trent laughed at Kira and Conner's expression. Then got serious. "Why does it matter?"

"Hello! You can't be that stupid. Even Conner gets it." Kira mentioned. She looked at Trent when it dawned on him.

"Uh oh. Ms. Hart? Dr. O has a girlfriend now." Trent shook his head. "What are we going to do now? How come Hayley didn't know?"

They all shrugged. "Are we going to tell Ms. Hart?" Ethan asked.

"Well, we are seeing her at lunch. Let's go from there." Conner said. They all walked to their classes.

**Xxxxx**

**Lunch Time.**

Jason had just arrived 5 minutes earlier to have lunch with Kim. He brought a box of pizza since she said Conner and Kira were coming.

"So, you haven't seen Tommy yet?" Jason questioned. He was nervous to tell her about Tommy and his new girlfriend.

Kim took a bite of her pizza. "No, I haven't seen him. He must have second lunch or something." She guessed. Then looked to the door. Four students were standing there. She smiled at them. "Come in."

Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent walked in. Three of the gasped at Jason. Jason chuckled. "Yes, I am Jason Scott. 'Original Red'." He went to shake their hands.

"Wow!" Conner admired. "I'm Conner, I was the Red ranger."

Jason nodded. "Let me guess, you were the Yellow." He pointed to Kira. She nodded. "You're Blue." He pointed to Ethan, and he nodded. "And, you were the white." He finally pointed to Trent. Trent nodded and smiled.

"Ms. Hart, what color were you?" Trent asked.

"I was the Pink. 'Original Pink' to be exact." She smiled. "Do you guys want a slice of pizza?"

They took a slice. Conner took two.

"Um, what are you doing here Jason?" Kira asked. She pulled out a water bottle from her purse.

"Just came to visit my lil sis." Jason smiled at Kim.

"She's your little sister?" Conner asked in disbelief. Conner then took another slice of pizza. That was his third in 10 minutes. He had an appetite to rival Rocky's.

Trent, Kira, and Ethan smacked his arm. "You idiot, her last name is Hart. His is Scott!" Trent chastised. Conner nodded.

Kim laughed. "Anyways, so what did you guys need to talk to me about." She looked at Conner and Kira.

Kira spoke up. "Well, um so you know we know about you being a former power ranger. Then I guess the next topic is Dr. O."

Jason's ears perked up. "What about him?" He questioned them.

Kira looked at him. "You know?"

It made sense, Jason was Tommy's best friend. He was also Kim's surrogate 'big brother', so he must have come to talk to her about it . It was all starting to add up.

Jason shrugged. "Depends on what you know." He replied.

"Well, if it's what I know then you must know what I know." Kira answered.

Conner and Trent were confused.

"Are you two talking about what we know that they don't know but we are trying to let them know?" Ethan inquired.

He was following what they were saying.

"All I know is what I know, now I need to know what you four know then we can let her know." Jason dictated.

Kimberly was sick of not knowing. "What are you five talking about!" She roared. They looked at her. "Now, I need to know what you all know so I can know what you know and find out what I don't know!" She put her hands on her hips.

Conner and Trent looked at each other. "Do you know what they know?" Conner baffled.

Trent nodded. "We know what they know, they just say it in a way we don't know or for Ms. Hart not to know." He said.

"Okay, someone speak!" Kim insisted. She stared at all of them with hands on her hips.

"We know that you and Dr. O used to date." Conner confessed.

"And that it was for three years." Kira added.

"Then you broke up with him in a letter." Ethan tacked on.

Trent decided to speak. "You also called him a brother and said you found someone you are meant to be with."

Kim let what they said sink in. Kim flinched at the 'you also called him a brother' part. They definitely didn't do brother and sister things towards the end of their relationship. "Okay that's the spark notes of it." Kim admitted.

Jason chuckled. "So, what else do you wan to talk about?" He urged them to continue.

"Are you still in love with Dr. O?" Conner blurted out. Trent, Ethan, and Kira smacked his arm. "What!"

"Yes." Kim said in a small voice. She looked at them. "Look, I did break up with him back then. I felt it was the right thing to do, and I disregarded his feelings. Granted I shouldn't have written all that stuff nor did it in the way I did." She bit her lower lip. "It was a mistake, and he's one of the reasons I came back to California."

"You haven't seen him yet?" Trent asked her.

Kimberly shook her head. Her room was on the east building. Tommy's room was on the west building. Two different directions. She did pass by the west building to get to her car. She thought about the call of the Falcon. They obviously had different lunch periods though. How could she see him?

"We want to help you two get back together!" Ethan offered.

Kim looked at him. "That would be great, but how?" She felt hopeful.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "Aren't you four forgetting something?" He hinted.

"Aren't you?" Kira contested with defiance. He shouldn't try to play innocent when he knew exactly what the problem was.

Jason cursed under his breath. "Kim, Um." Kim looked directly in his eyes. "Tommy, Tommy-"

"Well spit it out!" She hissed. Even though, she felt it was coming.

"He has a girlfriend." He confessed.

Kim looked at him. "Jason Lee Scott!" They all flinched. "You couldn't tell me that before I took this job?" She shook her head.

"Hey! I didn't find out until I called him after I talked to you." Jason put up his hands in defense.

"We didn't find out until today." Conner mentioned. Kim and Jason looked at him. "We met her after second period. She's Ethan's math teacher."

"You mean she also teaches here?" Kim asked in shock. She groaned "That makes it worse. Now there's the possibility of seeing them together." She put her head down on her desk.

All the students nodded. They felt bad because Kim came here to try to get Tommy back and now she might have to see him with someone else.

Trent's cell phone rang. "Hold on guys." He walked out the room.

"Well, what does she look like?" Jason asked them. Kim picked up her head and glared at him. "Hey, I want to know!"

Conner and Ethan whistled. "She's so hot. Seriously she's like the reason I stay awake in trig." Ethan said.

"Okay guys! That's not the point. How are we going to get Ms. Hart and Dr. O back together?" Kira questioned.

Kim shook her head. "No." They looked at her. "No, I don't want to get back with him."

After finding out this information, she didn't want to ruin what he had. Karma kicked her in the ass, and it won.

"Kim." Jason called out. "Look, they haven't been going out long. Only a month or so."

"So, what if they are serious already?" She questioned her brother. She glared at him again. "Did you even think about that?"

"They looked serious this morning." Conner mumbled. Kira smacked his arm. "OW!"

Kira ignored him. "Ms. Hart, don't give up. He hasn't even told Hayley and that's his best friend. There has to be reason."

"Yeah, his Swiss cheese brain memory of his." Kim snapped. "Look, let's just drop this."

Kim wanted no part in trying to get Tommy back. The students nodded. Trent came back in. The bell rung. Trent thought that was pointless of him to walk in.

Jason went to hug his sis. "Hey, I'm sorry okay?" She hugged him back. "This weekend, just hang out with Trini, B, and me. Okay?"

Kim nodded. "Alright, I'll call you later. Please, when you talk to Tommy don't tell him I'm here." Kim went back to her desk to clean up, so her next class can come in. "I'm sure I can avoid him."

"We're sorry Ms. Hart." Conner said. Kira, Ethan and Trent nodded in agreement.

Kim smiled small. "Hey, it's no big." You could hear the disappointment in her voice though.

"Is the gymnastics club meeting after school today?" Kira asked.

Kim looked a notice from Principal Mercer. "No it will meet every Wednesday and Thursday. I think a notice will be passed out in your third period classes tomorrow." Kim said.

They all walked out, and Jason followed. When they were out of earshot, Jason turned to them. "Alright, so here's the plan." Jason stated in a leader tone.

The kids snapped their heads up. "What? Didn't you hear her?" Trent asked.

Jason waved his words away. "I'm Tommy's best friend, I'm her big brother, I know what's best. Trent, I need you to show me Tommy's classroom. I'm guessing his lunch should be starting soon." Trent nodded. "Conner, Kira, and Ethan we will need your help as well. We need to get those two together. I'll hang out around Reefside for today."

"Got it Jason." Conner assured.

"Come on, I'll show you Dr. O's class." Trent said.

They went their separate ways.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Classroom.**

"… so just hang out until the bell rings." Tommy instructed his students.

The bell rang 5 minutes after that.

Tommy went around putting away the supplies of his 9th grade biology class. They colored nucleus cells.

Ms. Hu also had second lunch. She walked into her boyfriend's classroom. "Dr. Oliver." She said seductively. Tommy turned around. She walked up to him. "Have I told you how sexy you look in your eyeglasses today?" She kissed him with passion.

Tommy looked at her. "No, you haven't but then again it's still early, we still have all the time in the world." He winked at her. He continued kissing her.

Jason walked up to Tommy's classroom. He saw Tommy kissing another woman. Jason was shocked at the ferocity he was attacking this woman's lips. Not to mention with his classroom door opened. Okay, this was pissing him off. "Ah my eyes. They're burning." Jason mocked.

Tommy separated quickly from his girlfriend. He couldn't believe Jason was there. "Jason is that you?" He looked harder.

"In the flesh." Jason answered. Hoping that line was still burned in his brain.

"Hey! That's my line." Tommy exclaimed.

_Bingo_! Jason thought. "And don't you forget it either." he reminded him.

Tommy thought about it for a moment. His girlfriend cleared her throat. "Oh, Jase, this is my girlfriend, Samantha Hu." He introduced them.

Ms. Hu walked up to Jason. "Hi, my name is Samantha Hu, you can call me Sam." She smiled.

Jason shook her hand. She was gorgeous. Just like Trini, her Asian features were delicate, and her body was outrageous. He let go of her hand, she doesn't matter, his little sister does.

Tommy looked at Jason. "Bro, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to visit an old friend." Jason smiled. There was double meaning to that. Wonder if Tommy was going to catch on.

Tommy nodded, not knowing it referenced another person. "Would you like to have lunch with us?"

"I already ate pizza." Jason didn't want to disclose exactly everything.

Tommy understood. "Well, Sam and I usually have lunch in the teacher's lounge. Since, you're here, we should just eat lunch outside."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said. They all began to walk out the room. "So, Jason what do you do?"

Jason explained the situation with his back and his firefighting. Sam listened intently. Tommy thought it was great that his friend and girlfriend were getting along. They ended up passing by the east building.

Kim's door was open, and she was teaching her students about compositions. She briefly froze when she heard the call of the Falcon. She noticed she was in eyeshot of the door, so she walked deeper into her class.

Tommy walked by a door, and he heard the call of the Crane. He stopped dead in his tracks. There's no way he thought. That was the second time he heard it.

Sam noticed. "Tom, are you okay?"

Jason noticed they were by Kim's door. He grabbed Tommy and smiled small. "So, uh hey Tommy show me around school eh?" Jason had to avoid him finding out. He cursed their animal spirits. Jason's cell phone rang, it was his wife. "Hey Babe." Jason kept his eye on Tommy and Sam.

"_So, how did it go with Kim?" _

Jason smiled small and whispered. "With Falcon and his g-f." Tommy and his girlfriend were completely oblivious.

"_So, what's she like?" Desperation twined in Trini's voice. _

"She's nice. Listen Tri, I'll call you later." Jason tried to shoo his wife off the phone.

Tommy knew who he was talking to. "Tell Trini I said hi!" he yelled.

Jason nodded. "Tommy says hi."

_Trini laughed bitterly. "Tell him suck a big one." She announced. _

Since Kim was her best friend, she hated that Tommy had a girlfriend. Kim left everything in Florida to come back here to be with Tommy. Tommy didn't know that though. Tommy had a girlfriend, and no one knew. For that, she disliked Tommy. How come she was keeping this woman a secret.

"You too." Jason sarcastically replied.

"_Later." Trini said seductively. _

Jason cleared his throat. "I love you."

"_Love you too. I better hear from you in an hour with details." She hung up. _

Trini was definitely the man in the relationship. She distilled fear, as did Kim, in all power ranger men.

"Shit." Jason scratched his neck.

Tommy laughed loudly. "How is Mrs. Kwan-Scott?" He kept holding onto his girlfriend's hand. They walked to the lunch area.

"She's good. Just checking up on me." Jason answered.

Tommy and Sam were able to head to the front of the line and got their lunch. They walked to one of the outdoor tables.

"So, how long have you two been friends?" Sam started to take a bite of her salad.

"12 years." Jason responded.

"Wow, that's a long time. It's hard to keep up with friendships." Sam said.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, it is, but all our friends live nearby. So we can still meet up occasionally. We have a lot of friends."

"Oh Tom! Did you know that one of the teachers here was an Olympic gold medalist? I remember her she was my absolute favorite one!" Sam talked about.

Jason cursed again. He saw that Tommy had a cup of punch. He 'accidentally' tipped it over. The punch spilled all over Tommy's shirt. "Oh, damn bro I'm so sorry." Jason grabbed some of the punch filled napkins and wiped off his clothing to make it worse.

The 'original red' didn't want it disclosed Kim was here. After their meeting at her lunch, it was obvious she wanted nothing to do with Tommy. Plus, he had plans of his own.

"Hey, bro. It's all good." Tommy looked at his white shirt and black pants. "At least I wore black pants." He joked. "Um, I think I should call the rest of the day off. I only have two more periods after this."

"Really, Tom?" Sam asked. Tommy nodded. She pouted. "I'll see you at your place then?"

Tommy shook his head no. "I'll be at the Cyberspace later you should go." Tommy offered.

Jason listened to the exchange. How close was he to this woman? She came to his house? What did she need to do that for? After watching how Tommy was feverishly making out with this woman, it seemed that Tommy was changing. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing. Sam exuded sexuality to the core. Was this all about sex?

Sam smiled. "I'll be there. I should head to class anyway." She gave Tommy a kiss goodbye. Then she gave a hug to Jason.

They watched as she walked off. Tommy sighed. "Isn't she great?" Tommy smiled, and he walked up to the office to call off the rest of the day.

"How close are you two?" Jason asked.

"We haven't been dating long, but I've known her since I started working here. She's a great girl. It's been so long since I've dated, and I think this is the first time I've found something real since-" Tommy was going to say Kim, but he didn't. Instead he said, "Since um Kat."

Jason knew he was going to say Kimberly, but he didn't question it when he said Kat. That was also a relationship of Tommy's that had potential, but that fizzled. After they relinquished the Turbo powers, Tommy and Kat ended their relationship. She's now married to Billy and they have twin boys together.

"Wait out here, I'm going to tell Principal Mercer." Tommy directed. Jason nodded.

Jason called Trini back. _"Hello?" She answered._

"How's my favorite nurse?"

Trini was a neonatal registered nurse at Angel Grove Memorial Hospital. She loved her job.

_Trini smiled. "She's wonderful, now tell me what happened with Tommy and his girlfriend."_

Jason made sure he could see when Tommy was coming back. "Well, she's Asian, very pretty, and nice. They seem pretty close. When I walked into his classroom they were making out like teenagers."

_Trini gasped._

"I know, and I guess he wants me to hang out with them after school."

"_Let me guess, at Hayley's?"_

He nodded. "Well yeah, and Kim knows. Now, she doesn't want to try and get him back."

"_No, No, NO. Jason, we need to do this for them!" Trini was frustrated._

Kim was so close to Tommy, she couldn't give up now!

"Don't worry. It will all work out." Jason saw Tommy coming through the office. "Tri, I'll call you later. Love you."

"_Love you too. Bye." _

Tommy smiled. "You and Trini are attached at the hip, right?"

"Oh yeah, so uh we are going to Hayley's after school?" He nodded. "Great. I can't wait."

Jason and Tommy went back to his classroom to get his stuff. Then headed out to Tommy's home.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's House.**

Once they got to Tommy's house, Tommy went to change. When he thought of something. "Hey, you wanna spar?" Tommy yelled from upstairs.

"Sure!" Jason replied. "Is the Command Center fixed?"

Tommy ran down the stairs. "Yeah, come check it out." Tommy went to pull the dinosaur mouth.

After Zeltrax destroyed his Command Center, Anton Mercer offered to pay for the repairs. Tommy was grateful. Anton even added closets for sparring equipment and clothes. There were also extra mats.

Jason looked around. "Damn, this place got cleaned up rather quickly."

The Command Center was destroyed 5 months ago. It took over three years to build the Command Center under Tommy's home.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah Anton paid for all of it." He got out some clothes for Jason to change into.

Once Jason changed they went to the mats to start sparring. They started punching and kicking each other.

Tommy had to know. "How's Kim?"

Jason looked at him. "What?" They kept punching and kicking each other. Tommy urged him to continue. "She's good. Um, busy with her new job."

"That's good. Is she dating anyone?" Tommy asked. They were still punching and kicking.

Jason furrowed his brows. Tommy kicked him square in the chest. And pinned him. Jason laid there fore a minute. "Um, no she's not." He answered.

Tommy stared at him. "Really?" Jason nodded. Tommy didn't know what to say. "Um, do you know why?"

"No." Jason lied.

They continued sparring for 15 more minutes. Tommy's phone rang. It was a text message.

"_I'll be at the café in 30." _Sam sent to Tommy.

"I'm leaving my house now." Tommy replied. Tommy looked at Jason. "We should start heading out."

Jason nodded. "Bro." Tommy turned around. "Why were you interested in Kim earlier?"

"Just seeing what an old friend is up to. That's all." Tommy lied.

Yes, Tommy was still in love with Kim. He never admitted it because he didn't want to get hurt again. Now that Sam was in his life, he figured he could forget about his Crane. If Kim came back, then maybe he would try to make something work.

"Alright bro, let's head out."

They both freshened up. Made sure everything in the house was closed. Then they headed out the door. They sped off to the Cyberspace.

Thirty minutes later, the computers in the Command Center started beeping. . .


	5. Chapter 5 Trini's Warpath

**A/N: **_This is a continuation of the last chapter. _

**Chapter 5- Trini's Warpath**

**Xxxxx**

**Hayley's Cyberspace Café**

Trent had been hard at work when he saw Conner, Ethan, and Kira come in.

"Hey guys, you want the usual?" Trent asked them. They nodded. The three of them went to sit down at _their _table.

"I still can't believe Dr. O has a girlfriend." Kira said. She's known him for a year now, and he didn't even consider dating. Now, this teacher is in the picture.

Conner nodded in agreement. "I know. I mean, he hasn't even told Hayley." He reminded them.

"Hasn't told me what?" Hayley said from behind the counter. She was counting the money at the cash register.

The three of them looked at each other. Trent had their drinks on a tray. He made sure not to say anything. Trent handed their drinks to them.

Hayley stared at the four of them. Something was being kept from her. "Okay, is anyone going to answer my question?" She asked.

The door to the café opened. Jason and Tommy walked in.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked them. He looked at all five of them. "What happened?" They looked like they were up to something.

"Hey! Hayley." Jason said. Hayley came from behind the counter, and she gave him a hug. "Can I have a strawberry smoothie?"

She smiled. "Sure. Trent, can you get that started?"

Trent began to make the smoothie.

There was another sound, and all of them looked towards the door. Sam walked in. The teen's mouths dropped opened. Hayley had no clue who this woman was, and she knew everyone.

Jason looked, and knew something was going to go down. He went to sit down with the kids.

"Tom!" Sam called out. She went up to him and kissed him square on the lips.

Hayley gasped. Tommy had never mentioned he was dating anyone. She was his best friend, and why wasn't she told he had a girlfriend. Next, he never seemed for the type to do any PDA. So, what was going on?

Sam and Tommy parted for air. Hayley had a pissed off expression on her face. Tommy smiled small.

"Hayley, this is my girlfriend, Samantha Hu." Tommy introduced her. Sam shook her hand. "Samantha, this is my best friend, Hayley."

Sam looked around the café. "Wow, you have a great café. I don't know why I've never been here before." She walked up to the students she had met earlier. "You guys come here too?"

They nodded.

"I come here for the computers." Ethan commented.

"And sometimes I perform here." Kira added.

"The smoothies are great." Conner praised.

"I work here after school." Trent said as he gave Jason his drink. Trent then headed to the back of the café.

The kids weren't trying to be so rude to Sam, but they felt Kim belonged with their science teacher more. It was obvious Jason and Hayley were wanting this to happen.

Hayley kept staring at the woman and Tommy. "So, how long have you two been together?" She asked with a fake smile.

"About a month now." Sam gushed. She smiled. "Tom is so amazing. I'm lucky to have him in my life."

Tommy smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

Hayley rolled her eyes when she looked then smiled at them. She felt this woman was as fake as her hair color. "About a month." Hayley repeated and shot a glare towards Tommy. Tommy smiled small. Hayley grinned at Sam. "And what do you do?"

"I'm a math teacher at Reefside High." Sam replied.

Hayley nodded still upset Tommy hadn't told her anything. Then she thought about Kimberly. It wasn't that Hayley had feelings for Tommy, it was because she is Tommy's best friend that is a girl. They were like brother and sister, so how could he not tell her. They told each other everything. That's why Tommy threatened her yesterday. He knew her biggest secret.

Jason felt the tension. "So how about them Dodgers!" He interjected.

Trent was in the back of the café, when he heard the computers in Hayley's office beeping. He furrowed his brows. The only time they did that was when there was an attack on the city. The last time he checked, Mesogog, Elsa, the Evil White Clone, and Zeltrax were gone. Trent went to the front of the café.

"Hayley!" Trent called. Hayley was still glaring daggers at Tommy. Trent sighed. He went up to Hayley. "Hayley."

Hayley turned around. She made sure Tommy and Sam didn't hear her. "Why hasn't Tommy said anything? What happened to Kim?" She hissed.

Trent shook his head. "Hayley, the computers in your office are beeping." He informed her.

She gasped. The former Dino Thunder Rangers, Jason, Tommy and Sam heard her.

"Are you alright, Hayley?" Sam asked her.

Hayley smiled small. "Excuse me." She exited quickly.

"What was that about?" Tommy asked.

Trent shrugged. He didn't want to say anything in front of Sam.

Hayley was in the back checking on the computers. There was an energy reading at the high school. She furrowed her brows. It could be a number of things. Kim, Eileen Mercer, sometimes her 'Elsa' readings would be picked up, and remnants of Tyrannadrones. She needed to go to Tommy's Command Center. She walked back to the front.

Tommy was sitting down and Sam was sitting on his lap. Hayley was kind of creeped out by the sight of it. She pushed it away. She tapped him on his shoulder. "I need to talk to you." She whispered in his ear.

Tommy looked back at her and nodded. "Excuse me Samantha." Sam got off. She went to sit in his chair.

Hayley walked back to her office, and Tommy followed. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!" She exclaimed at him.

"I forgot." He answered. She gawked at him because she didn't believe him. "Hayley, we've only been together for a month. She's nice, just get to know her for me."

Hayley nodded. She couldn't help but think, how he would feel about Kim being back in town. Not only that, but his students had wanted to get them back together. Not to mention she taught at the same school as him and his current girlfriend.

"Look at the computer." Hayley advised. She pointed to the blob on the computer.

Tommy scratched his head. "What is that?" He tried to think what it could've been.

Hayley didn't want to name the things, or person it could be. "Should we go to the Command Center or should we head to the school?"

Tommy thought about it. "Command Center, then we will head to school. I'll send the kids to the school. Me and Jason will go back to my place." He answered.

"Uh, Tommy. What about your girlfriend?" Hayley asked.

Tommy cursed under his breath. "I can't exactly take her to the Command Center now can I?"

"You think!" Hayley screamed. "Listen, she can stay here, but if it's something big, then what's going to happen?"

"One thing at a time." He said. Then he started to walk back to the front. Hayley followed him.

Tommy needed to get the kids to the school, then get him and Jason out of there. He needed to know how to do this.

Jason got out of his chair. He walked up to Tommy. "Bro, is something going on?"

"Something came up on Hayley's computer. It's ranger related." Tommy explained. "We need to get out of here and back to my house."

"Okay, what about Sam?" He inquired.

"I don't know. I need to send the kids back to school though." Jason looked at him with concern. "The reading came from the school."

Jason shook his head in disbelief. If it had to do with Kim, then she could be in trouble and she could also be found out. "Damn, alright, I'll get the kids out of here to the school so they can investigate. Just get her out of here or make sure she stays with Hayley."

Jason walked back up to the table, he told Conner what was going on. Once Conner was told, he walked back up to his kind of girlfriend and best friend.

"We need to go." Conner said. They looked at him, and he gave them the look from their ranger days.

"Let's go." Kira said. Ethan nodded. They got up, and they left.

Hayley told Trent what was going on, and he should stay at work. If he was needed, then he could leave.

Tommy now needed to get home. "Hey, I need to go home and check on something." He said to Sam.

"Do you need my help?" She asked with concern.

Tommy shook his head no. "Jason is coming with me. I'll call you later." Tommy kissed her goodbye.

Tommy and Jason left.

Sam stood there for a moment. She could either go home, stay at the café, or follow Tommy. She decided to follow Tommy to his house. She left without saying a word to Hayley or Trent.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center.**

Tommy and Jason went straight for the Command Center. Tommy started typing on the computer. He furrowed his brows.

"What's going on, Bro?" Jason asked then looked at the computer.

"It looks like a time portal at the school. It's like a wormhole." Tommy said. He continued typing some more. This reminded him of the time Kim got sent back to the year 1880.

Tommy's computer was displaying the black hole that was the wormhole. It looked like a tornado.

"A wormhole?" Jason looked some more. "Shit, maybe Trini can help us. Let me call her."

Jason went to call Trini.

After five minutes Jason came back. "Okay, Trini is going to drop off B at my parent's house. She'll be here right away. Do you see Conner, Ethan, or Kira?" Jason looked at the screen.

Tommy shook his head no. "Maybe I can have Principal Mercer send me the surveillance video from school." He continued typing. He started to look through the power rangers database for wormholes. There was Kim's incident there, the time his evil Green clone was sent back to the 1700s, and of course the Time Force files. He knew that the current team of power rangers were in the year 2025, so he started to research there.

Because Anton had the money, Mrs. Mercer was able to have the surveillance video of the school streamed to their house. She did it for security purposes. "Alright, I'm going to head upstairs to make the phone call to Mrs. Mercer." Tommy announced.

Jason nodded. "Alright, bro. I'll be down here." Jason continued looking at the computers.

Tommy was about to make the phone call, when he heard a knock on the door.

"That can't be Trini." Tommy thought out loud. He walked up to the door and opened it. His girlfriend was right there.

"Did you need any help?" Samantha asked. She looked around his house. Since, she didn't see Jason, Sam pulled Tommy into a fiery kiss.

Tommy pulled away from her. "What are you doing here?" He looked at her. Tommy was annoyed that she didn't listen to him.

"Oh Tom, you know I thought you needed help with whatever Jason was helping you with. I mean you went off in a such a rush." She answered. "Where's Jason?"

Tommy couldn't say he was in the Command Center, so he came up with a lie.

"He's outside working out." Tommy fabricated. He prayed that Jason wasn't going to scream out something.

He spoke too soon.

"Bro! When are you going to call the principal and see about the surveillance video!" Jason shouted from downstairs.

Tommy cursed Jason to hell. Jason ran up the stairs from the Command Center and looked at the scene before him. Tommy and Sam. Jason cursed Tommy's idea of having a sound proof Command Center.

Samantha looked confused. "Where did you come from?" She asked Jason. Then looked to where he came from. "You obviously weren't outside." She put her hands on her hips. Now, she felt something fishy was going on.

Jason and Tommy were now trying to figure out how to get out of this one.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at Hayley's or go home?" Tommy asked her again.

There was another knock on the door. Jason went to go answer it. He didn't want to be in the middle of that mess. He opened the door. It was Trini. He sighed a breath of relief. He kissed her then deepened the kiss. They parted for air.

"Not that I'm not happy, but what was that for?" Trini grinned. Her lips were still a little swollen.

"Tommy's girlfriend is here." Jason told her. He looked to where they were. "He told her to not follow him, but she did."

Trini shook her head. The 'Wrath of Trini' was going to come out. Power ranger business is important. Only a select few civilians could understand that; Tommy didn't want this woman to be here or follow him, but she did. Could she not listen?

Trini stomped towards Tommy and his girlfriend. Jason was right behind her. He was hoping Tommy was going to be ready for this.

"THOMAS JAMES OLIVER!" Trini screamed.

Tommy flinched. He looked at her. Her eyes would turn yellow if he didn't calm her down. "Hey. Trini. How are you? How's my Godson?" He was nervous.

"He's great. Big. Handsome. Fast. Active. Playful. Engaging." She answered.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Sam asked her. Her hands were on her hips still.

Trini whipped her head towards Sam. She gave her the once over. She was pretty, but her dress was low cut, her hair colored blonde, she looked like one of those Asian import models. Trini hated those kind of girls.

"I'm Jason's wife." Trini said. "I'm here to help Jason and Tommy. I don't think they need your help anymore." She curtly said to her.

Sam felt offended by Trini's rudeness. "I can help anyway I wish to!" Sam scoffed. She shook her head. "I'm Tom's girlfriend." She declared.

Jason and Tommy watched the exchange between the two women. If something went down, Jason had his money on Trini. Tommy? He had his money on Trini as well.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Trini shot back. Trini narrowed her eyes. "My husband told me you weren't even supposed to follow them back here. Tommy. I repeat Tommy-" She hated when people called Tommy, Tom. "-told you to stay at Hayley's café. You didn't though. Are you deaf?" Trini sneered.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "As you can tell I'm not, but I am just as able to help Tom as you are." She emphasized Tom to spite her.

"Ladies!" Tommy interrupted.

Jason put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Are you really going to try to get in the middle of Trini's warpath?"

Tommy looked at him and sighed. Jason was right.

Trini waved his words away. "Stay out of this Tommy." She demanded. Then turned her attention back to Sam. "No, you can't. You aren't capable." Trini assured her.

This is meant to be a private thing. Trini hated to do this, but if it came down to it she might have to reveal who this could be about.

"Tom, tell her I can stay. After all, this is your house." Sam said to her boyfriend.

Tommy was about to talk when Trini spilled the beans.

"Tommy, this could have something to do with the Crane." Trini confessed.

Jason's jaw dropped. "TRINITY MEI THUY KWAN SCOTT!" He hissed. His wife just did the one thing Jason was trying to hide. Especially since it was by Kim's request.

Trini looked at him. "JASON LEE SCOTT the Third! Just shut up!" She snarled back at him.

Tommy looked between his two friends, and completely forgot Sam was in the room. He was trying to piece everything together. The call of the Crane he had been hearing, the reason no one would tell him about the music teacher. Kim loves music. Jason being at school all of a sudden. Jason's outburst over hearing what Trini said.

"She's here?" Tommy shouted. Jason and Trini looked at Tommy. They nodded.

Sam was confused. "Who's here?" Sam questioned everyone in the room.

Trini glared at Sam. "I think you should go." This woman was getting on her nerves.

"Not until Tommy says so." Sam defied Trini's wishes.

"So." Tommy stated.

Sam gasped.

Jason and Trini smirked. Even though, Jason disliked the fact that Trini told Tommy it had to do with Kim, they were happy Tommy showed his true feelings when the situation had to do with Kimberly.

When Tommy realized it had to do with Kim, if she was in trouble. He needed to help her. He needed to get to her. Sam didn't need to be here. She wasn't even invited in the first place. She followed him without his consent. He already wasted time finding Kim with hearing Trini and Sam arguing.

"Tom, you don't mean that?" Sam questioned him.

Tommy nodded. "Listen, Sam, I need to take care of something. Trini and Jason are here. That's all the help I need. I'll call you later." Tommy ushered Sam to the door. She went to kiss him goodbye, but he didn't give her one. He shut the door in her face.

Sam stood there. She didn't move for five minutes. Finally, she walked to her car. "That's the last tie you ever get rid of me that easily, Tom." Sam vowed. She drove off.


	6. Chapter 6 Crane, Dino Thunder Meets SPD

**A/N: **_Part one of the team up. =)_

**Chapter 6- Crane, Dino Thunder Meets SPD**

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside High School.**

Ms. Hart had just got done packing her things for the day. She was ready to get out of there.

There were a lot of things on her mind, like hearing Tommy's falcon. Finding out Tommy had a girlfriend, and Jason knowing. She couldn't exactly blame him so much for not telling her. In spite of everything, Jason had just found out his damn self. Kim needed to get out of there. A nice hot, bubble bath sounded good right now.

As she was walking to her car, she felt a tingling sensation. That's when a flash of light had appeared. In that flash of light, Kimberly was gone.

When she rematerialized, she looked around to where she was. She didn't recognize a single thing. There looked to be some equipment, some scientific stuff. Kimberly was worried, where she could have been.

"Are you the holder of the Crane?" An ugly creature said. He looked like a vampire/bat looking thing.

Kimberly looked at him with disgust. "Ew. Gross, what do you want?" She asked him as she put her hands on her hips.

Another person came to her. "I'm Professor Cerebros, and I'm the one that got you here."

He looked like an old geezer because he has a lot of fur around his face. This guy definitely had to be an alien.

"Thanks for the intros, but I like need to get back home so if you can-" Kimberly said.

"Silence! Earthling. You are to stay here." The bat like creature said. "I'm Broodwing, and I want your Crane power." He demanded.

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "I think you're cape is in on a little bit too tight pal!" She teased. "I'm not going to give it to you."

After hearing the call of the Crane, she knew her animal spirit was still inside of her. It was laying dormant, she would never let someone take it.

**Xxxxx**

**Meanwhile-Reefside High School.**

Conner, Ethan, and Kira arrived back at school. They started to walk on campus, and they weren't sure where to start looking.

The three of them got out of Conner's car. They looked around the parking lot.

"Okay, so it probably isn't Principal Mercer, right?" Kira guessed.

They shook their heads. "It has to be Ms. Hart. She's been one before." Ethan said.

All three of them started to walk to Ms. Hart's room, when they, too, disappeared in a flash of light.

**Xxxxx**

**With Kim, Conner, Ethan, and Kira**

Conner, Ethan, and Kira fell on their asses. They looked around. They saw Kim.

"Ms. Hart!" They yelled. All of three of them stood up. They noticed there was two alien looking creatures coming towards.

Broodwing and Professor Cerebros saw them. They approached warily, since those three were former power rangers, they could obviously hurt them.

"This must be the Dino Thunder rangers." Broodwing observed.

"Ew, can these things get any uglier." Kira snapped.

"Thank you!" Kim agreed. She went to stand with her students.

"Funny." Professor Cerebros said. "Look at what I have though."

He showed them their Dino Gems, they were laying in a bookcase, and each Dino gem had a holder in their respective color. Conner, Ethan, and Kira gasped.

"Welcome to the future! Now you will help me destroy the planet!" Broodwing sneered. Professor Cerebros started walking towards the four of them.

Ethan, Kira, Conner, and Kim looked at one another. All four of them kicked Broodwing in the gut. The former Dino Thunder rangers grabbed their gems, Conner and Ethan grabbed Kim's arms, Kira followed right behind them. They started running out the laboratory.

They were running in what looked like a downtown business district. A dozens Krybots started chasing them.

Conner took on his leader position again. He saw an opening down to an ally. "Come on! Down here." He yelled. Conner jumped.

Kira and Ethan jumped after him. Kim ran and did a front flip off the ledge.

"Show off" Conner scoffed at her. Kim smirked. The Krybots jumped after them. They ran farther but it was a dead end.

Kira was pissed. "Nice job, jock." Kira rolled her eyes.

The Krybots were sizing them up.

"What the hell are these things?" Kim asked as she got into a fighting stance.

Kira got into one as well. "They're not Tyrannadrones, but they're definitely up there in the creepy department." She answered.

"Any ideas on how to get out of this?" Conner sighed then took up a fight stance as well. He had a feeling he would have to tap into his DNA for something.

Ethan was the last one to take up a fighting stance. "I'm still trying to figure out how we got in it."

The Krybots charged after them.

"Forget the talk! Fight. Cover me!" Kim exclaimed. All of them nodded. Conner, Ethan and Kira started fighting. Kim looked deep within herself. She felt a warmth inside her. It started rushing throughout her body. "NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!"

Kim was no longer wearing her clothes from work. She was in her old, pink, Ninjetti robes. She took off her mask, she always hated that thing. She started to fight.

In the middle of fighting off two Krybots, Ethan noticed. "Ms. Hart?" He punched a Krybot square in the chest.

Conner looked. "Whoa! She's a ninja!" Conner shouted as he kicked a Krybot.

"Less observing more fighting!" Kira yelled, but her yell then turned into her ptera scream. Krybots went flying into the walls.

"Ahhhh!" Conner agonized as he covered his ears. "Babe, will you warn us!" He used his super speed to fend off more Krybots.

Ethan nodded his head in agreement. He rolled up his sleeves and used his super speed against the bots. "Glad to know this still comes in handy." One of the bots started combusting. "It's a robot!" He started examining it. "Check out the circuitry. Way advanced."

Kim was handling her own Krybots. She did a move similar to Adam when he would fight the Tengas, and she was able to clone herself. Both of the 'Kims' started to attack the Krybots. They did similar movements. They're punching, kicking, and flipping were in order. Finally, Kim was one. "Gotta love it!" She yelled.

Ethan, Kira, and Conner watched in amazement. All the Krybots were destroyed. Kimberly demorphed. They were giving each other high fives.

"Ms. Hart! How did you know you could do that?" Kira asked.

Kim shrugged. "It started Monday. I heard Tommy's falcon, so I figured my Crane was still somewhere in me. Then that ugly, vampire creature demanded I hand over the Crane." She explained.

"What do they want with us?" Conner asked them.

All of a sudden there was a laser shot towards them. They jumped to avoid it, but the force of the impact made them fall to the ground. They started groaning.

Broodwing appeared. "Fools! Do you think you can get away from me that easy?" Broodwing snarled at them.

"We've run away from a lot worse than you, buddy!" Ethan stated. Conner, Kira, and Kim looked at him. "Oh, that didn't come out right at all." Ethan stomped his foot on the ground.

"What do you want?" Kim snapped. She had her hands on her hips. This was really not her day.

"Your power is legendary throughout the galaxy! Fight along side me and we'll bring down this wretched planet!" Broodwing sneered.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Like I have heard that one before." She scoffed at him.

"So, you're only talking about the Dino Thunder powers?" Kim questioned him.

Broodwing shook his head. "O, no dear Crane, your power is very much wanted as well as your mate's."

Kim furrowed her brows. He couldn't mean what she thought he meant.

Conner cut in. "Maybe you're suffering from lack of oxygen from being in that punch bowl for too long." He referenced to Broodwing's headdress. "But in case you didn't notice, we-" He pointed to the four of them."-are the good guys!"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, we're not exactly about destroying our own planet."

"So back off! And send us back!" Kim demanded.

"Oh, I think you'll come around to my way of thinking… with a little persuasion." Broodwing said. There was a little bit of determination in his voice. Broodwing started to advance.

All of them took fighting stances. Then, they heard sirens blaring.

There was 4 colorful people in a car, it looked like a jeep. Then, a man in blue was getting off his motorcycle.

Broodwing looked back. "What!" He bellowed.

Kim, Conner, Kira, and Ethan had smirks on their faces.

Broodwing summoned more Krybots.

The colorful characters leaped into action. The one in Red uses flips and kicks to take down the bots. Then, he uses a laser gun to take down some more. The one in Blue takes down bots with his flips and kicks. The one in Green leads the Krybots to the staircases near by. The Yellow uses some karate moves to take theirs down. The one in Pink integrates gymnastics into her fighting style.

The former Dino Thunder rangers, and a pink Ninjetti were very much impressed. They watched with interest.

After their fight, the Krybots were dismantled and started short circuiting. The one in Red took his leader position.

"Back off Broodwing!" He sneered.

The one in Yellow nodded. "Fly back to where you came from!"

Broodwing exhaled heavily. "SPD, always getting in my way!" He begins to fly off. "I'm not through with any of you!" He was finally out of sight.

The SPD rangers demorph. They were now in their cadet uniforms. All five of them walked up to the former rangers.

"You guys okay?" The Yellow asked them. She took a good look at each of them.

Conner nodded. "A little confused, but we're okay."

The Blue nodded. "Broodwing is bad news. But attacking innocent civilians? That's just low." He then started to shake his head.

"You've fought that freak before?" Kim asked. The SPD rangers looked at her closely. _Very_ closely. They've studied her before.

"Oh yeah. All in a day's work. We're power rangers." The Red explained. Then he took out his morpher and opens it, and shows them his badge. "Space Patrol Delta.".

"Wait a minute, you can't be the power rangers!" Kira interjected.

"Why not?" The Yellow said.

The former Dino Thunder rangers flicked their wrist. They still had their Dino bracelets. They even put their gem inside.

"Because we are." Conner motioned for his wrists.

The five of them nodded.

"What about you?" The Red asked Kim.

Kim did the motions. "NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Kim was now in her Ninjetti robes. "I'm a Ninjetti." She said.

The Pink, Blue, and Green acknowledged her. "We should go." The one in Pink said.

**Xxxxx**

**Delta Base**

During their car ride to the base, the SPD informed them of where they were, who they were, and what's been going on. The SPD, former Dino Thunder, and a former Ninja ranger walked into the Delta Base. Kim looked in amazement. It felt reminiscent of the Command Center.

The SPD led them to their commander.

"So, wait, let me see if I've got this straight." Ethan began. They turned their attention to him. "Somehow, we've been transported years into the future?"

Kira observed her surroundings. "And this is a state of the art Command Center that trains elite fighters to become power rangers?" Sha questioned.

"And Earth is being attacked by an army of aliens and giant robots." Conner added.

Kim was still looking around. "Why me?" Kim groaned. All of them looked at her. She smiled small. "I guess I'm a sucker for time traveling."

Kim was indicating the times she had time traveled to the past. Now, it seemed she had to travel to the future.

"Yup, that's about it." Syd, the Pink, said.

Conner smiled at her. "It's still good to know there are beautiful girls in the future." Kira smacked his arm. "OW! Kidding. I'm just kidding Babe." He held her close to him.

Ethan looked at them. "Is it official?" He asked them.

The SPD rangers smiled. They knew stuff they didn't.

"Can we get back to what's important here?" Kim brought their attention to her. "How can we get home?"

A dog creature and a woman who had features like a cat entered the room.

"Okay, I'm not complaining our Command Center was a _cave._" Ethan added. He looked around the Delta Base.

"What was it like?" Kim asked them.

She had never seen theirs before. Jason and Trini had explained to her what it looked like. Even Billy had showed her the floor plan, he was on the people that had helped Tommy in making his Command Center.

The former rangers then spotted the dog and cat. They took up fighting stances.

"Hey, hey, guys, it's okay." Jack, the Red, interrupted. "That's our Commander, Anubis Cruger." The commander bowed.

Syd adds. "And our lovely technical expert, Dr. Kat Manx." Syd points to Kat. Kat smiled at all of them.

"Welcome to our base, rangers." Anubis boomed. He gave them a welcoming smile.

Kira looked at him with confusion. Bridge, the Green, was standing next to her. "But, he's a dog-" She tilted her head. "Sort of." She whispered to him. 

"Now, I've seen everything." Kim muttered.

Bridge smiled at Kira. "Pets as authority figures." He winked at her. "You get used to it."

Several different aliens passed by. Kim furrowed her brows.

Kat noticed. "Aliens and humans live in harmony here." Kat smiled at her. Kim gave a nod.

"Well for the most part." Sky, the Blue, said to Kat. "Broodwing is after them."

A near by monitor started to showcase the past fights, the Dino Thunder team had been in. Kim stared in awe. She watched Tommy in his black power ranger suit. She giggled at the sight of him in his fourth color.

"I can see why." Kat watched. "The archives show the Dino Thunder team has faced off against some of the most treacherous villains in all history."

"Aw memories." Conner reminisced. Kira and Ethan nodded.

"But what is she doing here?" Z, the Yellow, pointed at Kim. "She's not a Dino Thunder ranger."

Anubis answered. "First, she's the 'original Pink'. Second, she's a Ninjetti. Not only that, but her other half is the greatest power ranger ever."

"You can't be talking about Tommy." Kim shook her head. "I'm not with Tommy." She said to them. They just gawked at her. "Not anymore." She whispered in after thought.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan felt bad for Kim. After what she had found out, now she's here and might have to take up the suit again.

"You were always my favorite subject in school!" Syd flattered.

Kim smiled at her. They were told the SPD rangers studied the history of the power rangers.

"But that was years ago." Jack ignored Kim's comment. "What I don't get is, how did you guys get here?" He stared at them.

"Well, things are still fuzzy. Our technical advisor, Hayley, picked up an energy reading." Kira started.

"Dr. O sent us to investigate." Conner continued. Conner looked to Ethan.

"We thought it was because of Kim." Ethan added. Ethan then looked to Kira.

"Once at Reefside High, we were walking to Ms. Hart's class, and then we got here." Kira finished. Conner was still holding onto Kira.

"And I was walking to my car, when I came here. That ugly vampire/bat thing asked me if 'I was the holder of the Crane' then my students appeared." Kim commented. Kim was still confused as to why they referenced Tommy as her mate. Was that what Broodwing wanted?

Kat started typing on her computer.

Anubis heard their stories. "I'm sure that Broodwing went to a lot of expense to bring you here. He won't give up on you that easily." He warned.

Conner let go of Kira. He put his arms on his chest. "We'll take him on, and anyone else that gives us trouble!"

"You haven't met Broodwing's boss, Grumm. He's as nasty as it gets." Z scoffed.

Kim kept listening to the exchange.

Kira was feeding off on Conner's adrenaline. "Well, I say bring it on. We're power rangers. We can deal with it."

Sky shook his head. "Correction-" The former rangers looked at him. "You _were_ power rangers. We've been specifically trained to take on Grumm's army." He mentioned.

"Listen, I was a power ranger before you were even born. Hell, I was one of the firsts." Kim announced. She pointed to everything in the base. "If it wasn't for the legacy Zordon started, then none of this would even be here. I'm in. I can take on whatever this Grumm guy has." She finished.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan smiled.

"Well, no offense." Syd interrupted. "But, fighting dinosaurs is _so _over." She added.

She was referencing the Dino Thunder's main villain, Mesogog.

Ethan scoffed. "Weren't you taught to respect your elders?"

"We don't want you guys to get in any more trouble. We have enough problems to deal with." Jack said to them.

_The alarm went off._

Kat kept typing furiously. "The quarry is under attack!"

Anubis made his way to the computer. "My hunch is that Broodwing is trying to draw you out." He pointed to the former rangers.

"Just because we aren't rangers anymore doesn't mean that we can't fight!" Conner mentioned.

Kim nodded. "You weren't there when we were fighting the Krybots!" She reminded them.

"Okay!" Jack said. "You guys chill until we get back." Jack takes out his morpher. "Ready!"

The others grab for their morpher. "Ready!" Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd yelled.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" All five of them yelled.

They morphed in their uniforms. After that, they run off to the quarry.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Kim watched the door shut. They sighed. All they could do was watch the fight from the monitors.

Kat was typing on the computer when she saw a reading… a similar one to what she found earlier.

"That's strange." Kat contracted her brows.

The former rangers heard her. "What's going on, Kat?" Ethan asked as he looked as well.

"It's a ranger reading, similar to the one that I saw earlier. That's how the B-Squad was able to help you guys." She typed again. "It's approaching us right now. It's larger than before."

Kat kept looking at the surveillance video. She watched as four figures entered the Delta Base. The energy readings went into overdrive. The figures were coming to the room they were in.

The door to the room opened. All of them, except Kim, looked back to where the door opened. Conner, Kira, and Ethan had smiles on their faces.

Kim was watching the fight on the monitors. It was beginning to look intense. Kira noticed Kim wasn't paying attention, she grabbed onto Ms. Hart's hand. Kim turned back to where they were looking. She immediately fainted.


	7. Chapter 7 It Happened Again

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for the reviews so far. Reviews are my motivation to continue writing._

**A/N: **_If you've read my story 'Second Best or am I' there were a lot of twists and turns in that story, and this one will be no different. __**Expect the Unexpected.**_

**A/N: **_I don't own Power Rangers, if I did then I would've never broken up Tommy and Kim. Blah blah blah. I only own the character of Samantha 'Sam' Hu. If you really want to see the inspiration for how Sam looks, then look up the actress Moon Bloodgood. On to the story. . . _

**Chapter 7: It Happened Again**

**Xxxxx**

_**Previously. . . **_

_The door to the room opened. All of them, except Kim, looked back to where the door opened. Conner, Kira, and Ethan had smiles on their faces._

_Kim was watching the fight on the monitors. It was beginning to look intense. Kira noticed Kim wasn't paying attention, she grabbed onto Ms. Hart's hand. Kim turned back to where they were looking. She immediately fainted._

**Xxxxx**

**Delta Base-2025**

Cruger and Kat screamed in shock that Kim had just fainted. They rushed over to her immediately.

The four figures stepped forward, and one of them made their way through to see Kim. Cruger and Kat gasped and made sure to get out of their way. The person bent down on one knee and placed their hand under the back of Kim's head. The figure made sure to lightly elevate her head.

"Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up." Tommy said to Kim.

"Man, doesn't this feel so familiar?" Jason asked his wife. They came forward holding hands.

Trini smiled. "She's always reacted like that towards him." Trini kissed Jason on the lips.

Trent furrowed his brows. "This always happens?"

"Not always, but it's up there." Jason chuckled.

Conner, Kira and Ethan walked to Trent, Trini, and Jason. They gave each other hugs and bumped fists.

"Dr. O!" Kira called out. "Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

It had been five minutes since Kim last had her eyes open. Kat and Cruger were getting nervous. All the kids were too. Jason and Trini weren't so much.

"Just connect with her Tommy." Trini suggested. Tommy looked back at her. "It's still there. I was told by a certain Bear, 'To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible.'" Trini took the bag that Tommy was holding. He nodded at Trini.

Trini kept in touch with Aisha and Tanya. They were the former Yellows of Zordon's era. Aisha and Rocky were engaged. While Tanya and Adam had been married for a year.

"What does that mean?" Conner yelled. He was confused. Kira smacked his arm. "Ow! Will you stop hitting me Babe!"

Kira shook her head. "Didn't you pay attention? They were Ninjetti!" She hissed.

"Are they official yet?" Trent asked Ethan.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ethan replied still looking at the whole entire situation.

There were a lot of questions on the minds of individuals occupying the main room of the Delta Base. How did Tommy, Trini, Trent, and Jason get here? Why hasn't Kim woken up? How come Kim fainted? Is Tommy okay with seeing Kim?

Tommy looked deep inside himself. He felt the warmth flowing throughout his body. He reconnected with his spirit, the falcon. His falcon was searching for it's mate, the Crane. The falcon found his crane. They flew to each other. Tommy started to glow white while Kim started to glow pink. Tommy fell to the side of Kim, and he too, had his eyes closed.

"Dr. O!" His students yelled. They were frantic.

"Rookies." Trini and Jason chorused at the same time. They both had smiles on their faces.

Kat and Cruger looked on with interest. "Uh." Cruger was still in shock with everything. "Should we lay them down on a table or something?" He wasn't sure what to do.

They nodded. "Their just reconnecting. They can do some pretty amazing things together." Jason commented. "They should wake up in five minutes."

All of them helped to put Tommy and Kim on gurneys that were rolled into the Delta Base room. Tommy and Kim were still glowing their respective colors.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy and Kim's State of Mind.**

_A white falcon and pink crane were in the halls of Angel Grove High. They were really confused why they were there. They kept flapping their wings to keep themselves elevated. _

_Kim was at her locker taking books out for her next class. She was still thinking about that boy from the karate tournament. There was a hint of a smile on her face._

_Bulk and Skull make their way over to Kim. _

"_Hey Babe!" Skull was already pestering Kimberly. He smacked his gum loudly, and then began to touch her hair. "Need a big, strong man to help you with your books?"_

_Kim smacked his arm away. "Dream on, Skull." She gave him a disgusted look. Then went back to her locker. She rolled her eyes._

_A boy at his locker overheard Skull annoying Kim._

_Bulk was annoyed with her disrespect. He put a snack in his jacket. "Oh no. Time to teach her a lesson."_

_The boy heard __**that**__ and made his way over. _

"_Hey!" He said rudely to them. Bulk and Skull looked to the boy who called them out. Kim started to smile. It's __**him**__. "Didn't you hear the lady?" He made his way to the front of them._

_Bulk and Skull stood face to face with him. Kimberly was in the back watching the handsome boy who was a savior to her. _

_He glared hard at Bulk and Skull. "She said no." He informed them with a coldness in his voice._

_Bulk smirked. He started to crack his knuckles. "I think it's time for somebody __**else **__to be taught a lesson." He then began to square his chest. Skull followed._

_The boy decided it's time to team them a lesson as well. He began to demonstrate some of his karate moves that he used a the tournament. Spin kicks, taut punches, more kicks._

_The students of Angel Grove watched in interest. Kimberly had been watching. She bit her lip. This guy was great, and he saved her from Bulk and Skull._

_The falcon smirked in triumph while the crane began to roll their eyes, but blushed. _

"_M-maybe we'll teach you that lesson s-some other time!" Bulk said. He was scared. Skull grabbed Bulk's shirt, while Bulk grabbed Skull's shirt and they ran off._

_Kimberly and Tommy make eye contact. Her doe, brown eyes reach into his chocolate, brown eyes._

_She giggles in appreciation. "Thanks. That was really great." _

_Tommy gave her the look over twice. He liked her figure and looks. "Sure." He wasn't sure if he should ask her out. Maybe it was too soon. "I'll see you later." He was walking off. _

_Kimberly mustered the courage though. "Hey!" _

_Tommy stopped then walked back, he had a bigger smile on his face._

_Kim smiled back at him. "Um, I'm Kimberly. You're new around here, aren't you?"_

_Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I'm Tommy."_

_They shook their hands. A jolt went through their bodies They quickly let go._

_She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked down for a moment then looked up. "Um, listen, do you want to get together with some of us after school? You know, nothing major, just hang out, at the Youth Center?" Kimberly wondered._

_Tommy nodded. "Yeah, that's sounds cool."_

"_Okay." Kim said._

_Tommy gave Kim a once over look again. "Well, I'll see you then." He starts to walk away. "Bye!"_

"_Bye." Kimberly dreamily said. She was grinning from left to right. _

_The falcon and crane nuzzle their noses together._

**Xxxxx**

**With Everyone Else. **

Tommy and Kim stopped glowing their respective colors. Tommy's eyelids fluttered first. Kim followed. They stared at each other. There were smiles on their faces.

The former Dino Thunder rangers, two 'originals', Kat, and Cruger were staring at the monitors in the base. There was a heavy battle going on.

"I could be wrong, but it looks like they're in a lot of trouble." Kira observed. She wanted to get out there.

"They've never encountered this many troops at once." Cruger said.

The SPD rangers seemed to be surrounded by over 100 of Grumm's cronies.

Conner shook his head. "You gotta let us in on this."

"I want in." Jason said. Trini nodded her head in agreement.

Cruger shook his head. "No. I won't put your lives in danger. If anything happened to you in this time, the results could be catastrophic." Cruger wasn't sure if it made a difference for Tommy though.

Tommy got off the gurney. He grabbed for Kim's hand and helped her off. He continued to hold it. "Damn it! Listen to me." Cruger looked at him. "We came here to get them back." He referred to his students and Kim." If there is a war here, then we want in. I've been a ranger, a mentor, and I've been evil. Don't you think I know why they were sent here?" Tommy questioned Cruger with venom laced in his voice. "Let us help."

Conner took up his lead role again. "Yeah, and if your cadets lose, none of what you said matters." He said to Cruger.

Cruger and Kat looked at each other. On the monitor a giant sized monster appeared, tearing through downtown.

"I see some things never change." Trini said as she watched.

"No kidding." Ethan agreed. He couldn't believe it .

"What's it going to be Commander?" Jason said as he was watching the monitors.

Cruger agreed. "Kat, dispatch the Omega ranger to the scene. Make sure these rangers are prepared. There is going to be a major battle." He turned to the former rangers. "I'll see you out there by the quarry." He was ready to morph. "SPD Emergency!" He morphed. "SPD Shadow Ranger!" He then exited.

"What kind of goodies do you have for me?" Kat cheekily said. She loved technology. Trini handed the bag to her. Kat looked inside. She took out two black cases. She opened them. Her eyes grew wide. "This is incredible!"

"So, we can help?" Kim asked her. She was still holding Tommy's hand.

"Yes." Kat nodded. "Give me your Dino bracelets." She said to Conner, Kira, and Ethan. "After this, you can go there."

**Xxxxx**

**Quarry.**

The SPD rangers were getting their asses handed to them on a silver platter.

Commander arrived on his Delta ATV, and started firing off lasers from his gun. He went through several Krybots with no problem. He went to his cadets.

"Go commander!" Jack praised.

"Hold on, rangers!" Commander yelled. He was still on his ATV practically flying through the air and firing blasts at the Krybots and Broodwing.

Broodwing attacked with force. He shot out his own blast, and Cruger was knocked off his ATV.

"Commander!" The SPD rangers yelled. They rushed over to him.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked him.

Commander stood up. "Yes, but we've got trouble." He signaled to the approaching figures.

Grumm came out. He was a stone looking figure with bulging, red eyes. "How could I let my soldiers have all the fun?" He nonchalantly said.

Morgana, a beautiful woman, who was the adult form of Mora, stepped next to him. She was ready to fight in her purple ensemble. "We want to play, too!" She said in a child like voice.

"Wait until you see the reinforcements!" Cruger snapped at them.

The SPD rangers, Grumm and Morgana were confused. What was Commander talking about?

"Reinforcements?" Sky echoed in shock.

"I don't see them Doggie!" Grumm mentioned he looked around. "You and your precious SPD have stood in my way long enough! It ends.. Now!"

The Krybots were ready to attack. Grumm blasted the SPD rangers with his staff.

They all flew in the air and landed with a thud.

"Co-co-mmander!" Z agonized. "Where are those reinforcements of yours?"

"Let's fight!" Jack commanded not caring about the reinforcements. He started attacking.

That gave the rest of the rangers the motivation, so they got up. Z, Syd, Bridge, and Sky went attacked as well. Morgana sent a blast to Syd and Z. They flew into the air. Grumm got on his motorcycle then starts to fire blasts at Bridge and Sky.

Commander kept fighting the foot soldiers. Jack initiated his Battilizer.

"Time to battilize these bots!" Jack yelled. The Krybots charged after him. Jack was able to us his sword and started attacking them with brute force. Grumm notices, he accelerated his bike towards him and fired several blasts at him. Jack is brought out of his revelry by the blast and collapses on the floor and demorphs.

"Gotcha!" Grumm sneered.

Jack in his cadet clothes now, stood up shakily. He clutches his chest. The rest of the SPD rangers, minus Commander, run up to Jack. They are demorphed as well. "Commander! Where are those damn reinforcements!" Jack said in frustration.

"At last, no more power rangers!" Grumm said.

He spoke too soon though.

"Hey did we miss a party?" Tommy asked as he walked up. The SPD rangers stared in awe.

Sky straightened right up. Tommy was his favorite ranger. Bridge straightened because Jason was his favorite. Z's favorite was Trini. Syd's favorite was the Pink ranger, but she didn't know she was going to fight. Jack stood up straighter, he had read about these rangers.

"And who invited you?" Grumm sneered.

"Well, if you want to get technical…" Trini started.

"We did ourselves." Kimberly said. "Rangers, former and present, this is Grumm. Grumm meet your worst nightmare!" She said a cold voice similar to her time on Murianthesis when she was turned evil.

"So, think again Bonehead!" Trent said. He pointed at him with anger.

"What?" Grumm yelled. Broodwing came from behind. "What are they doing here?" He snarled at Broodwing.

Broodwing shrugged. "But this is perfect, the other one is here!" Broodwing was referencing Tommy. "We can take his animal spirit."

Tommy overheard. He was told by Kim, that they wanted her animal spirit. Tommy laughed evilly. It was the laugh he had as the Green ranger. All the rangers had a shiver run down their back.

Tommy looked at Grumm. "Over my dead body!" Tommy yelled back at him. "I'm ready to get this over with."

"I'm itching to get into uniform!" Jason said. "I will so totally kick your ass. The one with the punch bowl is mine." He sneered.

"I can handle you!" Broodwing retorted.

"Commander, these are the reinforcements?" Sky asked. He felt honored to fight with them.

"Yes." Commander said. "Was Kat able to restore your powers?"

They nodded and flicked their wrists. Tommy and Kimberly didn't though. They had the original morphers.

The SPD rangers stared in awe. They were going to fight with their idols. For Bridge, he was honored to fight with his parents.

"Kat's the coolest. She was able to regenerate them." Ethan said.

"I'm ready to test out these zeonizers." Trini added.

"Ready to be a Yellow again?" Kira asked her.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Trini shot back. They had smiles on their faces.

Tommy and Kim stood next to each other. "You ready, Beautiful?" Tommy winked at her. It was an instant attraction between the two. They still had a lot to talk about, but if it came down to it, Tommy would break things off with Sam.

Jason and Trini smiled at them. It was what they've been waiting for.

"As ready as you are, Handsome." Kim smiled back at him.

Commander, and the SPD rangers felt bad because after all of this they wouldn't remember what happened. They had to erase their memories. Plus, they knew of what happened to Tommy in the year 2005.

"Now, let's show Grumm what we can do together! Power Rangers suit up!" Commander ordered.

The rangers stood in a line. Trent, Trini, Jason, Kira, Ethan, Conner, Kim, Tommy, Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd.

Grumm, Morgana, Broodwing, and Krybots appeared in their own line.

"You should let him do the honors." Sky whispered to Jack. He was referencing Tommy.

Jack looked at him. "But, I always do the call!"

Jason rolled his eyes. He poked his head out a little from the line. Then looked at Jack. "Just let him do it!" He hissed. His wife smacked his arm. "Babe, he's the rookie!"

Trini shook her head. "Just be nice, baby. He doesn't know better."

Jack nodded his head. Then thought about what Trini said. "Hey!" He said offended.

"Ready!" Tommy yelled.

The others yelled. "Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER…" Conner, Kira, and Ethan began. "POWER UP, HA!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Jack, Sky, Bridge, Syd, and Z yelled.

Grumm tried to cause an explosion, so that he made sure the other rangers didn't morph. If those rangers did, then he would be in one hell of a fight.

It didn't work.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" Tommy yelled.

"Zeo Ranger 2- Yellow!" Trini yelled.

"Zeo Ranger 4- Green!" Trent exclaimed.

"Zeo Ranger 5- Red!" Jason shouted.

"Crane Ranger Power!" Kim yelled.

"Falcon Ranger Power!" Tommy shouted.

The SPD rangers and Dino Thunder Rangers were in awe.

Conner ran up to Trent. "Dude, you're a Green Zeo ranger."

Trent smiled behind his helmet. "Yeah, this power is amazing."

"Let's step it up!" Jack exclaimed to his teammates. "SPD SWAT MODE!"

The SPD rangers changed into their new gear.

"Cool, now check this out." Conner said.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" Conner, Kira, and Ethan yelled.

Conner, Kira and Ethan's suits added the spikes.

They did their roll call.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Conner yelled as he did his motions.

Ethan did his. "Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!" Kira yelled as she did her movements.

"SPD Red!" Jack called out.

"SPD Blue!" Sky exclaimed.

"SPD Green!" Bridge cried out.

"SPD Pink!" Syd yelled.

"SPD Yellow!" Z called out.

"Zeo Power Hatchets!" Trent called out as the Green Zeo Ranger.

"The love of my son, husband, and world, I will fight with the Zeo Power Clubs!" Trini called forth.

"The love of my son, wife, and world I will fight with the Zeo Power Sword!" Jason bellowed towards them.

Kim began to glow pink and Tommy began to glow white in their suits, and they grabbed for each other's hand. Each had summoned their own battlizers. No one knew they had these, but because their animal spirits were reunited their love was made stronger. Battilizers were gifts.

The SPD, Dino Thunder, and Zeo Rangers looked in awe at their battilizers. Kim had on a pink one with a little bit of dark pink wings with white tips. Tommy had on a white battlizer with white wings, and the tips of his wings were pink.

Their animal spirits spoke through them. It had been almost 10 years since they were finally near one another. Now, they were fighting side by side. Like it's meant to be.

For Tommy and Kim, their love was still there. However, there was a lot they needed to talk about. They were going to wait to discuss everything after the battle. In Tommy's mind, he knew he still loved her. And in Kim's mind, she couldn't wait to get everything out in the open.

"For Lord Xeus' love I live. He is my falcon, and for Xeus' love I fight as his love warrior! I am Juno, Winged Lady of the Skies." Kim exclaimed. Juno is Kimberly's Crane.

Grumm, Morgana, Broodwing, and all the Krybots were shaking. They swallowed hard.

"For Lady Juno's love I live. She is my crane, and for Juno's love I fight as her strong, warrior. I am Xeus, Winged Lord of the Skies." Tommy yelled. Xeus is Tommy's falcon. They stopped glowing their respective colors.

Grumm shook his head. "ATTACK!"

"Okay, everybody let's give it all we've got! Together, we can do it!" Jack exclaimed.

Everyone nodded.

The Krybots started charging. There must have been hundreds now.

All of them flipped into action. Sky, Ethan, and Bridge fight off a group of regular Krybots. Trini and Jason go after Broodwing. Trent, Conner, and Jack go after the Orange Head Krybots with Cruger. Kira, Syd, and Z go after Morgana. Tommy and Kimberly? Together they took on Grumm.

Syd yelled to Ethan. "Okay, Ethan, do your thing!"

"Yeah!" Ethan nodded.

Ethan leapt up, vaulting off of Sky and Bridge's shoulders, then leap into an embrace with a Krybot, making them fly backwards, sparking, and colliding with a quarry wall. Bridge fought some of his own, then he cried out when he's shot at with a laser. Bridge then leapt into the air and floated, while repeatedly returning fire. Those Krybots fall over, and start sparking and exploding. Sky kicked a Krybot in the chest, then soared through the air, also firing his Delta Enforcer. Sky flew backward, then turned around so he could land.

"Awesome!" Ethan praised. He noticed that Sky and Bridge had super powers of their own.

Meanwhile with the girls.

"Let's show them some girl power!" Kira yelled. She was ready to attack Morgana.

Sky and Z nodded. "Yeah!" Syd called out.

"Yeah! You know it!" Z yelled. She was so over Morgana.

Z and Syd took out their Delta Enforcers. Kira took her ptera grips. They were set to attack Morgana, but the Krybots got in their way.

Syd shook her head. "Fire!" She let out a shot at the Krybots.

"Fire!" Z called out. She fired her own.

Morgana then ran forward and fired an energy blast at them. All three flipped over, yelling, but Kira pushed herself off a rock wall and uses her wings to fly at Morgana, slashing her as she passed by.

Morgana was hit, and she had sparks flying from her suit.

"You with me?" Syd asked Z.

"Oh yeah!" Z yelled back.

The two girls send Morgana flying amidst an explosion caused by their laser fire.

Meanwhile, Jack, Trent, and Conner and the S.W.A.T. Truck, which was being driven by Doggie fearlessly powered forward through the laser fire. Jack and Conner returned their fire. They shot at the Krybots then they engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Trent used his Zeo hatchets and attacked the Krybots with fierceness.

"Attack harder!" An Orangehead yelled.

"Come on! Is this the best you can do!" Conner shouted at them. He continued attacking.

Jack was then knocked over, he fired at the Krybots from the ground. He then got up and attacked the Orangehead Krybots with Trent. Conner continued repeatedly firing his blaster and does sweep-kicks towards the fiercer Krybots.

Commander decimated a larger group with laser fire from the S.W.A.T. Truck.

Grumm soars past on his motorcycle, dodging fire from the truck, then skidded to a stop and leapt off. He starts to go towards Tommy and Kim.

Meanwhile, Trini and Jason are in a heated fight with Broodwing. Trini was able to mix in her praying mantis style while using the Zeo power clubs.

Jason used his Zeo sword and slashed Broodwing a couple of times. "Just like riding a bike!" Jason complimented himself. He hadn't been in a power ranger suit in close to seven years.

"Hey! I should be saying that. I haven't been in a power suit in I don't know how long." Trini said.

"Shut up!" Broodwing yelled at them.. He started to fight them off. Broodwing got a good swing at Jason. Jason fell back from the force. "What! The old ball and chain is better than you!"

Jason got up. "I wouldn't have said that if I were you!" Jason retorted.

Trini heard the comment. "HI-YAH!" Trini yelled as she kicked Broodwing in the stomach. She attacked him with force. He fell back. "How dare you call me that!"

Jason smiled in triumph. "That's my wife!"

Trini and Jason held hands, and they called forth their powers. "Star Riser!" They yelled as they combined their weapons and fired yellow and red energy towards Broodwing. He fell back against a wall on impact.

Kim and Tommy were ready to attack Grumm after they saw him attack Cruger, Trent, Conner, and Jack.

Grumm sized them up. "So, these are the two strongest holders of the Ninjetti!" He snarled at them.

"Just shut up and fight!" Tommy said. "I'm sick of you bone-horned creatures attacking when you know you are going to lose!" He sneered.

"Are you ready to fight or what? Ugly!" Kim taunted.

Grumm growled.

Tommy looked at Kim. Kim looked at Tommy. "May I have this dance, Beautiful?" He held out his hand for her.

She took it, and they attacked together. Their moves were in sync. It was reminiscent of their fight with the putties during their date after Tommy received his White Tiger powers. Tommy spun Kimberly towards him, and he grabbed her hips, and pulled her up so she can kick Grumm in the chest. Grumm stumbled back, but stood up.

Kimberly called out for her weapon. "Power bow!" It wasn't her regular pink bow that she's used to though. It was a cross bow. "Pink Beaks!" The arrows were two pronged. "Hurricane gust and fire!" Wind picked up around Kimberly, and she fired her pink beaks towards Grumm. The gust made him fly back.

Grumm stood up though.

"Nice, one Beautiful!" Tommy called out. "My turn. White thunder sword." Tommy's sword appeared in his hand. "Shinobi white knuckles!" A claw bracelet appeared over Tommy's right hand. He put his sword in his left hand. He crossed his hands together. "Solar-Thunder wind fire!" Thunder and wind flew towards Grumm.

Grumm saw and panicked. He grabbed a Krybot and placed the foot soldier in front of him. The impact of the solar-thunder wind made the Krybot combust, and Grumm was still hit again. He was sent flying back.

The Dino Thunder, SPD, and Zeo rangers watched in amazement at the ferocity of Tommy and Kim's new attacks thanks to their battilizers.

"You guys weren't kidding about Dr. O and Ms. Hart!" Conner yelled towards Trini and Jason.

"Wow, they were great!" Syd screamed in excitement.

Tommy and Kim let their battilizers go. They were now in their regular power suits. The rangers got behind them, and gave them high fives.

Morgana and Broodwing rushed towards Grumm. "Emperor Grumm!" Broodwing yelled.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked him. She helped Broodwing to get Grumm up. They looked him up and down, making sure he was okay.

"Nice work." Jack complimented Tommy and Kim.

"Hey, you weren't so bad yourself." Kim said back to him.

"Good job, rangers." Cruger congratulated all of them. "We'll take it from here." Cruger told his cadets. "Omega ranger needs your help."

"You've got it!" Jack yells. "B-Squad out!"

The SPD rangers left to go help Sam, while the Dino Thunder, Zeo, and Kim and Tommy stay behind with Cruger.

"Cruger!" Grumm gasped out. He shakily stood up. He summoned more Krybots. "Using rangers from the past, may have won this battle but I have my own in store!"

"Bring it!" Trent yelled.

"Yeah I want to hear Broodwing call my wife the old ball and chain, so she can kick his ass!" Jason taunted.

"Attack!" Grumm called out.

Conner was taking care of two Blueheads and an Orangehead at the same time. He smashed them with his staff. Ethan and Kira were also attacking the Krybots at the same.

Trent and Jason went after Broodwing. They don't let him get a hit in at all.

Trini and Cruger are attacking Morgana. Morgana was taking a beating.

Tommy and Kim were attacking Grumm again. Grumm was getting angry. "Don't worry you will die in the year 2005 anyway." Grumm confessed to Tommy.

Kim looked at Tommy. She gasped at his statement. Tommy fought through it though.

"Bring it together!" Conner called out. Kira and Ethan got out their weapons and called their Z-Rex Blaster. "Fire!" he exclaimed and finished the rest of the Krybots.

Tommy and Kim fought Grumm harder. They called forth their new attacks. They combined their powers together. "Thunder-Hurricane power…. Fire!" Thunder came out of Tommy's fingers while winds started picking up because of Kim's fingers. They fired.

There was an explosion in that hit Grumm. He fell forward. "Retreat! Retreat!"

The Krybots were gone. Broodwing, Morgana, and Grumm left in a hurry.

"They're gone!" Kira yelled.

Cruger nodded. "Yes, we sent him packing. Gather 'round rangers." He said.

They all demorphed. Kim looked at Tommy. "What did Grumm mean when he said you died in 2005?" She whispered to Tommy.

Tommy held Kim closer. "I don't know." Tommy was confused himself. "Am I supposed to die next year?"

No one, but Cruger over heard what they were talking about, and he was going to elaborate on it, but the B-squad came back with Sam.

"Great job, guys!" Sky said. "It was an honor fighting with you guys."

"That was so awesome!" Syd said excitedly. "I got to fight with my favorite pink power ranger!" Syd then looked at Kim. Kim had a look of worry on her face. "Uh, oh. She found out?" Syd asked. Cruger nodded.

"Conner, Jack, Kira, Ethan, Syd, Z, Bridge, Sky, Trent, Jason, Trini, Sam, Kim, and Dr. Oliver. That was great teamwork!" Cruger commended them.

"It was, wasn't it?" Jason said with a smile on his face.

"Can I have your autograph?" Bridge asked him. Jason's eyebrows rose. "You are my favorite ranger." And teacher Bridge added in after thought.

"And you are mine too, Trini." Z added.

"We should held back to the Delta Base." Cruger said. They all walked off, and he knew they were going to ask about their futures.

**Xxxxx**

**Delta Base.**

All the rangers were inside the main room of the Delta Base. Tommy and Kim were worried about Grumm's statement.

They were talking about the fight.

"I think you guys need us here to deal with Grumm." Ethan suggested. "He's gonna be madder than ever."

Kira nodded. "And yeah, what about Broodwing? He's very upset with Trini." Kira said.

Trini laughed. "That's his problem."

"Yes it is. After almost 10 years of not being in uniform you did good, babe!" Jason interjected. Trini smiled at him.

"It's obvious we should stay. We work great together." Conner said, and he gave a wink to Syd. Kira glared at him.

Syd shook her head. "Nice try, but I don't date married guys." She said.

"Oooh!" Jack jokingly taunted.

All the SPD rangers knew of their future. They kept hinting at things because they knew their memory was going to be erased.

"I'm not married!" Conner said. He looked at them confused.

Z laughed. "Not now, but you will be." She smiled at Kira.

Kira pointed to herself. "I'm going to be married to him?" She pointed at Conner. They nodded.

"We appreciate your offer to stay, but that's not possible." Cruger said.

"Wait. Wait. Wait!" Sky said. They looked at him. "How did Dr. Oliver, Trini, Jason, and Trent know to come here?"

He had been wondering that, since they showed up.

"Trini do you want to answer that?" Jason asked.

She shook her head. "I think our fearless leader should."

"Yes he should, and how did you know that you and Ms. Hart could have Battilizers?" Trent asked.

Tommy was still holding Kim. She was still shaken about the comment from earlier. The SPD rangers knew why, and so did Kat and Cruger. They were worried about her.

"Well, after we did some research about the wormhole at school, I had contacted Trip, the Green Time Force ranger, in the future. He told me there was a way to travel here." Tommy began. He looked at Kim and smiled. "I made sure we had back up just in case. I had the Zeonizers, and I had the Ninjetti power coins. I had Trent meet me back at school. As fate would have it, we all fell into the wormhole. That's how we got here." He finished.

"We didn't have battilizers from our time as rangers, but since our animal spirits have been reunited, they gave it to us as a gift." Kim explained. "So, we need to go home?" Kim croaked out.

They nodded.

"Besides, Kira, if you don't get back, you'll never start your recording career." Syd mentioned.

Kira smiled. "My recording career?"

"Of course! You become a huge singing sensation! I grew up listening to your songs!" Syd said.

Sky nodded. "Not to mention yours and Conner's son goes to the SPD academy."

"Our son?" Conner asked. They nodded.

"Yeah and daughter actually. Everyone knows about the Conner McKnight soccer camps. They're all over the country!" Sky added.

"We have a son and daughter!" Conner said to Kira. They kissed. "Wow, I can't believe it!" Conner held her closer again. He was really regretting the comment to Syd.

Trent and Ethan snickered at his enthusiasm.

Bridge smiled at his parents then looked at Ethan and Trent. "And Ethan you have to go back. You've developed software we still use here at SPD."

"You mean, I'm a genius? Sweet!" Ethan exclaimed.

"And we can't forget Trent." Z said. "Trent, you actually made a new art and technical design school. There are several them around the country." She said. "Your artwork is actually here at the school."

"Really?" Trent couldn't believe it. "Do you know who I am married to?"

They laughed.

"Her name is Vida Rocca. She's actually a former ranger. You will meet her during a power ranger reunion." Jack informed him.

"Really? So, no Krista?" Trent was kind of disappointed. "Am I happy though?"

"Very. You both are really happy." Jack said.

"What about Trini and I?" Jason asked.

Kim and Tommy didn't want to know about theirs, yet.

Z smiled. "Mr. Scott you are actually one of the teachers here." She informed him.

"Really?" Jason asked.

They nodded. "You are my favorite teacher." Bridge said.

"Trini and you live happily together with your 3 kids. Trini is the Doctor here." Syd added.

Trini's jaw dropped. "I become a Doctor?" She couldn't believe it.

Kat smiled. "You are my favorite one." She assured her. Trini nodded her thanks.

"What happens to Tommy?" Kim asked them. She wanted to know.

All the rangers get quiet.

"Damn it! Tell me." Tommy yelled. He put his hands on his hips. "I thought it was a hoax, but Grumm is serious?"

The nodded.

Kim and Tommy just got reunited. They wanted to start their relationship now. Why couldn't they? How come he was going to die?

"In the year 2005, Dr. Oliver is killed." Kat answered Kim's question.

Conner, Kira, Trent, Ethan, Trini, and Jason gasp. Kim had tears coming down her eyes.

"But wait, that's the year 2005 is like three months from now." Conner reminded them. "Well, in our time its like three months fro now."

They nodded. "It happened before your guys' high school graduation." Cruger said sadly. "Dr. Oliver, you never saw it coming."

"How can I go back to the year 2004, when I know that?" Tommy said. He couldn't believe it. "I want a life with Kim, I want to live. How can I avoid it?"

"Kim lives a happy life, though. She still taught at Reefside, and she met someone new." Sky added.

Kim glared at him. "I want Tommy to stay here, so he can live. So I can meet up with him again!"

"He can't." Kat answered. "It could mess up history. It's just not _possible_."

"How can you guys say that? I just got reunited with him and fought by his side, and now I'm going to lose him by the end of the school year!" Kim screamed in frustration

"But Wes of the Time Force changed his destiny, is there any way I can change mine?" Tommy asked.

"If that happens, it's on sheer luck." Kat said. She nodded to Cruger to continue.

"Your lives as Rangers have made a difference. But you all go on to lead exciting and significant lives after you hang up your helmets." Cruger said. He gave a nod to Tommy. It was an encouraging nod.

Trini was trying to comfort Kim.

"All of you are ranger legends. Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, and Trini. You four have shaped what we stand for today." Cruger said.

Kat pressed a button. Something arose from the console. It was containers for the Dino gems. "Goodbye Dino Rangers. Your memory of us will be erased.. But we won't forget you. Thank you." Kat smiled at them.

The 8 former rangers disappear in a flash of light.

"Is he going to change it?" Sky asked Cruger.

Cruger nodded. "You've studied their history. Even though, they may not remember today. What does the Ninjetti say?"

They all nodded.

Kat made sure to erase the rangers memory. She did it meticulously, as the rangers would probably only remember what they were doing an hour before they got sent to the future. She couldn't teleport them to their respectful places. The rangers were going to be at the location of the wormhole.

Basically, none of them had found out about their futures. Kim and Tommy hadn't fully reconnected like they had before. Kat hated to do it, but she had to. Maybe Tommy might be able to change what happens, or maybe he couldn't.

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside High School-2004**

The eight rangers landed at the school. They looked around.

The last thing Tommy remember was being at his home with Jason, Trini, and Sam. He never knew that Trini had mentioned Kim. He wasn't sure what they were talking about though.

Same with Trini and Jason. They weren't sure what was going on. The last thing Trini remembered was arguing with Sam. Jason remembers talking to Trini, Tommy, and Sam. They both hadn't noticed Kim was right there.

Trent only remembers being at work. He wasn't sure why he was at school. Conner, Kira, and Ethan only remember being at Hayley's as well.

Kim got up like nothing had happened. She was exactly where she was supposed to be. She hadn't even noticed Jason or Trini were there also.

Tommy noticed a woman with her back turned to him. He knew that back, and he couldn't believe she was there. The crane called out to him.

"Kim?" Tommy called out. He furrowed his brows.

Kim froze in her place. She heard the falcon. It was Tommy. _Her _Tommy. She could only hope that she wouldn't faint.

Trini and Jason started freaking out. Not only them, but the kids started to as well. Tommy still didn't know Kim taught school there. He didn't even know she was living in Reefside for that matter.

Kim thought too soon because when she turned around, she fainted right there.


	8. Chapter 8 Keys and Questions

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews._

**A/N: **_I was thinking about a couple of one-shots. One with Kim deciding it's time to move to California and accepting the job at Reefside. The other was when Tommy met his girlfriend. If you want any of those, write me a review or private message; and I'll write them. _

**A/N: **_I don't own anything Power Rangers related. The only character I own is Samantha Hu._

**Chapter 8- Keys and Questions.**

**Xxxxx**

_**Previously. . . **_

_Tommy noticed a woman with her back turned to him. He knew that back, and he couldn't believe she was there. The crane called out to him._

_"Kim?" Tommy called out. He furrowed his brows._

_Kim froze in her place. She heard the falcon. It was Tommy. __**Her **__Tommy. She could only hope that she wouldn't faint._

_Trini and Jason started freaking out. Not only them, but the kids started to as well. _

_Tommy still didn't know Kim taught there. He didn't even know she was living in Reefside for that matter._

_Kim thought too soon because when she turned around, she fainted right there._

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside High School.**

The kids gasped. They couldn't believe Ms. Hart ended up fainting when they saw their teacher, mentor, someone they felt was like their surrogate father.

Jason and Trini had smiles on their faces. They started to hold hands. The kids noticed, and they looked at the two adults like they had gone mad. Smiles on their faces while their friend, sister, had just fainted.

Tommy got on one knee by Kim. He gently placed his hand under the back of Kim's head. He made sure to slightly elevate her head. _Maybe this would work, _he thought.

"Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up." Tommy said to Kim.

"Man, doesn't this feel so familiar." Jason asked Trini.

She kept smiling. "She's always reacted like that towards him." Trini kissed Jason on the lips.

Trent furrowed his brows. "This always happens?"

"Not always, but it's up there." Jason chuckled.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan watched with interest. Then looked at Jason, Trini, and Trent.

"What are you guys doing here?" Conner asked them.

Dr. Kat Manx had completely erased their memories of the wormhole, or what they had been doing. Hence, what happened in the future stayed in the future. None of them knew of their destinies, or the fact Tommy was to die before the school year was over. The only one who still knew about the wormhole was Hayley because she hadn't traveled with them.

"Um, what are we doing here?" Jason asked his wife.

Trini shrugged. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was coming here and arguing with Tommy's girlfriend." She replied.

Jason nodded. "Oh, yeah I remember that too. Damn, you told her off." He reminisced about the confrontation between the two.

"You told off Ms. Hu?" Ethan asked in shock. Trini nodded. "Remind me to not get on your bad side."

"Make that two." Conner interjected. Then looked around school. "Why are we here? I thought we were at Hayley's café."

"Dr. O!" Kira called out. "Why is she taking so long to wake up?" Kira had ignored all the questions being asked. She was more concerned with Kim than anything else.

Kim had been laying there for five minutes now. Kira was frantic. Conner, Ethan and Trent were confused about why they were at school still. While, Jason and Trini were frustrated that Kim wasn't waking up.

"Looks like you lost your touch, falcon!" Jason joked.

Tommy glared at him. "She usually wakes up." With his free hand, he rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed in frustration.

Trini rolled her eyes. "Just connect with her Tommy." Trini suggested. Tommy looked back at her. "It's still there. I was told by a certain Bear, 'To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible.'" Trini took the bag that Tommy was holding. He nodded at Trini.

That's the only thing that came to her mind. The only thing on Tommy's mind was why he had a bag with him.

"Will it help? Their animal spirits?" Kira questioned her predecessor. Trini nodded.

"Well, we should go to my house. The Command Center should be a better place." Tommy mentioned. They looked at him. "What? Do you think if I reconnect with Kim here, it's going to be okay to glow white and pink in public?"

"Ah, good point." Ethan agreed. He was going to help with picking up Kim, but Jason stopped him.

"Rookie, you don't need to do that." Jason warned. Ethan furrowed his brows. "Just trust me."

When it came to Kim, Tommy was protective of her. Maybe he would get overprotective of her when it came to certain situations. This situation he was probably overprotective of her.

Tommy picked up Kim bridal style. He walked to his Jeep followed by Trini and Jason. Trini was holding Tommy's bag, while Jason had Kim's stuff. He decided to drive Kim's car to Tommy's house. Conner, Kira, and Ethan went to Conner's car. Trent went to his car.

Trent looked at his watch. It read. 05:47 pm. "Hey! I'm going to head back to Hayley's." Trent called out to his friends.

"Trini, ride with me in Kim's car." Jason directed. Trini nodded. She got in on the passenger side.

Because of the space time continuum, and them being in the future; they were only gone for an hour or so.

Tommy gently placed Kim in his car's passenger side. "Meet me at my house." Tommy advised his students.

They nodded. "You got it Dr. O." Conner said. They watched as Tommy drove off.

Conner sat on the driver's side, and Kira let Ethan into the back. Then she got in on the passenger's side. Conner backed out and started to drive. He grabbed Kira's left hand while he was driving.

Ethan noticed. "Is it official now?" He referenced their hand holding.

Kira blushed. "Um-" She didn't know what to say.

"Yes. It is." Conner stated adamantly. Something inside of him was telling him, he needed to make it official.

"We are?" Kira asked in disbelief.

Conner and Kira hadn't spoken about taking it to the next level. Their first date was supposed to be this weekend. He had never talked about making it official.

Conner shrugged. "We have history together. I've seen you at your worst and best. I believe it's time for us." Conner answered. He smiled at her.

Ethan listened. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." He mocked at them.

They laughed.

"What's going to happen now with Dr. O and Ms. Hart?" Kira questioned. The cat was definitely out the bag. "I mean, he now knows she's here."

"Who knows?" Ethan asked. He then remembered about Ms. Hu. "What about Dr. O's girlfriend?"

Conner continued driving. "We will see when they talk about it."

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's House.**

As soon as Tommy drove up to the house, he noticed another car was there. He recognized the silver, Mercedes Benz. It was Sam's car.

Kim's car followed right behind. Trini and Jason were upset. "What the hell is she doing back here?" Trini asked.

"I don't know, Babe." Jason mumbled he put the car in park. He left Kim's things minus her purse inside. Trini got out as well. She held the bag Tommy had in her hands tightly. During the car ride she realized Tommy had the Zeonizers and morphers in there.

Tommy couldn't believe Sam was there. He remembered tell her to leave his house. He put his car in park.

"I'll take care of her." Trini said. There was coldness in her voice. Jason shuddered at the tone.

Tommy got out of his car. He went to Kim's side. Sam got out of hers.

"Tom!" She called out. He looked at her. "Where have you been?" She looked at Jason and Trini. They got out another car. Then she looked at the woman in the passenger side of Tommy's Jeep. "Who's that?" Sam squinted her eyes harder. "That's the new music teacher. What's she doing here?" She had her hands on her hips.

Tommy sighed. "Sam, I thought I told you to leave?" He went to pick up Kim bridal style. "Listen, I really need to take care of something. I'll see you at school." He walked into the house.

Sam tried to follow, but she was stopped by Trini.

"Where do you think you're going?" Trini glared at her. She gave the bag to Jason. She placed her hands on her hips. "I think I heard Tommy loud and clear. He doesn't want you here."

Sam shook her head. "I think I'm getting sick of you trying to kick me out!" Sam yelled at her.

Jason was sick of this woman. "Hey! Don't yell at my wife like that. Listen, Tommy told you to leave, and you didn't listen. Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm his girlfriend, and I deserve to know what's going on." Sam defended herself.

Conner's car came up the dirt road. The students in the car squinted.

"What the hell is Ms. Hu doing here?" Conner asked.

They all shrugged. "Dr. O wouldn't invite her knowing he was going to his Command Center." Ethan stated.

"That's true. Come on." Kira said. Conner parked the car, and they all got out.

Sam noticed them. "What are you guys doing here?"

She felt it was weird for students to go to teacher's houses. This situation was mind boggling for her.

"Gotta get an extra homework sheet." Conner lied. He smiled at Trini and Jason. "Come on let's go and get it." Conner said to Kira and Ethan. They walked into the home.

"How come you didn't tell them to leave?" Sam inquired. She looked at Jason and Trini. "Students shouldn't have private relationships with teachers."

Jason rolled his eyes now. "Didn't you hear him?" He referred to Conner. "It's just a homework sheet." He shook his head. "Babe, take care of her. I'm going to call Mom and Dad and check on B." Kim's purse was in his right. Tommy's bag was in his left. He kissed his wife on the cheek, and he walked in.

"Ms. Hu, Sam, whatever your name is, just go home. I need to see what's going on with my sister." Trini demanded.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "How can she be your sister? She's white!"

Trini shook her hand. "Are you kidding me right now?" Trini screamed in anger. Sam curtly shook her head no. "Chó cái fucking này là nhận đuợc trên thần kinh của tôi. (This fucking bitch is getting my nerves)." Trini cursed in Vietnamese.

Sam didn't understand a lick of what she was saying, except for the word 'fucking'. "I'm half Korean!" Sam yelled at her. "Speak English!" Sam pointed her finger at her, and she kept wagging it. "I'm Tommy's girlfriend, and I should be able to stay here with him. If your sister-" She did the air quotes for 'sister' "-is sick then she should be taken to a doctor."

Trini smirked. "Why? Tommy is a doctor. I believe he's all she needs." Trini winked at her. Trini smiled in triumph.

"You know what I mean!" Sam yelled again.

Trini yawned, to her, Sam sounded like a broken record. "Đừng làm cho tôi làm một cái gì đó tôi sẽ không hối tiếc, nhung bạn sẽ (Don't make me do something I won't regret, but you will.)" Trini threatened.

Sam glared harder. "I'm sick of you." Sam yelled in frustration.

"You're only sick of me because I _can _be here, and you can't. Honey, my husband and I have been friends with him longer than you've known him. My sister needs his help." Trini confirmed for her. "That's we can stay here."

"What about the music teacher?" Sam wanted to know if there was a history between the Kim and Tommy. The way Tommy was acting towards Kim, she felt it was more than a friendliness.

"What do you need to know about her?" Trini scoffed. "She's his friend, too. Just leave." Trini walked back to the house.

She didn't want to talk about Tommy and Kim's relationship because that's something Tommy needs to tell her.

"Bitch!" Sam screamed.

Trini heard that. She walked back to Sam. Sam was scared. She almost pissed in her pants at the look on Trini's face. However, Trini was taught as a Power Ranger never escalate a battle unless forced to. Sam hadn't hit her, so she just needed to talk to her.

"If I ever hear you call me that again" Venom in Trini's voice. "I swear I will hurt you, and I won't have a second thought about it."

Trini walked in the house. That left Sam going to her car, she was speechless. "Tom, really needs to stop playing games." There was a smirk on her face. She remembered which car Trini had. It was the Yellow, Dodge Charger. She keyed the side of Trini's car, then she left after that.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center. **

Tommy had been monitoring Kim for the past 10 minutes. He was worried about her. She hadn't shown signs of waking up soon.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan were helping any way they could. Jason was right there, he had just talk to his parents. Brennan was doing good, kind of tired, but he was having fun at his grandparent's house. Trini came down the stairs. She kept to herself about what happened with Sam. She'll have to talk to Tommy and Jason about it later.

Trini looked at Kim. She sighed. "Tommy, I think you need to reconnect with her. It's the only thing right now."

Tommy nodded. "You're right. Ethan get the other med table and bring it right next to Kim's." Tommy took off his eyeglasses.

He took a deep breath. It had been close to 10 years, since Tommy was able to tap into his animal spirit. Kim's spirit had been calling out to him since yesterday. She had been teaching at Reefside, and he didn't know. He needed to talk to her about some things.

Ethan rolled the table next to Kim's. Tommy laid down on the table. Conner was sitting on a chair. Kira was sitting on his lap. They were hoping this worked. Trini and Jason sat on the computer chairs. Ethan went monitor Kim.

Tommy looked deep inside himself. He felt the warmth flowing throughout his body. He reconnected with his spirit, the falcon. His falcon was searching for it's mate, the crane. The falcon found his crane. They flew to each other. Tommy started to glow white while Kim started to glow pink.

"Is this going to work?" Kira asked concerned laced in her voice.

Jason nodded. "From what I've been told by the other Ninjetti, they should be able to meet in their minds. They have a strong connection, it's just been hidden for so long."

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy and Kim's State of Mind.**

_A white falcon and pink crane were in a cave. The white falcon knew where they were. The pink crane looked confused. _

_The crane watched as Kim was on a table. The table was rotating, and pink energy was being sucked out of Kim. The crane felt Kim losing her life force. Her wings were about to give out on her. She was losing energy fast. The falcon noticed, and he was able to save the crane from falling to the floor. He flew beneath the crane, and was able to steady her._

_Tommy entered the crave from the dimensional ripple caused by Billy's Port A Coms. Tommy saw the table, and he saw Kim. _

"_Kimberly." Tommy whispered. He was hurt, he felt her leaving him. Tommy looked at the device that was draining her. He needed to get rid of it. "I'm gonna get you out of here."_

_Lord Zedd appeared. "WRONG, RANGER!" He sneered while holding his staff._

_Tommy took up a fighting position. _

_The falcon and crane watched the exchange. The pink crane was getting weaker. _

"_You tried to double-cross me. Now, you and your precious Pink princess will perish TOGETHER!" Lord Zedd cackled evilly._

"_White Ranger Power!" Tommy exclaimed. Tommy morphed. Tommy did his motions, and took up a grander battle stance. _

"_Okay Zedd, I'm ready for ya!" Tommy stated with animosity in his voice. _

_Lord Zedd gave a rude nod. "I'm far more powerful than you could ever handle, White Ranger!" Lord Zedd challenged. _

_Tommy's motivation was Kimberly. He didn't care about what would happen to him. He needed to get her out there. Lord Zedd couldn't stop him, and that's when Tommy charged at him with force. They fought hard. _

_Tommy was locked with Lord Zedd. "It doesn't matter what happens to me, Zedd. Kimberly and I may not get outta here, but you'll never be allowed to win!" Evil twined in Tommy's voice._

_Lord Zedd struck Tommy hard. Tommy fell to the ground. _

"_Down on your luck, Tommy!" Zedd cheekily said._

_Tommy pulled himself up. He took another fighting stance. He attacked again. "Ha! Ah! Get real, Zedd!" Tommy took a glance at Kimberly. He had more determination. He drew Saba out. _

_Lord Zedd laughed again. "Come on, Tommy! You can't be serious with that  
>toy sword!"<em>

_Tommy shook his head. "Huh? I don't get more serious than this, Zedd!" Tommy aimed his sword at Zedd's staff. He threw it. It hit Lord Zedd's staff and sparks started to fly from it. "Bullseye! Yes!"_

_Zedd's staff turned into a slimy snake, but it quickly retook its sword form. Lord Zedd retreated, but not without leaving Tommy with a threat. _

_Tommy faced Kim. "Come on, Kimberly. Let's get outta here. Oh man, how do  
>I free her from this device?" He looked harder at the device. "The control panel!" Tommy nodded in triumph. "Yeah, that oughta do it!"<em>

_He fumbled with all the buttons, but he finally used Saba and slashed the device. It short circuited, and he was finally able to pick up Kim. He can finally take her out of the crave, now. _

_The falcon flew a little bit above the crane, the crane seemed to be getting stronger. Now that Kim wasn't losing any more energy. They watched together_.

"_Come on let's take you home." He continued to carry her bridal style, and they walked through the Port A Coms. He gently laid her down on the park grass. "Oh man, we just made it!" Tommy exclaimed. _

_Kim began to stir and she blinked her eyes._

_Tommy notices. "No. N-n-no. Don't get up. You rest now. You had a  
>hard enough time; and so did I." He raised his communicator to his mouth." Zordon, this is Tommy. I made it out with Kimberly. She looks okay. Please teleport her in."<em>

_The scene around the falcon and crane changed. Both of them looked around. They were confused at where they were. Everything was blurry. There were colors, but they were distorted, almost pixilated. They heard talking. _

_"__**For Lord Xeus' love I live. He is my falcon, and for Xeus' love I fight as his love warrior! I am Juno, Winged Lady of the Skies**__." Kimberly yelled. _

_"__**For Lady Juno's love I live. She is my crane, and for Juno's love I fight as her strong, warrior. I am Xeus, Winged Lord of the Skies**__." Tommy yelled. _

**Xxxxx**

**With Everyone Else. **

"Kim!" Tommy yelled and quickly sat upright. He looked at her.

"Tommy!" Kim screamed at the same time. She looked for him. Their eyes locked.

Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trini, and Jason looked at them. It had been 20 minutes since Tommy had passed out from trying to reconnect with Kim. They were worried about the time length they had been 'sleeping' for.

Chocolate, brown eyes met doe, brown, eyes. They both got off their medical tables. Tommy grabbed Kim, and he held her in a tight embrace. Kim had tears in her eyes at the warmth and love he was showing her. She wrapped her arms around his waist. After watching the events of his battle with Lord Zedd, she couldn't believe she broke his heart with such a selfish letter. The tears started pouring down at the thought. He held her tighter.

Trini and Kira had tears forming in their eyes because of the reunion. Conner, Ethan and Jason smiled. For Jason and Trini, this had been a reunion 10 years in the making. They needed to make some phone calls.

"Tommy?" Kim called out. Tommy didn't let her go. He looked down at her. "I'm so sorry." The tears kept coming down. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you."

Tommy shook his head. "Kim, I shouldn't have just let you go like that." He admitted.

"We need to talk about this, alone." She said to him. She broke the embrace and looked at him in his eyes. She used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes.

Tommy nodded. "Guys?" He got his friends attention. "Can we talk alone?"

They nodded.

"Sis, why did it take you so long to wake up? Usually, Tommy just had to call you Beautiful." Jason joked. He gave her a hug.

She smiled. "You know me. I have to make an entrance." Kim laughed at him. She was still wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You didn't scare me too much. I knew Tommy could do it." Trini smiled at her.

"Nice to see you awake, Ms. Hart." Kira said. She gave her a hug as well.

Ethan nodded. "I'm glad too." He gave her a hug.

"Aw, come here!" Conner said, and he embraced her.

"Thank guys." Kim said. She then looked at Tommy. There was a lot of explaining she had to do.

Tommy wanted to talk to Kim about the _letter_. The other thing he wanted to talk to Kim about was the last scene their minds had drifted off to. Where were they? Why did they say that?

Tommy got out his wallet. He took out a credit card. "Here." He handed the card to Trini. After all, she was the most responsible one. "Order Chinese take out, on me."

"You got it, Tommy." Trini smiled. She walked upstairs followed by Jason, Ethan, and Conner and Kira. They were still holding hands.

Tommy's eyebrows rose at them. Kim noticed the expression on his face, and where he was looking at. She gently smacked his arm.

Tommy looked down at her. "What was that for?" He smiled. He couldn't believe she was right here at his house.

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend." She answered. Tommy gasped. "Oh, it was so obvious. The way they look at each other, talk to each other, play around with each other. It's love."

Tommy nodded. "Why didn't you tell me you were back in California, well Reefside?" He went to sit down on the computer chair.

Kim followed and sat down on the other one. "When was the last time we talked?" She asked seriously.

Tommy had to think about it. "I don't remember." He replied ashamed.

"It's not because of your Swiss cheese head memory ?" Kim teased him.

He shook his head. "I've gotten better." He playfully scoffed at her. "I am a doctor you know."

"Yeah, I do know. Trini and Jason told me." She reminded him. She took a breath. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I shouldn't have sent you the letter."

Tommy sighed and looked at Kim. "You know how hurt I was by the letter?" Kim shook her head no. "Very hurt. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest."

Kim flinched at the comment. "I had reasons why I did it though." Kim said. He nodded for her to continue. "You saw the memory of the time you saved me from Lord Zedd." He nodded again. "I was your weakness. The team told me about how unfocused you were sometimes because you thought of me during battles. You could've gotten hurt, or worse killed. Tommy, look at the battle you had with Lord Zedd, what else could you have done because of me!" She watched the fight in horror. Lord Zedd could've killed him, just to save her. Tommy admitted it. "I just took myself out the situation. I thought I was thinking what's best for you."

"That's a good choice of words. You _thought_." Tommy emphasized.

Kim shook her head. "Tommy, we were young. We were only 16, how could we have continued a long distance relationship while I was training for gymnastics practically 24/7, and you were being a full time power ranger? There was a lot of growing up we still needed to do. I'm sorry, Tommy."

Tommy agreed with her reasons. "Kim, I understand that, but why a letter. You couldn't call at least? How can you tell me about a guy who is all _wonderful, kind, and caring._ Then you had to tell me that I'm _like a brother_ to you." Tommy shook his head. "You know how much that hurt!" Tommy was getting frustrated. All the feelings of hatred and anger about the letter came to the forefront.

"So, the choice of words were wrong! I was wrong about the guy I was dating! Tommy, you didn't even try to talk to me about it afterwards! It was obvious you had moved on." She yelled at him. "And you did, with Kat."

How did they go from embracing to now yelling? This was a talk that was very much needed. Yes, the reunion was happy, but the past was still something that haunted them.

"Put yourself in my shoes, Kim!" Tommy shouted back. "If I wrote you a letter, telling you that me and Kat were so happy together, and I found you to be like a sister. Then ended things when you thought everything was still great! You know we didn't do brother and sister things towards the end of our relationship."

She looked at him. His eyes were flashing between anger and hurt to love and caring. There was still so much they still needed to talk about. "Tommy, please." She grabbed his hands. "It was the past, and I hate myself so much for it. But I can't take it back."

"You want to know why I didn't come after you?" Tommy whispered to the floor. Kim nodded. He rose his head back up. "I was scared."

Kim was confused. "Scared?" She repeated.

Tommy nodded. "I was scared that you found someone who could treat you better, love you better, or give you whatever you needed better than I could. Kim, you were my first relationship. We were together for almost 3 years, and I loved you so much. I couldn't bear to hear it from you." Tommy looked back down. "I did want you to be happy, but with me not some other guy."

Kim sighed. She placed a finger under his chin. They made eye contact. "Tommy, that was my fault." She looked at him harder. "I'm sorry for the letter, for hurting you, for everything." She hugged him again. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Tommy hugged her harder. "I'm sorry for not coming after you, or talking to you. I spent so many days feeling angry and bitter towards you. I should've looked at it from your position."

Kim's head was against his chest. "I forgive you, I hope you forgive me." She muffled into his shirt.

He nodded. "I do forgive you. So, music teacher huh?" He said to her.

Kim nodded. "I decided to move back to Cali. I looked online at schools hiring for music teachers, since I had a degree in music. Angel Grove, Reefside, and Stone Canyon were hiring for one. I chose Reefside to be closer to you." She said. Tommy looked at her. She was trying to connect with him again.

"If I had known-" Tommy said, but Kim interrupted him.

"You wouldn't have a girlfriend?" She asked him. Tommy just looked at her. "One thing at a time, Tommy. We can talk about that, another day." She said.

Kim noticed her purse was by a bag. She grabbed it and started to walk up the stairs, where she saw everyone leave to.

"Kim." Tommy called out. Kim turned around. "Did hear what we said?"

His thoughts drifted to that part of their 'state of mind'.

Kim nodded. "I don't know what that meant, do you?" Kim asked.

He shook his head. "I think we still have a lot to talk about, though."

She laughed. "I don't think your girlfriend would like that." Kim winked at him. She walked up the stairs.

Tommy was about to follow, but Hayley walked in through the private entrance of the cave. "Hey, Tommy!"

Tommy stopped walking. "Hey." He looked at her. "What are you doing here?" Tommy noticed the bag on the table. He opened it, and he gasped.

"Just checking the computers about the wormhole." She informed Tommy. She started typing on the computers. "Trent, didn't know what I was talking about, when I asked him."

Hayley checked on the computers at her café for the wormhole, but there was no trace of it anywhere. So, she came to Tommy's command center to see if there was any information on it.

Tommy's eyebrows rose. "Wormhole?" He looked at her. She nodded. "What wormhole?"

Hayley furrowed her brows. "You know the one I found at school." He looked at her again. "You sent, Conner, Kira, and Ethan to the school to check on it. You and Jason came here to research it. You called for Trent to go to the school to help you find it with Jason, and I guess Trini."

"No, but that would explain why we were all at school." Tommy scratched his head. "I guess I brought these for some reason." He showed her the Zeonizers and morphers. Tommy began to put them away in the safe.

Hayley constricted her brows. "Um I guess. Anyways, Trent told me about you all being at school. How was it seeing Kim?" Hayley asked him. "Did you guys talk about the _letter_?" Hayley continued typing. She was getting confused.

"It was, um, good. We talked about the _letter._" He said. "She felt it was the best, since she was like a weakness to me, she wrote it because we were young. We had different obligations that would've put more strain the long distance relationship. We both apologized to each other because you know how I felt like I had given up on her."

Hayley nodded. "Continue." She kept typing, it wasn't showing up.

"Did Trent tell you she fainted?" Hayley nodded. Tommy explained to her about them reconnecting to their animal spirits.

She swiveled her chair to look at him. "I can't find the wormhole or any information on it." Her mind must have been playing tricks on her.

"Are you alright Hayley?" Tommy questioned her. He noticed the look on her face.

"I'm fine." She answered, she pushed the wormhole to the back of her head. "So, what does she think about you having a girlfriend?" Hayley asked him.

"We haven't talked about it. I think Kim came back here for me." Tommy sighed. "I wouldn't mind starting a relationship with her again, but what about Sam?"

"As your best friend, I'll be honest with you. I don't trust her. You specifically told her to stay at my café, but she still went to your house." Hayley said.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I know. Her and Trini got into an argument. I told her to leave. That's the last thing I remember before realizing I was at the school and seeing Kim. We all came back here from school, and Sam was outside my house. It was like she was waiting."

"Be careful." Hayley warned. She walked back out the private entrance. She gave up on finding anything about the wormhole.

Tommy was left there with his thoughts. Why did he have the Zeonizers and morphers? Should he break up with Sam, now that Kim is back in his life? Did Kim even want to try again? What was he going to do? He left to go upstairs to have dinner with his friends. He had some things to discuss with Jason and Trini.


	9. Chapter 9 Your Touch

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! **

**=)**

**A/N: **_Thanks to: __**Sabina21, Lovelyloveable, Oldtvlover, Kunfupandalover, Young at Heart 21, NANLIT, red lighting, brankel1, Falcon4Crane, YellowPrincess, marly monica, pinkcheer, starfire1994, and hewhoreaps **__ for the reviews. They really mean a lot to me, and I'll make sure to double check for errors. A special thanks to the readers as well. =)_

**A/N: **_This chapter picks up after the last chapter. Trini finds out about her car being keyed, and Tommy makes a decision_

**A/N: **_As always, I own nothing. I only own the character, Samantha Hu._

**Chapter 9: Your Touch**

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Home.**

Tommy was ascending the stairs from his Command Center to join everyone else. Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trini, Jason, and Kim were having dinner at his house. Seeing Kim in his home, was comforting. Her being there felt, **right**. This was how it should have been.

He heard the laughing. He groaned. Jason, Trini, and Kim must be telling stories about him. Tommy made his way to the kitchen.

"… so wait, you are telling me he flipped his new zord?" Ethan laughed out loud.

Jason nodded. "Seems like him and Saba weren't getting along at first. Tommy was able to flip it up a rock hill." Jason smirked as he saw Tommy coming in.

"Ha, ha, ha." Tommy said. He looked around at the food. He went to his cupboard to get a plate. "What else have you been saying about me?" Tommy asked.

"We know that Kim used to put braids in your hair." Kira told him.

Tommy looked at Kim. She smiled at him. "That was one time. When Bulk and Skull had graduated from the police academy." He continued getting his dinner.

The six Ninjetti, were at Aisha's house getting ready to watch Bulk and Skull graduate. Kim had been doing her hair, and Tommy was watching her. Aisha had a smirk on her face, and she decided to grab a plastic rubber band. She gave it to Kim. Tommy was basically whipped on Kim, and he let her do whatever. That's why he had a braid in his hair.

Everyone continued talking while Tommy's cell phone was still on silent. It kept ringing. There were already missed calls, text messages, and voicemails. Finally, the battery on the phone was exhausted, and it shut off by itself.

"We also know about the birthmark on your butt." Conner said. He kept eating. Earlier when he had found out, he was completely grossed out, but that feeling went away. He was freaking hungry and continued eating.

Tommy stopped mid bite. "Who told you that one?" He got red. As red as his former, Red Zeo power suit. He glared at Jason and Kim. Jason could've seen it because of the showers at the Youth Center, or at the school's locker rooms due to football. Kim because, well, they, you know.

"I did." Trini admitted. Tommy looked at her like she had grown two heads. "Tommy, you know my husband is your best friend, and your, ex girlfriend is my best friend. I was bound to find out information." She winked at him.

Kim told Trini everything and vice versa. Both girls had embarrassing stories of the former leaders.

"I wouldn't think my best friend would tell his wife that." Tommy said. He shook his head. "Kim telling you, now that's reasonable."

Conner, Ethan, and Kira were sick about what they heard. They figured the only reason Kim would see Dr. O's birthmark was because of them doing the "dirty".

Kim smiled. "Oh come on Tommy, it's all in fun." She kept smiling.

Since Tommy had sat down, he kept looking at Kim and vice versa. Their looks were noticeable though. There was sexual tension present between the two. The five other occupants of the room could feel it.

"Since, we are telling stories, what about you, Kim?" Tommy's voice trailed off. There was a menacing smirk on his face as he looked at her.

Kim got red. "Tommy, don't you dare!" She shook her head at him.

"We have plenty." Jason continued for Tommy. He had a grin on his face.

The kids listened intently.

"During our sophomore year of high school, Kim used to be TA in one of the chemistry classes." Tommy said. He smiled at Kim.

"That one!" Kim covered her ears.

Trini smiled. "Sis, it's not that bad." She was being encouraging.

"Well, Kim had to keep watch, since the class was taking a test." Tommy kept talking.

Jason smiled. "I was in that class. Turns out half way through the test, a fellow student of ours, Leah Mathews, took out a piece of paper from her bag." He added.

"La, la, la. I'm not hearing this." Kim sang out. She covered her ears.

"Ms. Hart, here, thought Leah was cheating, so she flew out of her chair and went to rip up her test. Once she did, she took the note from Leah." Tommy added with a smirk.

"Well, what's so bad about that?" Kira asked. She looked at them like they were acting stupid.

Ethan agreed. "If the student was cheating..." His voice trailed off, when he noticed Jason, Trini, and Tommy shaking their heads. Ms. Hart got smaller in her chair.

"The note said, 'Don't worry sweetie, I believe in you- Dad'." Jason finished the story.

"You ripped up his test for that?" Conner blurted out. He shook his head.

Kim was still red. "Oh how was I supposed to know her dad had sent her to school with cheering notes!" She defended herself.

"What about that time when Kim's leotard ripped during her floor routine in freshman year?" Trini mentioned, she had a smile on her face.

"Or, the time Kim got the stomach flu, and she threw up in Zack's gym bag because she couldn't run to the bathroom in time." Jason added.

"I didn't know that." Tommy chuckled at Kim.

"Well, Jason used to have nightmares about the Pudgy Pig!" Kim confessed. She said it with smirk on her face.

Tommy, Trini, and the students began to laugh. Jason turned red.

After Trini caught her breath, "I never knew that, Rex. What about the pudgy pig?" She questioned him.

"Babe, didn't you see how he ate everything? He ate our weapons, and his snout was huge, and he was stubby. That damn thing kept entering my dreams at night. I couldn't eat bacon for a month!" Jason said. He, then, turned the tables on Trini. "Mrs. Scott-" Trini looked at her husband with a stern look on her face. "- remember what happened in Switzerland?"

Conner's ears perked up. "Switzerland?" The curiosity got the best of him.

"Haven't you been listening? The reason Jason and Trini left was because they were attending the Peace Conference." Kira reminded him. Conner felt a little embarrassed. Kira smiled at him, and she kissed him on the cheek.

Jason and Trini smiled at the 'Red and Yellow' couple. There were several of those in the family of power rangers. Jason and Trini, Rocky and Aisha, Andros and Ashley, and Eric and Taylor.

"So, what story do you have about Trini?" Tommy got them back on the topic. Trini narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey, I'm just curious. This is all your husband's doing." He put up his hands in defense. Yes, he was scared of Trini, Kim, Aisha, Kat, Tanya hell, most of the Power Ranger women.

Jason put his hand on Trini's knee. "In Switzerland, we were old enough to drink. Trini got drunk one night, she walked back to the dorms. She insisted she could handle it. Trini's stubborn like that." Jason smiled at her. "Trini woke up the next morning in somebody else's dorm. They called me and Zack needing to pick her up."

"At least, she didn't call you drunk professing her love for you." Kim mentioned. Trini glared at her. "Tri, I'm sorry I wasn't Jason at the time." Kim winked at her.

The kids started laughing at the stories they were hearing. Tommy turned the tables on them.

"Conner-" Conner looked at Tommy, Conner was scared. "So, what happened in science last year?"

Conner groaned. Kira smiled. "His hair caught on fire." She said to them. They looked at her with interest. "He was lighting a Bunsen burner, he must've had the nitrogen on high, because as soon as he lit it, the beaker was engulfed in flames. Conner was so close his hair lit on fire.."

"Who dressed up as an alien in their music video?" Ethan asked Kira. Kira glared at him. "Kira was approached by this music producer, and she had on an all black outfit and her hair was spiked with dreads or something." Ethan smiled at her.

Conner looked at Ethan. "Ethan, I wouldn't be talking. I remember catching you at your house-"

"Don't you say it!" Ethan warned. He covered his ears.

"What happened?" Trini asked him.

Kira smiled. "He was kissing a stuffed animal. You know practicing his skills for Angela." She answered for Conner.

"You told her!" Ethan whined. He shook his head. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

It's funny how everyone was turning on each other trying to hear stories about one another.

"Come on we're bros. It will never happen again." Conner laughed at Ethan. "You aren't the only one with stories."

"Yeah, we all have embarrassing stories." Kim agreed with Conner.

"So, what's with this Pudgy Pig?" Kira asked them. "Was that a monster?"

Kim, Jason, and Trini nodded. They told her about the incident with the Pudgy Pig.

"We had some crazy monsters. Kim's lipstick and purse were turned into some." Tommy said. "Although, I wasn't there for the Pudgy Pig."

He told them about his and Kim's date after he became the White Ranger.

"Trini's doll was turned into a monster as well, Mr. Ticklesneezer." Kim kept talking about the monsters.

Jason thought about it. "We had Gnarly Gnome, Eye Guy, Snizzard, Madame Woe, Knasty Knight." He counted off.

"I thought we had crazy monsters." Conner commented. They nodded. "Well, Trent was pretty bad." He reminded them of the time Trent was evil.

Kira and Ethan agreed.

The 'originals' minus Tommy shook their head.

"Tommy was worse." Trini stated. They looked at her. "He practically demolished our Command Center, we lost Zordon for a week, he hurt Kim's feelings-" Trini looked at the glances between Tommy and Kim again. Kim was reminded of how Tommy hurt her with his words. Guess they were even now. "-he almost destroyed our zords, he captured Jason and put him in the dark dimension, he was a walking definition of evil!"

Tommy shook his head. "Thanks, Trini." Tommy said sarcastically.

Trini didn't meant to offend Tommy. She was just stating facts. She looked at Tommy, and she knew he was still having guilt about his past.

"Sheesh, Dr. O. Did you think you did enough damage?" Ethan asked.

"I was under some pretty powerful magic, I admit." Tommy replied. "I'm not proud of what I did. I'm still resentful to this day." He looked down.

With the help of his friends, he was able to get passed the guilt of being evil. Kim was _the reason_, he was able to look past his time as an evil ranger. She really helped him a lot.

Kim got up, and she went to his side. She put a hand on his shoulder. They both felt a jolt, like the first time they met. Both stared into each other's eyes. "Tommy, you were never meant to be like that. It happened, and it was over a decade ago. Look at what you've done since then. I'm so proud of you, and I know all former rangers are."

She's admired everything he's done, since he became a power ranger and after. That's another reason why she was still in love with him to this day.

Conner, Ethan, and Kira smiled at the exchange. Trini put a hand on Jason's shoulder. They had bigger smiles on their face.

Tommy was oblivious to who else was around him. All he cared about was the woman in front of him. Who was Samantha Hu again? Tommy wished he didn't have one. Even more, he wished he had come after Kim all those years ago. One touch from her, and she made his day better.

Kim still loved him. She cursed Tommy to hell for having a girlfriend. If he didn't have one, then she would've taken him right there. Her thoughts drifted to why she came back to California.

"Um, it's getting late." Conner looked at the watch he didn't have on. Conner, then, gave looks to his girlfriend and Ethan. "I _think_ we've had a long day today." Conner was still curious about why he was at the school instead of at Hayley's.

"O, yeah. Right." Ethan concurred. He started to get up.

Kira got up as well. "So, Ms. Hart, the gymnastics club starts tomorrow afternoon?"

Tommy was confused. Gymnastics club? "There's going to be one at school?" He asked them.

They nodded.

"A student's girlfriend asked me to be the teacher slash coach. I agreed." Kim explained.

Tommy nodded. He smiled, now there was a reason to stay after school, and maybe he could spend time with her.

"I'll do the dishes." Kim volunteered herself.

Tommy's eyebrows rose. "Beautiful-" Tommy looked at her. Kim looked at him. He smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You've paid for dinner, I figure I should clean, plus our students need to get home." She reasoned. The students put their dishes in the sink. Kim started to wash them.

"Thanks, Ms. Hart." Kira praised.

She was really beginning to like Kim and Trini. Kira hoped they would be coming around more often.

"Kira, outside of school I'm Kim." She said to her students. They nodded. Kira, Ethan, and Conner said goodbye to Jason and Trini.

"Bye Dr. O" Conner, Kira, and Ethan said simultaneously. They walked out the door.

Jason and Trini went to wash their hands. "We gotta go as well." Jason said to them.

"Alright, give my Godson a hug from me. Bring him over this weekend." Tommy said. Jason and Trini got their stuff ready. "We can all do something."

"Does that include _your _Beautiful?" Trini teased him.

Kim heard. She got a little red, but still smiled at her comment.

Tommy was about to answer, but there was a knock on the door. They all furrowed their brows.

Jason was closest to the door, so he opened it. Conner, Kira and Ethan were there. "What happened?" He asked.

"Um, Trini, I think you should check the side of your car." Kira recommended.

All three students were at Conner's car. Conner was in his driver's seat, and he looked to his left. The porch lights showed off the scratches on Trini's car.

Trini heard. She ran out the house with everyone else behind her. The flood lights on Tommy's porch illuminated up to 30 feet. She looked on both sides of her car.

She cursed. "Đó là chó cái ngu ngoc! (That stupid bitch!)" Trini felt the side of her car. She shook her head in anger. The kids flinched at her tone. Her eyes flashed yellow.

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good!" Conner heard. He shuddered at the flash of yellow in her eyes.

Jason went to Trini's side. "Shit!" Jason shook his head. He pointed at the side of Trini's car that was keyed. "Damn it, Tommy you're fucking girlfriend did this!" Jason accused.

"What!" Tommy yelled. He went to the side of Trini's car. It was all keyed up. From the back passenger's seat to the front. "How do you know?"

"Jeez, Tommy. I don't know. Maybe the fact I came here with an unscratched car, and I had a confrontation with _her_ twice in one day!" Trini stated in a matter of fact. "Tommy, who else could've done it?"

"Not to be rude, Dr. O, but it's not like there are wild animals that live around here." Kira reminded him.

Ethan nodded. "Or an X-Men. Like Wolverine or something." He tried to make a joke. Kira smacked his arm. "OW!" He rubbed his arm.

Kim listened to everything. Was this lady crazy? Who is this Samantha Hu? Why would she do this to Trini's car?

"Tommy, what do you think?" Kim asked him. She was beginning to get angry.

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. "I have to talk to her tomorrow, Beautiful."

The kids, Trini, Jason, and Kim heard him. That's the second time he had said it tonight. He didn't even act remorseful for saying it. He should though, it's not everyday you call your ex girlfriend, a term of endearment. Especially, when you have a girlfriend!

Tommy knew what he said. He was proud to say it. That's something he'd been waiting to say to Kimberly for the longest. It rolled off his tongue. He missed her, his Crane was here. Even if Sam didn't do this, he would've ended things with her. He had a feeling she did though. Tommy made the choice, he was going to end things with Sam, and get his Crane back. His falcon called out in satisfaction.

"We should go." Ethan stated. Kira and Conner nodded. They said goodbye to the 'originals' again and went home.

Trini felt her car. "Jase, we need to go home and get Brennan. I need to call the insurance company. I just need to stay busy. I needtostayfucking busy!" Trini yelled in frustration.

Jason knew when his wife got like this, he just needed to agree with her. Jason's car was still there. He went to check on it. His Red, Ford Expedition with gold accents was okay. There were no scratches or anything.

Jason went to hug his little sister. "Alright, I need to head out." He hugged her tighter. He whispered in her ear. "It's about time you saw him."

Kim smiled. "I know, even if we don't know how it happened like this." She hugged him goodbye. Then she went to Trini. "Hey, don't worry. Tommy will talk to her. If I need to, I'll talk to her." She hugged Trini.

Trini nodded. "I know. I'm telling you it was her. Who else could have done it?" Trini then went to hug Tommy. "I'm not mad at you. I just need to know if she did it."

"I'll talk to her. Don't worry." Tommy assured her. He gave her a smile. Even though, Tommy needed to talk to Jason and Trini about Sam. It was obvious he didn't need to. They didn't like her.

Jason and Trini got in their respective cars and drove off. That just left Tommy and Kim. They walked back in his house. His kitchen was the destination. Kim needed to finish washing the dishes, and Tommy needed to put away the leftovers.

They were cleaning in silence. It was a comfortable one.

"Kim." Tommy called out. Kim had just finished washing. She wiped her hands on a towel, then came up to him. He looked at her. "Tell me something."

"Something." Kim smartly replied. She smiled at him.

Tommy looked at her and smiled as well. "Smartass."

"Well, I am pretty smart, and I do have a nice ass." She flirted with him.

God, how he missed her. He then took a look at her ass. She blushed. "Do you want to try again?" He asked her.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at him. "Tommy, I admit, I came here for you. I still love you, but what about your girlfriend?"

"We've only been together for a month. Before I knew you were here, yes, I probably would've continued the relationship, but Kim, you are here." He looked at her with love in his eyes. "Something inside me is telling me that I need to get back with you." He admitted. "I love you. I've always loved you, and I want to love the Beautiful you are now."

His declaration tugged at her heart. "Let me guess, Xeus?" She questioned his animal spirit.

Tommy nodded. "What about Juno? Hasn't she called out to you?" He asked her. "I know she's been calling out to me."

Kim sighed. She thought about the beginning of the year. He's the reason why she was here. There had to be a reason, they saw each other when they did. The falcon had been calling out to her since Monday. Her crane had been calling out to her since the day of orientation. Him being in a coma, made her want to come to California quicker.

"She has." Kim disclosed. "Tommy, what about your girlfriend? If she's the one that keyed Trini's car over an argument. What about if she finds you want to leave her for me?"

Tommy cursed under his breath. After thinking about everything, Tommy came to a conclusion, it's a 98.9999%, Sam was the one that did the keying. Trini's car was singled out for a reason. None of the other cars were vandalized.

"Beautiful." Tommy said again.

Kim smiled. "Tommy, if she wasn't in the picture, then yes, of course I would be with you." She started to gather her things. "I want to find out who you are as Dr. Thomas Oliver, but it just can't happen right now."

Tommy went to stop her. He grabbed her and pulled her into him. He kissed her. Kim fell limp in his arms, and she kissed him back. Her purse fell to the floor. Tommy deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled for domination. Their animal spirits called out in devotion. They were reunited, fully.

Kim pulled away first. They were breathless. Tommy's forehead rested against Kim's.

"I thought we were going to talk about our relationship one day." Kim breathlessly said.

Tommy smiled. "I think that boat sailed away a long time ago after we talked about the letter."

Kim looked at the clock in his living room. "I need to go home." She said. She grabbed her purse. She started to walk towards the door.

"Spend the night with me." Tommy pleaded. Kim turned around. He walked up to her. "Please."

Kim smiled. "Tommy, not until you settle things with her. I love you, but we need to do this right." She kissed him goodbye, and then left.

Tommy stood there. A minute passed before he decided, he didn't want her to go that easily. He opened the door, but stopped. Kim was there.

"I was in my car, when I realized, I didn't want to go home. I need your touch. I want you to hold me when we sleep." She confessed. Kim walked into his home. Tommy closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10 Third Day of the School Year

**A/N: **_This takes place the next morning. Tommy goes through with his plan, Kim sings for Tommy, Kira sings at lunch, and drama happens with a little bit of suspense kicked in. This is a long chapter._

**Warning: **_Towards the end, there is a little bit of sexual happenings._

**A/N: **_I don't own the songs, "Here in my Heart" by Tiffany or "Crawl" by Emma Lahana. I don't own the characters except for Samantha Hu._

**Chapter 10- Third day of the School Year.**

**Xxxxx**

**The Next Morning. **

Tommy's alarm clock started blaring. He hit the snooze immediately. His thoughts drifted to last night.

_**(Flashback)**_

_As soon as Kim walked back into the house, Tommy closed the door. She went into Tommy's arms. They started to make out passionately. Their tongues kept dueling for supremacy. Tommy picked her up with ease, Kim's legs wrapped around his waist. He led them to his bedroom. She moaned against his mouth as she feverishly kissed him. Tommy laid her down on his king sized bed. _

_She could feel his erection press against her sex, but she, __**they**__, couldn't do this. He still had a girlfriend. Kim pulled away. "Tommy." He didn't listen, he started kissing her neck. Kim cursed Tommy for getting the right spot on her neck. She was about to throw all her inhibitions out his window, but she regained her composure. "Handsome."_

_Tommy stopped. His chocolate brown eyes gazed into her doe, brown ones. "I already know, Beautiful." He got off of her and laid on his back. _

_She placed her head on his chest. Kim began to trace circles around his chest. "You're not mad?" She got up and looked into his eyes._

"_No, I understand, why we can't do this." He admitted. "I've already made the decision though." Kim nodded. This is supposed to be their moment. The only one interfering was Samantha Hu. "I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. I don't think I could end it during schools hours though. It might effect her work."_

"_After school would be better." Kim understood Tommy's thinking. _

_Tommy mock pouted though. "So, I'll miss part of you doing gymnastics in your leotard." _

_Kim giggled. "I'm sure I can make it up to you somehow." Then she thought about it. "You don't think we're moving too fast?"_

"_Not at all. I've waited 8 years to be with you again, to have you in my arms, to talk, and laugh." Tommy grabbed for Kim, and he placed her on his lap. Kim's legs rested comfortably on each side of his body. "I love you Kimberly Ann Hart, and I refuse to be without you for another minute."_

"_Dr. Thomas James Oliver, I love you, I've always known it's been you. I'm so stupid for letting you go. I've kept this a secret from you for so long. I'm incomplete when you're not there." Kim bent down and kissed him, she deepened the kiss. _

_Tommy pulled away. "I can take you right here and now, you know that right?" She nodded. "But?"_

_He knew her too well. _

"_I'm just spending the night. Can I sleep in one of your shirts?" _

_Tommy got up. He got out one of his red ones. She took it. Kim changed in front of him. _

_Tommy watched her. "Why, torture me?" He asked. Kim took off her shirt and dress pants. She stood there in her bra and panties. Her body was tanned and toned. Sensually, she turned around for him. He looked at her back. Tommy groaned in desire to be buried in her. _

_As soon as she put the shirt on, she went back to his bed. "Incentive to break up with her." She enticed him. "Why, did you see something you liked?" The femme fatale was present in her voice._

"_Two can play that game." He challenged her. Kim watched as Tommy got off his bed. Slowly, he started to unbuckle his pants, he took them off. Kim noticed Tommy's fit legs. She loved calves, and Tommy had nice ones. He watched her stare at him. Tommy took off his dress shirt. Kim bit her lip in anticipation of what laid under, his undershirt. As soon as that was off, she felt her panties get wet. His abs were to die for. She blushed like a little school girl while gazing over his figure. "See something you like?" Tommy went to lay back in his bed._

"_You're such an ass." Kim scoffed at him. _

_He smiled. "An ass you love. I'm sure you had a good time telling Trini about mine." _

"_Eh." _

_Tommy's eyebrows rose. "Eh?" She nodded. "That's not what you were screaming when we used to do it."_

"_Who said it was because of what you were doing?" She cheekily replied. Tommy looked at her. _

_She was very much kidding. Kim's had sex with other guys before, but no one could compare to the intensity and passion Tommy possessed. Since time has passed, she's pretty sure __**it's **__increased tenfold._

_Tommy knew she was bluffing. Tommy's had sex with other women, but nothing compared to his first, Kim. Maybe his skills have refined because of being with those women, but the passion was because of Kim. He was able to put his heart and soul into their act of love._

"_It's time for bed." Tommy set his alarm clock. "I love you, Beautiful."_

"_I love you too, Handsome." Kim's back was against his front. She fell asleep in his arms._

_Tommy spooned Kim from behind. He fell asleep holding her._

_**(End Flashback)**_

He felt for Kim, but the side of her bed was cool. Was last night a dream? Tommy started to panic, he shot right out of bed and looked around. There was a note on the bed.

"_Handsome, _

_I know you are probably mad I left without saying goodbye_

_but I had to get ready for work._

_Besides, you looked so peaceful. _

_I can find my way home, don't worry about me._

_I'm sure somehow, I'll see you at work._

_I love you._

_-Beautiful._

_PS- Here's my cell in case you need to call me."_

Tommy was grinning from left to right. He put that note on his dresser. He turned his alarm clock off, and then he started to get ready for work.

Thirty minutes later, Tommy went downstairs. He put on a pot of coffee for himself. He checked his cell phone, he forgot to charge it. Tommy plugged his phone on its charger. He turned it on. Then, went back upstairs to get the note. He planned on putting Kim's number in his phone.

Tommy walked back into the kitchen, he decided to make something simple. Toast and oatmeal with bananas.

His phone kept beeping. Tommy's brows furrowed. It must've beeped over twenty times. He walked over to his phone. There were 20 missed calls. That was probably before his phone went dead. There were 30 voicemails, and 29 text messages. _**All**_ from Sam.

Tommy couldn't believe it. First, he listened to the voicemails. They were the standard, 'call me backs.' Then the last two were rather disturbing. "_You better not be cheating on me with the Music teacher_!" and "_I will tell Mrs. Mercer about the kids being in your home_!"

He couldn't help, but laugh at the last one. "I'd like to see you tell Eileen that. She would probably accept the claim, and then dismiss it." Tommy thought out loud.

Eileen knew the relationship between Tommy and Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Conner was more than student-teacher. Hell, Eileen knew of their history because she used to want to kill them. Plus, because of Tommy's friendship with Anton, Mrs. Mercer knew who Tommy was, and how he acted. Anton praised Tommy all the time.

The text messages repeated the same thing. Now, Tommy was more convinced than ever, he needed to end things with Sam.

He decided to call Kim's phone. _"Good morning, handsome." She answered. Kim was smart, even though she didn't have his number, she was able to deduct he would call her this early. _

Tommy smiled, she knew him too well. "Good morning, Beautiful. I'm wondering, when did you have a free period?"

"_Second. When is yours?"_

Tommy pouted. "Third." Then he thought about it. "How about I come visit your third period class?"

"_Is it alright with Eileen?" Kim wasn't sure how the processes went at Reefside, yet._

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I'll call her about it. Do you have first or second lunch?"

"_First."_

Tommy groaned. "I'll see you in your third period. I have a lot to talk to you about."

"_Is it Sam?" Kim guessed. _

"Oh yeah. I need to show you my phone and texts."

_Kim sighed. "I'll see you later. I love you."_

"I love you too. Bye."

Tommy's grin was wide. It was a Kool Aid smile. There was a knock on Tommy's door. He had a feeling who it could be. It was too early to deal with _her_. Tommy opened it.

"Hi Tom!" Sam exclaimed cheerfully. Tommy looked at her outfit. It was a low cut, black spaghetti strap dress, with brown wedges. The dress hugged her body. She walked right in, and immediately, she started to look around.

Tommy acknowledged her looking around. If she was really observant, then she would notice, his Jeep was the only car out there. "Sam, what are you doing here?" He asked. Annoyance twined in his voice.

She smiled and grabbed his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Tommy stopped the kiss. He shook his head. It felt wrong. Sam's kisses could never amount to the ones he had with Kim.

"Tom." Sam said with concern. There was a look of guilt displayed on his face.

"I got your messages." He said while holding up his phone. "Why did you feel the need to call me so many times?'

She waved his words away. She gave him a big smile. "Honey, you know I'm just worried about you." She went to grab his hand.

Tommy gently pushed it away. "Did you key Trini's car?" There was seriousness in his voice.

Sam laughed like he had gone insane. Tommy looked at her like she was insane. "Why would I do that?" She shook her head. "I wouldn't do something like that. I don't even know Trini."

Tommy didn't believe her. He needed to let it go though, or he was going to be late. If he continued arguing with Sam, he would never make it to school. "We should get to work." He said.

Tommy grabbed his suitcase. He put his cell phone in his pocket. Kindly, he let Sam exit before him. She walked out, and was standing next to his car. Tommy was courteous enough to not end it now. If he did, her work and students could suffer.

"Your car is right there." Tommy pointed to hers. He got into his car.

Sam stayed by the passenger's. "I figured today, we could drive together." She said with a smile.

Tommy shook his head. "Sam, we're going to be late, and I don't feel like arguing this early in the morning. Just use your car, and I will use mine." He said. Sam, defeated, nodded and got into her car.

His power ranger senses were on full alert. Sam had all of a sudden changed. Was she Scorpina in disguise or something? He hoped not. That would be embarrassing. Well, Tommy did find Scorpina attractive, however, she was gone. Had been gone for about ten years.

He allowed Sam to leave first. Tommy sat in his car, and he called Eileen.

"_Hello?" She answered._

"Hey, Eileen, it's Tommy. I need a favor."

"_Sure Tommy, what is it?"_

"I might need to talk to you about something." He said. Tommy turned his car on, and he started to drive.

"_Is there something wrong?" Eileen asked. Concern in her voice._

"I think so." Tommy replied. "I'll talk to you then."

"_Alright, just find me when you need to talk. Bye." She hung up._

There was morning rush hour traffic right now. Even with side streets, he would still be close to 20 minutes late. School started in 15. He decided to take the back way to school, and he put his racing skills to use. He hoped he could dodge Sam until after school. That would be hard though, they both had the same period off and lunch.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Second Period Class.**

The students in Tommy's Physics class had just walked in. The bell was set to ring in two minutes. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent were already sitting down. They noticed the smile on his face.

Tommy came up to their table.

"What's with the goofy face?" Conner teased his teacher. He looked on the board and took out his textbook.

Kira did the same. "Does it have to do with a certain music teacher?" She asked. She smiled. "She had the same look on her face."

"Really? I'll be seeing her after class." Tommy commented with joy in his voice.

Conner and Kira nodded. "She gave us a free period." Conner said.

"Hey, Dr. O. Do you have any clue about the wormhole Hayley was talking about yesterday?" Trent questioned him.

Hayley kept bugging him about the wormhole yesterday at work. Trent had no clue what she was talking about. Hayley stopped bringing it up, and Trent, also, let it go.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't have a clue. That will be covered in one our chapters later in the year." Tommy mentioned.

"Did you talk to Ms. Hu about Trini's car?" Ethan asked. They looked at him. "Ms. Hu looked upset in class today."

The bell rang. "Listen, we can talk about that later."

Tommy began teaching his class. "Good morning, class. Please open your books to Pg. 13. We are going to be talking about Newton's Law's now. Inertia and Mass." Tommy started writing definitions on the board. "Trent, can you get the worksheets on my desk and start passing them out to the class."

"You got it, Dr. O." Trent did as he was told.

Class continued on. . .

The bell rung 40 minutes later. All the students walked out, but Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent noticed Sam going inside his room. They didn't care if they were going to be late. All of them wanted to be nosy. They stood outside the door. Sam came walking in. Tommy noticed her. He was getting madder by the minute.

"Samantha, what do you want?" He curtly asked. Tommy took off his eyeglasses. He blinked a couples of times.

Sam smiled. "Tom, I'm sorry for everything. I know the calling and texting was a little excessive. I was just worried about you. Yesterday you rushed me out of your house." She put her hand on his shoulder.

Tommy sighed. Then shrugged her arm off. "What about you keying Trini's car?" Tommy put his eyeglasses back on.

The students watched with curiosity.

Sam played innocent. "Tom, you know I wouldn't do something like that."

"I don't believe you. Can we continue this another time? I have somewhere to be." Tommy said. He went to shut off everything in the room. He ushered Sam out. Tommy noticed his students were there. He gave them a nod. They walked off. He locked up everything.

Sam didn't want to move. "Should we talk at lunch?" She had hope in her voice.

"I don't know if we should." Tommy answered honestly.

The excessive calling, her keying Trini's car, Kim being present in his life, he couldn't continue this relationship. However, he couldn't break up with her during school hours. Kim recommended after school, and that's when he would do it.

She was hurt. He saw it in her eyes. "Please. Things were going so good what happened?"

"We can talk after school." He gave in. "In your classroom." Tommy refused to have this conversation in his room. There were chemicals, things she could use to hit him with, her room was better, safer.

Sam smiled. She went to kiss him, but Tommy stepped away. Sam furrowed her brows.

"I'll see you after school." He began to walk away.

Sam walked back to her room. She needed to make a phone call.

**Xxxxx**

**Kim's Third Period Class.**

Kim was in her classroom, she gave them a free period. She was in an extremely good mood. Yes, it had to do with a certain, doctor of paleontology. Her smile didn't go unnoticed by Conner and Kira when she saw them earlier.

Her door was open. She could hear the falcon's call. She smiled.

Tommy was walking up to Kim's room, he could hear the crane's call. He couldn't help, but smile. Tommy finally walked in.

The students noticed the visitor in their classroom. Some knew who Tommy was, others didn't. However, they still watched them.

Kim noticed they were staring. "Class, this is a good friend of mine Dr. Oliver. I'm sure some of you know who he is."

They nodded and continued doing their thing. Some students were still staring at the two.

"Do you think we are going to stop hearing the calls of our animal spirits?" Kim whispered to him.

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know. It's never been so frequent before. Why do you think so?"

"Maybe it's because we haven't been together in so long." Kim rationalized. Tommy agreed. "What's up?"

Tommy smiled. "Sam did it." Tommy told her about his already eventful morning. He showed her his phone, talked about Sam showing up at the front door of his home. Tommy's plan was to end things with Sam today.

Kim nodded. "I'm just worried. What if she-"

"Ms. Hart?" A student called out. Kim looked at the student. Alisha, she was in the school choir. "Do you know how to sing?"

Tommy smiled. "She's a great singer. " He was reminded of the song he sang to her before he lost the green ranger powers for good.

Kim playfully smacked his arm. "I do sing, is there a reason why you're asking?"

Alisha nodded. "Can you sing something for us?" The students in her class agreed with Alisha. There was nothing else going on.

Kim blushed. "I don't have my guitar." She admitted to her students.

Kimberly still wrote and sang music. Her guitar was at home, she did have plans to bring in her guitar. But that was later in the year.

Tommy noticed a student did. "He has one." He walked up to the student. "What's your name?"

"My name is Mark. She can use it." Mark offered his guitar for her. Tommy grabbed the guitar, and he walked back to Kim. He gave her the guitar.

Kim smiled. "This something I wrote before I competed in the '96 Olympics." She started strumming. Then she sang.

"_**Sometimes there's a time when you must say goodbye  
>Though it hurts you must learn to try<br>I know I've got to let you go  
>But I know anywhere you go<br>You'll never be far  
>'Cause like the light of a bright star<br>You'll keep shining in my life**_  
><em><strong>You're gonna be right<br>**_

_**Here in my heart  
>That's where you'll be<br>You'll be with me  
>Here in my heart<br>No distance can keep us apart  
>Long as you're here in my heart<strong>_

Tommy listened to her. He missed seeing and hearing her sing. The lyrics burned in his brain. Did she write those for him?

_**Won't be any tears falling from those eyes  
>'Cos when true love never dies<br>It says alive forever  
>Time can't take away what we have<br>I will remember our time together  
>You may think our time is through<br>But I'll still have you**_

Kim took a glance at Tommy. She wondered if he got the hint the song was for him. She wrote it the night after she sent the letter to him. The lyrics were fitting for how she felt.

_**Here in my heart...  
>I know you'll be back again<br>And 'till then  
>My love is waiting<strong>_

_**Here in my heart…"**_

There was a standing ovation in the class. Principal Mercer was walking by when she heard the loud clapping. She walked into Kim's room. Kim was giving the guitar back to her student. As Kim walked back to the front, she noticed her.

"Mrs. Mercer?" Kim questioned why she was standing there.

"Did I miss something?" She referred to the loud clapping. Mrs. Mercer had a smile on her face none the less.

Tommy nodded. "She sang a song for her students." The bell rang. All the students started filing out.

"Dr. Oliver was there something you needed to talk to me about?" the principal asked him.

Kim and Tommy looked at each other. "I have lunch right now." Kim said. The three adults started to walk out the room. Kim locked her door. "Mrs. Mercer, are you going to be at the gym for the gymnastics club?"

"Yes. I believe Trent is going to join." the principal informed her.

Kim smiled. She gave a nod to Tommy. Kim didn't hug Tommy because the principal was there. Tommy acknowledged her. Kim walked off. His eyes were stuck on her form. He smiled at the thoughts of last night.

Mrs. Mercer laughed. She picked up Tommy's chin from the bottom. "If you don't close your mouth, the halls would be flooded." Tommy turned his attention to his boss. "Is there history between you two?"

Tommy nodded. Eileen walked with him to his classroom. "I'm trying to further our history, if you get what I mean."

"What about Ms. Hu?" She asked as they walked.

Principal Mercer knew Tommy and Sam were dating. A couple of weeks, Tommy and Sam had lunch at a café with Anton and her. She was happy for Tommy that he had found someone. Now, she wasn't so sure. This new music teacher has seemed to caught his fancy.

Tommy looked around to make sure Sam, didn't pop out of nowhere. "Keep an eye on her. I'm beginning not to trust her."

Eileen gave a nod. "What happened?" She queried.

Tommy told her about what the events of the day before and this morning. Eileen listened closely. "I'll keep an eye on her, Dr. Oliver. If something happens outside of school, I can't step in. She could file a discrimination suit, if I choose to fire her. However, if it happens during school hours I can intervene."

"That's all I ask for. I need to head to class." Tommy said his goodbye and left to his next class.

**Xxxxx**

**Lunch Time.**

Conner and Kira were walking towards Ethan and Trent. Kira held her guitar with her free hand. Her other hand was occupied with one of Conner's hands. All their peers, now, knew that Conner and Kira were an official couple. Trent and Ethan were exclaiming 'it's about damn times' to the new couple. The youngest 'Red and Yellow' couple made their way to their lunch table.

"Kira, are you going to do a concert?" Ethan asked her as he took a sip of his soda.

Conner nodded. "Dude, why else would she have it?" He retorted. Conner gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Ethan playfully rolled his eyes at his best friend. He was very happy for Conner and Kira.

Trent smiled at the couple. He knew this was bound to happen. "I can't wait to hear it. You know, Hayley said you can start performing at her café again."

"I'd like that." Kira said as she started tuning up her guitar. She smiled at her best friends.

Kim was walking out the cafeteria. She had just gotten her lunch and was about to walk back to class, but noticed Kira with her guitar. There was an open table, so she sat down and began to watch her.

Students from around the surrounding tables noted Kira with her guitar. A majority of them were fans of her because of her performances at the café or junior prom.

"This is a new song I wrote over the summer." Kira began to strum her guitar. "It's called 'Crawl'." Then she started to sing.

"_**It's a long way to here  
>From where you hide, my dear<br>Crawl to me  
>If I made your mistake<br>Could I stand? Would I break?  
>Crawl to me<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**_

_**All your smoke and your mirrors obscured reality  
>I'm cured, now crawl<strong>_

_**Baby, you beg for me**_  
><em><strong>You'll never get to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Giving your debt to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Did you think you could last again<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you are last again<strong>_  
><em><strong>That isn't happenin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Did you think to forgive again<strong>_

__  
><em><strong>Think we could live again<br>You weren't listenin' at all  
>Now crawl to me<strong>_

_**Then the light from your shame  
>Called my bluff, called my name<br>Crawl to me  
>Do you dare still deny<br>What I've seen with my eyes  
>Crawl to me<strong>_

__  
><em><strong>And you're crossing a bridge as it burns<br>Til' finally I'm concerned, now crawl  
>Baby, you beg for me<br>You'll never get to me  
>Giving your debt to me<br>Did you think you could last again  
>When you are last again<br>That isn't happenin'  
>Did you think to forgive again<br>Think we could live again  
>You weren't listenin' at all<br>Now crawl to me**_

_**I bet, I bet you will return  
>One step, one step left, you will learn<br>You will learn  
><strong>_

_**Baby, you beg for me  
>You'll never get to me<br>Giving your debt to me  
>Did you think you could last again<br>When you are last again  
>That isn't happenin'<br>Did you think to forgive again  
>Think we could live again<br>You weren't listenin' at all  
>Now crawl to me<br>**_

_**Baby, you beg for me**_

_**You'll never get to me  
>Giving your debt to me<br>Did you think you could last again  
>When you are last again<br>That isn't happenin'  
>Did you think to forgive again<br>Think we could live again  
>You weren't listenin' at all<br>Now crawl to me"**_

The students clapped for Kira. She had a humbling smile on her face. Conner came up to Kira and wrapped her in his arms, so he can give her a kiss. He deepened it. All the students noticed and started to catcall and whistle for them. Conner broke the kiss. Kira was blushing profusely.

Kim giggled at Kira's expression. She made their way over to them. "Kira, that was great. I can't wait to see your performance for my class." Kim gave Kira a big smile. "What made you come up with the lyrics?"

Kira informed her about her friend, Kylee Styles, and how she went through a nasty break up. Kylee's ex boyfriend had cheated on her the whole entire time they were together. After that, he started to aggressively pursue his ex girlfriend. But, Kylee stood her ground, and didn't want him back. Her situation, inspired the lyrics for "Crawl".

"And, thanks Ms. Hart." Kira smiled at her. "We got the notices for gymnastics. We are going to be there."

Trent nodded. "Hayley gave me those afternoons off."

Earlier in the day, Trent had called Hayley, and he wanted to start doing gymnastics with his friends. Hayley understood, so she made a compromise with, he can have Wednesday and Thursday off. Saturday and Sunday he could come and work in the morning. It worked out for both of them.

"I got my clothes in my locker." Ethan mentioned. He had a smile on his face.

"So, what happened between you and Dr. O last night?" Conner insinuated something happened. His best friends rolled their eyes at him.

Kim shook her head. "Nothing happened." Everyone except Conner believed her. "I'll see you guys later. Ethan, I'll see you 5th period."

They waved goodbye to her.

"I bet $5 they made out at least." Conner waged on what happened between the two.

They laughed. "It's obvious they did." Trent stated a matter of fact. "You just want to know if they went further!"

"I think Dr. O is going to break up with Ms. Hu soon. I mean after what she did to Trini's car, and with her just showing up when he told her not to. Then you have his first love, who is he is still in love with, here. It's just obvious." Ethan observed. His friends agreed with him.

The bell rang. Conner and Kira held hands and walked off. Trent and Ethan walked to their next class.

**Xxxxx**

**After School.**

_Now or Never. _Tommy thought as he made his way to Sam's room. It was now the end of the day, and he needed to end this relationship. His Crane was back. He walked up to the door and knocked, even though it was already open.

Samantha was sitting at her desk. She heard the knock on her door. It was Tommy. Sam smiled at him being there. "Can you close the door?" She asked him. The door was already locked, so once he closed it, it wouldn't open unless someone had a key.

Tommy thought about it. He could, but what if she tries something? The other scenario he thought about was, maybe she wanted the privacy. Tommy complied with the privacy. He closed the door. The young, doctor of paleontology made his way to the student desk in front of the teacher's desk.

She stayed at her desk. Tommy thought it was a good sign, she wasn't going to try something. He let out a breath. "I talked to Trini at lunch, she wants your insurance company's information."

Trini called Tommy earlier in the day. Tommy had updated her on the situation with Sam. Trini was definitely pissed at Ms. Hu. It took all her restraint to not come down there and kill her. The multicolored ranger was able to calm Trini down. Once she was, she made a deal. Trini wouldn't come down, if, Sam would fix the situation with her car and accept the inevitable. If not, there were going to be consequences no one would be happy for. Cops would definitely be needed.

Sam was now annoyed by the accusation she vandalized his friend's car. Yes, she did it, but he couldn't know that. Things would be ruined between them. "I didn't do it." Sam insisted.

He wished he could scream in her face, but he restrained himself. Tommy wished she was Scorpina, maybe it would explain why Sam's been acting different and her actions. "I don't believe you." Tommy retorted. Sam gasped. "Sam, her car was at my house. You were the last one to be near her car. It had to be you."

"What about an animal? Have thought about that?" Sam hypothesized. Tommy lived in the boondocks of Reefside. There could be several different types of animals out there. "How about it happened where she lived. Jason did say he lived in Angel Grove!"

Tommy sighed. "Even if there were, why only Trini's car? Yesterday you and Trini had two confrontations." Tommy was already frustrated. "Her car wasn't scratched when she got to Reefside!"

"Why bring the music teacher there? And who is the Crane?" Sam questioned him. Tommy gawked at her. "Yes, I heard your guys' secret language!"

Samantha remembered the events of yesterday really well. She was present when Trini mentioned 'this could be about the Crane.' and Tommy asking 'she's here?'. Just because the former power rangers didn't remember about some events of the afternoon, doesn't mean others didn't.

Tommy wanted to ask more, but he didn't want to give too much away. He doesn't remember telling Sam to leave because of Kim. Hell, he wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Well, didn't you see Ms. Hart?" Tommy asked her.

Sam nodded. "I remember her being passed out. Why not take her to a hospital, why take her to your place? For that matter, why did your students go to your house? How come I couldn't stay?" She kept firing questions.

"Samantha-" He hardly called her by her full name. "-Ms. Hart is an old friend of mine. I needed to monitor her myself. She's had spells like this before, and no one else could understand them, but me." Tommy genuinely replied.

She sighed. "Did she say I was the one that keyed Trini's car?" Sam kept denying she did it.

Tommy gave her a face. "Ms. Hart doesn't even know you. She woke up confused about where she was." Tommy lied with a straight face. Being a power ranger, there were times when you needed to lie. They were perfectionists when it came to last minute excuses. "Trini and Jason knew it was you."

"So, you believe them?" She snapped. Anger was present in her voice. "What about me? I'm your girlfriend!"

_Here it goes. _"I think we should break up." Tommy stated. Sam just stared at him. "It's not working out."

"If it's because of Trini's car, then yes, I admit it." Sam finally confessed. She hid it, so she wouldn't lose him.

"Samantha, it's not because of Trini's car." Tommy shook his head. "It would've never worked out anyway."

She didn't believe him. "Is this because of the music teacher?" She accused him. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of her.

"It's not because of Kim." He said. "I-"

Sam interrupted him. "Oh so now you are on first name bases with her!" She knew he was lying now.

Tommy kept his temper in check. "As I told you earlier, she's a really good friend of mine." He looked at her. Tommy counted to three before continuing. He needed to calm down. "Samantha, we weren't meant to be. I'm not saying, I didn't have fun for the month we were together, or that I didn't care for you. I think we are better off as friends."

Sam got out of her chair and made her way to Tommy. "Honey, I love you. I know we can make this work."

Tommy got out of his chair. He was ready to leave. He finally ended it. Even if she didn't accept it, oh well, he's done with talking about this. "Sam, I don't feel that way towards you anymore." He started to walk.

She stopped him. "I know you love me. Let me show you." Sam tried to unbuckle Tommy's pants. Tommy grabbed her hands and pushed them off of her. "What's the deal, Tom?" She looked at him with disgust. "Just last week we had sex. Now, you are rejecting me?"

"It was only one time. One time." Tommy rejected her advances. He needed to leave, and began to walk away, again.

Sam grabbed his hand and forced him back to her. "No, we are going to talk about this now." She held his hand tighter, and it was cutting off his circulation.

Tommy felt his hands going numb. He wondered where her superhuman like strength came from. "Sam." She didn't listen. "Sam." She acted like she didn't hear him again.

"Why are you leaving me? Is it because of the car, I'll pay for it. Was it because I called so many times? I'll give you, your privacy. Are you doing this because I didn't give you enough sex? Tom, you can take me right now." She put his hands under her dress.

Sam made Tommy feel up and down her vagina. The seductress was roaring proudly at the forced touch. Tommy was about to gag on his own spit.

"Samantha stop now!" Tommy screamed his frustrations at her. "NO!"

Tommy tried to take his hand from her. He heard Kim's crane. He sighed with relief. The door hadn't opened though. He could hear the person on the other side of the door, jumbling with the door handle.

She ignored the person on the other end. "OH my gosh. It feels too good." Her moans were louder. "I won't stop when it's obvious you want this."

Sam kept making Tommy's hands caress her sex. Tommy kept trying to retract his hands away from her, but Sam kept it there. Her strength was strong, but Tommy knew his strength as well. He could seriously hurt Sam to get away from her, but he couldn't have that on his conscience.

"Tommy." Sam moaned in his ear. "I love it when you touch me like this." She kept on touching herself with his hand. Her eyes were closed. She kept moaning in his ears.

The door broke open. Tommy sighed in relief. However, Sam was not deterred. She used Tommy's hands to massage herself down there.

"Get the fuck off of him." A voice said. It was as cold as ice. There was a shiver sent down both Tommy and Sam's back.

Tommy looked. "Shit."


	11. Chapter 11 The Beginning of the End

**Special Thanks: **_To all the people who have read and reviewed this story. You guys are awesome! =)_

**A/N: **_Sam's pretty crazy, huh? That's only the beginning of her. I made so many revisions to this chapter. Hopefully you will like this one._

**A/N: **_I own nothing, I only own the character, Samantha Hu._

**Chapter 11- The Beginning of the End.**

**Xxxxx**

_**Previously. . . **_

"_Tommy." Sam moaned in his ear. "I love it when you touch me like this." She kept on touching herself with his hand. Her eyes were closed. She kept moaning in his ears. _

_The door broke open. Tommy sighed in relief. However, Sam was not deterred. She used Tommy's hands to massage herself down there. _

"_Get the fuck off of him." A voice said. It was as cold as ice. There was a shiver sent down both Tommy and Sam's back. _

_Tommy looked. "Shit."_

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside High School**

Sam finally let go of Tommy's hand. She stood straighter, and then she looked at the five females that were present. "Who the hell are all of you?"

Tommy looked at all the women. How the hell did they know to come here? All of them had pissed off look on their faces. He did not want to be Sam right now. For that, he thanked the high heavens.

Eileen made her way to Sam's classroom. She was very upset. "Now, Ms. Hu, I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you." She advised. Her eyes darted between Tommy and Sam. Then she looked at Kim. "Are you alright?" Kim nodded.

There were thoughts running through their heads, '_Why now? Why couldn't she stay at the gym?'. _Kim and Trini's attack was definitely ruined.

Kim turned her attention towards Sam. This is the first time, Kim has ever seen her. She looked at her up and down. Sam had a body, she was tall, her hair was long, full, lustrous, even if it was chemically processed, her legs were amazing, and she had a rack that was real- real big for her body. She was exotic and unique looking. Kim was positive this woman could've been a model in another life. However, her actions and way of dressing made her a femme fatale, maybe a lethal femme fatale.

"I would appreciate it, if you stepped away from Tommy." Kim curtly said to Sam. Her glare was cold. "I already said it, don't make me say it again. Get the fuck away from him!" The menacing voice came back.

Tommy shuddered at her voice. It reminded him of their time on Muranthias. He only hoped her eyes wouldn't flash pink in front of Sam.

Sam shook her head. "So, the music teacher wants to come and save the day. You bring your other friends to fight your battles?" Sam referenced the other women.

"Honey, she does not need us to fight her battles. Trust me on that one." Aisha confidently responded. She kept her emotions neutral. The future Mrs. DeSantos wanted to smack that smirk off her damn face. "Hello, Tommy." She said to him sweetly.

Tommy smiled. "Aisha, Kat, Tanya, and Trini." He smiled brightly at them. "What are you guys doing here?" The multicolored ranger didn't need to question his Beautiful's presence nor his boss'.

"We'll talk later." Kat replied in her thick Australian accent while glaring daggers at Sam. "Now, back off Tommy!"

Tanya spoke up. "You're the one that keyed my best friend's car?" Her face showed disgust towards Sam.

"Surprise!" Trini said in a joyous voice. "I love reunions, don't you?" Her smirk was very intimidating. Trini had planned this little get together.

"Ms. Hu. I need to see you in my office, first thing in the morning. I will arrange for you to have a sub. You are suspended indefinitely." Eileen was serious. She left the room. _Out of sight, out of mind _Eileen thought.

Eileen wasn't stupid, there had to be a reason why all these women showed up.

Tommy walked away from Sam. He wanted to kiss Kim as a prize for breaking the door down, but he needed to wash his hands. Tommy felt, dirty, used. "I- uh, um." He held up his hand.

"Go, Handsome." Sam glared at Kim when she heard the pet name. Trini, Tanya, Aisha, and Kat glared back at her. There was slight flickers of their respective ranger color. Sam recoiled. "I'll see you after this." Kim gave a kiss on the cheek to Tommy. Sam gasped. Kim noticed, so she grabbed Tommy's arm and pull him in. For a searing kiss, and Kim broke it. Tommy had a hard time walking after that.

"You're the one that made my boyfriend break up with me?" Sam blamed. Kim rolled her eyes. "Don't you do that to me!" She referenced the eye roll.

"If I'm not mistaken, he was going to end things with you today." Kim shot back. She stepped up to Sam. Sam towered over Kim by at least 8", since Sam decided to wear heels. "You need to fix my sister's car and get off my man."

"You know I can get you fired, bringing four other women to the school unannounced." Sam threatened her.

She felt attacked. Six women coming into her classroom, and making accusations of something that she did. Sam knew what she was doing. There was a plan formulating in her head. However, none of them could know that. Tommy broke up with her, but she would get him back. There was no doubt in the back of her mind.

"You can't get Kim fired for trying to save her man." Tanya stated a matter of fact. "We heard what _you_ did."

Tommy distinctly said 'no' to Sam's advances. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what he was saying 'no' to.

"And?" Sam scoffed. She looked at the women. "You know, Ms. Hart, you should've stayed doing gymnastics." Sam then looked at Trini. "Trini, I won't be paying for your car. That's an over-my-dead-body-type thing." Sam smirked.

Trini's eyes narrowed. "Tại sao bạn ít bitch (Why you little Bitch)." She went to lunge at her, but Tanya, Kat, Aisha, and Kim held her back. The four women were struggling because of Trini's strength.

"Think of Brennan." Tanya cautioned her. Trini looked at her. "This is not how you should use your 'strength' either."

Every one of the former power rangers had residual powers from their tenure as a power ranger. The Ninjetti powers were more pronounced, as they could still summon their 'Ninja Ranger Power'. As Tommy and Kim have showcased, they can meet in each other's mind and hear their animals calls. The only two that were able to match their bond was Rocky and Aisha because of their love.

"Yes, Trini, think of Brennan." Sam taunted and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" Aisha hissed at her. "You want me to let her go? I will."

Kat tested the waters a bit. She stopped holding Trini. "You better listen to Aisha and stop talking! You're digging yourself into a deeper grave."

Three women holding Trini back was harder. When it came to the guys, it took several men to Trini back.

Trini stepped back a bit, but that only wanted to make her lunge at Sam again. "You leave my son's name out of your fucking mouth!" She yelled through gritted teeth. Trini was ready to kill this woman.

Kim, Tanya, and Aisha gave up. Sam broke the straw on the camel's back. She mentioned Brennan.

Trini finally attacked Sam. Sam tried to run around the classroom, but her choice of footwear made it hard. Trini grabbed Sam's hand, she turned her around. Trini did a right hook to Sam's face, and she kicked her in the stomach. "How dare you!" Trini smacked her, hard. "I can really disfigure your face you know that!" Trini narrowed her eyes. Yellow flashed. "If I ever hear you say my son's name out of your mouth, I will fuckingkillyou!" Trini screamed at her.

Kat, Kim, Tanya, and Aisha shook their head at Sam. Sam should've listened then none of this would've happened.

"She wouldn't have attacked you if you kept your mouth shut." Aisha unsympathetically stated. She glared at her harder.

Sam shakily got up. "I'm not scared of any of you women!" The former power rangers took _one _step towards Sam, and she became small. She covered herself with her arms. She distanced herself farther from them. Sam went to gather her things. Her lip was already busted, she could feel her eye becoming swollen, and her stomach was definitely bruised.

"If you ever make Tommy touch you again, Trini will be the least of your worries." Kim warned her.

Sam cleared her throat, she knew for now she was protected. She still felt courageous. "To the rest of you women, I don't know who you are, and I frankly don't care." She placed her purse on her shoulder and walked out. "I'm going to talk to Eileen right now." She didn't listen to Kim's threat.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Kat was angry. This women didn't care about the consequences of her actions. For that matter, she doubted that was the last time they heard from her.

Aisha looked at her friends. "You know, when I said 'let's get together soon', I didn't mean, I wanted to confront a psycho woman that would make Rita Repulsa blush."

All the women laughed.

Tommy came back in the room. He knew something happened. "What did I miss?"

They shrugged. "Sam mentioned Brennan." Kat informed.

"How much damage did you do, Trini?" Tommy asked her.

Tommy's sparred with Trini before, her praying mantis kung fu style hurt like a bitch. He was wondering if she used that on Sam.

"I didn't do much. She probably has bruised ribs, a busted lip, and her eye is probably going to be black." Trini nonchalantly replied.

They began walking out the room. Tommy grabbed for Kim's hand. The former power ranger women noticed and smiled at the couple.

Kim's cell phone rang. She answered. "Hello?"

"_Ms. Hart, I need to see you in my office." Eileen said. _

"Should I bring Tommy?"

Tanya, Kat, Aisha, Trini, and Tommy looked at her worried. They knew Sam had updated Eileen on the situation in the classroom.

"_No, he wasn't there."_

"I'll be there. Bye." Kim hung up. She looked at her friends. "I'll be right back." Kim walked off.

"What's going to happen, now?" Kat asked. She was worried.

Tommy looked at his former teammates. "Eileen will understand why it happened." He said.

They knew Sam snitched on Kim. Sam was a real piece of work.

"If Sam presses charges against, me. That's the last time she walks." Trini vowed.

All of them knew Trini was dead serious. They never wanted to get on her bad side.

They went to the parking lot to wait for Kim.

**Xxxxx**

**Principal Mercer's Office. **

Eileen was sitting behind her desk. Kim was in one seat, and Sam was in another. Sam's black eye was starting to form. The nurse was still at school, so she gave an ice pack to Sam.

"Ms. Hu, explain to me why your door was locked earlier." The principal looked at Sam.

Sam couldn't believe she was getting asked questions. Kim should be the one interrogated for her friends being on campus.

"I always lock it. I didn't know that was a crime." She answered as she held the ice pack to her eye.

Eileen was in the gym when Aisha, Kat, Tanya, and Trini mysteriously showed up. She had a feeling Kim didn't call them. Kim had collapsed earlier.

"Ms. Hart, did you call your friends here to attack Sam?" Eileen questioned her, even though she knew the answer.

Kim shook her head. "I didn't even know they were going to be here." She honestly answered.

Sam scoffed. "I don't believe you." Kim looked at her like she was crazy. "You called your friends, and one of them attacked me!"

"She attacked you because you mentioned her son's name, and you keyed her car." Kim stated a matter-of-fact. "I know you forced Tommy to touch you, I can feel it. Sense it."

The distressing call of the falcon told her so.

"You don't know anything!" Sam yelled.

Eileen was getting frustrated. "Ms. Hu, I will continue this meeting in the morning. The school board will definitely be involved. I can't have one of my teacher's assaulting another teacher or making up lies"

"Lies?" Sam echoed. Eileen nodded. "Ask, Ms. Hart here about lies. I know she called her friends here. I-"

"Do you know me? No, you don't. I had no clue they were coming. I'm sure Trini just wanted her car fixed. You are lucky she didn't call the cops on you." Kim informed.

"I think it's best we all leave. We should finish this tomorrow." Eileen propositioned.

The two teachers nodded.

Sam felt defeated again. "There's a conspiracy going on here. I should press charges on Trini!" Sam stormed out the office.

Eileen sighed. "If she does, I will cover for Trini. I know something went on between her and Tommy in that classroom." Eileen was shocked at Sam's actions. "She's never been like this before. I've known her since last year."

"Trini should press charges against Sam, for keying her car." Kim shook her head. "I can't believe she did that to Tommy."

"Are you okay? You took a pretty nasty fall earlier." Eileen was concerned. She was there when Kim fell. Eileen started to gather her stuff. She was hungry.

Kim smiled. "It's because I heard Tommy's falcon." She explained.

"So, you used to be one, huh?" Eileen questioned. Kim nodded. The two women started walking to the parking lot. "I had a feeling the others were." She giggled.

They approached the parking lot. The three 'yellows', one 'pink', and 'the greatest ranger ever' were by Tommy's jeep, waiting for Kim and Eileen.

"And don't worry, Kim. The students understand why you had to cancel gymnastics for the rest of the day." Eileen informed.

"Thanks." Kim smiled at her boss. She was beginning to like this woman.

Tommy noticed Kim. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Let me guess, gymnastics club was canceled, Beautiful?" They walked towards their friends. Eileen followed.

Trini, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya had smiles on their faces. The falcon and crane were reunited as one. For Tanya, this was the first time she had seen them together.

"They do look cute together." Tanya whispered to Kat.

Kat smiled and nodded. "It was always meant to be." She replied.

Kat and Kim had a big talk after Kat gave up her Turbo powers. They talked about Kim's _letter, _and Kat had mentioned why things never worked between her and Tommy. There was animosity between the two Pinks, but they quickly worked it out.

Kim nodded. "What should we do now?" She asked her friends. They hadn't seen each other since Kim's move to Reefside.

"Ladies, are your husbands going to be in Reefside as well?" Tommy questioned. All of them nodded. "I'm sure we can all go to Hayley's."

Eileen's eyes brightened at the thought of Hayley's.

"I think they're on their way right now." Aisha stated.

"Eileen, will you and Anton be joining us?" Tommy asked his boss.

Eileen rubbed her stomach. "I would love to have a blueberry smoothie with pickles and peanut butter." She thought about it more. "Oh, and anchovies." She smiled at the combo.

Tommy was grossed out. The women, not so much. "Tommy, she's pregnant, of course she wants to eat something weird." Trini said.

Tanya smiled at them. "Well, that's good because I am craving a banana, mango with feta cheese smoothie, and Hayley's blueberry muffins with mayo"

They looked at her. She nodded. The women squealed in delight. Tanya was bombarded with hugs and congratulations.

"And you held me back? You know I could've hurt you." Trini reminded her of earlier.

Tanya nodded. "But you hurt that bitch instead." Tanya giggled.

"Trini, I saw the damage" Eileen whistled. The former power rangers laughed. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"Funny, a lot of people say that to her." Kat commented as she winked a Trini.

"Is she pressing charges, do you know?" Trini was worried.

They looked around, no cops had shown up. Also, they hadn't seen Sam leave.

"I don't see any cops, she would've called them immediately." Aisha noted.

"Besides, you called the cops on her for vandalizing your car." Kim said.

It was obvious everyone would have Trini's back. Trini only did what she thought was right. Tommy was harassed, and Sam's crazy!

Eileen had a story prepared for tomorrow. She was sure Sam would be held accountable for her actions.

"So, we will all meet at Hayley's?" Eileen asked the former power ranger women. She hadn't been formerly introduced to them, but she was excited to get to know them. They nodded. "Great, I'll see you all then." She walked off to her car.

The 'original yellow' and former pink Zeo and Turbo ranger walked to their cars. Trini was still using her Dodge Charger, and Kat got into her white Rove Ranger with pink rims. The Yellow Ninjetti and former yellow Zeo and Turbo ranger headed towards Aisha's yellow, Volkswagen Beetle. They were waiting for further instructions from the falcon and crane. However, they looked back at the two, and they were busy making out.

"Were they always like this?" Tanya questioned her friends. They nodded.

Kat laughed. "Save that for later!" She teased.

Tommy and Kim quickly broke apart. They blushed.

"We'll meet you there!" Kim informed. She smiled at their friends.

Before Trini hopped into her car, she couldn't help but stick her foot in her mouth. "Go all in, Tommy! She hasn't had any in a year!"

The women giggled, and they left after that.

Kim blushed. "Some friends we have, huh?" She shook her head. "We should check our cars. Just in case." Tommy nodded.

They held hands as they walked to their cars. Both of them decided to check Kim's car first. She looked at her white Nissan Armada with pink accents, and nothing was scratched. Kim let of a sigh of relief. Tommy's car was checked, and there were no scratches either.

"I'll see you at the café." He kissed his new, well, old girlfriend goodbye. Kim nodded. They left in their respective cars.

**Xxxxx**

**Hayley's Cyberspace Café**

Hayley had closed down the café for the rest of the night to welcome the former power rangers. Zack and Justin couldn't make it because of their jobs.

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent were amazed by the former rangers. It's because of their legacy, they were able to be power rangers. The former rangers had already introduced themselves to the former Dino Thunder rangers.

"So, what happened with Sam?" Jason questioned the women. He was informed by Trini, that she gathered some of their friends to complete a 'mission'.

Hayley was curious as well. "I only met her yesterday, and I already felt she was bad news. I can't wait to hear the story." All of them smiled at her. Hayley was an honorary power ranger in their eyes.

Tommy snickered. "Me neither. Sam shuddered at the tone of Kim's voice." He said.

Kim was sitting on his lap. She smacked his arm. "Hey, it's not my fault. I heard you saying no, she didn't listen."

The former Dino Thunder rangers were confused by what Kim said. They continued listening in hoping to find out what she meant.

"Well, how did you know Tommy was in trouble?" Anton asked her. He was sitting with Eileen at one of the tables. Tanya and Adam were sitting at the same table.

"Did any of you kick her ass?" Adam inquired. He was scared of all power ranger women. Zordon's 5 power ranger women, were the worst he's ever encountered. He would never want to be on the receiving end of their rants.

"Trini did!" Tanya interjected. She smiled at Trini, then continued eating.

Billy nodded. "Well, now I, myself, would like to hear this one." He smiled at Trini.

The women looked at each other. "I'll tell them." Aisha said from her spot. She was sitting with Rocky, Billy and Kat.

"I'm sure she's quivering in her pants right now." Rocky said as he continued eating pizza. He was on his fifth slice.

"She better be. After she said Brennan, I saw well, red, maybe yellow." Trini cheekily added.

The former ranger men winced. Sam must be stupid to have Brennan's name come out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I want to hear what happened with Ms. Hu." Conner yelled. He looked at his friends. "Don't you?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah and Kim, why did you fall?" Kim smiled at her for remembering to call her Kim outside of school.

"Okay, so Trini called me….." Aisha began as her thoughts trailed off to earlier in the day.

_**(6 hours earlier. . .)**_

_Aisha was at work. She is a veterinary assistant at the local animal shelter. Her cell phone rang._

_She looked at the caller id. It was Trini. "Hey girl…"_

"_I have a mission, and I need your help." Trini said._

_Aisha furrowed her brows. "Are we doing a Forever Yellow mission?" Hope was present in her voice. She missed being in uniform._

_Trini giggled. "No."_

"_Hey a girl can only dream, right?" Aisha said._

"_Hopefully one day, but Tommy's soon to be ex girlfriend needs to be taught a lesson."_

_Aisha was really confused. There hadn't been any talks of Tommy being with anyone. From what she remembered, Tommy was in love with Kim. "Who's this girlfriend and what happened?" Trini told Aisha the events of what happened yesterday. "Oh, no this girl needs a major talking to."_

"_You should pick up Tanya and let her know what's going on." Trini advised. She thought more. "Maybe you two, can carpool. I'll call Kat and let her know." _

"_Alright. I need to know who this woman is." They hung up their phones. _

_The four women made their way to Reefside High School. Trini remembered Kim's gymnastics club started today. They made their way to the gym. _

_Kat had noticed the kids were standing around in a big circle. Kat looked harder. "Oh my gosh! It's Kim!" She exclaimed. _

_The women rushed over to their friend. All the students noticed them and parted. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent knew something was going to happen, if other, former rangers were here. Eileen looked at them, and she sensed their 'power'. _

_Kim was in fetal position. "Tommy… Tommy." She repeated. _

_Trini and Aisha helped her to get up. Kat told Eileen Kim must be sensing something is wrong with Tommy. The five former power rangers walked out. _

_Eileen took her leader position. "Excuse Ms. Hart, we are going to have to cancel the rest of the day." The students groaned. "Don't worry, it will continue tomorrow."_

"_Is she okay?" Rochelle, Larry's girlfriend who wanted the gymnastics club, asked. _

_Ethan nodded. "She's, um, not feeling well." He told them._

"_Ethan's right. Now, she will be back for tomorrow." Eileen motioned for the students to gather their stuff and leave. Trent came up to her. "They're former power rangers?" She whispered. _

_He nodded. "They all know Dr. O." _

"_I'll find out what's going on." Eileen hugged him goodbye. She walked towards Sam's classroom._

_Aisha, Kat, Trini, Tanya, and Kim made their way to Sam's classroom. The falcon's call was getting louder. "Xeus is upset." Kim frantically said. _

_Her friends nodded. "Where are they?" Tanya looked around. _

_**"Samantha stop now!" Tommy screamed his frustrations at her. "NO!" **__They heard Tommy yell. _

_Kim heard the distress in both Tommy's voice and the falcon. She got up to the door. Kim started to fumble with the handle, but it wouldn't budge. The pink Ninjetti looked around quickly. Something told her to do this. She summoned some of her powers from Juno. Pink engulfed her feet, and she kicked the door down. The energy went away. _

_Aisha, Trini, Tanya, and Kat smiled. Kim was definitely a forced to be reckoned with._

_"Get the fuck off of him." Kim demanded. It was as cold as ice. There was a shiver sent down both Tommy and Sam's back._

_**(End Flashback)**_

"Tommy's animal spirit was calling out to you in the middle of a routine, and you fell?" Trent deducted. They nodded. "Wow, I never knew they worked like that."

The Ninjetti told him what else they could do with their animal spirits. They were amazed.

"I wish I had an animal spirit!" Ethan whined. They laughed at him. "What!"

"Eileen, what's going to happen now with Sam?" Hayley asked her while she was washing the glasses.

Eileen was eating a roast beef wrap with strawberries and blue cheese crumbles. Anton was grossed out, but smiled at his wife. "Tomorrow, I have to talk to her. She threatened to call the school board, but I already know what I'm going to say."

"She also mentioned she would call the cops on Trini." Kim updated.

All of them looked at Trini. "I haven't seen any cops. I called the cops on her for what she did to my car!"

"Damn, this woman must be idiotic." Rocky commented. He shook his head. "Tommy, good thing you're back with Kim!" Aisha smacked his arm. "OW!"

"You're girl does that to you too?" Conner inquired. Rocky nodded. "Shit, mine does too." Kira smacked his arm. "OW!"

Everyone laughed.

Conner's girlfriend ignored him. "Is she going to lose her job?" Kira asked. She grabbed a fry from Conner.

"There's a possibility." Eileen replied. She took a bite and swallowed. "We have a no tolerance policy for sexual harassment."

Conner's eyebrow rose. "Sexual harassment?" They nodded. "She sexually harassed you?" He looked at Tommy.

Tommy felt uncomfortable talking about what happened. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I said no to her, and she didn't listen." That's all he was willing to disclose.

"Trini, what about your car?" Tanya asked.

"It's a pending investigation." Trini answered. "They called her in, but because I don't have physical proof she did it, they can't do much."

Tommy couldn't believe it. "Trini, I'll go and talk to them tomorrow. She admitted it to me." He said. "I'm not letting her get away with anything."

"La hembra parece la jodienda loca si usted me pregunta (Bitch sounds fucking crazy if you ask me.)." Rocky admitted. He kept eating.

Aisha nodded. She's been with Rocky for so long she understands him. "Baby, you aren't the only one who thinks she's crazy."

"Are the falcon and crane soaring as one?" Jason decided to change the topic.

Tommy smiled. "Yes. We are very much back together." Tommy kissed Kim.

The whole place erupted into cheering and clapping. Hayley smiled, this is what Tommy had been wanting. Hayley was even beginning to like Kim a lot more now.

"It's about damn time!" Adam exclaimed.

Rocky nodded. "You're the reason she came back out here." He said to Tommy.

"I've never been happier." Trini had tears in her eyes.

Kim noticed. "Tri, it's not that big of a deal."

Kat laughed. "That's what you say, but we've been waiting for this moment for years." She told Tommy and Kim.

"Well, I'm never letting her go ever again." Tommy said.

The former Dino Thunder rangers were happy for Dr. O. Maybe, now, he would be an easier grader when it came to homework.

"Kira, can you start performing every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday?" Hayley asked.

Kira smiled. "I'd love to. As long as Kim would sing with me once in awhile."

"I'll do that if my girls would sing with us once in awhile." Kim looked at Trini, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya.

"We don't mind." Tanya responded. She kept eating her weird concoction of food.

Anton and Eileen started to gather their stuff. "We should get going." Anton helped Eileen up. "It was nice meeting all of you." He went to shake their hands.

"I'm sure, I'll be seeing you around. If one of you can cover Sam's math class, I'd be happy to hire you." Eileen joked.

The former power rangers already had full fledged careers. Billy was a full time plastic surgeon. Kat was a ballet dancer and performer. Aisha already worked at the veterinary office. Rocky and Adam were co-owners of dojos in southern California. Trini worked as a registered nurse. Justin worked at NASADA, and Zack was a choreographer for _Mamma Mia _in Los Angeles. Tanya was already a teacher at Stone Canyon High School, she was their drama and music teacher.

"I'll do it." Jason said. They looked at him. "I'm serious. I doubt I'll be getting back to work anytime soon, and we-" He motioned for him and Trini. "-wouldn't mind the extra income."

Jason still had three more months of physical therapy to complete.

"Are you sure, Jason?" Eileen questioned him. He nodded. "Meet me tomorrow, early in the morning. We can talk more about it."

Anton walked up to his son. "Son, I'm sure you will be home later."

"Yeah, Dad." Trent said. He hugged his dad and mom goodbye.

Anton and Eileen said their goodbyes again and left.

"We should get going too." Kat said to all of them. "Bailey and William need their baths and need to get ready for school tomorrow." She went to say her goodbyes to her friends.

Kat and Billy's twins were three years old. When they worked, their kids had daycare during the day, and Kat's parents would pick them up in the afternoons.

"I'm sure we will be back this weekend." Billy assured his friends. He hugged them goodbye. The both of them left after that.

Jason and Trini agreed it was their time to go as well. "Brennan needs Mama and Dada to put him to bed." Jason informed. "We need to pick him up from Trini's parent's house." They hugged their friends goodbye.

"I guess I'll see you two at work tomorrow." Jason winked at Kim and Tommy. They smiled at him.

Mr. and Mrs. Scott made their exit to go home.

That left the teens, 2/3 of the Zeo rangers, and the crane and a bear. Hayley was there as well. She needed to take care of some things though.

"You don't have to go home, but you gotta get the hell out of here!" Hayley jokingly exclaimed.

The kids laughed at her enthusiasm.

Tommy looked at her. "What's the rush?" He asked his best friend.

"I'm tired, and I want to get this place closed up, so I can go home." She explained.

They all nodded. "I'll stay, Hayley. I can help you clean up." Trent offered. She nodded.

"Need help?" Ethan asked. He didn't have anything else to do for the night. Plus, he didn't want to be with Conner and Kira. In his opinion, they were too lovey dovey.

"I'll take you home, Eth." Trent said. He knew why Ethan didn't want to go with Conner and Kira. He started to pick up the mess around the café.

The former rangers said their goodbyes and exited Hayley's. Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Tanya decided it was time for them to leave, so they said their goodbyes, then headed to their cars and drove off.

"Want to head to the movies?" Conner asked his girlfriend.

Tommy shook his head. "On a school night?" Conner nodded. "Na uh, I don't think so."

"Dr. O!" They groaned. Kim laughed.

"I'm just kidding. When Kim and I were your age, we-" Kim gave him a stern look.

Conner put his arms over his chest. "You two, what?" He asked them.

"Um, we would also go to the movies late at night." Tommy responded.

"Right." Kira didn't believe them. "Come on, Conner. We should go now." Kira held out her hand for him. He took it, and they walked to his car.

That left Kim and Tommy. They were smiling at each other. Tommy bent down and kissed her on the lips, Kim deepened the kiss.

A silver car slowly, passed by the café. Tommy and Kim didn't notice the car that went by.

"I should head home." Kim breathlessly said. She looked into his eyes.

Tommy shook his head. "You can't spend the night again?" He begged for her to.

"Tomorrow." Kim promised. Tommy kissed her again. He walked her to her car. "I love you, Handsome."

"I love you too, Beautiful." He kissed her goodbye once more. He watched as Kim drove off. He went to his car, and drove home with a smile on his face.

The silver car drove by the café again. The driver noticed everyone was gone.

"I'll give you one month to come back, Dr. Thomas Oliver." The person said with a smirk on their face. . .


	12. Chapter 12 The Arrest

**A/N: **_This chapter is over a month span. Looks like Sam can't let go of Tommy._

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews. They're amazing, and yes, Sam will be a constant hindrance to Tommy and Kim._

**A/N: **_I don't own "The Reason" by Hoobastank._

_**Chapter 12- The Arrest**_

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside High School**

Eileen Mercer was able to get in touch with the superintendent of the Board of Education. She informed him of the situation at Reefside. Last night, Sam had called the Board of Education to let them know of her assault on school grounds.

The meeting was set up promptly for 10:00 am. Jason had already met with Eileen that morning, and he was now the substitute teacher for Sam's math classes.

Eileen's secretary, Alana, made her way to her office. "Mrs. Mercer, the superintendent and his secretary are here."

Mrs. Mercer adjusted her attire. "Send them in."

The Superintendent Joe Armstrong, and his secretary, Maria, came into the room. "Good morning, Mrs. Mercer." Joe saluted.

"Good morning." Mrs. Mercer smiled. She then looked at his secretary. "Good morning to you too."

"Good morning." Maria smiled at the principal.

"I'm sorry you had to come down here for unfortunate circumstances." Eileen apologized.

Joe waved her words away. "There are two issues here that need to be fixed. I don't want this to turn into a 'he said-she said' type of thing."

The principal nodded. "Samantha Hu should be here soon. Should I take Dr. Oliver out of his classroom?"

Joe thought about it. "Yes, he should be here. I need to get his side of the story as well."

Mr. Mercer informed Alana to get Tommy, and to find him a substitute for his fourth period class just in case this meeting took long.

After 15 minutes, Tommy showed up. "Principal Mercer?" He announced his arrival.

"Good morning, Dr. Oliver." She smiled at him. "This is the superintendent, Joe Armstrong, and his secretary, Maria."

Tommy smiled at them. He shook their hands. "Good morning."

"_Principal Mercer?" Alana's voice rang through her speaker. _

"Yes, Alana?"

"_Um, Ms. Hu is here, but her outfit is inappropriate."_

Everyone in the room furrowed their brows. What could Ms. Hu be wearing for it to be deemed inappropriate?

Eileen was nervous to bring her in. Thank goodness she took the right precaution to suspend Sam when she did. She exhaled deeply. "Bring here in. This meeting will go as planned."

_Alana was nervous. "Okay."_

Samantha came in the room wearing a very provocative outfit it would make a stripper blush. She wore a tight, white dress. It was a halter dress. The front was v-cut, but the v-cut was down to her mid stomach. Her boobs were expressed. There was fabric to cover her back side, only her ass though, the rest exposed her back. The sides had ties to cinch the dress to tightly cover her mid thighs. She wore stripper heels. Her bruises were very visible on her face and part of the stomach that was exposed.

The superintendent was shocked at her attire, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. His secretary blushed 10 shades of red. She couldn't believe a woman would dress like this in public where students were.

Tommy was appalled. If this was a ploy to get him back, the ship had sunk since Kim moved to Reefside. That was weird considering, he didn't find out about her being here until two nights ago, so _you_ get the picture. He knew if Kim was present in his life, no other woman could compare.

"So, shall we start this meeting?" Mrs. Mercer cleared her throat. She didn't know what the hell was going on.

Sam nodded. "Good morning." She said brightly. Her eyes trailed to Tommy. "Good morning, _Handsome_." She said that to spite him and Kim.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Good morning." _How dare she use my Beautiful's nickname for me. If Kim was here, she would kill you. _Tommy couldn't help but think.

"Samantha Hu, you understand the allegations brought against you?" Joe questioned her as his eyes traced her legs.

Maria shook her head. Joe Armstrong was a happily married man of 30 years. Hell, her aunt is his wife.

"Yes, I do." Sam replied. They nodded. "However, I don't understand. Dr. Oliver wanted it."

Tommy almost choked on his spit again. "No, I didn't. I said no." He reminded his now, ex girlfriend.

"Keep telling yourself that, Dr. Oliver." She said.

"And what is this about a woman attacking you on campus?" Joe asked Sam.

Sam told her about what happened yesterday in the classroom. About four random women showing up, and one of them striking her. There was a punch thrown and a kick placed to her side and stomach.

"I see." Joe said. His secretary took notes. "Now, Ms. Hu, you understand there is a no tolerance policy for sexual harassment?"

Sam nodded. "I'm telling you that Dr. Oliver wanted it." She seductively kept crossing her legs hoping to get Tommy's attention.

Sam loves Dr. Thomas Oliver. Ever since, she had met the handsome, doctor of paleontology, his aura captivated her. He is smart, gorgeous, intriguing, interesting, funny, strong, and brave. She witnessed the fight between Mrs. Mercer, Elsa at the time, and she had seen him spar with David. Their month together showed her a different side to the Tommy she already knew. That's how she knew she loved him. She couldn't let him go that easily because in her eyes they were destined to be together.

Tommy rolled his eyes again. He couldn't believe the fabrications Sam was telling. She was definitely a scorned lover. They only dated for a month, how can she fall in love with him in a month. Well, he retracts that statement. Tommy fell in love with Kim after a second. It was love at first sight.

"Dr. Oliver?" Mrs. Mercer called him.

Tommy shook his head. "Yes?"

"Please tell Mr. Armstrong what happened yesterday afternoon." She commanded.

Tommy nodded. "Yesterday, I made a decision to end things with Ms. Hu. Maybe I shouldn't have done it on campus, but she showed me a different side to her recently." He began. Sam looked at him. "Tuesday, I told Sam not to follow me home, but she did. I told her to leave. She showed up at my house again. I told her to leave again. After that, she ended up keying my friend's car. Yesterday morning, my phone had over 20 missed calls, over 30 texts and voicemails from her. I still have the evidence in my phone by the way."

Sam interrupted him. "That's all outside of school. I apologized for those things." She reminded him.

Tommy ignored her. "She showed up again to my house yesterday morning. I should've broken up with her then, but because I am a courteous person, I decided to wait after school. Again, she showed up to my room on my free period. I couldn't stand it."

"You didn't seem to mind on Monday or Tuesday." Sam said.

Joe was getting annoyed with her interrupting. Just cause she had a nice pair of legs, doesn't mean she could run the world. "Ms. Hu, let him talk."

Tommy continued. "I ended things with her. That's when she decided to take matter into her own hands, or well my hands."

The superintendent listened intently. "Is this when she?"

Tommy nodded. "She took my hand to fondle herself. I specifically told her no. She forced my hand down there." Tommy started to feel gross. She used his hand, she coerced him, and he hated it. "I kept trying to pull my hand away, but she didn't do it."

"Dr. Oliver, I remember, we've done more than that." Sam smirked at him.

"That's an out of school issue. I do not want to disclose that." Tommy felt uncomfortable. "Can I leave? You got my statement. I can't stand the sight of her." He admitted.

Sam smiled at him. She knew how to get him back. It would be when he last expected it too. The devilish grin started to curl at her mouth.

"You can go, Dr. Oliver." Mr. Armstrong declared. Tommy shook his hand again. He left. "Now, Ms. Hu. I am sorry for the incident when you were attacked, but it seems that the attacker had reason."

"You can't believe that!" Sam demanded. She was pissed. "She lunged at me for no reason."

"I spoke to Ms. Hart, and it seems that you admitted to keying her friend, Trini's, car, and you said Trini's son's name." Mrs. Mercer informed her.

Maria watched Sam's ass get handed to her on a silver platter. She had never met this woman in her life, but she smiled that she was getting hers.

Mr. Armstrong nodded. "We are going to suspend you for the rest of the school year. Your actions towards Dr. Oliver were awful, and this is all over a break up? Breakups happen all the time."

"Why are you letting him get away?" Sam questioned them. "I'm telling you, he wanted to do that."

Mrs. Mercer sighed. "I believe this is the best decision." She admitted.

"What about his friend? Shouldn't him or Ms. Hart be punished for bringing their friend on campus?" Sam inquired.

"Not necessarily." Maria said. She knew the guidelines inside and out. "Because, she came on her own volition, and she's not a teacher on campus, Dr. Oliver can't be punished. Because of that, this is now an issue between you and the attacker. It's up to you what course of action you want to take."

Mr. Armstrong nodded. "You will get paid for this month of work, but I do not want to hear about you coming on campus. Your actions are inexcusable. Have a nice year, Ms. Hu." He said his goodbye to her. "Principal Mercer, you are running a fine school. Goodbye." He said.

The superintendent and Maria left. Eileen looked at Samantha. "I need your room key. Whatever I find that belongs to you will be mailed to your home. I have no clue what you were thinking wearing that outfit on my campus, but I believe Trini's reasons to hit you were justified."

Samantha gasped. "Eileen, I thought we were friends." She lied. Sam didn't care for Eileen Randall Mercer. Sam just needed someone on her side.

"I respected you because you were one of my teacher's. Now you are not. I don't put up with what you did to Dr. Oliver." Eileen informed. She picked up her phone. "Security, please, I need someone escorted off campus."

"I can walk on my own." Sam retorted.

Eileen nodded. "This is just for security precautions. Have a nice year."

The security came to get Sam. They walked her to her car. The students at Reefside saw her. They were surprised about a teacher being accompanied by security off campus. Sam got into her car and drove away.

She was 5 miles away from school, when she made a phone call. "Hey, it's Sam. Is it ready?"

"Yes, it is. Are you going to come in?" The person asked.

"I'll be there right away." She informed. Sam hung up her phone. The mischievous smile came back on her face. "Dr. Oliver, I love you. We belong together." She checked her mirrors and proceeded back on the road.

**Xxxxx**

**Two Weeks Later. Tommy's House.**

Sam hadn't bothered anyone since she basically got laid off for the year. Everyone was thankful for that. Trini's insurance company paid for her car to get fixed. Sam only had to pay a fee to get her record cleared for vandalism.

Kim and Tommy had a long day at school, and now it was their time to relax. Ever since they got back together, the 'original power couple' have spent every minute that they can together. They figured it's because of all the time they had lost. Their animal spirits don't call out to each other as much. Which for Tommy and Kim was a good thing, the constant cawing of birds could get annoying.

Kim informed her mom and step dad of her and Tommy's reconciliation. Caroline Dumas couldn't be happier, and she was waiting for a wedding invitation, or maybe a grandchild. The crane laughed at her mother's enthusiasm, but she told her mom, they were still learning about their adult love.

As for Tommy's parents, they were ecstatic to learn about the reunion between their son and Kim. They've been waiting for this, since they had found out about the _letter_. They never disliked Kim for what happened between the two because Kim and Tommy were young. What happened was the past. The Olivers invited Kim to dinner this weekend. She accepted their invitation.

The falcon and crane were in the kitchen making dinner together. They decided to make spinach and chicken pesto with pasta. They were also going to make garlic bread and have casers salad. For dessert, they were going to make classic ice cream sundaes.

Kimberly placed a grape tomato in her mouth. Tommy noticed. He bent down and kissed her to get the tomato out her mouth.

"Hey!" Kim playfully mocked at him. Tommy laughed. Kim snuck one in her mouth. "I've missed you." She said.

Tommy was cutting up some romaine lettuce. "I've missed you too. Even though, we make sure to pass each other by in the hallways."

"Do you think, we can convince Eileen to change our free periods next semester?" She continued stirring the pasta.

The falcon thought about it. "I don't see why not." Kim started to giggle. Tommy looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"Do you remember the first time you tried to cook for me?"

Tommy started to laugh. "I remember, it was after became a ranger again."

She giggled. "You burnt the pasta."

"I was, uh-" Tommy went back to that day.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Kim and Tommy were at her house. Her mom and her boyfriend, at the time, had just left for the casino. Obviously, Kimberly wasn't old enough to attend. So, Kim invited Tommy to her house to spend some time together._

"_I can't believe you made me meet your parents after we just got them back from the dark dimension!" Tommy shook his head._

_Kim giggled. "I figured no time like the present."_

_Just earlier, Kim and her friends were able to save their parents from Rita's dark dimension. Tommy was, also, able to become a power ranger again. To Kim, it felt right. He was going to fight by her side again. She smiled at the thought. As they were reunited with the parents, Kim and her mom and dad talked about her trepidation of the divorce. No matter what, they loved her. After that, Tommy happened to pass by, and he met them. _

_Tommy rolled his eyes. "It's easier for the girlfriend to make a better impression than the boyfriend."_

"_Who told you that?"_

"_It's common knowledge, Kim."_

"_Whatever." She replied. She heard his stomach growl. "Someone's hungry." She teased._

_Tommy nodded. _

"_Cook for me." She requested. Tommy looked at her. "Come on, cook for me."_

"_I hope you're ready for the most amazing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." He said as they walked down to her kitchen. They were holding hands. _

"_Na uh. Thomas James Oliver, I want real food." Once they got to the kitchen, she kissed him right on the lips. This was different than their first kiss. It had tongue, passion, love. _

_Tommy smiled at her. He walked to her cabinet and looked inside. "Looks like we can have pasta." _

_Kim nodded. "I'm sure there is a jar of alfredo sauce, and you can also make the chicken to go with it." She smiled at him. _

"_Yes, Princess." He went to the cabinet and took out the alfredo sauce. Tommy started to read the packaging for the noodles. _

_Kim laughed. "You really need to read that?"_

"_I don't cook!" He defended himself. She giggled. "At least the alfredo sauce is done, it just needs to be warmed up."_

_Tommy continued reading the noodle package. He got out the chicken and started to cut it up. Then he put the water in the pot, put it on the stove, and he waited for it to boil. Kim got him the pan to sauté the chicken in. Tommy got the chicken ready. The water was boiling, so he put the pasta inside. _

"_My, my, my Dragon does know how to cook." Kim looked from her couch. He grinned at her. She was watching tv. The pink ranger got up and decided to work out a little. There was enough room where she was. _

_Tommy turned off the pan that had the chicken and alfredo sauce. The noodles were still boiling. He went to the living room really quick. Tommy watched as Kim was stretching and doing some Tai Chi. He watched her form, and he continued to gaze over her body. _

"_Mr. Oliver, I believe you are staring at me." Kim mentioned from her spot. _

_Tommy nodded. He walked up to her. Kim stopped. The green ranger bent down and kissed her. He picked her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Tommy led them to the couch. He sat down as Kim was sitting on his lap. They continued making out. She grinded against him as she feverishly kissed him._

"_Shit." Tommy moaned. "That feels so… so…"_

"_Good." Kimberly said against his lips. She continued the motion. _

"_Fuck, Kim." Tommy met her motion with his own. _

_There was smoke in the kitchen. Tommy and Kim parted. _

"_Shit!" They both yelled. They ran to the kitchen, the water was all gone, and the pasta was burnt._

_**(End Flashback)**_

"It was your fault." Tommy placed the blame on her. Even though, he knew he could be accountable for his actions. How could he just tell her to get off him though?

Kim shook her head. "You could've told me to stop." Kim started to plate their dinner. She got out the salad bowls and plates for the pasta.

"I could've, but I didn't. You still ate it." He reminded her. "What do you want to drink? Beer, Water."

She went to his fridge. "I'll take a beer." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. Tommy took a beer for himself as well. They walked to his dinner table and started to eat.

"Conner was talking to me about the project that's coming up." Tommy said.

Kim swallowed a bite of her pasta. "Yeah, it's a singing performance. Did he tell you what song he's singing?"

Tommy shook his head no. He took a sip of his beer. "He's nervous to sing in front of Kira." He informed.

Kim gasped. "Really?" He nodded. "I wonder what it's going to be.

"I'm sure he's going to perfect whatever he is singing." Tommy continued eating.

Conner was reading over the outline for Kim's project at the café. Tommy walked up to him and saw the paper. He was surprised that the former red ranger decided to take music appreciation. Conner mentioned it's because of Kira. He wanted to be close to her.

"Of course, his girlfriend is in the class. That's the only reason he's taking it." Kim assured.

Tommy smiled. "Like how you ended up taking shop class when you found I was in it?" He reminded her.

"Ugh, I hated that class. I swear I always had to bring an extra set of clothes because the extra wood shavings would make me chafe." Kim remembered. "My hair would always get all ratted in that room. I hated it."

"Do you remember when Mark Johnson would always try to grope you when you used the wood cutting machine?" He laughed at her.

Kim shook her head. "Don't remind me. I remember you almost beat him with your project."

"Like you didn't do that during art class. Melissa Barton, you hated her." Tommy kept laughing at her.

"She deserved the paint in her hair, and you know it. She would always where those low cut shirts, short skirts, and flirt with you while I was right there." Kim finished off her beer. She went to get another one. "You were still worse."

Tommy looked at her. "Oh, come on. It's not my fault. 75% of those guys that threw themselves at you knew we were together."

Kim and Tommy were the infamous couple not just in the power ranger world, but in high school as well. Every guy wanted Kim, while every girl wanted Tommy. Before they broke up, everyone knew they were a couple. All couples wanted what they had.

"So, it's okay for you to make your eyes flash green once in awhile?" Kim wondered.

She remembered those days. A guy would hover over Kimberly, and Tommy would approach them wondering what their business was with her. Sometimes, a guy wouldn't back off. Tommy would get so mad, his eyes would flash green at them. Then they would finally back off.

"That guy in Australia deserved it." Tommy couldn't help but still get upset at the guy in Australia. "Kim, he wouldn't let go of your hand, when you told him to."

"But, Tommy, you made his pee in his pants." Kim got up and started to wash the dishes.

Tommy got up as well. "It got him to back off, didn't it?." He reasoned. He put his dishes in the sink. Tommy's front brushed against Kim's backside. Something inside of Tommy wanted more. He pressed himself up against her.

Kim could feel it. "Hmm.." She moaned as she washed the dishes. Tommy grinded a little. "Tommy…"

"Yes, Beautiful." He said huskily in her ear. Tommy grinded up against her again.

"Take me upstairs now." She demanded. Kim turned everything off and faced him. Tommy picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. She yelped.

"I am so glad I don't have neighbors." Tommy ran up to his bedroom. "Fuck the dessert." He exclaimed.

**Xxxxx**

**Two Weeks Later. Kim's First Period Class.**

It was one of the days for Kim's students to do their first singing performance of the year. The kids had a month to prepare for it. The pink Ninjetti already knew of Kira's singing talent, and now, she couldn't wait to hear the other students.

The bell rang to signal the start of the class. Kim stood up from her desk. "Good morning." She said.

"Good morning." The class chorused back to her.

Kim smiled at all of them. "Today, we are going to start the singing performances." She took out her list. "Here, I have a list of who will be performing today."

Kim had a sign up sheet for the kids to sign up for. There was 'Day 1' and 'Day 2'. She had the 'Day 1' list.

As the students were called, Kim noticed the different genres displayed. There was pop, R&B, rock, a couple of students ended up rapping. Kim was impressed by her students. She couldn't to hear her other classes' performances.

"And the last one is Conner McKnight." Kim announced. She was excited to hear his piece.

Conner smiled. "Babe, let me borrow your guitar."

"Um, okay." Kira furrowed her brows. She handed him her guitar, and she watched as he went up there. For the year she's known Conner, he's never held or picked up a guitar. This was something new to her.

Kira wasn't the only one surprised. A lot of the people knew Conner, he was just a jock. No one knew he could play the guitar.

What Conner hadn't told anyone, was that he had been playing guitar since he was 4. His twin brother, Eric, and their two cousins would perform at family get togethers. Conner would play guitar, and he would sing. Eric would be on the drums while his cousins would either be on bass or piano.

Conner cleared his throat. "Okay. So, I know a lot of people don't know about me playing guitar, but don't be so surprised." He smiled. "And, I would like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Kira."

Kira blushed. Conner winked at her. The students watched and listened to Conner as he started to strum his guitar. He opened his mouth.

"_**I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<strong>_

_**I've found a reason for me**_  
><em><strong>To change who I used to be<strong>_  
><em><strong>A reason to start over new<strong>_  
><em><strong>and the reason is you<strong>_

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_  
><em><strong>It's something I must live with everyday<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all the pain I put you through<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish that I could take it all away<strong>_  
><em><strong>And be the one who catches all your tears<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's why I need you to hear<strong>_

_**I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>and the reason is you<strong>_

_**and the reason is you and the reason is you and the reason is you**_  
><em><strong><br>I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And so I have to say before I go<br>That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you"<strong>_

Kira had tears in her eyes because of Conner's passion while singing. He is very talented, and she couldn't believe she hadn't known about this before. Her classmates agreed as well because they were clapping, hollering, cheering. Conner got a standing ovation. Kim had a smile from left to right. She was shocked at the passion present in his voice. He was amazing.

Conner blushed at the applause. "Thanks everyone." He walked back to Kira and gave her, her guitar back. The bell rang. The former red ranger started to pick up his stuff.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kira asked. She put her guitar back in the case.

He shrugged. "Did you like it?" Both of them said bye to Ms. Hart. Kira nodded. She kissed him. "I'm glad you did." Conner took Kira's guitar case. He was an obedient boyfriend, and he didn't mind carrying her stuff for her.

"What's up love birds!" Trent teased. He looked at them. They looked more in love. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes, Conner's amazing performance!" Kira gushed. Kira told him about the performance in their first period class.

**Xxxxx**

**Kim's Free Period/Tommy's Second Period Class.**

Kim was in her classroom looking at her next period's list of who is going to perform. Her first class did an amazing job. Of course, she gave Conner an 'A' for his performance. That was the best of that class period.

It was 09:34 am, the bell for third period was set to ring in about 8 minutes. Eileen Mercer ran out her office. For being four months pregnant, now, she couldn't do much running. She was more like wobbling fast. She made her way to Kim's room. Kim was collapsed on the floor.

"Shit!" Eileen cursed. She called Jason's classroom. "Jason!"

"_What is it Eileen?" He could hear the urgency in her voice. _

"Come to Kim's room quick! Now!" She hung up immediately. "Kim, come on. Come on."

"Tommy… Tommy." Kim repeated again. "Falcon."

"Come on we need to go to his room." Kim got up as fast as she could.

Jason came in her room. Several students were behind him trying to figure out what was going on. "Kim!" He went to her. She shrugged him off. "Kim." He scolded.

Kim shook her head. "I need to go now!" She ran to Tommy's classroom. She saw the group forming.

"I didn't do anything!" She heard Tommy yell. "Get off of me!"

Kim was getting anxious now. She heard him, he was mad. Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Kira noticed Kim coming. "What happened?" She screamed.

"They just came through the doors and put the handcuffs on him!" Kira informed.

Tommy's students were shocked. He was teaching and then four cops came in.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Kim shouted. She tried to get through. "Release him now!" She demanded as she stomped her foot.

A cop came up to her. "Ma'am we need you to step back." He tried to usher her away. He underestimated Kim's strength though.

She pushed back the 250 pound man. He almost fell on his ass. "No, I will not listen to you!" She glared at him.

Jason made his way through with Eileen. He helped her through the group of students.

"Kim, stop!" Jason ordered. He pointed at her. "We will help him!"

Eileen nodded. "Kim, Anton will help. Don't worry." She tried to calm her down.

Kim stood put. Tommy hadn't even seen her yet.

Tommy was getting read his Miranda rights. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" The cop said.

Tommy remained silent. He saw Kim, Jason, and Eileen. However, only one name came to his mouth. "Kim." He whispered. He saw the tears in her eyes, he mouthed 'I love you, Beautiful.'

Kim mouthed, 'I love you, Handsome.' Kim followed the cops leading Tommy to their cop cars in front of the school. It was heartbreaking to see Tommy in this position. He's never been in this situation before.

The beloved science teacher at Reefside High was being led in a cop car. No one could understand what was going on or why it was happening to him. They watched as he was driven off.


	13. Chapter 13 Reinforcements

**A/N: **_Let's see what Tommy is arrested for and help is on the way for Tommy._

**Chapter 13- Reinforcements**

**Xxxxx**

_**Previously. . . **_

_Tommy remained silent. He saw Kim, Jason, and Eileen. However, only one name came to his mouth. "Kim." He whispered. He saw the tears in her eyes, he mouthed 'I love you, Beautiful.'_

_Kim mouthed, 'I love you, Handsome.' Kim followed the cops leading Tommy to their cop cars in front of the school. It was heartbreaking to see Tommy in this position. He's never been in this situation before. _

_The beloved science teacher at Reefside High was being led in a cop car. No one could understand what was going on or why it was happening to him. They watched as he was driven off. _

**Xxxxx**

**Hayley's Cyberspace Café.**

Again, Hayley closed down her place for the former power rangers to have a meeting. There were too many things on the minds of the former rangers and herself. She was beyond pissed at this point. What happened, and who would do this to Tommy? Hayley had one person on her mind, Samantha Hu.

Samantha Hu's name menacingly roared in the mind of the former rangers, but as rangers knew don't expect the expected. Someone else could have set Tommy up, but what would they gain? Why was he arrested? No one knew, yet.

Jason, Trini, the former Dino Thunder rangers, Eileen, and Kim were already in the café. Billy couldn't call off of work, but Kat was on her way. Adam and Rocky had left Stone Canyon 20 minutes ago, they were coming with their checkbook in hand. Tanya had a rehearsal for the fall play at Stone Canyon High School, and she couldn't leave her students. Aisha was working overtime at the veterinary hospital. Zack had a big performance tonight, and he couldn't leave work. He was mad about it. Justin couldn't leave work either, but he told them whatever they needed, he would help.

Anton walked through the door with Adam and Rocky, they had just met outside.

"Dad!" Trent called out. Anton went to kiss his wife and hugged his son. "What's going on?"

Kim got up from her seat and gave Anton a hug and kiss on the cheek. Trini did the same. Over the last month, everyone had gotten closer to the Mercers.

Everyone did their formal greetings, but it was now time to get down to business. The business being Tommy. Jason already made some phone calls. Reinforcements were on their way as well. No one knew about that, but him and Trini.

"I've checked online, Tommy hasn't been put into the system, yet." Hayley informed. Anton nodded. Eileen had called Hayley earlier in the morning to let her know what happened. Since then, Hayley's been doing all the research she could. She's even made phone calls to the sheriff's office, but mysteriously someone hangs up on her.

Kim was visibly shaken. "I will kill her!" She roared. Rocky, Jason, Adam, Conner, Trent, Anton, and Ethan shuddered at the tone of her voice. Trini and Kira put a hand on her shoulder. Hayley gave her a glass of water in hopes of calming her down.

Eileen understood her pain. Her love was in jail, and it's obvious he didn't do anything.

"Kim, we will get him out. Don't worry." Adam encouraged. Adam was always the calming one in the most dire situations.

"Don't worry?" She echoed in disgust. "How would you feel if Tanya was sitting in jail for something she didn't know she did? How would you feel if you saw her get arrested in front of her co-workers and students? Think about that shit!"

Anton made a couple of phone calls to see what he could do. He had already sent one of his lawyers to the jail.

"Eileen, tell us what happened, please." Trini pleaded. Maybe somewhere there was a hint of what was going on.

Mrs. Mercer sighed. "It started this morning…."

_**(Flashback)**_

_Mrs. Mercer was in her office reading the morning paper and having a smoothie. Earlier, Trent dropped off her strawberry and cream smoothie with pickles and hot peppers. Poor Trent had watery eyes because of the hot peppers he blended in. _

"_Principal Mercer?" Alana's voice was present in her room._

_Mrs. Mercer cleared her throat. "Yes, Alana."_

"_I think you should come out here, there are cops looking for Dr. Oliver." There was concern heard in Alana's voice. _

_Eileen didn't even reply. She immediately got up, or tried, the extra weight was beginning to be an issue. Once she left her office, she noticed four cops. A name echoed in her mind, Samantha Hu._

"_Officers, what seems to be the problem?" Mrs. Mercer tried to remain as calm as possible. After this, she knew she needed to see Kim. _

"_Good morning." One of the cops replied. Mrs. Mercer looked down and rolled her eyes. This guy needed to cut the crap. She looked back up. "We are looking for Dr. Oliver."_

"_What's this about?" Eileen could feel the anger rising within her. _

"_That's something for us and Dr. Oliver." Another cop replied, he was a 250 pound man. _

"_Ma'am we can't disclose what this is about. We just need to bring him into custody." The third cop said. The fourth cop nodded._

"_It's going to take four of you to bring him in? Isn't that a little extreme?" Eileen questioned them. Several amendments were probably being broken right now. _

_One of the cops was getting agitated. "Listen, we need to bring him in. Can you tell us which room he is in!"_

_The secretaries, office aides, and a nurse had been listening to the exchange. Dr. Thomas Oliver was a respected man at this school, all of his students and the staff at school loved him. He is a great man, why the hell would he be arrested for?_

_Eileen was conflicted, but she knew she could get arrested for contempt of court or some mumbo jumbo._

"_Room 211." She gave in. "Alana, escort these gentlemen to his room." As Mrs. Mercer watched them leave, she left the office in the opposite direction. Running towards Kim's room. _

_**(End Flashback)**_

Everyone thanked Eileen for trying to find out what was going on. The cops were serious, and they didn't want to play games.

"Kim, did you faint?" Conner asked as he drank his strawberry kiwi smoothie. Kim just nodded at him.

Jason decided to speak. "What happened in class?"

Ethan, Conner, Kira, and Trent looked at each other. Kira was the one who told the story. "We were in class, when…"

_**(Flashback)**_

"… _any place of your choice for the science trip. It could be a museum, a discovery place. There's a website." Tommy instructed. He put the website on the board. "This contains a list of places to go."_

_A student rose their hand. Tommy pointed to them. "When is this due?"_

_Tommy's door opened. Four cops and Alana came in. _

_The student's eyes went wide. Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan's mouth dropped. _

"_Dr. Oliver." Alana tried to get his attention._

_Tommy turned his body to them. _

"_What the hell is going on?" Conner yelled. Kira, Ethan, and Trent didn't smack his arm. Hell, they wanted to know what was going on. _

_The students in the room started whispering amongst themselves. They, too, were intrigued to know. _

"_Yes?" Tommy questioned the figures in uniform. _

"_Come with us." One of the cops said. Alana shook her head and stepped out. "Don't make us arrest you in front of your students."_

_His colleague didn't listen to Tommy nor his partner. He slapped the handcuffs on Tommy. They escorted him out._

_**(End Flashback)**_

"We all walked outside. That's when we saw you." Ethan shook his head. "Why would Ms. Hu do something like this?"

"She's a scorned lover." Trini answered. "She wants Tommy, but she can't have him."

Anton hung up his phone. "Damn it!" He yelled. Everyone in the room was taken aback by his outburst. Since he wasn't Mesogog anymore, Anton was actually really nice. He isn't a cold businessman as people thought.

"Honey, what happened?" Eileen urged. She went to put her hand on his shoulder.

Anton sighed. "They charged him with **aggravated sexual battery**." He admitted. Anton's lawyer informed him.

The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. They wondered if they heard him right. A former power ranger, a doctor of paleontology, a mentor, teacher, friend, boyfriend, brother, son was charged with aggravated sexual battery. No one heard of such a thing.

Kat came through the doors. She noticed the look on their faces. "What was he charged with?" Mrs. Cranston went up to her friends. She hugged them, and she placed a comforting hand on Kim. The crane was shaking. "Kim?"

Rocky couldn't believe it. "No way." Kat looked at him. She was still out the loop. "Anton said Tommy was charged with aggravated sexual battery."

"WHAT!" Kat screeched in disbelief. They nodded.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!" Kimberly shouted. Her eyes flashed pink in anger. The teens got scared of her.

"Kim." Trini said. Kim looked at her. Her eyes flashed pink again, and the hue stayed. "Sweetie. You need to clam down."

Two men in uniform and a man in a business suit entered the café. The two men wore blue almost black uniforms. One of them had a red beret, and the other had a blue hat with lettering on it. They took off their hats. The man in the business suit looked like he was related to the man who had the red beret.

Jason got out of his seat. "Hey. Glad you could make it. I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

Wesley 'Wes' Collins, Eric Myers, and Mr. Collins made their way over to the group. After the Forever Red mission, Jason and Tommy had forged friendships with the former Reds. Mr. Collins helped to build Tommy's Command Center.

Trini smiled at them. She gave them a kiss on the cheek. "How's Taylor, Eric?"

Eric smiled. "She's good. Tired, but good." He informed her.

Taylor Earhardt and Eric Myers had married the year before. She was now pregnant with their first child, a boy. Taylor was due in three months.

Wes looked at everyone. "I'm sure introductions are due." He looked at Kim. Her eyes were still pink. The former Time Force ranger cleared his throat. To say he was frightened, was to say the least.

The door opened again. Three more people came through the doors. Jason smiled again. There was a man in uniform, a man in red, and a woman in pink. They shook hands with Jason.

"This is Captain William Mitchell, Carter Grayson, and his wife, Dana Grayson." Jason introduced them.

"Then I guess, it's time for introductions." Trini announced. She smiled. "Um, Kim why don't you start."

Trini was hoping to take Kim's mind off of murder. She smiled again at Kim.

Kim's eyes went back to her doe, brown ones. No one asked questions about how she did that, yet. "I am Kimberly Hart, 'original pink' and Crane Ninjetti." She smiled at them. "Tommy or Dr. Oliver as you might know him, is my boyfriend."

The former Reds were delighted to meet her.

"Adam Park, second Black Mighty Morphin, Frog Ninjetti, Green Zeo and part Turbo ranger." Adam shook everyone's hands.

Rocky took a break from eating. "Rocky DeSantos, I replaced good ole Jase." He smirked at his friend. Rocky tried to keep everything light. "I am the second Mighty Morphin, Ape Ninjetti. I was also the Blue Zeo."

Unfortunately, Rocky couldn't participate in the Forever Red mission due to a broken femur. He promised the next time there was one, he would be right on it.

"Katherine Hilliard Cranston. My husband is Billy." The newcomers knew Billy because of the Forever Red mission, and his help with the Command Center. Kat nodded. "I was the second holder of the Crane, Pink Zeo and part Turbo ranger."

"I am Dr. Anton Mercer." He shook their hands. "I used to be Mesogog. Dr. Oliver accompanied me on some digs. My son was a Dino Thunder ranger."

"Eileen Mercer. I used to be the evil henchwoman, Elsa. I'm Dr. Oliver's boss. Anton is my husband."

The former Dino Thunder rangers introduced themselves.

"Conner McKnight, former Red Dino Thunder."

Kira smiled. "Kira Ford, former Yellow Dino Thunder."

"My name is Trent Fernandez-Mercer. My Dad is Anton, and my step mom is Eileen. I was the former White Dino Thunder ranger."

"And, I am Ethan James, former blue Dino Thunder ranger."

"Hayley Ziktor. I was the Dino Thunder ranger's technical advisor." She shook all their hands.

"Carter Grayson, Red Lightspeed ranger." He smiled at them.

"Dr. Dana Grayson, Pink Lightspeed ranger." She loved meeting power ranger women.

"I am Captain William Mitchell. I am in charge of the Aquabase, the headquarters for the Lightspeed rangers. My daughter is Dana and my son was the Titanium ranger. His name is Ryan."

Captain Mitchell and Angela Fairweather-Rawlings also helped Tommy with his Command Center.

"Wesley 'Wes' Collins, former Red Time Force ranger. I am also co-leader of the Silver Guardians in Silver Hills."

"I'm Eric Myers, the co-leader with Wes for the Silver Guardians. I was the Red Quantum ranger."

"I am Mr. Collins, Wes' father. I own the Silver Guardians."

"Before we begin, would anyone like something to drink?" Hayley courteously asked. They all nodded, and gave her their drink orders. Trent got up as did Ethan. They both wanted to help.

Jason had called the former rangers, and Captain Mitchell and Mr. Collins for a reason. If needed, they could testify on Tommy's behalf. That was at the time when he didn't know the charges. Now, he needed their help more than ever.

"What happened?" Carter asked the members of the power ranger family.

Eileen informed them of what happened in school. Trini updated them of what they just found out.

"Sexual battery?" Eric said in disbelief. He's known Tommy for a couple of years now. He never exhibited signs of committing such an act.

Kim eye's flashed pink. She looked out the window of the café. The crane could've sworn she saw Samantha out there. "That stupid bitch I will fucking kill her!" She got up and ran out the establishment.

Trini, Kat, and Hayley were confused.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Hayley asked. They nodded. Dana decided to accompany the women out of there.

"What can we do now?" Conner questioned them. They all had money to get Dr. O out of there. Why were they just sitting here?

"Sometimes bail can't be guaranteed on a case like this." Wes confessed. They all looked at him.

Eric agreed. "It's a serious offense, and bail can be as high as a million dollars."

"Son, I have the money to bail him out." Mr. Collins didn't see a problem with the money. He knew the problem was Dr. Oliver being accused of this crime.

The women came in. Kim was still upset.

Hayley and Kat whispered amongst themselves. "Do you think she really saw Sam?" Hayley wondered.

Kim ran out Hayley's café because she thought Sam was lurking around the premises. There was no doubt in Kim's mind, Sam had something to do with this. Death was also present in her mind. She wanted to break every limb of that woman's body.

"I don't know." Kat shrugged. "I never trusted Sam the moment she molested Tommy."

"Do we know who's accused Dr. O?" Kira looked at the former rangers.

Anton shook his head. "They won't release that info to me."

"Well, I want to pay for the bail." Mr. Collins announced. "I have lawyers for Dr. Oliver as well."

"My Dad already has a lawyer for Dr. O." Trent updated him.

Eileen shook her head. "The more the merrier." She reminded him. Trent nodded.

Captain Mitchell concurred. "I will help you, Mr. Collins, with the bail."

"Why don't we all help." Anton propositioned. "We all have the money, and Dr. Oliver is a man of valor in our eyes."

"It's obvious he's been accused, but why?" Carter queried. "Is there someone else in this equation?"

Jason told them about Samantha Hu. Tommy's ex girlfriend who didn't listen twice, became upset when Tommy broke up with her, molested Tommy, keyed Trini's car, and was laid off for the year. There were plenty of reasons why Sam could've snapped and done this.

"I'm going to call about the bail." Anton said. He started to dial the police department's number again.

Ethan shook his head. "This doesn't seem as easy as defeating a monster." He observed. His best friends looked at him. "Think about it, we fight a monster, beat it up with our weapons, it gets pissed, grows into the size of a skyscraper, we use our Zords and it's kaput."

Kat overheard. "Even evil rangers are easier to deal with than this crap." She told her successors. "Don't worry, we have a lot of people willing to back up Tommy."

"It's just not fair." Kira exclaimed. "Dr. O didn't do anything wrong. He picked Kim. He wanted to be with her. Why can't Ms. Hu understand that?"

"Because she's crazy." Trini responded.

The phone in the café rang. Hayley ran to the phone. "Hayley's Cyberspace." She answered.

Everyone gathered around her. They wanted to know if it was Tommy.

"_Is Kim there?"_

Hayley nodded. She passed the phone to Kim. "Handsome?" Kim said.

"_Beautiful, I miss and love you."_

"I love you." Kim nodded to everyone. "What's going on?"

"_I have a hearing in four days. I can be bailed out. It's going to be $2 million, since it's my first offense." Tommy didn't want to say anything else. Because he knew the police can listen in on phone calls. _

"2,000,000 dollars?" She echoed in disbelief.

Everyone else looked at Wes. "I told you guys, it would happen." He reminded them.

"_Get my checkbook. My home-"_

Kim interrupted. "Check Tommy's home!" Kim was scared if something happened to Tommy's house.

Kat, Rocky, and Adam rushed out the café to check on Tommy's house.

_Tommy sighed. "Beautiful, calm down."_

"How can I?" She shook her head. "We will get you out by tonight."

"_I love you." _

"I love you too." She hung up. She looked at them. "The bail is $2,000,000. I am leaving to talk to that bitch."

Trini and Dana went up to Kim. "Do you think that's wise?" Dana tried to dissuade her

Trini nodded. "Kim, Dana is right. If you go to Sam, you could be arrested for murder."

The men listened in. This 5'2 woman, whom they had never met before, could have a temper that bad.

"She deserves to be taught a lesson!" Kim snarled at them. The men flinched at her anger.

Captain Mitchell cursed. "Shit. I would never want to be in her path." The men echoed his statement.

"Mr. Collins and Captain Mitchell, you two can come to my house. We can start getting the money together." Anton offered. They nodded. "Honey, are you ready?"

She nodded. "Hayley, can I have a smoothie to go?" Hayley got her smoothie ready. "Kim, please calm down."

"I'll try." Kim nodded her head. "I still want to kick her ass."

Eileen smiled. Mr. Collins tugged at his collar as did Captain Mitchell. Kim was scary in their eyes. Anton gave his hugs and handshakes. He also paid for the smoothies and food. They all said their goodbyes.

"I should call Jen." Wes excused himself to call his wife.

Jen decided to stay in the present. Because of her choice, she needed to have her memory of the future erased. She complied since it meant she could stay with Wes.

"Come on, Kira." Conner motioned for her to get up. "We have homework to do. I need to stay busy." Conner hated waiting. Dr. O probably wouldn't be released for another 4 hours or so.

Kira nodded. "You're right. We should do our homework." She grabbed her stuff. "Hey, Trent, Eth, we should meet at the library, so we could finish our work together."

They nodded. Ethan and Trent cleaned up a bit. They were going to he library soon. Once, they were done. The students at Reefside High School said their goodbyes and left.

That left Trini, Jason, Dana, Carter, Wes, Eric, Hayley, and Kim.

Jason's phone rang. "Talk to me."

"_Everything is fine at Tommy's house." Adam informed. _

The 'original red' nodded. "We are going to head over there. Just hang tight."

"_You got it, Bro." Adam hung up. _

Trini walked up to her husband. "Are we going over to Tommy's house?"

He nodded. "Come on, we should wait for Tommy at his house." Jason announced.

"Don't we need a key to get in?" Dana wondered.

"I have one." Hayley said. They looked at her. "I've watched Tommy's house for him before." All of them nodded.

Kim stood put. "Aren't you coming?" Trini gazed at her.

"I want to talk to Samantha." Kim hissed. She should've went straight to that wench's house instead of coming to the café.

"Sis." Jason exhaled. Kim looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Tommy is going to be bailed out tonight. If you kill her, you _wont_ have a bail!" He emphasized for her.

"Fine, but when we get to Tommy's you are sparring with me." Kim stipulated. She can take out her anger on him.

Trini laughed. Dana furrowed her brows. "Am I missing something?" Dana questioned Trini's laugh.

"He's about to get his ass kicked." Trini smiled.

"Aw, shit." Jason exclaimed. "Did I walk into that one?"

Eric didn't miss the exchange. "I believe you did." He snickered.

All of them left the café. Hayley made sure to lock everything up.

**Xxxxx**

**6 Hours Later- Tommy's House.**

Edward Jones, Marion Donaldson, and Kim had just arrived back from picking up Tommy. Edward Jones was one of Anton's lawyers while Marion Donaldson was one of Mr. Collins' lawyers. Anton was making his way over.

Captain Mitchell, Dana, and Carter had already left Reefside. Kat had left Reefside, so she could pick up her kids. Wes and Eric left after Wes' dad put up the money for the bail. Hayley had left half an hour earlier.

Adam, Rocky, Jason, Trini stayed at his house to be released. Brennan was spending the night at Trini's parent's house.

Altogether, Tommy spent 12 hours in jail. He was very exhausted, and it showed.

"Dr. Oliver-" Marion spoke up."-as one of your defense attorneys, I recommend not to speak to anyone outside of this house about this." He knew Dr. Oliver was going to discuss this with his friends, but he couldn't talk to anyone else.

Edward nodded. "We will prove your innocence. Your next court appearance is this upcoming Monday. This weekend we need to meet and discuss our plan. It's obvious you are being set up." He looked at his new partner. "I'll rush the DNA to Angela Fairweather-Rawlings in Mariner Bay."

Tommy just nodded. He was still upset over everything. The science teacher felt humiliated over what occurred earlier in the day. However, he was thankful his friends stuck by him. He owed a lot to Anton, Mr. Collins, and Captain Mitchell. They put up the money to get him out.

"Who is this woman?" Kim asked. In the car, she had been informed by the lawyers of who accused Tommy of the sexual assault.

Trini, Jason, Rocky, and Adam's head shot straight up.

"Kim, what do you mean 'woman'?" Rocky questioned. In Rocky's mind, Sam did this.

"It's not Samantha Hu who's accusing him." Edward notified them. "It's a woman named Raylene Hughes."

Edward and Marion were having side conversations. "We'll see you this weekend." Marion went to shake Tommy's hand. Edward gave Tommy a nod, and they left.

"Raylene Hughes?" Trini repeated. She was confused, who is this woman now?

There was a knock on Tommy's door. Tommy opened it. "Good evening, Anton." He saluted.

Anton smiled. "Good evening. Hi everyone." He came over to hear the whole story. After he heard it, he would head back home to tell Eileen and Trent.

They said their hellos.

"What happened?" Adam asked Tommy.

Jason looked at his best friend. "Hold that thought. Who needs a beer?" Everyone's hands rose. The former red and gold ranger made his way to the kitchen, Trini got up and went to help him.

Tommy went to sit on his favorite recliner. He motioned for Kim to sit on his lap. Anton, Adam, and Rocky were on a three cushioned couch. Jason and Trini came back in, and they handed everyone their drinks. Jason and Trini sat on an ottoman together.

"I'll start from the moment I arrived at the jail…." Tommy took a gulp of his beer. All the occupants listened.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Tommy was in an interrogation room. He was not happy about this, in fact he was pissed over the accusations. Him, a rapist? Na uh, not in this lifetime. Tommy had spent most of his teenage life and part of his adulthood, defending the world against evil. Why would he want to go against what he stood for?_

_Even as an evil green ranger, Tommy couldn't fathom the possibility of committing a crime of this caliber. Aggravated sexual assault, someone was really trying to ruin Tommy's life. Now, what would his friends think of him? His colleagues, students at school? How could he show his face in public._

_Two detectives made their way in. "Dr. Oliver, I'm Detective Walker." He held his hand out for Tommy._

_Tommy warily took it. _

"_And, I'm Detective Wilson." The man held his hand out for Tommy. Tommy shook his hand "I'm sure you are told of the charge against you?"_

_Tommy nodded._

"_So, you tell us what happened." Detective Wilson commanded._

_Tommy shook his head though. "I want a lawyer." _

"_We will get you one, but we need to know what happened."_

"_I want a lawyer." Tommy repeated. Any minute Tommy's eyes would flash green if these detectives wouldn't give him what he wanted. _

"_You don't have one." Detective Walker informed. _

"_Then looks like you have to wait." Tommy retorted. He knew his rights, and he's watched enough cop shows. He didn't want his story twisted into some bizarre tale. _

_A man, who looked like he was 38 year old, walked in. He was carrying a briefcase. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and he was fair skinned. Tommy looked at the man. This guy looked really familiar. _

"_Gentlemen, I am Edward Jones. Dr. Oliver's lawyer." Edward shook their hands. He went to sit with Tommy. "Good afternoon, Dr. Oliver."_

_Tommy recognized him. This was Anton's lawyer. "How have you been?" Tommy muttered. _

"_Good." He whispered back. "Detectives, if I may, I need to have some time to speak to my client."_

_The detectives nodded and walked out. _

"_Okay, they're accusing you of aggravated sexual battery. There is a woman, Raylene Hughes, she's 26 years old, and she's from Reefside. She's the one accusing you. I did some info into her background before I came here." Edward took out some papers. _

_Tommy read them over. "So, this isn't Sam's doing?" He kept reading._

"_I was informed by Anton about who Samantha Hu is. They have no relation. This woman, Raylene, is the one accusing you." _

"_Mother of 2, stripper at the Rhino Gentlemen's Club in Downtown LA, has a degree in registered nursing-" Tommy couldn't help but think this woman must be a piece of work. "-lives in Reefside." He's never met this woman. _

_The detectives walked in with manila folders. _

"_Dr. Oliver, where were you two weeks ago?" Detective Wilson asked. _

_Tommy thought about it. "Do you have a specific time of day, Detective?" Edward intervened. _

"_11 o'clock at night." Detective Walker answered. _

"_I was at home with my girlfriend, Kimberly Hart." Tommy replied. _

"_Can she vouch for you?" Detective Walker interrogated him. Tommy nodded. "So, you didn't do this?"_

_Detective Wilson tossed photos at Tommy. They were pictures of this Raylene woman with bruises all over her face. Her eyes were black and swollen. Her lips were cut. It was obvious her nose was broken. Another picture displayed the bruises on her body. _

"_I've never seen this woman in my life!" Tommy declared. Edward shushed him. The outburst was a little too extreme. _

"_She specifically said you were the one who raped and beat her." Detective Walker clarified. _

"_Why did she take so long to report it?" Edward questioned them. _

"_She was scared for her life. She said if she did report it, Dr. Oliver was going to kill her." Detective Wilson retorted. _

_Tommy shook his head. "I would never do anything like that."_

"_What was it Dr. Oliver? Your girlfriend wouldn't satisfy your need, so you needed to take it from someone else?" Detective Wilson sneered. _

"_That's sick! I would never do anything like that to any woman!" Tommy snapped. He knew the green was starting to flicker. _

_Detective Wilson and Detective Walker were getting nervous. They noticed the eye color change, maybe it was the light. The long hours they had been working. Yeah, that had to be it. _

_Edward put a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "You need to calm down." He advised. _

_Tommy nodded. "As I was saying, I would never hurt a woman like that. Guys or women who do that are demented." Tommy reiterated. _

"_Give us a DNA sample. From there, we can prove you didn't do it." Detective Walker said. _

_Edward whispered to Tommy. "Do it. That will definitely prove you haven't done a thing."_

"_I'll do it." Tommy agreed. _

_A forensic examiner came in. She took a swab of Tommy's cheek. "We will expedite this. It should take roughly an hour or so to examine. We have Ms. Hughes' rape kit."_

_Detective Walker and Detective Wilson walked out. They left Tommy and Edward to talk. _

"_When do I get my phone call?" Tommy was anxious. He needed to talk to Kim. _

"_You should've had one when you got here." Edward took notes. He sent a quick text to Anton. _

_**An Hour and a Half Later. . . **_

"_Dr. Oliver, the results have come back, and it's a match." Detective Walker walked in with the news._

"_WHAT?" Tommy screeched. Edward tried to make him calm down. "There's no way I can be a match. I don't know that woman, I've never seen her!"_

"_I want a copy of the DNA report!" Edward demanded. _

_Detective Wilson came in. "He can be arraigned today." _

_Tommy shook in anger. "I want my phone call after the arraignment."_

"_Don't worry, we will prove your innocence and sue this police department for defamation. This is ludicrous." Edward claimed._

_Tommy was taken out by handcuffs and brought to the courthouse._

_**(End Flashback)**_

"That's when you found out your bail was $2 mil, at the court house?" Jason deducted.

Tommy nodded. "This is my first offense. I'm not a flight risk, I know for a fact I can stay out of trouble for the next four days." He held Kim closer to him. She was beginning to get tired.

"I wonder who is setting you up." Adam kept thinking about it. "Do you think Sam is still involved?"

"We don't know." Tommy was worried about how his DNA was obtained. Who is framing him for a crime he didn't commit. "There is no link to Sam and Raylene."

"I'm sorry, Tommy." Anton said. "I wish you would never have to go through something like this."

Tommy shrugged. "Thanks for helping to bail me out though." Tommy was grateful.

"You've done plenty for this world and for me. There's no other better way to pay you back." Anton shook his hand and the hands of Rocky, Adam, and Jason. He kissed the cheek of Trini and Kim. Kim's cheek felt cold though. "Kim, are you okay?"

Kim nodded. She closed her eyes.

Anton said his goodbye to everyone.

"Well, I need to get going as well." Rocky said. "Mama Bear is probably worried about me."

"I don't doubt Tanya must feel the same way." Adam mentioned. "You know we will have your back, you are the falcon and fearless leader." He said his goodbyes. Rocky and Adam walked out Tommy's house.

Tommy got up. He laid Kim on the recliner.

Trini and Jason looked at the clock. It was 10 o'clock on a Friday night. "Babe, you ready to go home?" Jason asked his wife.

"Yes, Babe." Trini said. "I think you need a massage." She smiled at her husband.

As soon as they got to Tommy's house, Jason and Kim went to the Command Center. Everyone got something to drink and went down to watch them. Jason and Kim had only been in the Command Center for 10 minutes. Kim had already won twice. Eric, Wes, and Carter were giggling like little school girls when they finally watched. Dana, Kat, Hayley, and Trini watched with pride. It was when Kim and Jason used the kendo sticks, that Jason knew it was game over. He lost three more times.

"She beat you that bad?" Tommy asked his best friend. Jason nodded. "I wish I could've been here for that."

"Shut up." Jason replied good naturedly. Then he got serious, "I'll be there for you, Bro." Jason gave him a 'man hug'. He gave his sister a kiss on the head. "Damn, she's freezing. Tommy you better put a blanket on her."

Tommy nodded. "Bro, you know I'll take care of her." He said his goodbyes to Trini and Jason. Tommy walked back to Kim. He felt her forehead. She was cold. Tommy went to pick her up.

"Put me down." She groaned.

"Beautiful, I can't do that. You are freezing, and I want to bring you upstairs." Tommy continued to hold her as he brought her upstairs.

"Handsome.. I'm…" Kim's voice trailed.

Tommy smiled. Kim's probably tired from the events of today. It was an emotionally charged one. He gently laid her down on his bed and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Tommy walked to his bathroom. He did his business, and he wanted to take a shower. Being in jail, made him feel dirty. The former power ranger wanted to wash all the grime and some of his memories of that place away.

"Tommy….Tom…." Kim called out from his room.

Tommy heard a crash. "Kim!" He ran out to see her. Kim was on the floor lying down. She was motionless. He gently turned her over. "Kim. Beautiful, come on wake up." Kim didn't budge or move. Once again, Tommy gently picked her up and put her on his bed. He ran to his phone. This felt different. Kim was pale, he felt something was wrong.

"_This is 911... State your emergency." The women on the phone said._

"Please, come to 1992 Valencia Rd. My girlfriend, she fainted. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's pale, and she feels cold. HURRY!" Tommy ordered.

"_Sir, the ambulance is on their way. I need to ask-"_

Tommy hung up the phone. He waited for the ambulance to come. . .


	14. Chapter 14 The Three, No, Four Kims?

**A/N: **_I'm not trying to drag the story on, everything that's happened has reason._

**A/N: **_Things get even more interesting here. This story has everything. Romance, Suspense, Drama, Supernatural, Spiritual, Crime, Suspense, Mystery…. =)_

**A/N: **_As always, I own nothing. Except for Samantha Hu, Raylene Hughes, and the lawyers, and now a new character Sophia. What's she like?_

**Chapter 14- The Three, No, Four Kims?**

**Xxxxx**

_**Previously. . . **_

"_This is 911... State your emergency." The women on the phone said._

"_Please, come to 1992 Valencia Rd. My girlfriend, she fainted. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's pale, and she feels cold. HURRY!" Tommy ordered._

"_Sir, the ambulance is on their way. I need to ask-"_

_Tommy hung up the phone. He waited for the ambulance to come. . ._

**Xxxxx**

**Kim' State of Mind.**

_Everything around her was pixilated and distorted. This felt familiar. She wasn't sure where she was. There were explosions and attacks happening around her. There must have been over 15 voices going on at once. She recognized some, but others, she wasn't so sure. _

_**"Kat's the coolest. She was able to regenerate them." **__Katherine, she assumed, huh? Ethan?_

_**"The love of my son, husband, and world, I will fight with the Zeo Power Clubs!" **__That sounded like Trini's voice, but she was never a Zeo ranger. _

_**"The love of my son, wife, and world I will fight with the Zeo Power Sword!" **__Jason? He didn't have a Zeo sword, he had Prince Trey's Golden Staff. _

_**"Let's show them some girl power!" **__Kira and girl power? _

_**"May I have this dance, Beautiful?" **__She remembered the first time he ever said that._

_**"Power bow!"… "Pink Beaks!"…"Hurricane gust and fire!" **__That was her voice._

_**"Nice, one Beautiful!"… "My turn. White thunder sword."… "Shinobi white knuckles!" … "Solar-Thunder wind fire!" **__Tommy commanded._

_**"You guys weren't kidding about Dr. O and Ms. Hart!" **__That's Conner's voice. _

_Kim kept listening harder. She felt her body move somewhere else._

_**"Really? So, no Krista?" **__Trent? __**"Am I happy though?" **__Krista, she's a student at Reefside._

"_**Kim lives a happy life, though. She still taught at Reefside, and she met someone new." **__A voice she's never heard before say. _

_Meet someone new? Why would I want to meet someone new?_

_The scene around her changed again. It looked like the parking lot of the Youth Center. She watched as her younger self approached the younger Tommy. Younger Tommy was tossing the basketball around. The younger Kim went up to him. They were talking, it was probably about him losing his powers again. As the present Kim could see his ponytail and green sleeveless shirt._

_There was white thunder and lightning around them. The younger Kim held on to Tommy's left wrist. The hologram of Tommy appeared. _

"_**Tommy, look." **__The younger Kim said. _

_Tommy and Kim warily walked closer. __**"That's me." **__He was shocked. _

_The hologram of Tommy was wearing the exact same outfit, but the collar around his tank was sweaty. He was sweaty. __**"I'm.. I'm.. from the future." **__He practically gasped out. __**"Final battle…" **_

_Younger Tommy and the younger Kim looked at him. _

"_**The final battle…. Remember your… Communicator." **__Younger Tommy wanted to speak to his hologram. __**"Don't give up… You'll meet me.. Right after**__." The hologram disappeared in the fashion it came in by._

_Younger Kim let go of his hand. __**"What was that about?" **__She asked her boyfriend. _

_Her boyfriend looked down at her. __**"Some kind of warning… from the future!"**_

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside Hospital.**

Kim's eyelids started to flutter. She was feeling pretty groggy. The crane moved her eyes around to focus them. The sunlight from the window poured in the room. Someone was holding her hand. It was a muscular hand, the fingers were way longer than hers, and it was tanned, it hinted at his Native American heritage.

"Handsome?" Kim tried to wake him up.

Tommy was jarred out of his sleep. "Beautiful!" Tommy shot straight up. He looked at her, and he kissed her softly on the lips.

She didn't like that kiss. "Do a better one." Her hoarse voice commanded.

"One minute." Tommy called for the doctor. "Alright, here." He deeply kissed her.

Kim smiled. "Hmm.. Better." She looked around. "Why am I in a hospital?"

Tommy furrowed his brows. "Kim, you've been here since Thursday night."

"What day is today?" She questioned.

"Beautiful, it's Sunday morning." He updated her. Tommy watched as the doctor came in. It was Dr. Walsh, the same doctor who took care of Tommy when he was in a coma.

"Ms. Hart, we were really worried about you." Dr. Walsh began to check her vitals. "Good." He took out a stethoscope to hear her heart. "Breathe in." Kim did. "Good. Now, breathe out." She obeyed. He took out a mini flashlight. "Follow the light from left to right." She followed.

Dr. Walsh took notes. Kim's nurse came in. She changed the catheter Kim had.

"Doctor, what was wrong with her?" Tommy questioned. He had been worried sick. The falcon never left the crane's side, his friends were worried about him too. The nurse wondered if she needed to give him his own catheter. As going to the bathroom, was the only time he would leave Kim's side.

Dr. Walsh finished. "I'll be honest, Dr. Oliver. The only time I saw brain patterns like your girlfriend's was when you were admitted last year."

Kim remembered the dream she had when Tommy was in a coma. She listened to the Doctor and Tommy talk.

Tommy stared at him. "So, she was in a coma?" He was confused.

"Yes." Dr. Walsh concluded. However, he wasn't sure what exactly happened to Kim. She was a perfectly healthy 25 year old. There was no history of smoking, she was at a healthy weight for her body type. Tommy informed him there was nothing out the ordinary that preceded her coma. It could've been stress, but how much stress can cause a coma. "I'm going to keep her overnight for observation." Dr. Walsh and the nurse exited.

"Tommy." Kim looked at him. She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful. I miss seeing your back." He gave her a mischievous grin.

Kim gave him a playful smack on his arm. "You only like it because I am branded on my lower back." She teased.

Tommy nodded then got serious. "You had me worried." He confessed. He sat on a chair and pushed it closer to her bed. "This feels like déjà vu."

She nodded. "Like the time I was in the hospital because of the fall I suffered on the beam."

"This was scarier though. Were you sick? You didn't tell any of us." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I don't know. I just began feeling really tired." She yawned. "Did you talk to your lawyers?"

Tommy nodded. "We talked yesterday night. They came here, Mrs. Rawlings had the DNA results. They're contaminated." Kim gasped. "He nodded. Some of my DNA was present, but it's so degraded. She studied it, and she did the exponential decay of the semen." Kim nodded the best she could trying to understand. He noticed. "The semen was old."

"Old?" He nodded. "How old is old?"

"It's about two and a half months old. I could've never done something like that to Raylene Hughes." Tommy clarified. "I don't want to talk about that anymore. Listen, everyone was worried about you. You've been out for the last couple of days." He began to stroke her hair. He kept doing it.

"Tommy, when did Trini use the Zeonizers?" She referenced what she heard in her 'state of mind'.

"Zeonizers?" Tommy was confused. Kim nodded. "She's never used them."

"Are you sure?" She queried.

Tommy was positive he's never given a Zeonizer to Trini. Trini hasn't even been in a power ranger uniform since 1995 or 1996. His memory was kind of bad when it came to dates, but he would've remembered her wearing the yellow Zeo suit. Could that explain why he had the Zeonizers out a month and a half ago?

"Why are you asking?"

"Did Jason ever use your Zeo sword?"

"No. Beautiful, why are you so interested in the Zeo powers?"

"Um, no reason." Kim dropped the topic. She looked at him. "Do you think we are going to be together forever?"

"Kim, with our history we aren't so sure." He joked. He looked into her eyes, he saw something there. She was upset. "Beautiful, are you okay?"

She nodded. "How come you didn't try to use your Ninjetti powers to wake me up?"

Tommy gawked at her. "I did." She gasped. "Kim, you don't remember we traveled back to the time we saw my hologram at the Youth Center?"

Friday night, Tommy used his falcon powers to reunite with the crane. He did, but he noticed Kim was still out of it. After he woke up, and he stopped glowing white, he looked at Kim. She stopped glowing pink, yet she didn't wake up. He thought about calling the rest of the Ninjetti in, but it would've been too obvious, if all their colors started glowing in one, tiny room.

"I thought it happened this morning." She said.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in." Tommy said. Tommy was pissed, it was Detective Walker. "What do you want?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Dr. Oliver, but I needed to see something for myself." Detective Walker said.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy's eyebrows rose.

"We got a phone call from Samantha Hu-" Detective Walker looked at Tommy and Kim, by the looks on their faces, they knew who he was talking about."-claiming Kimberly Hart slashed her tires and broke her taillights with a golf club." Detective Walker informed.

"WHAT!" Kim yelled. She looked at him. "How could I have done that? I've been in a coma for the past couple of days."

"Detective Walker, I don't mean to be rude, but she's been through her own ordeal. She doesn't need this woman's accusation!" Tommy screamed. He was getting even more mad. Samantha was trying to get Kim in trouble.

Kim gave Tommy a stern look. She could feel that his eyes would flash green soon. "Handsome, let me take care of this." Tommy shook his head and walked out the room. He couldn't handle it anymore. "Detective Walker, is it?"

He nodded. "Ms. Hart, I didn't mean to upset him or you. I understand, he's already upset because of the pending court case, but I'm just trying to figure out the situation with Ms. Hu."

Kim exhaled. "What did she say?"

"She said Friday morning, you showed up at her parent's home and slashed her tires. She told you to stop, but you didn't. She said you were wearing pink contact lenses. You, then, grabbed her parent's golf club and swung it on the taillight." He let that sink in for a minute.

Kim thought this was accusation was crazy. Pink contact lenses? Was she talking about Kim making her eyes flash pink? Yes, her eyes could, but Kim wouldn't purposely show Sam that. Unless she was pushed over the edge.

"First of all, I don't know where her parents live or even where she lives. Second, the last thing I remember was Tommy coming home Thursday night. You can talk to my Doctor, I've been here for the past 2 days or so. Even Dr. Oliver can confirm that. I haven't left this room once." She explained how it couldn't' have been her.

Detective Walker wrote down her statement. "Sorry to disturb you, Ms. Hart. I hope you get better. Bye." He walked out.

Kim shook her head. Samantha Hu was now pointing the finger at her for something she clearly didn't do. The pink Ninjetti's thoughts drifted to what she heard. It sounded like they were doing a roll call before a battle. What battle had they _all _been in? In all her history as a ranger, she had never fought alongside Conner, Kira, or Ethan. From she remembered, they weren't rangers anymore. What about Trent? And about her meeting someone new? She didn't want anyone new, she just wanted Tommy.

Tommy came back in the room. "I'm going to go and see Sam."

"Tommy, why?" She crossed her arms. He gazed at her. "It's only going to make things worse. You have a court date tomorrow. Settle that first." She shook her head. "Let me handle her myself. You know I can."

He cursed under his breath. "Why does she hate us?" He questioned. "We didn't do anything to her. What if she's the one who set up this Raylene woman?"

"Tommy, we don't know for sure. Of course everything points to Sam, but there's no proof." Kim said. Tommy came and sat on her bed. "I'm sorry I can't be there tomorrow for you." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more." He kissed her again.

**Xxxxx**

**Los Angeles County Courthouse. Monday Morning. **

Tommy arrived at the courthouse for his hearing. Jason, Anton, Mr. Collins, and Captain Mitchell were coming to support him. Edward and Marion were already in the judges' chambers. Angela Rawlings went with the lawyers. They were certain the case would end in a mistrial, or the charges would be dropped. Tommy wouldn't even have to testify.

Tommy was going to go to the bathroom when he saw a woman. Her body fit Kim's description to a 'T'. The lady was about 5'2 or so, but she looked taller like she had heels on. It was the same caramel brown hair and length. Her hair was really wavy. He hadn't seen her face yet. He knew that back though. That was definitely Kim's back. How could that be her though? Kim was back in the hospital. Only one way to find out.

"Kim?" Tommy said. He approached the woman. The woman turned around. She had chocolate brown eyes. He's seen those eyes before, but he wasn't sure where. She had his skin color, and long eyelashes like him, but Kim's lips. Her outfit was something Kim would wear. It was a black, fitted, pencil skirt with a pink blouse. She had on heels.

She shook her head. "Sorry. I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is Sophia."

Tommy felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry." He walked off. Tommy went to the bathroom and washed his face. Why did he feel so drawn to her? She looked like Kim, some of her features were off though. Tommy's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id. "Hello?"

"_Good morning, Handsome." Kim smiled through the phone. _

"Beautiful." He swallowed. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"_Better, I'm getting released today." She paused for a moment, she was getting sleepy. "Um, how is co-"_

"Kim?" Tommy furrowed his brows. "Kim?"

"_Sorry, Handsome, how is court?"_

"I haven't gone in yet, but Marion and Edward believe they can dismiss it. Angela Rawlings is with them." He updated her. Tommy walked out the bathroom. He saw his friends. "Kim, I gotta go."

_There was silence. _

"Kim?"

"_Bye, Tommy." _

Tommy hung up. What was going on with Kim? He shook his head. Jason, Anton, Mr. Collins, and Captain Mitchell approached him.

"Good morning, Dr. Oliver." Mr. Collins shook his hand. "How is Kim doing?"

Everyone in the power ranger family was informed of Kim's coma. They were worried about her. Especially 'Zordon's 12', she had never been through something like that before. Her students were worried about her as well. Kira would bring her guitar and play for her.

"She's going to be released this afternoon." The multicolored ranger updated them. He saw the smiles on their faces.

"Have you heard anything from the lawyers?" Jason asked. Tommy shook his head.

"Eileen let you off today?" Anton looked at Jason. Jason nodded. "If she was still Elsa, she would've fought you in the quad." Anton winked at Tommy.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me."

"Care to explain?" Capt. Mitchell prodded. Tommy told him the story of Eileen's term as an evil henchwoman. Bill Mitchell was surprised. The kind, nice, pregnant woman he met four days earlier, used to be evil. "Well, I can't say anything, Ryan was bad." He enlightened the group about Ryan's term as the an evil power ranger.

"Anton was pretty bad as well." Tommy added. He smirked at Anton.

"Like I haven't heard about your tenure as the evil green ranger." Anton remarked.

Tommy looked at Jason. "Yeah, I told him." The 'original red' informed.

"I need to hear this." Mr. Collins laughed.

Mrs. Rawlings came walking from the judge's chambers with a smile on her face. Marion and Edward came strolling as well.

"Dr. Oliver, the charges are dropped." Edward exclaimed.

Tommy gasped. Everyone congratulated him. "What? How?"

"We were showed Judge Banks our DNA testing and compared it to the forensic examiner's. There was a flaw with the testing. The dates don't add up. There was no way you could've committed something like that. Ms. Raylene Hughes' account of the supposed crime doesn't add up." Marion explained.

"How could they have missed that?" Mr. Collins questioned.

Mrs. Rawlings spoke up. "We're not sure. They defended their actions as 'it was good enough'." She quoted the 'it was good enough' with air quotes.

"That good enough could've gotten Tommy put in prison!" Anton was still outraged by the police department's, and this woman who accused him. "Wait." They turned their attention to him.

"Raylene Hughes recanted her statement. There is a warrant for her arrest." Edwards answered the unspoken question.

After Judge Banks looked over the paperwork, he found Tommy to be wrongfully accused. On top of that, he wanted Raylene Hughes to be arrested for filing a false police report and planting false evidence. There is an investigation into Raylene Hughes background.

"So, she's gone?" Tommy queried. Marion and Edwards nodded. "What the hell? This has to be the weirdest five days of my life."

His arrest, coupled with Kim's incident, the supposed act of Kim vandalizing a car while she was in a coma. Then this woman he had met earlier. Everything was just odd.

"The judge also ordered for the bond to be paid back to you three." Marion pointed to Anton, Mr. Collins, and Capt. Mitchell.

"Dr. Oliver, would you like to sue for defamation?" Edwards wanted to know. If he did, then they could start that right away.

Tommy thought about it. "I need to talk to Detective Walker about something." He sighed. All of them looked at him. "Apparently, Sam is accusing Kim of vandalizing her car."

Their mouth's dropped. "When?" Jason spoke up.

"Saturday morning." Tommy disclosed. The situation was still upsetting Tommy. He wished he could make everything go away. Dating Samantha Hu was the biggest mistake of his life.

"She was in a coma though." Anton noted.

Tommy was going to say something when he saw Sophia pass by him. She smiled his way. Then continued walking off.

Marion, Edward, Jason, Anton, Mr. Collins, Capt. Mitchell, and Angela Rawlings looked at Tommy. His expression was deadpanned.

"Bro?" Jason called out. Tommy gazed at him. "Are you okay? You act like you just saw a ghost."

Tommy cleared his throat. "Yeah. I'm fine, but I need to find out why Sam is accusing Kim."

"What did Detective Walker say?" Edward asked.

Tommy updated them about yesterday morning's interrogation.

"It's obvious she has an alibi." Marion didn't believe Kim could've done this. "Samantha Hu seems a little psycho. All of you should keep looking out for her."

"Let it go. Kim wasn't arrested, and if you plan to talk to Ms. Hu about it, you are going to keep having to see her." Edward warned. "I'm sure you don't want that."

Tommy nodded.

"I say we celebrate at Bulkmeier's." Jason suggested. All of them agreed, and they made their way out the courthouse.

Sophia watched from the door of the courthouse. She saw as the men and one woman entered their cars. She smiled and continued with her business.

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside High School.**

There was a Halloween Dance held at the high school. Tommy, Kim, Anton, Eileen, Trini, and Jason were some of the chaperones.

The last three weeks has been drama free, for the most part. No charges were brought against Kim because of her very strong alibi. Tommy's record was clean of any wrongdoing. He didn't end up suing Ms. Hughes because of her family situation. He felt bad for the single mother of two, she was already in jail, and she probably had to pay restitution. He just wanted justice served.

No one changed their opinion of Dr. O, and he still maintained his job. No one spoke of the incident.

Raylene Hughes was arrested for filing a false police report. She was caught by the Mexican border a week earlier. Her case was pending. Tommy and Kim made sure to attend the proceedings. Raylene still hadn't disclosed where she got Tommy's semen, but they were more than convinced Sam had something to do with it. However, Raylene admitted to setting Tommy up**. **Now, the cops were investigating where the $500,000 deposit to Ms. Hughes bank account came from.

No one had seen or heard from Samantha in over a month. Maybe she had finally given up on Tommy. Which was a good thing. However, Ms. Hu made sure to show up to this dance.

The dance had just started. All the students in the gym were enjoying themselves.

Conner and Kira came as Bonnie and Clyde. The former red Dino Thunder ranger looked good in his zoot suit while Kira stunned their classmates in her vintage, red and yellow, 1930s dress. Ethan and his dated, Angela, were dressed as Mario and Princess Toad from the Super Mario Bros. Ethan didn't wear a red undershirt, so he wore a blue one. Trent and his date, Krista, came as the lovers, Marc Antony and Cleopatra. Anton dressed up as a pirate, similar to the one Tommy wore in high school, while Mrs. Mercer was the pirate wench. Her stomach was more pronounced now. She was approaching her fifth month. In addition, Jason and Trini were Aladdin and Princess Jasmine. Mrs. Scott's garbs were yellow though. Jason looked handsome in just a vest and harem pants.

The falcon and crane were on the dance floor. Appropriately, Tommy and Kim were dressed as a Greek God and Goddess. Tommy was Zeus, and Kimberly was Hera. The students gawked at them. Their togas showed off their outrageous bodies. Kim had dusted her body with gold glitter to give her a more ethereal glow.

"You look gorgeous." Tommy complimented as he spun her around.

She smiled. "I like Beautiful better." They danced with each other closely.

The chaperones on the side smiled at the couple.

"Look at them. They are finally happy. Both of them had a crazy month." Trini observed. It was nice to see her friends smiling.

Eileen nodded. "Tommy has a heart of gold. I would've sued that woman."

"Honey, I think our dear falcon has talked about suing the police department." Anton informed.

"He already feels bad for her. Suing her would make her situation worse." Jason served some punch to the students. "At least she's in jail." Jason smiled at his students. "The police department now that's a different story."

Tommy had discussed suing the police department for defamation, and his false imprisonment. Granted, Tommy only spent three hours in the confines of a jail cell. He wasn't sure whether or not he should go through with the lawsuit.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Trini excused herself. She walked to the bathroom and smiled at all the students. Mrs. Scott used the toilet, and then she went to wash her hands. In the mirror she saw a reflection, it was Kim. However, Kim was dressed in her pink princess costume from high school. "Kim, I thought you were Hera."

The reflection of Kim didn't say anything. She just stood there.

"Kim?" Trini turned around. Kim started to walk out the bathroom. Trini followed. Did she do something wrong? Why would Kim ignore her? Trini went to the gym. "Jase!"

Her husband faced her. "Yes, Babe?"

"Where's Kim?" Trini looked around the dance floor.

"She didn't feel good. Tommy took her outside for some fresh air." He replied. Trini froze. Jason walked up to her. "Are you okay?"

Trini nodded. "How long ago was that?"

"Five minutes. Why?"

She grabbed a cup of punch. "No reason." Trini waved his words away. She continued to watch the dancers on the dance floor. Maybe she was imagining things.

Conner and Kira made their way over. "Guys, I think you should see something on the dance floor." Conner pointed to the crowd forming in the center of the room.

Jason and Trini made their way through the crowd. "What the hell?" Trini exclaimed. She gasped at the sight on the dance floor. It was Samantha provocatively dancing with one of the other chaperones. That's not what was shocking though. They all knew it was Halloween, but Sam's 'disguise' made Trini's stomach curl.

Samantha was in a leotard, similar to the one Kim wore in the 1996 Olympics. Sam's hair was now brown like Kim's. The length was about a little past her shoulder blades. Trini lost it. She walked right up to Sam and grabbed her arm. Mrs. Kwan-Scott was beyond pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Trini rushed the woman out. She cursed in Vietnamese. The students couldn't believe Sam was there. Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent followed them.

"My, my Trini." Sam slurred. It was very obvious this woman was drunk. "Is that a way to greet an old friend?"

"Fuck old friends. You stupid son of a bitch!" Trini snarled at the woman. "Why did you do this to yourself?" She motioned the clothes, the haircut, and now Trini could see the lighter skin color. If she was trying to pass off as Kim, that would be impossible. Sam was taller than her.

Sam smiled. "I want to be _Beautiful!" _Samantha squealed.

Trent heard. "She went off the deep end." He kept walking with them. Trini was practically carrying the woman with one arm.

"No kidding." Ethan agreed. "What was she thinking dressing up like Kim?"

"Cause she's a psychotic Bitch!" Kira hissed.

"Are you drunk?" Jason caught up to his wife and Sam. He called the cops, this had to be disturbing the peace or something.

"Duhhhhh!" Sam retorted. She didn't care. Her actions said it all.

"Why did you set up Tommy?" Trini demanded. She punched Sam in the stomach hard. Trini could feel a rib break. "I should really kill you for what you put him through. And you prayed on a mother of two kids!"

Sam dislodged herself. She held on to her stomach "Who said I did?" Sam ignored the pain.

"Like how you tried to get my Sister in trouble with the cops by saying she ruined your car! You fucking psycho, she was in a coma!" Trini screamed. The 'original yellow' tried to go after her again, but Conner, Kira, Trent, and Ethan held her back.

The students were having a hard time. "Jason, a-" Conner was struggling. "-little help here!"

"Trini, what the hell? Do drink shakes laced with steroids?" Ethan joked as he held her back.

"That was her!" Samantha insisted. She smiled. "I know it was her. You know how I know?"

Jason looked at the maniac. He got a hold of Trini and held her back. Whatever Sam drank, it must have been good shit because she was definitely on one. "How did you know?" He cautiously asked.

"When she had her back to me. Her shirt rode up a little, and I saw the tattoo of the white falcon and pink crane!" Sam garbled. "Not to mention those pink contacts!"

Jason, Trini, and the former Dino Thunder rangers looked at each other. The cops were there.

"Officers, she's not allowed on campus. She is drunk, and I think you should question her connection to Raylene Hughes. There is a pending investigation against Ms. Hughes for filing a false police report and providing false evidence." Jason informed him.

The cops slapped the handcuffs on Sam's wrist. "He loves me. I will prove it!" Sam screamed as she was put in the cop car. The Scotts and the kids watched as the car leave.

Reefside High School had a cop cars coming and going lately. What the hell was the world coming to?

Kim and Tommy came up to their friends. "What happened?" Tommy asked.

"Sam got arrested." Trini said. Trini looked at Kim closer. She was wearing the Hera costume. "Did you go to the bathroom earlier?"

Kim shook her head. "No, I've been either in the gym or with Tommy. Earlier, I felt really tired again. Tommy took me to his car real quick. Why?"

Trini thought about the 'Kim', or whatever she saw earlier. It was Kim, but it wasn't. Are there two different Kims? Trini should've never had those two sex-on-the-beaches before coming to a high school dance.

"Did you see what Ms. Hu dressed up as?" Kira looked at Tommy and Kim.

"No, what?" Tommy's eyebrows rose. Whatever it was, he knew he wasn't going to like it.

Ethan, Trent, Kira, and Conner pointed at Kim.

The former ranger pointed at herself. "Me?" They nodded. She looked at Jason and Trini. They nodded.

"Sis, when did you show Sam your back?" Jason inquired. He was curious. Kim had only seen Sam that one time at school when Sam molested Tommy.

Tommy looked at his friends. "What are you guys talking about?"

"What's on your back?" Trent wondered. He looked at Kim.

"I have a tattoo of the falcon and crane intertwined with one another." Kim responded. She looked at everyone. "Why?"

"Ms. Hu said she saw it." Kira informed. She looked at everyone. "Um, maybe we should go back to the dance."

They all walked back to the dance, but everyone was curious about how Sam could've seen Kim's tattoo. What the hell was going on in Reefside? Sam dressing up as Kim. The cops being a burden to Tommy and Kim. Kim's fainting spells were becoming more frequent. Tommy noted that one.

All of them threw their worries out the way because it was time for a night of fun.

**Xxxxx**

**Kim's Dream.**

"_Kim… she's beautiful." Trini complimented as she held the baby girl. This little girl was a perfect mix of her parents. _

_It was a newborn. She had bushy hair, and her smooth skin tone was similar to Tommy's. As soon as Kim looked into the girl's eyes, she saw Tommy. Her falcon. _

_Kim's tears were coming down. "I miss him, Tri." _

_Trini frowned. "I know sweetie, but he's still here in spirit…"_

"_It's not the same." Kim cried. "He should've been here!"_

"_Sweetie, it was out of your hands." Trini comforted. _

_A nurse came in the hospital room. "Mrs. Oliver, I need to complete the birth certificate." Kim nodded. "What is her name?"_

"_Sophia Annabelle Hart-Oliver." _

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Bedroom. **

Kimberly shot straight up. She was sweating all over. Tears came out of Kim's eyes. "Tommy!" Kim looked around. She took the blanket off of her. Her bare body crossed the room. "Tommy!"

Tommy came out the bathroom. "Beautiful?" Kim's tears kept coming. He rushed to her. "I was just in the bathroom." The falcon felt his crane shaking. "Beautiful?"

"Handsome, I love you." She declared. "I love you so much."

Tommy didn't question her. "I love you too." He picked her up. Kim clung to him like he was a lifeline. "Beautiful, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Handsome." She kissed him. "Make love to me."

Tommy laughed. "We've already done it three times tonight."

"I want it again." Kim said.

Tommy obliged.


	15. Chapter 15 You're Pregnant, I Propose

**A/N: **_There is still more to come. Trust me, there are more twists and turns in this story. There is a reason why Kim feels tired and sick all the time. It'll be explained in further chapters. _

**A/N: **_This chapter takes place in December of 2004. _

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews. I'm very appreciative of them. I see one reviewer, doesn't like where this story is headed, but it's my story. I hope you continue reading this it. As always, I own nothing except for Samantha Hu, Raylene Hughes, and Sophia. _

**A/N: **_I don't own the song "One In this World" by Haylie Duff._

**Chapter 15- You're Pregnant, I Propose**

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside Hospital. **

The doctor came back into the room with the test results. She smiled.

The woman in the hospital gown was nervous. She knew something was wrong, her period hadn't come. Usually, it came. Yes, she had been sexually active. _Very_ sexually active to be honest. However, she felt her birth control would've taken care of all of it. How wrong she was.

"Are you ready for the results?" Dr. Connelly, the OB-GYN, asked.

The patient nodded. "Is it good or bad?"

"Depends on how you take it." The doctor replied.

The patient thought about it. "I'm ready for whatever the results are."

"You're pregnant." The OB-GYN informed. The female doctor looked on the woman's face. There was happiness mixed with sorrow. "Are you okay?"

"I had a feeling." She admitted.

"Let's do an ultrasound." The doctor made her client lie down on the examination table. She took the gel and rubbed it on the woman's belly.

"Why is it so cold?" She shivered.

Dr. Connelly laughed. "Sorry, I should have put it on the heater for you." She took the transducer and placed it on her patient's belly. It took the OB-GYN several minutes to find the sac, but she found it. "Okay, you see this circle." She positioned the monitor for the other person to see. The person nodded. "That's the amniotic sac. The baby will live in there for the next-" The doctor did the measurements. "-8 months or so. You are measuring 6 weeks pregnant."

The woman looked at the little circle in the sac. "Is that my baby?"

"Yup, does the father know?" Dr. Connelly kept taking pictures with the ultrasound machine.

The woman bit her lip. "No, he doesn't."

The pictures were printed out. "Well, here's the proof. I'm sure he's going to want to know." The doctor wiped her patient's stomach with a towel.

"Thank you." She took the pictures.

"See my nurse in the front, she will make your next appointment. Please, take it easy. The first three months are critical." Dr Connelly smiled.

The patient walked out. "How am I going to tell him?" She muttered.

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside High School. **

It was lunch time at Reefside High School, all the students were obviously eating and talking amongst themselves.

There was an argument in the quad.

"Fuck you, Conner!" Kira screamed. She stomped away from her boyfriend.

"What did I do?" He followed her.

Conner and Kira had been together for three months now. They were always together, and everyone knew they were in love already. Those two were attached at the hip. It was another 'Tommy and Kim'. All the students of Reefside wanted what they had. For the power ranger family, they noticed the ' youngest red and yellow couple' were probably headed down the alter after high school.

Trent and Ethan watched the confrontation. _What was going on? _They thought in their minds.

"Dude, should we step in?" Trent asked as he watched the exchange.

Ethan shook his head. "You want to get in the middle of the lover's quarrel?" He pointed at Conner and Kira. "Go ahead, then." He continued watching the drama. Trent grew small. Ethan looked at with the 'that's-what-I-thought-look'.

"You know what you fucking did!" She growled. "I could really punch you in the gut."

Conner shook his head. "You wouldn't, and you know why!" He retorted.

Kira stomped up to Conner, and she slapped him instead. Luckily, there were no teachers around or Kira would've gotten in trouble. "Krista." Was all she said.

Conner, Trent, and Ethan were confused.

"Krista?" Conner repeated. Kira nodded. "What about her?"

"You were in the music room with her!" Kira rolled her eyes.

Conner shook his head. "Babe-" He was about to continue, but Kira stuck her hand up in his face. He furrowed his brows.

She put her hand down. "Don't call me Babe! You fucking jock." Kira screamed. Her ptera scream was about to make itself known, if Conner didn't back away.

Kim came out the bathroom near the quad. She noticed the crowd forming around Conner and Kira. The crane walked up to the couple.

"Is there something going on here?" Kim intervened. Her eyebrow's rose as she looked at both of them.

Conner and Kira were glaring at each other. If you looked hard enough, there was sparks of red and yellow flickering in their eyes.

"Ms. Hart, tell Kira what Krista and I were doing in the music room." Conner demanded.

Kim sighed. "Kira, please don't tell me you think Conner is cheating on you with Krista."

"I saw them playing the piano together. I know they kissed." Kira exposed. She glared harder at Conner.

"You think I would kiss Krista?" Conner laughed. Kira looked at him. "Why would I kiss Krista when I have you?"

Kira's expression softened. "You guys didn't?"

"No, Krista is a prized pianist, I asked her to help me with my project. Ms. Hart was there watching us. How could I have kissed her in front of Ms. Hart?" Conner reasoned. If he could've spoken his thought, '_Ms. Hart would've used her Ninjetti powers on me or something'_, he could've made Kira understand more.

Kim, Trent, and Ethan shooed everyone away. The scene wasn't such a scene, anymore. Trent and Ethan stayed put to hear the couple talk their problems out. Kim rolled her eyes. "You two, come with me now!" Kim grabbed their hands and separated them from Conner and Kira.

"Ow!" Ethan yelled. "What's with the pink and yellows being so abusive?"

Trent nodded. "Why are you and Trini so strong?"

Kim laughed. "We aren't the only ones. If you really want me to, I can introduce you to Taylor and Jen."

After Tommy was found innocent, there was a massive party at Bulkmeier's, Bulk's cabana/hotel. Bulk and Skull had figured out the rangers' secret identity a long time ago. All the former rangers showed up minus the Dino Thunder because of the alcohol being served. All the former female power rangers forged friendships after that. Kim witnessed the wrath of Taylor and Jen. Of course Taylor and Jen would vouch Trini and Kim were the girls with the worst temper.

Kim smiled at the thought, and she let go of Trent and Ethan's arm. She was beginning to feel weak again. The music teacher stood put.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked concerned.

She nodded. "Yeah, just tired. Um, can you guys walk me to my room?" The pink Ninjetti asked.

They helped Kim to her classroom.

Meanwhile…

Conner and Kira were talking about their differences.

"Why would you think that?" Conner repeated. He grabbed for Kira's hand. They started to walk to their next class.

Kira shrugged. "I just thought, that you wanted Krista back." She looked into his eyes.

"Babe, you know I already love you. I don't want anyone else." Conner kissed Kira.

Eileen Mercer walked by. She was now six months pregnant, her baby girl was due in early March. She walked up to the couple.

"If I was Elsa, I'm sure I would use my staff and zap you two away from each other." She joked.

Conner and Kira separated. They blushed.

"Sorry, Mrs. Mercer." Kira mumbled.

She nodded and walked off.

"Jeez, if she still was Elsa, I would've transferred out." Conner confessed. Kira was about to smack his arm. He grabbed it and kissed her hard. "I love you, Kira Ford."

"I love you too, Conner McKnight." They walked to their next classes.

**Xxxxx**

**Hayley's Cyberspace Café**

It was Friday night, and Kira was set to perform at the café. Everyone from school was there to see the performance. She was getting really good.

Ethan was now a worker at Hayley's Cyberspace. He had been helping out so much, Hayley figured she might as well hire him. Trent was already waiting on people. Conner came to support his girlfriend of course. They hadn't gotten into a fight since that time at school. He was glad. He hated fighting with Kira. Tommy and Kim were sitting at a table with the Scotts. Jason and Trini brought Brennan. Jason was thinking about moving the family to Reefside, since he liked teaching. He thought about going back to community college to get his degree in liberal arts. Trini could transfer to the Reefside Hospital. Trini, too, was thinking of going back to school. She wanted a doctorate degree.

Kim and Trini needed to go to the bathroom. They left together.

"You know, I never get why females go in groups." Jason said. He fed some of the blueberry muffin he had to Brennan.

Tommy shrugged. "It's a girly thing. Kim and Trini have been doing that since I've met them."

Brennan wanted to sit with Conner. "Dada, I want Conner!"

Conner smirked. "Losing your touch 'original red'?" He kidded.

Jason gave Conner a stern look, and handed Brennan over to Conner. "Fine." He, then, mocked glared at them.

Conner and Brennan stuck their tongue out at the same time.

"So, you're the one who taught Bren that." Tommy pointed the finger at Conner. The multicolored ranger shook his head. "I was wondering where that came from." He chuckled.

Conner and Brennan shrugged. They had gotten really close since Jason started coming to Reefside more. Once in awhile, Conner and Kira would travel to Angel Grove to watch Brennan while Jason and Trini did something for themselves.

Trini and Kim were in the bathroom. They heard someone throwing up. Kim knocked on the stall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." The girl forced out.

Trini and Kim took a double look at the stall.

"Kira?" Trini questioned. She watched as the door opened revealing Kira. The teenager's eyes were bloodshot, and she looked pale. "What's wrong?"

Kira looked at them and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She revealed.

Two weeks ago, Kira found out she was pregnant. She called Dr. Connelly, and asked why she would throw up at nights. The doctor explained, 'morning' sickness affects women differently. The former yellow, had been throwing up every night for the past week.

The 'original pink and yellow' gasped. They weren't sure whether or not to congratulate her or give her a lecture. They decided to congratulate her. Both women gave her a hug.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Kim stared at her, then she looked at Kira's belly. Nothing was there, yet.

Kira shrugged. "I just found out last week." She went to the mirror. Her skin was blotchy, and her eyes were red. She got her purse and took out her make up bag.

Trini grabbed the make up. "Here, let me help."

Kira smiled. "I'm going to tell Conner, I just don't know when." She felt Trini buffer the powder on her face and fix her eyeliner.

"Well, you should soon." Kim advised. She looked at Kira. Then Kim looked out her peripheral vision. She saw herself. Kim looked behind her. There wasn't a mirror there. Her brows furrowed, she faced forward and looked in the mirror. There was nothing behind her.

"Kim?" Trini questioned. She stopped doing Kira's make up. "Are you okay?"

Kim nodded. "Um, anyways-" She lost her train of thought after seeing herself. "-Just tell him."

"Are you ready to be a mama?" Trini looked at her. Being a teen mom is hard. She wasn't one, but she knew her cousin, Sylvia, is. Sylvia complained about giving up her teen years, so she could raise the baby. However, she made it work. The father is involved, so things were a little easier for her. Trini hoped Conner would be there as well. "It's a big responsibility."

Kira got up and looked at herself in the mirror. "I'll be scared, but no matter what, I don't believe in abortion. I want to raise the baby."

The two women smiled at her. They walked out the bathroom. Kim looked out her peripheral again, and she saw herself walking. She shook her head and didn't look to the side again.

Trini walked up to Jason. She kissed him. Then she noticed Conner and Brennan. She smiled at the two. Conner was great with kids, she wondered about how he would be with one of his own.

Everyone headed to the middle of the café.

Hayley was on stage. She took the mic. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" The crowd hollered and screamed. Hayley smiled. "Please welcome, Kira Ford!"

"That's my girlfriend!" Conner exclaimed at the top of his lungs. He smiled at her.

Kira blushed as she walked on the stage. She got her guitar out, and she went up to the mic. "This is a song I wrote the other day." She started to strum. "It's called 'One in This World." She started singing.

"_**I've been searching for**_  
><em><strong>A heart that needs a heart like mine<br>I've been reaching for  
>A hand that understands<br>I've been waiting for  
>Someone that I can love<br>That loves me  
>Loves me for the one that I am<br>**_

_**Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
>Someone to keep the rain away<br>They say  
>They say<strong>_

_**There's one in this world for everyone  
>One heart<br>One soul to walk besides you  
>One in this life to share your love<br>One touch  
>To touch the heart inside you<br>Wanna reach for each night  
>Wanna trust with your life<br>That's what I believe  
>You're the one<br>The one in this world for me"  
><strong>_

Kira made eye contact with Conner. She smiled with her eyes.

"_**I've been praying that  
>Someone like you would rescue me<br>I've been hoping that  
>I'll find my way to you<br>I've been dreaming that  
>Somehow I'll finely find somebody<br>Somebody to make my dreams come true  
>Someone to hold me when I'm lonely<br>Someone to give my whole world to  
>They say<br>**_

_**There's one in this world for everyone  
>One heart<br>One soul to walk besides you  
>One in this life to share your love<br>One touch  
>To touch the heart inside you<br>Wanna reach for each night  
>Wanna trust with your life<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's what I believe<br>You're the one  
>The one in this world for me"<strong>_

Kira did her instrumental. Everyone was screaming and clapping for her as she rocked out.

"_**Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
>Someone to tell my secrets to<br>Someone who's living for me only  
>Someone to give my whole world to<br>They say  
>They say<br>They say  
>They say"<strong>_

All the couples in the café kissed. Her song touched their hearts.

"_**There's one in this world for everyone  
>One heart<br>One soul to walk besides you  
>One in this life to share your love<br>One touch  
>To touch the heart inside you<br>Wanna reach for each night  
>Wanna trust with your life<br>That's what I believe  
>You're the one<br>The one in this world for me**_

_**You're the one  
>You're the one in this world for me<br>You're the one"**_

All the attendees clapped for her. They whistled, stomped their feet. There were people yelling 'go Kira' and 'Kira you rock' and 'that was amazing!'. Kira smiled. She got off stage and went to Conner. They kissed. He embraced her.

"That so good!" Conner held her. "Were you thinking of me when you wrote that?" He teased.

She smiled and nodded. "We need to talk." She got serious. Conner furrowed his brows. "Not here, though."

He nodded. Conner grabbed her hand, and they walked out. Kim and Trini noticed. They nodded at each other.

Kim and Tommy were talking, but Kim heard a call. It wasn't a falcon or crane though. It was a _dove_. She froze.

Tommy noticed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. Tommy hugged her closer. The two kept talking to their friends and playing with Brennan.

While outside the café, Conner looked at Kira. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Across the street, Sophia, the same Sophia who met Tommy at the courthouse, watched Conner and Kira talk. Conner and Kira were like her adopted brother and sister. Not to mention, Sophia is best friends with Conner and Kira's future son, Bridge.

"Depends." She said. There was a rock, she kicked it.

"Kira, you're scaring me." Conner was worried.

She sighed. "I'm."

"Kira, are you?" Conner didn't, couldn't, finish it.

She nodded. "Two months or so now."

Conner inhaled and exhaled. "I love you." He simply said.

Kira was shocked. "Seriously?"

He smiled. "Babe, we can get through this. We love each other, and I knew it was bound to happen. We are sexually active, a couple of times we didn't use a condom. I chanced it. A baby resulted. Doesn't mean I am going to abandon you. I love you."

"I love you, too." She hugged him tighter. They were hugging.

"So, was that why you freaked out on me about Krista?" He referenced their fight.

Kira smiled. "Guess it was the hormones talking." She laughed. "I did the math, I think it's one of the nights we babysat Brennan."

Conner whistled. "Shit, we can't let them find that out."

Conner reminisced about that day. Kira and him went to baby-sit Brennan. Trini and Jason wanted to go on a date. After Kira put Brennan in his room to sleep, Conner and Kira made out on the couch. One thing led to another, then they ended up making love on it.

Kira laughed at him. She, then, saw Sophia across the street. The former yellow Dino Thunder ranger thought it was Kim.

"Kim!" Kira called, she ran across the street.

Conner followed her. "Kim!" He yelled, too.

Sophia started to walk. She couldn't be found out. Not by them. She heard her mom's name called, she walked faster.

"Hey!" Conner called again.

Sophia turned around. "I'm sorry." Conner and Kira looked at her. Their eyes got wide. She smiled. "My name is Sophia."

"Wow, you look like our music teacher." Conner gawked. "Um, sorry about that." He looked at her harder. She had Dr. O's skin color and his eyes.

Kira, too, looked at her. Sophia looked like Kim with Dr. O's features. "Yeah, um, we're sorry."

"It's not problem." Sophia smiled. It was nice seeing them as their younger selves. Bridge was right, they were always in love. "Congratulations on the pregnancy." Sophia walked off.

Conner and Kira stood there for a moment. They walked away. Did they just hear her right? How could she had known Kira was pregnant?

"Do you know her?" Conner asked his girlfriend.

Kira shook her head. "Babe, I've never seen her before. How could she have heard what I told you? She was on the other side of the street."

Something was definitely going on. They walked back to the café.

Sophia watched as they left. "Doggie." She said into her communicator. Sophia placed herself in an alley and watched the café. Her mom was in her dad's arms.

"_Sophia, are you still in the past?"_

"Yes. Thank you for letting me come."

Sophia Oliver, daughter of Dr. Thomas Oliver and Kimberly Hart and holder of the Dove, requested to come and spy on her mom and dad in the year of 2004. Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger agreed. Due to the event in the year of 2005, Sophia never knew Tommy. However, they, Doggie, Kat, and the SPD rangers, devised a plan to alter the past. If it worked, Tommy would still be alive.

"_Your mom says stop going into people's dreams."_

Sophia bit her lip. Because of her parent's residual powers, Sophia had her own powers. She could walk into people's dreams. The dream Kim had was because of Sophia's powers, but she made it more like a premonition. She only hoped her mom got the hint.

"Did she feel it?" She referenced her mom in the future. They were the same person, so it would make sense they could feel what the other felt.

"_Yes. You need to come home. You've been gone for too long." Doggie didn't want to tell her over a communicator that future Kim had been having fainting spells. Him, Kat Manx, and Dr. Trini Kwan-Scott weren't sure what was going on. _

"I guess 2 months was a little longer than expected. I'm ready." She looked at her parents together. "I love you Daddy." In a flash of light, she disappeared.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's House.**

It was a week before Christmas. Kimberly and Tommy were planning for the Christmas dinner that was set to happen at Tommy's house. There was going to be a big Christmas Party amongst 'Zordon's 12' and the former Dino Thunder rangers.

Tommy and Kim never made it to the courts to testify against Raylene Hughes and Samantha Hu. As it turns out, Sam and Raylene were cousins. Sam paid Raylene $500,000 to accuse Tommy of the crime. If Raylene didn't do it, then her kids would be taken away from her. Raylene was forced, and that's why she accused Tommy. No one spoke of why Raylene was beaten up so badly in the pictures. However, the detectives concluded, Sam or acquaintances of Sam had beaten up Raylene, so she made the accusation. No one could prove it though. Sam admitted she took the condom from the one time Tommy and her had sex. Her brother, who is a doctor, had sealed the semen in a vile and placed it in liquid nitrogen. The former math teacher hoped to artificially inseminate herself. She hoped by being pregnant with Tommy's child, Tommy would've came back to her. Since that wasn't possible, she opted for accusing Tommy of rape via her cousin's claim.

That's why the semen was badly decayed. Sam gave it to her brother three hours after their encounter happened.

Both women plead guilty to their crimes. The verdict? Raylene got a year in jail, and she had to pay $1,000 in court fees. Samantha was charged with extortion. She got a year in jail, and she had a fine of $10,000. Sam got her charge reduced to a misdemeanor, since it was her first offense, and she admitted what she had done. On top of that, Sam was made out of money, so she had a good lawyer.

Everyone wasn't satisfied with Sam's sentence. They accepted Raylene's because she was basically forced to do something like this. If Raylene hadn't complied, Sam would've sent off Raylene's kids to their father in New York and maybe had Raylene killed. As for Sam, Tommy felt she got a slap on the wrist. He got a restraining order against her.

"Tommy!" Kim called from the kitchen.

Tommy walked to the living room. "Yes, Beautiful?" He walked up to her and kissed her lips.

"What do you think we should serve for the Christmas dinner?" She questioned. She had the cookbooks open for him.

Tommy looked. "The pot roast sounds good." He read over them. "Kim. What do you-"

Kim fell limp in Tommy's arms.

Tommy panicked again. "Kim!" He carried her in his arms and up to his bedroom. He felt her forehead, she was warm. "Kim!" He gently slapped her face to wake her up.

Kim's eyes fluttered. She looked at Tommy. "What happened?"

"I don't know. Kim, these fainting spells are becoming frequent. In all of your history of fainting, it's never happened like this." Tommy helped her get up. "Their random, usually I make you faint." He chuckled.

Kim ignored him. "Excuse me." Kimberly ran to the bathroom. She vomited the lunch she just had.

Tommy walked up to the bathroom. He opened it. Kim was slumped over the toilet. "Beautiful, do you need anything?" He was now confused.

"Maybe a pregnancy test." She groaned. Kim vomited again.

Tommy looked at her. "Do you think?"

She nodded and got up. "I mean, it would explain it." Kimberly brushed her teeth.

Tommy's house phone rang. He walked away from Kim and went downstairs to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Thomas, it's Mom." Janet Oliver said. _

"Hey Mom, how are you doing?"

"_I'm good. Is Kim there?"_

Tommy furrowed his brows. "Yes, why?" He knew his mom and Kim were close, but for some reason this didn't sound like a 'day to day' call. It sounded serious.

"_So, she hasn't been in Angel Grove, at all today?"_

"What!" Tommy shook his head. Kim walked downstairs and made her way to Tommy. "Mom, she's been here for the passed 2 days. She hasn't left my house, and if she has, it's been with me."

Kim listened to him. What was going on? "Tommy, what's wrong?" She whispered.

Tommy covered the receiver with his hand. "Mom, says she saw you in Angel Grove."

"WHAT!" He nodded. "When?" Kim was freaked out. Trini told her about the incident at the high school dance. Now, this crap. Is someone going around posing as her? The last time she checked, Sam was still in jail.

Tommy took his hand off the receiver. "When, Mom?"

"_A few minutes ago. I tried to say hi to her, but she didn't say anything she just walked off." Janet explained. _

"Mom, she's been here. Maybe you are just seeing things."

_Janet let it go. "Alright, son. I'm sure we will see you this weekend. I love you and Kim. Bye."_

"Bye, Mom." Tommy hung up. He looked down at Kim. "Mom says she loves you."

Kim nodded. "I love your mom too. Do you think she really saw me?"

"I don't know, Beautiful. Trini said she saw you, but not you, at the high school dance." He went to gather their things. "Are you ready to go to the store?" She nodded.

Together, Tommy and Kim left to buy a pregnancy test.

_An hour later. . . _

Tommy ended up buying five pregnancy tests. They wanted to make sure she was pregnant. Maybe this could explain why she's been fatigued lately.

Kim took three tests, for now. She placed the tests on the bathroom counter. Kim was nervous to say the least. To be honest, she was terrified. What if this was the precursor to the dream she had last month? It couldn't have been, in her opinion, Tommy and her weren't married.

Tommy walked over to Kim. "Aren't you going to check?" Kim just stood still. "Kim." She didn't move. "Kimberly." He hardly used her first name.

"Tommy, you check." She ordered.

"Can you believe if you're pregnant?" He walked to the bathroom. "Tanya, Eileen, Taylor, and Kira." He counted off the former rangers that are pregnant. Tommy grabbed a pregnancy test, and he hadn't looked at it yet. "You know I should've castrated Conner for getting Kira pregnant."

Kira was already like a surrogate daughter to Tommy. Same as Conner, Trent, and Ethan, well more like a surrogate sons. When he found out Kira was pregnant, Tommy was very upset. He was worried Kira had ruined her life before it began. Kira assured him she would still be able to have a music career after the baby was born. Kim was confident all of them would be there to support the teenage parents.

Kim looked at the pregnancy test Tommy had. Her nerves were getting the best of her. She was freaking out. "What is it?"

Tommy looked down. He smiled. "Kim, you're not pregnant."

"What!" Kim looked at the pregnancy test. She grabbed it from him. It was negative. Kim looked at the other two. One was negative, but the other was positive. Two to one. "Tommy, this one is positive." She held it up for him.

"Do you want to go to the doctor?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Are you sure?"

Kim kissed Tommy. "I'm sure. I'm positive." She smiled. "Did you want it to be positive?"

"I wouldn't have minded. We aren't getting any younger." He held her against him. Her head rested against his chest. Tommy's heartbeat sounded in her ear. "Did you want to be pregnant?"

"Handsome, I don't know." Her voice was muffled against his shirt. Kim's eyes met his eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." He told her. "I was going to wait, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore." He smiled.

Kim was confused. Tommy walked to the closet and took out a robin egg blue box. Every girl knew what that box meant, _symbolized_. Where that type of box came from, all women knew. The silver ribbon was neatly tied around it. Kimberly looked at Tommy.

He got down on one knee. Kim gasped. "I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. You've seen me on my good days and bad days. You're the reason, I stopped resenting myself for all the evil I did. I want, need, you in my life. Even though, we were separated for close to a decade. It doesn't matter. We are together now. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?" He opened the box.

It was a Tiffany's Legacy Engagement Diamond ring. The cushion diamond was 2.5 ct. and white. The graduated side stones were pink. The band was platinum. It cost Tommy a fortune, but she worth it. Tommy has a very extensive bank account. There was money from his time as a racecar driver, his money from Anton's digs, then there was the fact he is part owner of Bulkmeier's. Tommy was filthy rich.

Kim nodded. Tommy looked at her. "Yes!" She held out her ring finger for him. "I'll marry you!"

Tommy put the ring on her finger. "Yes!" He picked her up and spun her around. He took her upstairs.

You know what they ended up doing afterwards ;)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_My idea for the next chapter is Sam's background. She's crazier than you think. Let me know if you want that, or continue with the story. I'm telling you now, she's still a burden to the Tommy and Kim. _


	16. Chapter 16 Samantha's Story

**A/N: **_Samantha's History. How did she become so crazy? It will be done in first person POV._

**Chapter 16- Samantha's Story**

**Xxxxx**

_I was born Samantha 'Sam' Jin Ae Hu. My mother, Sung Lee, gave birth to me on April 11, 1981. My father was an American man. I never knew who he was. My mom told me it was a one night stand. Mother already had two sons, Marcus Kang Dae Hu who is 6 years older than me, and Darryl Yo-Sub Hu, who is 2 years older than me. Their father, who became my father, Dong-Sun Hu, gave me his last name. However, he loathed my mother for her disgraceful action. _

_My father kicked my mother and us, children, out of his home because of what happened. After that, my father's new girlfriend, Mae Suchin Pac, moved in. She laid with him and got pregnant with a baby boy. _

_After getting kicked out, my mother moved all of us in with her parents. They were made of money. __**Lots**__ of money because of their profession. My grandparents, my mom's parents, were apart of the Korean Mafia. There was a lot of crime committed by them. They ranged from drugs to human trafficking. At first, my mother was disgusted with how they got their money. However, she quickly changed her mind when they gave her $100,000. _

_We lived there until I was 4 years old, after that my mother met her next love. A male, Dokgo Kim. He was older than my mother. She was 30, and he was 45. At first, he was nice and loved her, but he wanted her to bear a child. She couldn't because the pregnancies she already had were hard on her body. One night, he raped her. She left him. _

_My mother did become pregnant. She went to my grandparents, and they helped her prepare for the childbirth. We were living the life of luxury. I got whatever I wanted. Dokgo Kim came back because he had found out she was with child. My grandparents wanted nothing to do with him. He had raped their daughter, and for what? My grandparents' workers 'took care of him'. My mother gave birth to a little girl, Mina Chun Hei Lee. She took my mother's last name. _

_At the age of 31, my mother had 4 children. Their ages were 11, 7, 5, my age at the time, and 8 months. That's when my real father reentered our lives. My mother and him quickly remarried, but she hated him for what he had done to her in the past. She was physically abusive to him, but he stayed because of her and the money. She demanded his ex girlfriend hand over their child to her. He listened to her command because he did not want to lose her. Landon Huang Hu came to live with us. He was 4, at the time. _

_My grandparents paid off Mae Suchin Pac by giving her $25,000. She accepted, even though she missed her child dearly. I never knew what happened to Mae. Last thing I heard was she became a prostitute in Seoul. After giving up her baby, she felt there was nothing to live for. _

_Mother always taught me looks were everything. I had to pride myself on how I looked. She taught me to make men want you. Even though my father was in the picture, my mother still cheated on him with the mob bosses. Father never stood up for himself because he was afraid mother would beat him senseless. She had done that already, several times. Mother was gorgeous, we were told we could be twins. I love my mother's dark raven hair, and she had a slim, but movie star elite, body due to the plastic surgery. She doesn't even look a day over 30._

_One night, my mother snapped. Daddy went out to get her some sake, but it was the wrong kind. She hit him with a broom. She called us kids to watch the beating of our father. Mother blamed him for the reason why she was raped. The raping of my mother left her with emotional scars. Us, kids, watched as my father was struck in the face and body. _

_We didn't cry, but for me, I was crying inside. My father looked so pitiful, but he didn't leave because my mother declared her love for him. She apologized for snapping at him, and he accepted. He was sorry for kicking her out after I was born. He realized the mistake he made, but knew she was the love of his life. That's why he took Mae's child from her, he wanted to prove his love for her. Both promised to never hurt each other again. _

_That's when I realized, as long as someone loves you, no matter what you do, they will end up staying with you. I took it a step further,** as long as I love someone, I can make them stay with me**. _

_My parents never fought after that. In fact, they became more in love with each other. They decided it was time for us to relocate to California. My grandparents gave my mom a million dollars. With that money, my parents moved all of us out of Korea to Corona, California. We lived in the Corona Hills. _

_I was 10 when I met Tyler Perez. He was handsome, and I wanted to be with him. We were young, but I knew he liked someone else. I pursued him, and I did what dumb kids do. I playfully smacked him, teased him, and acted like he was scum. I thought he would get the hint. He never reciprocated my feelings. Tyler openly admitted to everyone in our class he never liked me. During recess I would throw the tetherball at him with fury. But, in class, I would act like I needed a tissue just to pass by his desk. I told mother about Tyler, and she told me if he doesn't like you then you need to make him realize he does. I flirted with Tyler, and I told him I could give him whatever he wanted. He wanted oral sex. At the age of 10, I gave my first blow job. I loved him after all. Secretly, we started a relationship. Whenever he wanted a blow job, I would do it. Things ended after we turned 11. At first I was okay, but that changed. I told Marcus about Tyler making me give him blow jobs at school. It was a great lie. Marcus drove all of us, kids, there. Landon was the one who beat up Tyler for 'making me give him blow jobs'. I was satisfied. Tyler should've never ended things with me. _

_Middle school, I finally grew into my looks. All the guys wanted me. Matt Miller was the object of my eye. Apparently, I was the object of his. He had a girlfriend, at the time, Kayla. I made the two of them break up. Kayla found Matt and I in the gym locker rooms. Matt was eating me out. She was hurt, I had a smirk on my face. Matt declared his love for me, and because of that I wanted him to hurt Kayla emotionally. Kayla started to date our friend Jared. Secretly, she still liked Matt. Matt played with Kayla's emotions. One night at a party, Matt and Kayla went into a room. He got Kayla to undress for him. That's when I opened the door and revealed her to be a slut to all the occupants at the party. I laughed at her. Matt walked up to me and made out with me in front of Kayla. He claimed his love for me in front of her. The tears on her face, was a trophy for me. That night, I lost my virginity to Matt. However, I got over him, so that was that. _

_When I was 13, my grandparents were arrested because of their connection to the Korean Mafia. My parents took over the 'family business' and had it moved over to Downtown Los Angeles. That's when we moved to Los Angeles. Mother's sister, my Aunt, Kyung Mi Lee, got involved with the business. _

_Her daughter, Raylene and I got close. The thing that I disliked about Raylene was she let people walk all over her. On top of that, she was easy to manipulate. There's been plenty of times I conned her into doing things for me. One time in high school, I wanted her to get Curtis Moore away from the most popular girl in school, Daisy Angel. Raylene objected, but I convinced her, or I would go after Vernon Benson instead. She loved Vernon Benson, so she interrupted Curtis from going after Daisy by spreading rumors about her. To be honest, I didn't care for Curtis. I just wanted to see what she would do. _

_Everyone hated Raylene after spreading the rumors. They called her names and shunned her from school activities. She tried to blame it on me, but I played dumb. Raylene dropped out of school, after that she got pregnant with her first child. She, also got her GED. _

_In high school, I was Queen Bee or maybe Queen Bitch. I still smile at that. Dorian Hoff was the next guy I fell in love with. The sex was amazing. We did it all the time, even in the school bathrooms. Unfortunately, Rebecca 'Becca' Reese transferred to our school from Angel Grove High. Dorian quickly fell for her. I swore I would get Dorian back. He loved me and as long as I showed him he loved me, we would be together. I would follow the two of them around school. He would take her to the same places we had sex at. I even caught them under the bleachers at school once. I hated Becca for doing that to Dorian and me. Becca's car became the perfect target. I traveled to her house and keyed it, and I even slashed her tires. No one knew it was me though. Becca did live in a shady neighborhood. I seduced Becca's brother at a party once in hopes of getting Dorian jealous. That didn't work. I broke into Dorian's house one night, and I tied him up. I forced him to have sex with me, and I accused him of rape. He was tried as an adult and is now spending time in Corcoran State Prison. _

_During my junior year of high school, I went to the Angel Grove Racetrack with my girlfriends. There was a handsome racecar driver by the name of Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver. He got my attention, but he had a girlfriend. A blonde, at the time. I never left the idea of Tom alone though. One day, I would see him again. I was sure of it. _

_It was now time for me to enter college. I wasn't sure what to do with my life. Marcus was already on his way to becoming an OB-GYN, Darryl was helping to run the 'family business', Mina was still in high school, and she was in the honors program at school. Landon was running the Rhino Gentleman's Club with my aunt. Raylene had gotten married to the father of her child, and she was going to school for nursing. By night, Raylene was a stripper at the club. _

_Math was always my best subject. I decided to go to UCLA, and get my teaching degree in mathematics. I spent years working hard at it. _

_Because of my parent's businesses, we were becoming millionaires. The money was great. I still got whatever I wanted. My family stuck by me no matter what. I started to teach Mina the way Mama and I got every guy we wanted. Every guy Mina's wanted, succumbed to her. If a female got in the way, I stepped in. I made sure no one became a burden to her. _

_Mother and Father were still together, but she snapped again. A flashback of the time she was raped by Dokgo Kim entered her mind. However, she didn't take her anger out on father. No, she promised herself she would never hurt him again. Mama and Auntie went to the gentleman's club. Mother found her prey in an unsuspecting man. Armando Moz, a young father of one, became the victim. Mother committed sexually aggravated assault. I accidentally walked in on the incident. Mother looked at me as she was on top of him. She spoke to me in Korean. It translated, "Never let the one you love leave you." She slapped her victim. I jumped at the sound. She spoke again. "No matter what, do what you can to get him back."_

_I nodded at my mother. "Jin Ae." My mother never calls me by my English name. I look at her. "IF HE NEVER COMES BACK, GET REVENGE." My mother tells me in Korean. I nod and leave. Mother was never convicted of the crime. he paid him in hush money. _

_At that time, I was 20. She never had to tell me that, I mean it's pretty obvious, I've learned that myself._

_However, mother knows best. She hated father for leaving her when he did. Dokgo raped her because father left her. _

_At the age of 22, I had my degree in teaching, my parents bought me my own condo in the city of Reefside, I have my shiny, silver, Mercedes Benz. Money in my pockets. The only thing missing was a man. I quickly got hired at Reefside High School. They needed a math teacher. _

_As I started my first day, I recognized one of the teachers. It was Thomas 'Tommy ' Oliver. Dr. Thomas 'Tommy ' Oliver, now. See, my chance did come. I was in awe of him, he cut his hair, and he sported eyeglasses. The man is a Greek God. I tried to get close to him, but it wasn't possible. He was always running off, then there was those times he had Dr. Anton Mercer cover for his classes. _

_We never did bump into me each other or get to talk. I know he noticed me around school, he would look my way and smile. His eyes would trail my body. This passive shit was getting annoying. By summer, I would have him. _

_I had my siblings help me track him. During summer vacation from school, they had tracked Tom to a casino. It was Casino Morongo in Cabazon, California. I had a couple of the strippers from the Gentlemen's Club accompany me. We were dressed seductively, strapless tube dresses and heels. My hair was now colored blonde, and I knew it was different than last year's look. I made sure to bump into Tom. He was with a gentleman, they looked exactly alike. I found out this gentleman was Tom's brother, David. _

_Tom and I hit it off right away. We spent all our time together, talking and having fun. He even let me accompany him on a lunch date with him, Dr. Mercer, and Eileen Mercer, the principal and Dr. Mercer's wife. I didn't expect Mrs. Mercer to be back so soon, I mean that fight between her and Tom was pretty intense. I smile at his strength._

_The week before school started, Tom and I were at his home. He has a nice home. It's like a log cabin, in the middle of nowhere. It was perfect for the first time Tom and I had sex, or well, made love. It was incredible. Definitely, the best lover I've ever had. I never screamed so much in my life. I wished he hadn't used a condom, I really wanted to get pregnant by him. We would have amazing looking children. _

_I slipped the condom in a plastic baggy I found in his kitchen, and called my brother Marcus, to 'keep it safe'._

_Things were great between Tom and I, then school started and it went upside down. The first day of school wasn't so bad. We were still happy and together. The second, that's when things changed. I'm not sure why, but it did. In the morning, things were normal. We met up and made out at the side of the school. I met the students, who he had spent a lot of time with last year. Tom even introduced me to his best friend of 12 years, Jason. Though, it's still puzzling why he was even there. During lunch I was going to tell him about the famous, Kimberly Ann Hart, Olympic gold medal winner, being the new music teacher. She was my favorite gymnast. Her floor routine was to die for. That never happened, since Jason spilled Tom's drink on him. Now that I think about it, that shit was planned. _

_Later that day, I met Tom at Hayley's Cyberspace Café. It's a neat place, but the owner, Hayley, didn't seem to like me. I was sitting on his lap, but then he made me get off. He went to the back. I didn't question anything. After 10 minutes, he came back out, and Jason went up to him. Tom requested for me to stay. I thought it was weird all of a sudden he left me out of things. Tom and Jason had left. I didn't spend any time thinking about it. I followed them. _

_After being let into Tom's house, I kissed him. I hadn't seen Jason. Yet it felt different. Like Tom didn't want me there. Why didn't he want me there? Then a lie came, he said Jason was outside, but he came from some random part of the house. Jason's wife had barged in like she knew Tom's home. That pissed me off even more. I'm fucking Tom's girlfriend, and that bitch had the audacity to have Tom kick me out. One word seem to jump out at Tom, __**Crane.**__ Who the flying fuck is the Crane? Obviously he knew, how did I know that? He questioned if __**SHE **__was there. Who is she? Why would she call herself a bird? He kicked me out. I swore he would never get rid of me so easily after that. _

_About two hours later, I see Tom's car and a white SUV come to Tommy's. I had been waiting there for my boyfriend. He had the music teacher in his car. Why would she be in his car? What the hell was going on? Tom loves me, and I love him. I'd be damned if this son a bitch in the car would come between our love. Again, my boyfriend tried to shoo me away. He walked into his home, carrying the music teacher. Again, I had a confrontation with Trini, the wife of Jason. Then the kids from school came. Isn't it weird they came to his house? Jason followed them inside. That left Trini and I. I'll be honest, that woman is scary. However, cursing at me in Vietnamese doesn't help much. Bitch, I'm fucking half Korean! She kicked me out. I keyed her car. Serves ya right bitch. _

_I went back to my condo, defeated. That night, I spent all night on my phone calling him. I was either, calling or texting him to get his attention. Twice, I was kicked out of his home. That shouldn't happen to me. Tom can't leave me. He loves me, and I need to show him he feels the same. _

_The next morning, I arrived at his house. He let me in. I quickly kissed him, but he didn't care. What was going on now? He asked about the phone calls and texts, I told him I was worried about him. Now, my boyfriend doesn't want to talk to me. What the hell did I do wrong? _

_He wouldn't even let me drive with him to school. I go to school by myself. Teaching was the last thing on my mind. I'm hoping I really didn't lose him. That would suck. Again, I approach him during our free period. Tom doesn't want to talk to me. It takes some coaxing, but he agrees to talk after school in my room. He walks away. I wonder if he went to the music room. _

_I made a phone call to my brother, Marcus, I tell him to get that vile ready. It should come in handy soon. He agrees._

_After school, he comes in my classroom. He breaks up with me! My now, ex boyfriend, wants nothing to do with me. I believe it is because of the music teacher. He can't do that to me, so I grab his hand and make him fondle my sex. Sex will bring him back to me, I apologized for everything else. I said I would pay for Trini's car, stop calling his phone, but I would never do that. I just want him to think I would do all that. Even with just his hand, I swear I have never been so turned on in my life. He should've taken me on the damn table. Again, we were interrupted by the music teacher, Trini, and three other women. Who those women were, I have no clue. But they do have a certain color scheme going on. Trini and the two African American women were wearing yellow while Kim and the only blonde was wearing pink. _

_Trini attacks me! Just because I said her son's name. Get over it. She is fucking crazy. Bruises formed, my lip was split, my eye was swollen. I swear, I should've killed her. That stupid Kim woman ended up kissing Tom in front of me. How dare she call Tom, Handsome! He is mine, and I will make that known. I leave, the next morning, I have a meeting with Mrs. Mercer, but the superintendent needs to know about my attack. _

_The next morning, I come in with the most provocative outfit. Mama says use my looks to get what I need. Tom is already there, he really is so fucking sexy. I admit I masturbate to his picture every now and then. I miss his dick in me. That sex was amazing. Anyway, off topic. I'm suspended for the rest of the school year. Fuck my life. _

_I have to get escorted out the school by the rent-a-cops at Reefside High. That was embarrassing. Tom can't stand the sight of me, and now this shit with getting laid off. I leave, and call Marcus. The vile is ready. Perfect, I was ready to have Tom's child growing inside of me. Marcus informed me it wasn't possible. Great! Now, it was time to get Raylene involved. _

_Raylene, now divorced, had another child. That brought the tally up to two children. She was a registered nurse by day, and a stripper by night. Guys requested her all the time at the club. I demand she accuse Tom of rape. It was now time to fucking get my revenge. He scorned me by breaking us up. The music teacher? Please, that bitch is fucking stubby!_

_Raylene didn't want to accuse Tom. I had my parent's workers come and teach her a lesson. They fucked her up good. I, again, command her to use his semen as proof of the rape. She agrees. Besides, if she didn't then she would've had to say goodbye to her kids. I made sure she needed to keep her mouth shut and erase my tracks. No one, can find out I am related to her. That's why she hadn't changed her last name. To make it worth while, I put $500,000 in her account. It was from a Korean account in my grandparent's name. _

_Everything went downhill after that. Tom was arrested, but apparently he has friends with money in their pockets. He was bailed out that same day. Even though the bail was $2,000,000, he still got out. Ugh, so now I had to rethink another plan. Tom couldn't get away from me, since revenge didn't work, I was determined to make him mine again._

_The obsession of getting Tom back was literally taking over my life. I spied on the two of them during school hours. He would kiss her passionately, she would look at them with love in her eyes. It was sickening. She shouldn't touch Tom like that! I should be the only one to touch him like that. I saw from afar Kim performing with one of the students. They would perform at Hayley's. Was it normal for teenagers and teachers to have a friendship like that?_

_I was in Downtown LA visiting my parents and siblings. It was early morning, I saw Kim. I know it was her. She had the caramel brown hair, she was short, it was her body type and shape, that was Kim. Her outfit wasn't out the ordinary. She was wearing a plain black shirt, blue jeans, and vans. However, her eyes looked like they were glowing pink. I attributed it to pink contact lenses. She had a knife, and she slashed my tires on my car. I told her to stop. She didn't listen, and she took my father's golf club and slammed it into my taillights. I noticed the tattoo on her back. It was a falcon and crane soaring with one another, like they were intertwined or something. My only guess is she is the Crane and Tom is the Falcon. I wanted to talk to her, but she left after that. I called the Reefside Police Dept., and they were on it. The weird thing was Kim was in a coma during the vandalism. They didn't charge her. However, I'm telling you it was her!_

_October 30 was the night of the Halloween Dance. I decided to dress up as my favorite gymnast of course. I went back to being a brunette, I cut my hair, and I had my skin whitened. Poor Raylene was in jail though. That's her fault, she got caught! You shouldn't go to the Mexican Border, that's too obvious. Anyways, I drank a little bit too much because I was at the dance apparently dancing with some random guy. I thought it was Tom, it wasn't. Trini came and interrupted my night of fun. Me and that girl have some history, I'll tell you that now. She wondered why I was dressed how I was, and I let her know I wanted to be __**Beautiful. **__She didn't like the comment because she punched me in the gut. Her ring finger left an indentation. I seriously should've called the cops on her. No, the cops were called on me. _

_Ugh, that was another fuck my life moment. Everything came crashing down on me. Raylene tried to put everything on me. Stupid bitch, I turned it on her. I was charged with extortion. Mommy and Daddy hired the best lawyers for me though. Mama knew I was trying to get my man back. She allowed it, but she said I wasn't trying hard enough. My extortion case was severely lessened since I confessed my part. I told them about the condom, please a fine of $10,000? I have spent more than that in a day. So, I am apparently spending a year in jail. Now.. Let's see about that. _

**Xxxxx**

**Twin Towers Correctional Facility.**

It's visiting hours. Usually, my parents or siblings come to visit me. I have a feeling that's not the case.

I watch as a man approaches me. He speaks. "Samantha Jin Ae Hu?" He asks.

"Yes." I'm dressed in my county jail clothes. I am wearing blue, um scrubs? With the orange slippers.

"I am Harry Reynolds." He held his hand out to me. I shook it. "Are you ready to go?"

I raise my eyebrow. "Go?" Harry nodded. "How can I leave?"

"With this." He hands me a paper. "I got you into a Work Furlough program." Seems Harry Reynolds is my new favorite lawyer.

A Work Furlough program is an alternative to jail time. An incarcerated person can complete their jail time with work. Work is done outside the facility in which they are subjected to, however, at the end of the night they have to report back to the facility.

Can I really plan an escape? I believe I can. During work I can have my one of my brothers or sister meet with me.

I smile. "When do I leave?"


	17. Chapter 17 New Year's Eve

**Happy New Years!**

**A/N: **_Your guys' reviews are amazing! Seriously, I'm glad you are still reading. There is still more to come. Thank you for reading! =)_

**Warning- **_There's explicit happenings in the beginning, but I won't go into full detail. _

**A/N: **_This takes place New Year's Eve._

**A/N: **_As always, I don't own the Power Rangers or characters. I only own Samantha Hu._

**Chapter 17- New Year's Eve**

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Home.**

Heavy panting filled the room. The couple had been going at it for an hour now. If before they didn't think she was pregnant, maybe she would get pregnant now.

"Shit…" Tommy gasped out. He kept thrusting in his girlfriend, no fiancée now. He kissed her.

She kissed him back. "Fuck… Tom-Tomm-shit." She moaned. He felt good, and he knew how to please her.

"Beautiful. I'm about to." Tommy couldn't finish.

Kim started to breathe heavy. "Me too shit!" Kim came right there. Tommy followed right after her. He was now slumped over her. His forehead resting on hers. "Fuck. Where the hell did you learn your skills?" Kim tried to catch her breath.

"Don't make me answer that." He said as he rolled off of her. Tommy would never want to admit he'd been with women other than Kim.

"Touché." Kim simply said as she laid on his chest. Both stared at her engagement ring.

Ever since Tommy and Kim became engaged, they had been celebrating their love with more sex. They weren't sure where the extra need for sex came from, but both wanted it.

During the Christmas Eve party, everyone celebrated their engagement. Kim showed off her Tiffany's engagement ring. They remember that day.

_**(Flashback)**_

_All of the Zordon's 12 and the former Dino Thunder rangers were there. Some civilians were also invited. Instead of having it at Tommy's house, they had it an Anton Mercer's mansion. It was a formal event, so everyone came dressed to impress. _

_Jason, Trini, and Brennan showed up first. Jason was wearing a red dress shirt with a black and gold trimmed tie. He had on black slacks with black dress shoes. Trini was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap dress. Her dress reached her knees. The straps on the dress were 2 and a half inches wide, and she had a white belt around her waist. The belt had pearls. There were red accents as well. She had on black heels. Her hair was curled. Brennan had on a red shirt with gray slacks. His hair had a mini faux hawk. _

_Adam and Tanya were the next to arrive. Adam was wearing a green dress shirt with a black, silk tie. He had on black slacks with black dress shoes. Mrs. Sloan-Park, now 4 months pregnant, had on a yellow halter dress. The dress hugged at her stomach, so the baby bump was visible. It went down to her knees. She had on white and rhinestone strappy heels. Her hair was long and straight with side bangs. _

_Rocky and Aisha tailed behind them. Mr. DeSantos had on a blue dress shirt with a red accented, white, silk tie. He had on black slacks, and black dress shoes. The soon to be Mrs. DeSantos was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that hugged the upper half of her body as the lower half flared out. She had on white heels with yellow accents. Her hair was long and had thin braids. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Cranston showed up to the mansion. Their twins stared in awe at the big house. They had a big house too, but this one was bigger. Billy was wearing a white dress shirt with a blue tie and navy slacks. He had on black dress shoes. To this day, he still sported contacts. There was a light pink flower in the pocket of his shirt. Kat was wearing a dark, pink tube top dress. It reached to her knees. It was silk and the bottom half was ruffled. She had on white strappy heels. Her hair was in an elegant updo. Bailey, the older twin by 5 minutes, was wearing a white dress with a blue sash. Her hair was down and curled. Little William was wearing a black and white suit, with a pink flower in his pocket. Both children had an exquisite pair of eyes. Bailey had green ones while William had blue ones. _

_Zack and his wife, Angela, came with their four year old son, Ahmad. Zack was dressed in all black, while Angela had on a classic, black, strapless dress with a gold sash. Her hair was straight down. Ahmad was wearing a blue dress shirt with a black tie and gray slacks. He had on black shoes. _

_Hayley came dressed in a black maxi dress with black and white wedges. Her auburn red hair was curled. She looked amazing. _

_Justin and his girlfriend, Rachel showed up. Justin was wearing a black tux with a blue tie, and he had a blue flower in his pocket. Of course, he had black dress shoes on. Rachel had on a blue, one shoulder cocktail dress that reached her calf. She also had on black wedges. _

_Conner, Kira, and Ethan came together. Conner had a red dress shirt with a black tie. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to be different, and he had on black slacks with black dress shoes. Kira was wearing a yellow, silk shirt with a black ruffled skirt. The ruffled skirt flared out a bit, and it had intricate detail, and it reached her mid calf. She had on yellow and black flats. Her wavy hair, was now tightly curled, and she placed a red, rhinestone headband in her hair as well. Ethan came wearing a black dress shirt with a blue tie, he had on navy blue dress pants with black dress shoes. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Anton Mercer were already ready as was Trent. Anton had on a classic black and white tuxedo with a black and white tie. Eileen was wearing a long sleeve, purple dress that went to her knees. Her stomach was very big now. She had a pregnancy glow to her, just like Tanya and Kira. Her shoulder length hair was down with curls at the bottom. Trent was wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, he had on gray slacks with white dress shoes. _

_Everyone was drinking and eating small appetizers. They were waiting for the last couple. It was already 08:15 pm. Dinner was supposed to start at 08:00. _

"_Where are they?" Trini asked. She took a drink of her Moscato. _

_Aisha ate a mini quiche. "Girl, you know how Kim is when she gets ready." _

"_Well, you also know how they are now that they're back together." Kat mentioned. She took a drink of her wine. _

_Tanya nodded. "I'm surprised she's not pregnant." She had a plate full of appetizers. _

"_It could be Tommy trying to figure out what color to wear." Hayley joked. All the girls giggled. _

_There was a knock on the door. Anton's butler opened it. Tommy and Kim were there. Dr. Oliver was wearing a white dress shirt with a red and black tie. He had on black slacks with black dress shoes. There was a hint of green in the shoes. His hair was perfectly gelled and spiked, and he wore his eyeglasses. Kim's arm was linked with his arm. She had on a white and black dress. It was a sleeveless dress, and the cut looked like it was from the 1950s. It had white and black accents, and it had black sheer fabric over the white under dress. The soon to be Mrs. Oliver had black heels on. Her hair was curled._

"_It's about damn time!" Rocky yelled. "I'm crazy hungry!"_

"_Mommy, what does 'damn' mean?" William asked. He heard Uncle Rocky say it, so either it was okay or bad. _

"_Sweetie, don't worry about it." Kat said. She glared at Rocky for cussing in front the kids. Rocky stuck his tongue out. _

_Kim's ring, reflected off the chandelier in the living room. _

_Kira screamed. It was a mini ptera scream. _

"_Ahhh!" Everyone groaned. _

"_Babe, worn someone please." Conner pleaded. He was still ringing out his ears. _

_She waved his words away. "You're engaged!" Kira pointed at the ring. _

"_WHAT?" All the attendees questioned/exclaimed. _

_Kim and Tommy looked at each other. "Looks like we didn't have to say anything." Kim muttered. _

"_I asked her to marry me, and she said yes." Tommy informed. _

_The newly engaged couple was bombarded with hugs and congratulations. _

"_It's about time!" Zack smiled. "I remember when you were asking me for advice on how to invite Kim to the dance." _

_Everyone laughed. Billy took it upon himself to start talking about their history._

"_What about that time when Kim first saw Tommy at the karate tournament?" Billy reminisced. "That was the first time she was quiet during a tournament." Kim lightly smacked his arm. "Fine, the first time she was quiet, ever." Billy winked. Kim blushed. _

_"Then there was that time when Kim fainted after he became the White Ranger." Trini added. Then she thought about it. "She still does that."_

"_Also, I seem to recall Tommy being late for his second official date with Kim." Jason laughed. "His watch was behind by an hour."_

_Tommy and Kim groaned. "What is this? Pick on Tommy and Kim night?" Tommy asked. They nodded. _

"_There's so many to choose from." Adam joked. "I remember when we were in Australia? Tommy lost a bet to Kim, and he had to dress up as a girl. The tourists were scared of 'Toni'."_

"_I never heard that story." Hayley giggled. _

"_Please, Tommy ain't the only one to talk about. I remember when Kim was getting ready for her date with Tommy. She saw Kat and Tommy on the viewing globe together, you know how long it took for her eyes to get back to normal." Aisha said. _

_Aisha told the story, of the time Kat was evil. Kim was waiting for her date with Tommy, but he got stuck in a different dimension with Kat. The crane's eyes flashed pink in anger of him being with another girl. _

"_Aw, 'Sha, I was not jealous." Kim defended herself. _

_Kat laughed. "Kim, you were jealous. Remember I was there." She smiled. _

"_Then, there was that time, Tommy had a-" Rocky looked around and whispered. "-wet dream during a sleepover." Rocky smiled. "It's obviously about Kim."_

_He was being cautious of the little kids, but the teens looked at each other. "Okay, like ew." Kira said. _

"_Please, Kira, it's not like you didn't do more to get in the position you are in now." Eileen winked at her. Kira smiled as she shook her head. _

"_Dinner is ready." The Butler said. All the guests went into the elaborate dining room. The kids sat at one table. The maids made sure to make them finger foods, so they didn't need any help from the adults. _

_Christmas Eve dinner had the pot roast Tommy wanted, with a turkey, garlic bread and sausage stuffing, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn on the cob, macaroni and cheese, chicken and beef gravy. There was also a big bowl of Caesar salad. Three different kinds of pasta: alfredo, marinara, and pesto. There was a basket of rolls and then there was different kinds of butter. It was a feast made for queens and kings. _

_Conversations carried amongst the adults. They were talking about their careers, the newly forming families, and what the teenagers planned to do after school. _

_Anton was discussing about a new business venture. Maybe a chain of art and design schools. One will start in Briarwood. Trent loved the idea, and he wanted to be involved. Eileen and Anton's daughter would be due next year. They were thinking of naming her Francesca Michelle Mercer. _

_Jason and Trini were set to start school in a month. Jason was going for his teaching degree, and Trini was going for her doctorate. They were both excited. There was even talks about having another child. _

_Ethan applied for M.I.T. He hoped to get into the school. Everyone was confident he would._

_Justin and Rachel were also talking about marriage. But they were still young, there was a lot the youthful couple wanted to do. Rachel had been told in the beginning of her relationship that Justin was a ranger. _

_Zack and Angela were thinking about having another baby. The 'original black' was thinking of opening up a school with Kat. They talked about it, and it would be a dance school with all kinds of dance. Not just ballet, like the school Kat had now. Angela was happy being a state at home mom. _

_Aisha and Rocky's wedding had a wedding date of June 20, 2005. It would be a summer wedding. Kim was asked to be the maid of honor; she accepted. Trini, Kat, Tanya, and, now, Kira and Hayley would be the bridesmaids. Rocky's best man was Adam, and his groomsmen were: Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Justin. _

_Tanya was due in May. Her and Adam weren't sure what they were having, yet, but were excited to find out. _

_Hayley was content with her life, but she didn't know that the former female power rangers planned to surprise her with a date for New Year's Eve. _

_Conner and Kira still hadn't told their parents about Kira being pregnant. They knew they couldn't hide it forever, but it still didn't stop the fear of telling them. For now, they kept the pregnancy among their friends and the former rangers. _

_Billy and Kat were still happily married. They were busy with their jobs and raising the twins. _

_As for the falcon and crane, Kim was thinking of ending the lease on her apartment. It was only fitting she would live with Tommy, now that they were going to be married. She hadn't fainted lately. Kim mentioned Tommy's mom talking about seeing her in Angel Grove, while she was in Reefside. Their friends were also surprised to hear about another sighting of this 'phantom Kimberly.' No one brought it up again though. _

_The party continued on. For dessert, there was three kinds of cheesecake. Regular, Oreo, and Strawberry. At midnight, everyone exchanged presents. It was a great Christmas for all of them. _

_**(End Flashback)**_

Tommy and Kim had just came out the shower together. Tonight, there was going to be a New Year's Eve party at Bulkmeier's. It was going to be a ranger reunion as well.

"Kim, do you think it's a good idea to set up Hayley and Mike?" Tommy asked as he brushed his teeth.

The former female power rangers, thought it was only fitting to set up Hayley with someone. Mike Corbett, Leo's brother and former Magna Defender, was handsome and single. Why not set the two of them up. Mike had seen Hayley's picture, and he was eager to meet this woman. The only one in the dark was Hayley.

Kim was putting on some lotion. "I don't see what's bad about it." She lathered it on her body. Tommy walked out the bathroom.

He was gawking at her. "Beautiful, do you have to look sexy like that?"

"Why? Does it turn you on?" She kept rubbing it on her. Kim was wearing just a bathrobe. She opened her legs for him. Tommy was extremely turned on. Kimberly touched herself.

The multicolored ranger watched her. "Kim, we've already done it a-" He couldn't finish his thought. Kim placed a finger. He walked up to her, and he gently shoved her finger in her. He backed away and watched her.

"You want it, Handsome?" She asked. She smiled seductively at him. "I think you do." The inner temptress rang out.

Both of them had no clue why their sex drive was basically going 100,000 miles per hour.

Tommy unwrapped his towel. "You know, when you were kicking our asses on Muranthias, I swore every time you spoke, you sounded so fucking sexy." He grabbed the back of her head and brought her in for a searing kiss. He was on top of her, and he was ready to enter, but there was a frantic knock on his door.

"Shit." Kim cursed under her breath.

Both Tommy and Kim's eyes flashed in anger. Tommy's green and Kim's were pink. They quickly dressed themselves in clothes and headed downstairs. They opened the door. Conner and Kira were there, but Kira was crying.

"What happened?" Kim led Kira inside the house and put her on the couch. "Tommy, go get her some water. This can't be good for the baby."

Tommy nodded, and he walked off.

"We told her parents, and we also told mine." Conner updated. Kim nodded. "They weren't happy."

Kira wiped her tears. "They weren't happy? That's a nice way to put it!" She looked at Conner and Kim. "They all went ballistic, and you know it Conner!"

Conner looked down. He knew she was right. The former Dino Thunder ranger sat next to her, and held her hand.

Tommy walked back into the living room with a water bottle and a box of tissues. He gave Kira the water and put the tissues on the table. "Tell us what happened." Tommy sat in the ottoman. Kim sat on his lap.

"First we told my parents." Conner started. Kira drank some of the water and wiped her tears away. "They were obviously disappointed. Both of them told us our lives were over." He shook his head. "My parents made a decision, they kicked me out. Eric tried to stick up for me, but they were set on their choice."

Kim and Tommy looked at one another then at the teenagers. They were shocked.

The former yellow Dino thunder ranger calmed down, she began to speak. "Conner and I went to my house. We told my parents. They demanded for the abortion. I told them, I would never have one. I even told them it didn't matter, it was too late to have one." Kira wiped her eyes, her make up smeared. "To be honest, we already expected the worst, but we still had some hope." Kira took another drink of water. "Within 10 minutes, I was kicked out of my house."

Tommy and Kim couldn't believe what they heard. Five minutes of silence passed. "Stay here, me and Kim are going to talk about this in the kitchen." Tommy had two ideas. He couldn't let Conner or Kira live on the streets.

The falcon and crane walked into the kitchen. Conner held Kira. She fell asleep in his arms. This whole ordeal definitely took a toll on her body. Conner kissed Kira on top of her head. He took a tissue, and he made sure to gently clean her raccoon eyes.

"Tommy, how can their parents do that to their child?" Kim hissed. After hearing what happened, Kim was glad Conner and Kira got kicked out, she felt the parents were heartless.

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. "I know they want what's best for Conner and Kira, but they're going at it wrong. They are only 17, graduation is coming up. College is in the summer, fall. But there are other times they can enter college. It's not the end of the world. I have faith that both of them will still be able to have their careers after this."

"What can we do?" She asked. Kim walked to the fridge, she figured she might as well get breakfast started for everyone.

"Two things we can do." He offered. "One, we move them in here. It's a four bedroom house. They can take one room. I doubt there is a problem with having them live in one room. I mean, she's already pregnant. What's the worse they can do?" Kim nodded at his logic. "Two, move them into your old condo. You haven't canceled the lease yet. We can help pay for it, while they finish up school, and maybe until the baby is one."

Kim looked at Tommy. She was surprised, he had already thought of plans to help Conner and Kira on his own. They weren't bad ideas either.

"You really care about your them don't you?" She started beating the eggs.

Tommy nodded. "Beautiful, they're like my children. I mean, Conner was a little dipshit last year, but he's grown up since then." He smiled. "Kira has helped them a lot, and she's sweet and caring. Trent was like me. He attacked everyone, but once he got control of the gem, I extended the hand of friendship like Jase did. Trent was kind of honored, and he stopped the self loathing phase. Ethan used to be all about computers, but it's not like that anymore. He's dating, and having fun in his last year of high school."

Trent, Ethan, Conner, and Kira had found a little place in Tommy's heart. Last year, he thought he was way in over his head having four teenagers saving the planet. However, he thought about it, the gems couldn't have chosen anyone better. They quickly grew up, not because they had to, but because it was time to. Their times as rangers shaped who they are today.

Kim thought about what to do. She finished getting breakfast ready. "I can keep the lease in my name, they can move into the condo." She plated the eggs and toast. "Call them in."

Tommy called their students in the kitchen. Conner carried Kira in his arms. He sat down. Kira got off of him and went to her own seat. She was hungry, and she dug right in.

Kim smiled. "Tommy and I made a decision." Kim said as she took a bite of her eggs.

Conner got up and went to Tommy's cabinet and took out the hot sauce. Tommy's eyebrows rose. "What?" The young Dad to be didn't think anything of it.

"Huh?" Kira wondered. "What's going on?"

"You two are going to move into Kim's condo." He answered.

Kira and Conner choked on their meal. Both of them coughed out eggs. "What?" They yelled at the same time. Both of them cleaned up the mess they had just made.

The pink and white Ninjetti laughed.

"Conner and Kira, I offer you my condo. I haven't ended the lease, I'll extend it." She informed.

"How are we going to pay for it?" Conner questioned. He thought about it, Kim probably lived in one of the nicer ones in Reefside. Those cost $2100 a month, and those are the one bedroom ones.

Tommy smiled. "It's a logical question, but I made the choice. Kim agreed."

"We will pay for the condo while you guys continue with school. On top of that you guys can live there up until the baby turns one." Kim explained. Conner and Kira's mouths dropped. "Also, I came up with this to teach you some responsibility." The young soon to be parents nodded. "Pay $200 a month. Beginning, middle, or end of the month, somehow I want you two to figure out how to pay $200 a month, and we will keep up our end of the deal."

Tommy agreed. "Does that sound fair?"

"Beyond fair, if you ask me." Conner said. He was shocked they would do this for them. "I dunno what else to say." He exhaled a deep breath.

"How about thank you so much, and we will keep our end. You guys are beyond amazing, and I hope we can someday pay you back." Kira offered. She was grateful. "Thank you Dr. O and Kim. I can't believe you are helping us." She gave them both a hug.

"No problem, now, I moved out most of my stuff already. It's a two bedroom condo, so I'll let you keep the bed. It's a queen sized one. The condo was furnished when I purchased it. Everything is new." Kim said.

"You haven't like you know-" Conner didn't want to finish the sentence.

Kira smacked his arm. She got embarrassed. Plus, she didn't want to know the answer to that question. She would vomit her breakfast.

Tommy furrowed her brows. Kim answered. "One time. I'll take the sheets then."

The multicolored ranger rose his eyebrows like he had an epiphany. Now, he understood.

"Is your car paid off?" Kim inquired. Conner nodded. "Who pays for the insurance?"

"My parents." He said. Conner grabbed their plates and started to wash the dishes.

"You'll be on my insurance now." Kim stated.

Conner couldn't have her do that. "Kim, you've already done a lot. I can't have you do that."

"I want to do this." Kim waved his words away. "The only thing you will worry about is the gas, electric, water bills. And gas for your car."

Tommy wasn't the only one with an extensive bank account. Kim had one as well. With her residuals from her Olympic endorsements, the bank account her mom, dad, and step dad had given her, the big paycheck Coach Schmidt gave to her, Kim didn't really have to work. She did though because she had a knack for teaching.

"Kim, we really don't know what to say." Kira admitted. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, for us." She pointed to herself and Conner.

"We are family." Tommy said. Conner and Kira were surprised he said that. "Yes, we are. We look out for each other, and it's not fair to punish the baby. Start packing, tonight, you two can spend the night here. Tomorrow, both of you can move into the condo."

Conner gave Tommy and Kim a hug, himself. "Wow, thanks. I'm going to make you guys proud." He confided. Growing up, people thought Conner was a dumb jock. There was a lot about Conner people didn't know about. He was going to prove people wrong, and he was going to make sure he provided for his future child.

"I'm already proud of you Conner." Tommy admitted. Conner was shocked. Tommy nodded. "You are willing to be a father. Not a lot of men do that."

Kira started to cry. Everyone looked at her. "Sorry, it's my hormones. They're on overdrive right now."

"We have a lot to do before tonight. Bulkmeier's is on the agenda." Kim smiled. It was going to be a great night tonight.

"Come on Babe, we gotta pack. We'll be here in like two hours." Conner grabbed for Kira's hand. "See ya!"

Kim and Tommy walked them out. They watched as Conner and Kira drove away. The falcon and crane stayed on the porch. "We did good." Tommy looked down at Kim. "I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you more, Handsome. Come on, let's finish our session." She winked. Kim walked in.

Tommy watched as Kim seductively walked up to the bed. "I love my life!" Tommy did a hop, jump, and a skip towards his wife to be.

Kim giggled. She had to admit, now that Sam was in jail, everything was going right in her life. However, tonight there was going to be something no one expected.

**Xxxxx**

**Bulkmeier's Cabana/Hotel.**

It was, now, 8:00 pm. Since, most of the former rangers couldn't come for Tommy's celebration party back in early November, they decided to do intros. All the incarnations of power rangers were in attendance minus the Alien rangers, they wouldn't be able to survive for long periods of time without having to constantly hydrate themselves.

The rangers that had children, made sure to have babysitters. This was going to be a more mature party. They just didn't know how mature.

The intros began with Mighty Morphin and ended with Dino Thunder.

Mighty Morphin power rangers were: Jason Scott, Red. Trini Kwan-Scott wife to Jason, Yellow. William 'Billy' Cranston, Blue. Zackary 'Zack' Taylor, Black, Kimberly Hart, Pink. Dr. Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver, Green/White. Aisha Campbell, Second Yellow, Rockford 'Rocky' DeSantos, Second Red, and Adam Park, Second Black. They were the living legends of the family of Power Rangers. Angela Taylor introduced herself as Zack's wife. Eugene 'Skull' Skullovitch and Farkas 'Bulk' Bulkmeier introduced themselves as co-owners with Tommy of Bulkmeier's and long time friends of the power rangers. They had big smiles on their faces.

Ninjetti rangers: Tommy, White Falcon, Kim, Pink Crane. Aisha, Yellow Bear. Adam, Black Frog. Rocky, Red Ape, and Billy, Blue Wolf. Katherine 'Kat' Hilliard-Cranston wife to Billy, Second Pink Crane.

Billy showed a hologram from the Aquitan Rangers. Delphine, White Aquitar ranger, her husband, Aurico, Red Aquitar ranger, Cestro, Blue Aquitar Ranger, Tideus, Yellow Aquitar ranger, and Corcus, Black, Aquitar ranger gave their intros. They wished everyone a happy new year.

Zeo: Tommy, Zeo Ranger 5-Red, Adam, Zeo Ranger 4-Green, Rocky, Zeo Ranger 3-Blue. Tanya Sloan-Park wife to Adam, Zeo Ranger 2-Yellow. Kat, Zeo Ranger 1-Pink. Billy mentioned he was their technical advisor.

Tommy was getting tired of introducing himself. All former rangers laughed at him.

Turbo: Tommy-First Red Turbo, Kat-First Pink Turbo, Tanya-First Yellow Turbo, and Adam- First Green Turbo. Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo. Then the replacements introduced themselves. Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, T.J. Second Red Turbo, Cassandra 'Cassie' Chan-Johnson, wife to T.J. Second Pink Turbo. Ashley Hammond, Second Yellow Turbo, and Carlos Vallerte Second Green Turbo. Rachel told everyone she was Justin's girlfriend. Carlos' girlfriend was there as well, her name is Maria.

Space: Andros, Red Space ranger and Ashley's husband. Andros didn't have a last name, so Ashley just kept hers. Ashley, Yellow Space ranger. Carlos, Black Space Ranger, Cassie, Pink Space Ranger, T.J., Blue Space ranger, and Zhane, Silver Space ranger. Karone introduced herself as their villainess, Astronema, sister to Andros, and wife to Zhane.

Lost Galaxy: Leo Corbett, Red Galaxy ranger. Kendrix Morgan-Corbett, First Pink Galaxy ranger, wife to Leo. Mike Corbett, Black-Magna Defender and brother to Leo. Maya, Yellow Galaxy ranger. Damon Henderson, Green Galaxy ranger. Kai Chen, Blue Galaxy ranger. Karone, Second Pink Galaxy ranger.

Lightspeed Rescue: Carter Grayson, Red ranger. Dr. Dana Mitchell-Grayson, Pink ranger, married to Carter and daughter of Capt. Mitchell. Kelsey Winslow-Mitchell, Yellow ranger, married to Ryan. Ryan Mitchell, Titanium ranger, son of Capt. Mitchell, and brother to Dana. Chad Lee, Blue ranger. Joel Rawlings green ranger, married to Angela Fairweather-Rawlings. Angela Fairweather-Rawlings introduced herself as the technical advisor. Capt. Mitchell told everyone he was the mentor.

Time Force had all their members there: Wesley 'Wes' Collins, Red. Jennifer 'Jen' Scotts-Collins, Pink. Eric Myers, Red Quantum. Katie Walker, Yellow. Trip, Green. Lucas Kendall, Blue married to Nadira. Nadira couldn't come because she was 8 months pregnant, the time travel would be too much for her. The Time Force Rangers didn't know of Tommy's fate. Their minds were erased of that memory. Mr. Collins couldn't make it to the party, he was away on business.

Wild Force: Cole Evans, Red. Alyssa Enrile- Evans, White married to Cole Evans. Taylor Earhardt, Yellow married to Eric Myers of Time Force. Max Cooper, Blue. Danny Delgado, Black. Merrick and Princess Shayla stayed on the Animarium because they were sick.

Ninja Storm: Shane Clarke, Red. Dustin Brooks, Yellow. Tori Hanson, Blue engaged to Blake Bradley. Blake Bradley, Navy Thunder ranger. Hunter Bradley, Crimson Thunder ranger. Cameron 'Cam' Watanabe, Green Samurai ranger. Kapri Watanabe, used to be an evil henchwoman and cousin to Cam. Marah Watanabe, girlfriend to Dustin and used to be an evil henchwoman. She's also the sister to Kapri and cousin to Cam. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe chose to stay back at the academy.

Tommy got up for the last time. He smiled.

Dino Thunder: Conner McKnight, Red. Kira Ford, Yellow, girlfriend to Conner and mother of his unborn child. Ethan James, Blue. Trent Fernandez-Mercer, White. Tommy, Black/mentor. Some people snickered. Others yelled color stealer. Tommy wanted to give the middle finger at their comments. Hayley Ziktor, technical advisor. Dr. Anton Mercer introduced himself as their former villain Mesogog and father to Trent. Eileen Randall-Mercer, former evil henchwoman married to Anton and stepmother to Trent.

Now that the intros were over with, everyone continued the celebration.

Hayley and Mike hit it off. They were dancing, talking, laughing, and drinking of course. The five originators of 'girl power' smiled at the love connection being made.

There were side conversations going on everywhere.

Kira performed a couple of songs with Tanya, Kat, and Aisha. All of the guests noticed she had talent.

"Are you ready to get married, Tommy?" Cole asked. It had been a little while since the Forever Red mission. A lot had changed for Cole. Him and Alyssa married, and he was now a soon to be veterinarian in Turtle Cove.

Tommy took a swig of his Sam Adam's beer. "Yup. I've been waiting to marry Kim since I first met her."

Honestly, Tommy had been drinking since he got there. Conner chose to be the designated driver. Kim and Tommy could get pissed face drunk for all he cared, since he was the driver.

"Awww." T.J.'s already drunk ass proclaimed. The guys laughed. "She finally came back to you."

"Shut up." Rocky said. He took a shot of whiskey. "Like, you didn't have that problem between you and Cassie."

T.J. and Cassie dated after their term in Space. However, Cassie wanted a commitment, but T.J. was busy with racing. The former pink space ranger left him. It took awhile for T.J. to convince her to come back to him, but she did.

Jason took a drink of his rum and coke. "How is everything for you, Shane?"

The 'original red' was, also, drunk already. Actually, a majority of the Reds were drunk minus Conner and Shane.

The former red wind ranger smiled. "I'm good. I still teach at the academy, and I have my eyes on someone." The former rangers' eyes followed Shane's gaze. It was on Kapri Watanabe.

"Really?" Dustin asked from his spot. Shane nodded. "Dude, like you should uh so go for it. Marah told me Kapri is totally feeling you."

Shane gasped. "Serious!" Dustin nodded. "Be right back!" Shane ran off to Marah.

All the guys laughed.

The women were also having conversations.

Kira was drinking apple juice. She also had a cupcake dipped in salsa. "Is it normal to eat stuff like this?"

Dana laughed. "It's very normal. Who is your doctor?"

"Dr. Connelly at Reefside Hospital." Kira gulped down her juice. From afar, Conner noticed. He gave her another one. Kira kissed him bye.

"Young love." Alyssa and Kelsey chorused.

Kira blushed. "He's been great."

"Dr. Connelly is a sweetheart. I meet her at conferences all the time." Dana informed.

In another part of the room, Kim was with Taylor and Jen.

Ethan, Trent, and Cam made their way over to them.

Kim smiled. "So, my students, Ethan and Trent, think me and Trini are abusive. What do you think, Jen?"

Jen nodded. "Definitely, you are."

"You guys dragged me all the way over here for that?" Cam groaned.

Ethan and Trent nodded. "I'm telling you they're scary!" Trent announced.

"Whatever." Kim scoffed. Trini, Tanya, and Aisha came over there too. "Taylor and Jen think me and you are scary." Kim looked at Trini. "Oh, and my students too." She pointed at Ethan and Trent.

"Well, Sis, I believe we are." Trini admitted. "Watch." Mrs. Scott looked for Jason. "JASON LEE SCOTT!"

Jason quivered in his pants and stumbled towards her. "Yes, Babe, uh ma'am, um sweetie." He wondered what he did wrong.

Everyone laughed at him. Jason blushed.

"See, that's why you and Trini are scary." Taylor pointed out.

Trini kissed Jason. "Don't be embarrassed Babe." She smiled at him.

"Whatever." Jason grumbled. Trini and Jason walked over to Leo and Kendrix.

Kim looked over at Tommy. She smiled at him, then she looked at Rocky. "Um, Aisha, don't you think Rocky is drunk enough?"

Aisha's gaze turned to Rocky. He was doing his drunk dance, which consisted of him humping the air and yelling 'who's your Daddy?'. The bear Ninjetti was definitely embarrassed, but she laughed it off. "He's fine."

Tanya laughed. "You know, when he does that, he's definitely gone!" All of them laughed at Rocky.

The party continued on. It was around 11:00 pm when four women entered the party.

Bulk went up to them. They were attractive, but this was a private party. "Excuse me, this is a private party."

One of the woman, a brunette with pale skin smiled. "We are the entertainment."

"Entertainment?" Bulk furrowed his brows. Skull came over. "They said they're entertainment." He whispered to Skull.

"Are you guys singers?" Skull asked. He looked at all of them. They were fairly attractive, there was a Caucasian woman, the one Bulk spoke to, an African American woman, a Latina, and an Asian Woman.

"We could." An African American woman lied.

To be honest, they were paid dancers from Rhino's Gentlemen's Club. Someone set this whole ordeal up. Each dancer got $25,000 in their bank account to do this.

Bulk and Skull looked at them. They were dressed in heavy, long peacoats with boots. The boots were furry, they thought it must've been a new style. All four women looked harmless enough.

Rocky passed by. "Who are these girls?" He smiled at them. Rocky was inebriated at this point. He had no clue what was going on.

"Entertainment." Skull answered. He was still wary of letting them back there with everyone else.

Rocky had an idea. He whispered to Bulk and Skull. "It could be an engagement present to Tommy." This is why Rocky should never be around so much alcohol, he does stupid things.

Bulk and Skull nodded. "Come this way."

The Asian woman spoke. "We like to sing to men. You know it's similar to when Destiny's Child sings the song 'Cater 2 U'." She informed.

When Destiny's Child performed that song live, they would each bring a man on the stage. They would perform for them: do some sexy dancing, give them a lap dance.

"Actually-" The Latina began. She handed Bulk and Skull the cd. "That's the song we are performing tonight."

There was a DJ booth in the reception hall. Skull, Bulk, and Zack went up there to get it started. They got everyone's attention. There were four women on the stage.

Bulk took the mic. "For your entertaining pleasure." He pointed to the women.

No one knew there was going to be entertainment, but what the hell, it was New Year's Eve.

The interlude to "Cater 2 U" by Destiny's Child play. Each of the women grabbed chairs and placed them in the middle of the reception hall. It was time for the four women to choose men. Who they chose was meticulously planned, by _someone else_. They chose Jason, Wes, Eric, and of course, Tommy.

These four women, danced around the men seductively. They gave them lap dances, they had smirks on their faces as they did it. The women weren't singing, hell the CD was a Destiny's Child one.

All the women covered their husband or boyfriend's eyes. Mrs. Mercer covered Trent and Ethan's.

Bulk and Skull knew they were in for it. They wanted to beat up Rocky. Rocky was into it though, hey it was a free show. He was too drunk to realize what was happening.

Trini, Jen, Taylor, and Kim's eyes flickered from brown or blue, in Taylor's case, to their respective colors.

"Who the fuck are those women!" Taylor hissed as she watched.

The women then took off their jackets. They were in bikinis! They're strippers! Two were in pink, the other two were in yellow. The two in pink had Wes and Tommy. The two in yellow had Jason and Eric.

Everyone in the crowd gasped.

Tommy, Jason, Eric, and Wes were so intoxicated at this point. They didn't know what the hell was going on.

"That's it." Kim snapped.

She would be damned if this shit continued any longer. Kim started the procession, Trini, Jen, and Taylor followed her. They each grabbed the woman on their respective partner off by their hair.

"Oh shit! There's about to be a girl-fight!" Dustin exclaimed. Everyone watched, no one dared to get in their paths.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Jen punched the one that was dancing on Wes. Taylor was pregnant, so Jen grabbed the one, who had been dancing on Eric from Taylor. She punched her too.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Trini demanded. She kneed a woman who had been dancing on Jason. To add insult to injury, she slapped her face.

Taylor was livid. "How dare you touch my fucking husband!" Taylor got a punch in. Dana ushered her away though. This could cause stress for the baby.

The former rangers were excited. There was a mini concert, provocative lap dances, and now it looked like an MMA fight. They had seen it all tonight.

Kim lost it. She was beating the woman who was on Tommy. "You stupid son of a bitch! Who are you, where did you come from? How dare you!" Kim got on top of her and kept hitting her.

Mike, Carter, Danny, Max, Leo, Damon, and Andros had to get Kim off the other woman.

Adam, Zack, and Billy were familiar with Kim. They didn't want to get in her warpath, hell, why do you think they were just watching.

"Shit!" Mike called out. He kept trying to get her off of the woman.

"What the hell does she take? Steroids!" Danny yelled. Kim slapped him, she thought it was the woman. "Fuck this I'm out!" He scurried away from the 'wrath of Kim'.

The former male power rangers laughed at him.

"See, never get in her way!" Zack advised. He watched on.

The other strippers or performers or whatever you want to call them were scared now.

Jen and Trini were attacking the other strippers. Again, no one wanted to face the 'wrath of Jen and Trini'. Taylor was mad too, but her pregnancy was in the way. Dana and Carter watched after her.

All the attendees watched on.

However, the former female rangers did intervened. Aisha, Kat, Kelsey, Dana, Maya, Kendrix, Alyssa, Karone, Tori, Cassie and Ashley went to separate Kim, Trini, and Jen from the other women. Tanya and Kira watched on the sidelines as did, Eileen Mercer and Taylor.

All the former male rangers were shocked at the state the strippers or whoever they were in. They had busted lips and swollen eyes. The one Kim got a hold of was still on the floor groaning in pain. She was the Caucasian one. The Asian was on Wes.

"Why did you come here?" Aisha yelled at them.

The Latina spoke up. "We are workers at the Rhino Gentleman's Club."

For Kim, Trini, Adam, and Anton that club rang a bell. They remembered when Tommy was in interrogation, he told them Raylene Hughes' profile stated she worked there at nights. So, by using logic, Samantha Hu was Raylene's cousin. She did it!

Kim and Trini looked at her. "Samantha Hu sent you." Trini said. It wasn't a question.

They nodded.

Everyone looked at each other. Tommy, Jason, Wes, and Eric were still confused about what was going on.

Kim's eyes flashed a menacing pink. "SHE'S OUT!" She yelled. The strippers didn't know _how _that happened, but the former rangers understood _why_ it happened. Kim's eyes stayed pink.

Eileen, Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, Hayley, and Kira made their way towards Kim. They needed to calm her down. The strippers stayed quiet. They thought Kim was crazy and a witch. How could she do that trick with her eyes?

"Kim, sweetie. You need to calm down." Trini cautiously said. Kim's glowing eyes looked at her.

"Shit!" Zhane exclaimed. Karone shushed him.

"Oh hell naw! I knew not to trust Sam with this fucking gig!" The African American one said. She was the one who had been dancing on Eric.

"Did we tell you to fucking talk!" Taylor hissed at the woman. The other woman backed down.

"How did she know to send you here?" Jen questioned. No one said anything. "Now, you can talk."

"We don't know. She just said go to Bulkmeier's in Angel Grove at 11:00 pm." The Latina, the one who was dancing on Jason, obeyed.

Kim looked at each of the strippers. Her voice was cold, she needed to get her point across. "Tell, Samantha Hu I will fucking kill her th-" Her friends tried to interject. Kim glared at all of them.

"Kimberly Ann Hart!" Tanya said. "If you don't calm down, you will be arrested for murder. We can't bail you out." She reminded her. Everyone agreed with Tanya on this one, they couldn't let Kim kill Sam.

"Fine. Tell her to stay the fuck away from my fiancé, my friends, wherever I am, or whoever they are, or it's game over." Kim's voice was sadistic, her eyes glowed pink. Then they stopped. "This is the last warning, I'm giving her."

The female strippers quickly gathered their things. They began to leave. The Caucasian stripper, needed to be carried out by her friends.

"Ladies." Kim kept her voice cold, uncaring, indifferent, but it was fierce, and haunting.

They flinched at her voice. It sent a shiver down their spine. The women, unsure whether or not to turn around, did so.

Kim turned to them. Her smirk was devilish. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Kim's eyes flashed pink. "Happy New Year."

The strippers ran out of there. They had no clue what the hell just happened, but they ran for their fucking lives. On their minds, they needed to have a talk with Sam.


	18. Chapter 18 The Reds Punishments

**A/N: **_This takes place the morning after the party. It's a pretty fluffy chapter, for the most part. Sam's character will not make an appearance. _

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me you guys rock. =)_

**A/N: **_What race is Daniel Southworth? I've been looking for it. Everything says he's American, I don't believe it. He looks Samoan, or at least mixed with Samoan. I'm just going to go with that. _

**A/N: **_I think there will be three more chapters after this and maybe an epilogue. Not sure, but this story should be done within the next three-four days. _

**Chapter 18-The Reds Punishments**

**Xxxxx**

**Bulkmeier's**

After the events of last night, Bulk and Skull gave the people who wanted to stay free hotel rooms. A majority of them stayed. They were interested in finding out what was going to happen to Tommy, Jason, Wes, and Eric. Some of them had a feeling Rocky was going to get chewed out too. After all, he was the one who invited the girls in. Regardless if he didn't know they were strippers or he was inebriated, did he think it was smart to have random women come to a private party?

Tommy was in the bathroom throwing up. He definitely had too much to drink last night. The white Ninjetti had been in there since 6 am.

Kim walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." He sarcastically replied. Tommy groaned as he threw up again.

The mate of the white Ninjetti smiled. This was going to be fun. "Get dressed. We're all heading over to Ape and Frog Dojo."

Last night, the women had a fitting way to discipline the guys for what happened. Even if they hadn't set it up, they still had to get their point across. It's not okay to have random women dancing on you.

"What?" Tommy garbled. He wasn't sure why he even stayed at the hotel. What exactly happened last night?

"Wear comfortable clothes by the way. Conner is driving us there." Kim was already dressed. She had on a pink tank top, black track pants, and white vans.

After 20 minutes, Tommy and Kim went downstairs. A hung over Wes, Eric, Rocky and Jason greeted them. Jen, Taylor, Aisha, and Trini had smiles on their faces. There was going to be a good show today. Regardless if the men were hung-over

**Xxxxx**

**Ape and Frog Dojo.**

Kim, Trini, Jen, Aisha, and Taylor and their respective partners were in the dojo. Also, Conner and Kira, Adam and Tanya, Zhane and Karone, Billy and Kat. Several more couples ended up coming as well, Carter and Dana, Blake and Tori, Shane and Kapri, and Dustin and Marah.

The women were in the back stretching. The men were in the main part of the dojo, still confused. They were all dressed in track pants and tank tops like the women. All were in their color, red, but why they weren't sure.

"What happened last night?" Eric groaned. He was still feeling like shit.

Adam laughed. "You don't remember?"

"If I did, don't you think I wouldn't be asking you?" Eric retorted.

"Good luck." Shane tried to cheer him on from the side. He smiled, Kapri was in his arms.

"Good luck?" The former Quantum ranger repeated. He looked at everyone. "Is there a show going on?"

Tanya nodded. "Due to the events of last night, the women decided the Reds who got a lap dance should be subjected to a sparring match with their partner." She explained.

"WHAT?" Jason, Tommy, Wes, Eric, and Rocky yelled.

"We don't remember that!" Wes defended himself. There was no way he would do that to Jen. Denial was written all over his face.

"Hey! I didn't get a lap dance!" Rocky told everyone. They all laughed at him. "What?"

Dustin went up to Rocky. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Actually, you were the one that invited the strippers in."

"I would never do that." Rocky said in disbelief. "I'm too fucking hung-over to spar." Aisha was going to murder him, he thought.

"You aren't the only one." Jason admitted. He looked green. This was not going to go well. "Shit, I'm going against Trini." His wife's skills were impeccable, and when she was mad, he knew he was going to have his ass handed to him.

"Bro, you aren't the only one worried. I'm going against Kim, and why do I feel like I'm going to get fucked over." Tommy was shaking in his pants now.

Eric thought about it. "Who am I fighting?" He knew Taylor was in no condition to fight. Everyone smiled at him.

"My wife." Billy announced with pride in his voice.

"Oh, yeah, that will be easy." Eric nodded.

"Big mistake, Myers!" Jason shook his head. Eric looked at him. "You've never gone against Kat. That's why I say that."

"I second that." Tommy agreed with Jason. The white Ninjetti shot a nod towards the blue Ninjetti.

Rocky whistled. "Good luck, Bro."

Eric and Wes looked at them. "I'm just as confused as you are." Wes whispered to Eric.

"Who's ready for bets?" Conner asked. He had an old baseball hat in his hand. "Let's do $20 a match?"

Kira was embarrassed. "Conner! We can't do that." She hissed.

"Babe, we need formula money. That shit ain't cheap." He informed. Carter, Shane, Dustin, Blake, and Zhane got in on the bet. Blake, Shane, and Dustin thought the men were going to win, even if they were at a disadvantage. The other women looked harmless enough. Conner, Carter and Zhane snickered. Their money was on the women. Billy and Adam didn't bet. They already knew who was going to win.

Marah, Kapri, Dana, Karone and Tori were rooting the women on. They knew the women had this in the bag. Kira remained neutral.

Adam and Tanya were on the mat. "Welcome to the Reds vs. Pinks and a Yellow Tournament." Adam declared with a smile.

The women walked out the back. They looked like they were ready for war. Their poker faces were on, but their eyes told something else. It was a mix of anger, revenge, and a reminder. Even though you're drunk, remember your surroundings. Shouldn't they have realized those women felt different than their wives?

"Kat and Eric step to the mat." Tanya revealed the first match. Tanya went to sit with the other spectators.

Taylor looked at her husband. "Eric Kalomalu Myers!" She exclaimed. Eric shuddered at his whole name. "You are so lucky I can't fight you right now!"

"Shit." Eric cursed under his breath.

"Alright, Eric will still win." Blake muttered to Dustin and Shane.

Karone overheard. "Say goodbye to your money." She said to them. They just looked at her. The former Princess of Evil knew her hubby was smart, and had a bet the women were going to win. She kissed Zhane.

Kat and Eric bowed. Eric threw punches. Kat blocked them. She rolled her eyes, and she attacked him with fury. Punches and kicks were headed towards Eric. He blocked most of them, but Kat didn't give up. Her determination to fight was present, Kat ran towards him and punched at him again.

"Shit!" Dustin and Shane yelled.

Billy smirked. "That's my wife." He proudly watched. "Go Kat!"

Conner and Kira smiled. He was holding her and rubbing her belly. "Told you, Babe. We got this." Kira nodded.

Kat kicked him right in the stomach. Eric held his stomach and stumbled back. She glared at him, and then she swiped him under his legs. Eric did a kick up. That was a bad move because he could feel the phlegm in his throat building up. The former Quantum ranger needed to vomit. He shook it off and advanced towards her. Kat grabbed his arm and flipped him over. As soon as that happened, Kat did a stance. She won.

Shane, Dustin, and Blake's mouths were open. They were shocked.

"That's one for the girls!" Tori bellowed.

Taylor got up and walked to Kat. "I couldn't have done it better myself!" She complimented her.

Kat smiled and hugged her. She caught her breath. "It's not a problem." She looked at Eric. "Am I still easy?" Kat winked at him.

Eric got up. He stuck his tongue out. "If I wasn't so hung over-"

"What would happen if you weren't so hung over?" Taylor questioned. Eric gulped. "Exactly." She walked up to him and kissed him. "Never ever let another woman touch you."

"Next is Jen and Wes." Tanya said. She smiled, this was perfect punishment.

Jen and Wes stepped on to the mat. They bowed.

Mrs. Collins was the first to advance. It was more like a boxing match then anything else. She made jabs at his face, and his body. Wes tried to defend himself, but the combo of him being sick and her swift timing, Wes was failing miserably.

"Pick it up Wes!" Eric yelled. He knew he was going to give up soon.

Dustin looked. "I can't lose anymore money! Wes come on!"

"I give up!" Wes breathlessly claimed. All of the former rangers gasped. Some of them, then started laughing at him.

Jen was about to attack, but she looked at him. "You give up?" He nodded. "Wesley Rupert Collins, why?"

"I'm sorry for not paying attention more. I love you, and I will take you shopping!" Wes held up his hands in defense.

"Shopping?" Jen smiled at the thought. "Tiffany's?" She loved jewelry.

"Whatever you want!" Wes hoped she wouldn't hit him anymore.

"Pussy!" Carter muttered. Wes did a cop out. Saying he was going to take Jen shopping.

Wes glared. "Shut up, Carter Shelby Grayson!" He barked.

"Shelby?" Dustin, Conner, Adam, Shane, Zhane, Rocky, and Blake echoed. They started to laugh at him.

Carter nodded. "Dana yelled at me after the Forever Red mission. She mentioned my middle name." He mumbled.

"Aw, sweetie. It's okay." Dana giggled. She kissed him.

Jen agreed. "I'll let you slide this time." She kissed Wes, and they went to sit down with Taylor and Eric.

"I want jewelry." Taylor pouted. Eric didn't say anything. Taylor elbowed him.

"We can go with them." Eric offered. This was humiliating. He didn't even know he got a lap dance, he got fucked up by Kat, and now he was probably going to lose money because of this jewelry shopping. "Thanks Wes." He rolled his eyes.

Wes put up his hands in defense. He was in the same boat as Eric.

"I want jewelry too." Marah hinted for Dustin.

Dustin nodded. "We can go to Wal Mart." He said. Marah scoffed. "What?"

Rocky, Tommy, and Jason looked at each other. They huddled.

"Eric and Wes are fucking wimps." Rocky declared.

"No shit Sherlock." Jason snapped back. He took a deep breath.

"Whatever happens, we don't back down and give up." Tommy encouraged. They nodded. "And, we don't buy them jewelry. That ring on Kim's ring finger cost thousands already." He reminded himself of the five digit number on his credit card statement.

"Who's fault is that 'fearless leader'?" Rocky sneered. "You make us guys look bad. Aisha wanted a fucking 2 carat diamond ring because of your ass."

Jason nodded. "Bro, what the hell were you thinking buying that for Kim. Trini wanted one too!"

"You are already married to Trini!" Tommy yelled back.

Everyone looked at them. Jason, Tommy, and Rocky smiled small.

"Why am I getting attacked for Kim's engagement ring!" Tommy demanded. He looked at them. "Shouldn't we be worrying about getting our asses getting kicked?"

"Oh, I don't know, since you had to upstage all, us, men! This shit is your fault anyway you have a crazy ex girlfriend." Rocky muttered. "Ella necesita obtener puto tiro (She needs to get fucking shot)." He rambled.

Rocky felt this was all Sam's fault. How the hell did she get out anyway? And, how did she find out about them being at Bulkmeier's?

"The next match is Rocky and Aisha."

Aisha sweetly smiled. "Ready Ape man?"

Rocky nodded. "You know me Mama Bear."

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Aisha shouted. She was transformed into her yellow ninja garbs.

"What the hell? She's a ninja!" Shane screamed. He pointed at her. "That's not fair."

"Shut up!" Kat shushed him. "Rocky can change into his too."

Billy nodded. "It's plausible, Rocky can also transform into his appropriate ninja attire since Aisha can. Therefore, he can be up to her caliber of strength." He said.

Everyone looked at him.

"They'll be evenly matched." Trini informed. All of the occupants nodded.

"Still not fair, we didn't get to use powers!" Eric whined. "I wish I still had my Quantum morpher." He looked down.

"Baby, you still would've gotten your ass kicked." Taylor reminded him.

"NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" Rocky was now in his red ninja robes. "Wow, I feel incredible!" Rocky jumped up and down.

Aisha and Rocky bowed.

"Mama Bear, I am so totally going to Mighty Morphin kick your ass now!" He cried out.

"What the hell did you just tell me?" Aisha glared.

"His mouth always did get him into trouble." Adam said. Everyone nodded.

Rocky did a cartwheel towards Aisha. Aisha kicked Rocky as he moved towards her. He fell to the ground. He did a kick up. They were in a fighting stance. Aisha and Rocky punched and kicked each other with fury. Rocky back flipped away from Aisha. The yellow Ninjetti used her powers. She made Rocky dance for her like he was a puppet. She held up her hands in the air and motioned his movements.

"Go Rocky. Go Rocky!" Aisha cheered. She made him do a twirl and dance like a ballerina.

"That's so cool!" Conner yelled.

Kira nodded. "No kidding."

"Their powers are cooler than ours!" Dustin shook his head.

"Way cooler!" Blake added.

"'Sha!" Rocky whined as he did a pirouette.

Kat laughed. "That's pretty good, Rocky. Maybe you can teach a couple of my dancers that!" She kept smiling.

After the dancing, the engaged couple attacked each other again. Aisha went after him, but Rocky used the smokescreen. Aisha looked for him. The red Ninjetti did spin kick from behind. She stumbled forward. Rocky went for her again, but Aisha quickly turned around and she kneed him in the stomach. While on the ground, Aisha punched his chest.

He fell down and landed on his back. "Shit!" Rocky groaned from the ground. Aisha hovered over him. "You win." He told her.

Aisha helped him up. "Repeat after me, I, Rockford Luis DeSantos, will have my fiancée, soon to be wife, monitor my drinking from now on." She commanded.

"Don't repeat it!" Jason bellowed. Trini looked at him. "You're giving in!"

Everyone laughed. Aisha was now going to watch him like a hawk when he drank.

Rocky wasn't sure what to do. Aisha looked at him. Rocky repeated what Aisha said in a whisper.

"What was that, Rocky?" Kim questioned. She knew he was trying to be slick.

"I, Rockford Luis DeSantos will have my fiancee, soon to be wife, monitor my drinking from now on." Rocky obeyed. Aisha smiled. After they demorphed, they went to sit with everyone else.

"We are losing so much money today." Blake shook his head.

Tori looked at him. "I told you not to take the bet." She had warned him earlier, but he didn't listen.

"You aren't the only one." Shane mentioned. Kapri laughed at him.

"Trini and Jason." Adam said from his spot.

Trini walked to the mat.

Jason looked at Trini. "Shit, I wish I had ninja powers." He whispered.

"Good luck, Bro." Tommy said. He knew Jason was going to lose though.

Jason and Trini walked to the middle of the mats. They bowed.

"I'm excited for this one." Kapri said. They looked at her. "I think Trini is amazing."

Jason punched did a right hook. Trini blocked it. He did a left one, she blocked it. The 'original red' did a couple of spin kicks. Trini ducked for all of them. She did her karate scream and attacked him with ferocity. Her kicks and punches were constantly coming after him, Jason couldn't get an attack in.

"Oh man. I can't watch!" Carter said. This was just embarrassing. Jason was losing, bad. He might as well stop the fight by offering her jewelry.

"Go Trini!" All the women applauded.

"I never want a lap dance." Shane said. He watched Jason getting decimated by his wife. "If this is what happens when you get one, then I never want one." Shane shook his head. Kapri smirked.

"That's what those women were doing?" Zhane questioned. On KO-35, they don't have stuff like that.

"Shit, we didn't even know we had one." Wes continued complaining about it.

Trini continued. Jason blocked her punches. He did a punching sequence. He got a few in, and he kicked her side. Trini stepped back a few feet. She gathered herself. Mrs. Scott decided to use a different tactic. She bent her arms like a praying mantis.

"Uh oh." Tommy said. He knew it was about to get more intense.

Kim, Kat, Tanya, and Aisha smirked in satisfaction.

Trini gracefully stepped around her prey- Jason. She crossed her legs as she went around him in a circle. Jason knew he needed to sense her attack. He closed his eyes.

"What's she doing?" Conner asked as he watched her.

"Trini knows the southern praying mantis technique. She's using it on Jason right now. Observe her footwork and hands." Billy whispered.

"He's about to die?" Zhane asked. Kat snickered, but shook her head.

Everyone quietly watched.

Trini attacked. Jason did his best to block her pushing hands. She was quick though. In a circular motion, she was able to push his arms off of her. Her footwork was flawless as it was in sync with her hands. Her palm opened and she pushed Jason's head away. Jason felt the impact and his head went back. Trini used both of her hands and she pushed Jason away from her. He stumbled back and lost his footing. Jason put his hands up to stop the match. Trini won.

The ladies clapped for Trini. She walked up to Jason. "Jason Lee Scott, are you ever going to do that again?"

"No, ma'am, Babe, please!" Jason begged. "Don't attack me anymore. I'm sorry."

Everyone laughed.

"You're forgiven." She said. Jason blew out a breath of relief. "After, I get my new wedding ring." Trini winked at him.

"Fuck." Jason cursed.

The final event was highly anticipated. Tommy vs. Kimberly.

"I have $50 on this match" Conner said. "Any takers?"

Blake, Shane, and Dustin thought about it. They figured, Tommy was rested, and he would use his Ninjetti powers. He would definitely be supreme. Then again, he was going against Kim. She really messed up that stripper last night.

"I'm going for Tommy." Wes and Eric chorused. Tommy was rested, yes she kicked Jason's ass, but this was Tommy. The Greatest Ranger ever, fearless leader of five teams, mentor, he could handle this.

"That's a bet?" Conner said. They nodded. Blake, Shane, and Dustin went for Tommy as well. Conner smirked.

"The last match of the day is Tommy vs. Kim." Adam said. He smiled.

Kim went to the side of the room. She looked, and she grabbed two kendo sticks. The pink Ninjetti handed one to Tommy.

"A kendo stick?" Tommy questioned. His eyebrows rose.

Kim nodded. "Ready, Handsome?" She spun the stick around.

On the side lines, they noticed this match was going to be different than the others. While the others were hand to hand contact, not necessarily for Wes and Jen, but none the less it was hand to hand. Now this had kendo sticks.

"Weapons?" Karone asked. The rest of the Ninjetti nodded.

Jason shook his head. "Tommy's going to lose." He confessed.

Wes and Eric heard him. They still had hope though, they were going to win their money back.

"NINJA RANGER POWER, NOW!" Tommy and Kim yelled together.

Tommy was in his white ones while Kimberly was in her pink ones. They took off their masks. They hated those things. They bowed.

"Ready, Beautiful?" He asked her. The falcon spun his stick around.

She nodded.

They both went forward. _clink clank clink clank _Their sticks hit each other. Kim was angry, and this was her relief. She used her stick and hit his side. Again, they commenced attacking. Their sticks were in unison. _clink clank clink clank _Tommy tried to hit her stomach with his stick. She back flipped with her stick in hand.

"How did she do that?" Shane asked in disbelief.

"She's a gymnast and holder of the crane." Aisha stated a matter of fact. She continued watching.

They went to the middle of the mat, Tommy tried to use his stick to swipe her legs under her, but she jumped up. Their sticks went at it again. _clink clank clink clank _Kimberly attacked his stick with force.

"I hate her!" Kim yelled. No one questioned the _her, _they knew who. _clink clank clink clank BOOM! _His stick fell out his hand. Kim threw hers.

It was time for hand to hand combat. Tommy came at Kim with a series of five spin kicks. Kim cart wheeled away from him.

"You aren't the only one that does!" He shouted.

Kim cloned herself.

"What the hell!" Adam shouted. "I thought I could only do that!"

The two Kims went after Tommy. He fought off both of them. Their punches and kicks were blocked. He backed away from them. The two Kims flipped towards him, but Tommy was gone. All that was left was his Ninjetti uniform.

"Replacement!" Adam, Billy, and Rocky exclaimed.

Now, there was only one Kim. She looked around, but she felt his presence. She back kicked Tommy in the stomach. He stumbled back. They faced each other again. Kim did a series of punches, Tommy used his forearms to block her punches.

"Damn." Kira said. She was in awe.

Kim disappeared. Everyone looked around for her. Tommy walked around, but he felt her presence. She was underground. Her arm came from beneath the floor. Tommy wasn't there. She went through the floor and was going to side kick him, but Tommy caught her foot. He let her go. Kim was on her back. She closed her eyes.

Tommy looked at her. This could be a trick, he thought. However, that's his fiancée. "Kim!" Tommy went down. "Kim!"

Kim grabbed his hand and flipped him over. "I can't believe you fell for that." She shrieked as she stood up.

From the floor, Tommy couldn't believe it either. He did a kick up. Tommy and Kim bowed again.

"They're still going to fight?" Dana asked.

The Ninjetti nodded.

"Just watch." Rocky said. He nodded at Adam. Adam went to pull the shades down in the dojo and made sure to turn off the lights.

The white and pink Ninjetti closed their eyes. Tommy and Kim's bodies started to glow their respective colors. They walked to opposite sides of the mat.

"I summon Xeus, the falcon spirit from within." Tommy commanded.

"I summon Juno, the crane spirit from within." Kim did the same.

A white falcon came emerged from Tommy's body while a pink crane emerged from Kim's body. They were in the room flying above everyone.

"What the-" Conner said.

Blake stared in amazement. Shane and Dustin did the same. Pretty much everyone who wasn't Ninjetti were shocked by this.

"**Ready, my love**?" Xeus spoke through Tommy.

"**As ready as you are, my love**." Juno spoke through Kim. Both of them smiled at each other.

Their animal spirits attacked each other with passion. All the attendees could see, was white and pink energy engaging in a dance. It was a beautiful show, but there could only be one winner. The crane pecked at the falcon and the falcon flew back into Tommy. The pink crane drew 'I win' in pink energy then flew back into it's holder.

"Whoa!" Everyone said.

The falcon let the crane win.

Tommy and Kim hugged each other. They were smiling. Their animal spirits were truly connected to each other, as were they.

"Wow, that was an amazing fight!" Marah exclaimed. "You guys got beat!" She looked at the men.

Tommy, Jason, Eric, Rocky, and Wes just nodded in defeat. They also blushed.

The white Ninjetti looked at his mate. "I love you." He kissed her.

She deepened the kiss. "I love you more. Now, Thomas James Oliver! I never ever want to see another woman on you again. Do I make myself clear?" Kim's eyes flickered from pink and brown.

He smiled and nodded. "Crystal Clear." He announced.

Kim walked away from Tommy, and she walked to Jen, Taylor, Trini, and Aisha.

The guys were confused.

"I thought we were forgiven?" Rocky looked at them.

"Babe, you are." Aisha informed.

"So, I don't have to buy you jewelry?" Eric looked at Taylor.

"Or get you a new wedding ring?" Jason questioned, and he was hopeful.

"I don't have to take you shopping?" Wes turned his attention to Jen.

The women shook their head no. The men still had to do that.

"So, then what's going on?" Tommy wondered. He was wiping himself off with a towel.

"NO SEX FOR A MONTH." The women chorused together.

Dustin, Shane, Zhane, Billy, Adam, Blake, and Conner snickered at them. That's what they get. Haven't you heard, don't piss off a female ranger?

"This all your fault Tommy!" Jason, Eric, Wes, and Rocky said in unison.

Tommy glared at his fellow reds. His eyes turned green.

"Shit, he can do that eye trick too?" Dustin asked.

Kim giggled. "He's the originator of it."

"Come on, let's hit the showers and check out of Bulkmeier's." Tommy directed everyone agreed. The rest of the day went on uninterrupted. Kim had already called the cops to let them know Samantha Hu had sent strippers to their New Year's Eve party. That had to have violated the protection order. The police department had informed her, Sam skipped the Work Furlough program. That's why she was out. There was a warrant out for her arrest. However, no on could find where she was. Charges were piling against Sam. Who knows what was going to happen now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Next chapter, the drama, and the unexpected surprises come back. _


	19. Chapter 19 Phantom Kimberly

**A/N:**_ This takes place a month after the last chapter... _

**A/N: **_I was so worried about not being able to complete the story. My sons loved my mini HP laptop so much, they decided to break it. It was a complete FML moment. At least I have my other HP laptop for back up. _

**A/N: **_As always, I own nothing. _

**Adult Kimberly is talking. (The older Kim, will be known by her full name.)**

_Young Kim is talking._

**Chapter 19- Phantom Kimberly**

**Xxxxx**

**Kimberly's State of Mind.**

_She looked around. Where exactly was she this time? There was rocks, trees, shrubs, grassland. It looked familiar, like the time she was stuck in the 1880s. Then she saw herself, her younger self. _

_Kim looked around. She spoke to her communicator. "Zordon?" No answer. "Tommy?" Again no answer. "Anybody?_

_Kimberly hid behind a shrub. She saw two figures on horses galloping towards their spot. _

_Kim ran behind the same shrub as Kimberly. She looked at her older self. "Whoa, this is freaky. You're me!"_

_Kimberly smiled. "__**Actually, you're me, since I'm older**__." Both saw Bulk and Skull's ancestor. Kim understood. "__**I'm from the year 2005.**__"_

_Doc Skullovitch and One-Eyed Bulk were in conversation. _

"_**You see those two are related to Bulk and Skull**__." Kimberly informed. "__**They're going**__**to try and rob a soon to be here, buggy and carriage**__."_

"_How are you here?" Kim asked. She saw the approaching buggy and carriage. _

_Kimberly shrugged. "__**My mind likes to take me to my past it seems**__."_

_Kim ran towards a rock to get a better look. Kimberly followed. There was nothing else to do. _

_Bulk and Skull's ancestor were fixing to hold up the carriage and buggy. They got out their 'guns'. _

"_**You see the one in red, that's Rocko**__- __**Rocky's great-great-great grandpa**__. __**The**__**one**__**in black, that's Abraham, Adam's great-great-great grandpa. You'll end up meeting some other ancestors**__." Kimberly informed Kim. _

"_Where's Tommy?" Kim asked. _

_Kimberly smiled. "__**He'll be coming, or um someone who looks like him will be coming. As always, he'll save the day." **_

"_He does that a lot, huh?" Kim peered at them. _

_Rocko and Abraham had their hands up, since 'guns' were pointed at them. _

_A figure in white started dashing towards them. Kimberly grinned. "__**When you see that guy**__-"she pointed at the person in white. "-__**don't faint**__." Kimberly warned the younger girl. "__**I kinda miss the long hair.**__"_

"_I haven't fainted since Tommy became the White ranger." Kim retorted. "And whose long hair do you miss?"_

_Kimberly rolled her eyes. "__**Hate to break it to you, but you still do it**__." She referenced the fainting. "__**I miss Tommy's long hair. He has spikes now.**__"_

_Kim looked at her."What! He cut his hair?" Kimberly nodded. She heard One-Eye Bulk call out the guy. _

"_The White Stranger!" One-Eye exclaimed. _

"_The White Stranger?" Kim repeated. She looked at Kimberly. "There wasn't anything else?"_

_Kimberly just shrugged. _

"_Was someone trying to call for help?" The White Stranger asked. _

_Doc and One-Eye pulled the trigger, and the 'BANG' sign came out their 'guns'. The White Stranger, Abraham, and Rocko smiled. _

"_Still not the brightest light bulb in the box." Kim observed. _

"_**They're actually millionaires**__." Kimberly mentioned. _

"_What?" Kim didn't believe it. _

_Bulk and Skull's ancestors left in a hurry. They were of course arguing. The White Stranger chuckled. He noticed two women behind the rock. His horse trotted towards them. _

"_Need some help misses?" He tipped his hat towards them. _

_Rocko and Abraham noticed the two women as well. They let their horses eat grass while they approached them. _

_Kim took one look at The White Stranger and fainted right there. Kimberly rolled her eyes. She had warned her. _

"_Is there something wrong with your sister?" Abraham questioned. He went to fan her with his hand. _

_Kimberly shook her head. "__**She's not my sister. Um, she's me."**__ They looked at her. "I__**'m**__**from the year 2005; she's from the year, 1995**__."_

"_2005?" Rocko was shocked._

"_Ma'am both of you sure is cute." The White Stranger smiled. _

_Kimberly shook her head. "__**I'm taken**__." She showed off her ring. "__**You actually remind**__**me of him a lot**__."_

"_Really?" The White Stranger was excited. _

_Kim still hadn't woken up. _

"_We should get you two into town." Abraham went to pick up Kim._

_The White Stranger intervened and put her in his arms. _

"_**Some things never change**__." Kimberly noted the protectiveness of The White Stranger. She was about to follow them, but the scene around her changed. Where was she now? Her mind was really playing tricks on her today. Now, she was in the halls of Angel Grove. There was her younger self walking into the school. Kim was soaked from head to toe. _

"_**Jeez, this was my or well our, most embarrassing day**__." Kimberly mumbled to herself. _

_Kim put her demolished umbrella in the trash. She walked up to her locker and unlocked it. As always, she looked in the mirror. Her hair was messed up. _

"_Kimberly." Younger Tommy called from the stairs. _

"_Oh no Tommy." Kim muttered. There was worry on her face. She heard Tommy's steps. The pink ranger took a minute to calm herself down. She faced him. "Tommy." She put a fake smile on her face. _

"_A little wet out there?" His eyes studied her frame intently._

_Kimberly watched their interaction. "__**You do more than that, Pal**__." Kimberly rolled her eyes at the Dragonzord ranger as she watched him study Kim's body._

"_A little wet? I am a total wreck." Kim squeaked out. She looked at him. "Can you believe I have to show Mr. Kaplan my pep rally plans in 10 minutes?" Kim opened her notebook. It was soaked, the words were runny, and there was dirt on them. "Oh no." She ran her fingers through her wet hair. "This looks like something I drew when I was three." She groaned. _

_Tommy put a hand on her back. "Hey." The water from Kim's hand got on him. "Everything will be okay." He had to step back a bit. He didn't want to get wet himself. _

"_Not." Kim added as she turned to her locker. _

_Kimberly looked and saw Bulk and Skull approaching them. She rolled her eyes. They always show up at the worst times. "__**I wonder if I can talk to myself this time around**__." She thought to herself. _

_Bulk and Skull were taunting the pink and green rangers. There was a bucket of soapy water. It spilled. Tommy used that to his advantage and Bulk became acquainted with the bucket. Skull went after him, and the two scurried away together. The janitor was even amused._

_Tommy chuckled. He turned his attention to Kim. "You know, Bulk and Skull should get their own tv show." He looked down at her. They both laughed. Kim turned her attention back to getting some books. The green ranger looked down at her ass. Kimberly saw that. "Hey, how about if I walk you home after school?" _

_Kim blushed. "Well, you know anything could happen."_

"_I'll take my chances." He replied. Tommy smiled at Kim and he gave her a book. "See you later."_

_Tommy walked back towards the steps when he saw Kimberly. There was a double take. _

"_**You can see me?"**__ Kimberly asked him. He nodded. "Um."_

"_Are you like Kim's older sister?" Tommy questioned. "She never mentioned having one."_

_Kimberly shook her head. "__**I'm her, like 8-10 years from now**__." She answered. "__**Mind if**__**I walk with you?**__" He shook his head. Kimberly figured she might as well start walking with him. There was nothing else to do. _

_They started walking together. _

"_You don't think it's weird that I'm from the future?" Kimberly looked to her left at him._

_He shook his head. "Na, I've been through weirder things." He informed. _

"_Like being a ranger?" She whispered._

"_How did-?" He looked down at her. "Oh, right the future thing." He answered his own question. She smiled at him. "Don't tell Kim, but I think you're cute." He whispered. _

_Kimberly giggled. "__**I'm engaged, you see the ring**__." She held it up for him. "__**Plus, I am her**__."_

"_If you're from the future, do you know what happens to us?"_

_Kimberly nodded. "__**Yes, I do**__."_

"_What happens to me?" Young Tommy asked. _

_Kimberly giggled. "__**You wouldn't believe me if I told you**__." If she told this Tommy, what he's like in the future, he might have a heart attack right here. _

"_I have to get to class, but whoever you are engaged to, he's a lucky guy." Tommy smiled and winked at her. _

"_**Thanks**__." Kimberly blushed. She watched as he walked in. The pink Ninjetti walked away. What the hell was going on? Now, she can talk to the younger versions of people? Why was she going around so many different places? "__**This is weird, even by**__**ranger standards**__." Kimberly muttered. _

_The scene around her changed. There was darkness. She wasn't able to see to the left, right, front or back of her. There were voices though. _

"_You made me do this!" A woman yelled. "It had to come to this!" The barrel of a gun was cocked. _

"_Let them go, she's pregnant!" That was Tommy's voice. _

"_Dr. O!" A guy and girl screamed. _

_Footsteps shuffled around. _

_**Kimberly was confused. **_

"_NO!" A girl screamed._

_**BOOM! **__The gun was shot. _

"_YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" The guy sneered._

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center. **

"Tommy!" Kim shot right out of the medical bed. She frantically looked around. "Tommy?" There was no answer. "Tommy?"

Tommy ran down the steps of the command center. "Beautiful!" He pulled her in for a hug.

Kim's tears started. "I thought-"She couldn't finish the sentence. The last part of her mind kept replaying in her ear. Did that mean something?

He looked at her. "You thought what?" The falcon wiped her tears away.

"You died." She confessed.

"Kim?" He couldn't believe it. "What do you mean, I died?"

"My mind must be playing tricks on me." She didn't want to talk about it. "How did I end up here?" The tears stopped forming in her eyes.

"One of your fainting spells again, I brought you down here to monitor you. This time you were only out for half an hour. Where did you go this time?" He knew she went somewhere. Her body was glowing pink; Tommy didn't think to use his powers to connect with her.

She thought about it. Then a little part of her started to giggle. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kim's mind drifted to the Tommy from 1880 and the Tommy from 1993, she smiled.

"Try me." Tommy crossed his arms.

Kim wiped her face. "Let's see, I went to 1880." His eyebrows rose. She nodded. "I met my younger self. I told her not to faint, but she did."

"You told yourself not to faint, and you, or well she still did it." Tommy chuckled. "What else happened?"

"The White Stranger said I was cute." The pink Ninjetti informed him.

Tommy didn't like that. "My ancestor told you, you were cute?" Kim nodded. "If he wasn't family, I'd kill him."

Kimberly shook her head. "Stop being so overprotective." Tommy always got jealous or selfish when other guys paid attention to her. He nodded. "Next, I went to the time I had my worst day ever."

Tommy laughed. "I remember that day." Kimberly scoffed at him. "What? Your hair was all matted; you were wet from head to toe. Not to mention, when I walked you home; you got captured."

"Thanks, Handsome." Kim mockingly responded. "So, I spoke to the younger you."

"How are you doing all of this?" Tommy had been wondering what's been going on with Kim. Was her power on the fritz? Lately, she's been fainting, and going back to the past. What else had been going on with her?

Kim shrugged. "Handsome, your guess is as good as mine. I have no clue."

"So, what did he, or I say?"

"That I was cute." Tommy let that one slide. "And whoever I was engaged to, is a very lucky guy."

"My younger self is right, you know?" Tommy walked up to her. He kissed her. "That one month ban is up." He informed.

After the men got a decimated in the impromptu tournament, a lot of money was spent between the five guys. Rocky bought Aisha a new engagement ring. It was a two carat one as opposed to the .5 carat one she had before. Wes came out on top by spending the most; he bought Jen a diamond necklace and ring. Eric didn't purchase jewelry; instead he got Taylor the Coach Baby bag and a new Coach purse. As for Jason, he bought Trini her new wedding ring, a 2 carat one. She was ecstatic. Tommy got Kim a new Louis Vouitton purse, the biggest one they had.

"Not until I'm married." She said. He looked at her in disbelief. "I'm serious." Something inside of Kim was telling her to do something.

"Beautiful, you can't mean that. There are still a lot of things we need to plan, like where is the wedding going to be held." He started pacing. Kim's eyes followed his back and forth motion. "Tuxedos, dresses, the reception-" Tommy felt stupid, it was obvious where he could have the reception. Just as long as the crazy strippers stayed out. "Caterers, cost, your mom and stepdad should be here." That would take months to plan, and he couldn't wait months.

Kim stopped him. "Let's go to Vegas."

"Are you serious?" The white Ninjetti was positive she had gone loony. What else happened in those 'state of minds'?

"As a heart attack." Or, a gunshot wound, Kim thought. She walked up to him. "Why make this into a bigger deal than it already is? We've been together for close to 12 years now." Tommy was about to object, but Kim waved his words away. "You know what I mean, Thomas."

"Shit." Tommy knew she wanted this.

"Thomas James Oliver, I love you, I want this, no I need this." She grabbed his hands. "What if the reason I am going back to the past, seeing our history, what if it's trying to tell me something?"

"What do you think it's trying to tell you?" He looked at her.

Her doe, brown eyes pierced his chocolate ones. She let go of one hand. With her now, free one, she gently caressed his cheek. Tommy basked in her touch. "Handsome, I believe it's meant to be. We've been through so much together, let's get it over with."

"Should we invite anyone else?" He grinned. Her eyes brightened.

Kim shook her head. "Let's surprise them." She led him upstairs, so they could start packing. "I'll buy a dress over there in Vegas, and oh, we can get rings there too."

There was a knock on the door. Both of them looked at the door. Tommy answered it. Jason, Trini, and Brennan were there. They looked like they had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Kim saw their expressions.

"Were you in our home earlier?" Jason asked. Trini and Jason purchased a new house in Reefside. It was a two story, 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom home. The home was located in an elite neighborhood.

"When?" Tommy wondered.

"30 minutes ago." Trini answered. She let Brennan walk around. "Brennan said you were playing with him."

Tommy and Kim looked at each other. Did the 'Phantom Kimberly' strike again?

"That's impossible." Kim was adamant. "I was in the Command Center, apparently I fainted again. I knocked out for at least half an hour."

Tommy nodded. "We were in there talking. Kim couldn't have been in your home." Brennan is only 2, maybe he was imagining things. "Is Bren positive he saw Kim?"

"Brennan!" Jason called. Bren came running in. He ran up to Kim. She picked him up. "Are you sure you saw Auntie Kim?"

He nodded. "She played toys with me."

"Sweetie." Kim said. "I don't think it could've been me."

Another knock was on the door. Trini answered it. Conner and Kira were there.

"Conner, see, Kim has been here." Kira pointed at Kim.

Conner shook his head. "I swear that was her in the apartment parking lot!"

"When did you see 'me'?" Kim asked. She looked at Conner and Kira.

"20 minutes ago. I was taking out the trash, and I saw you. I said 'hi', but you ignored me." Conner informed. He looked at The Scott family. "What are you guys doing here?"

"The same reason why you two are here." Jason replied. He watched as Bren got off of Kim and went to Conner. Conner was, now, holding him. "B claimed he was playing with Kim."

"Guys, this is impossible. The next thing we know, Rocky and Aisha are going to come barging through that door saying they saw Kim." Tommy thought this was crazy. Kim had been in the command center for the past hour.

Again, the door knocked. The former rangers were freaking out. Kira answered. Rocky and Aisha were there.

"You were saying?" Conner looked at Tommy.

"You saw me?" Kim speculated as to why they were there. The red and yellow Ninjetti walked in.

Aisha nodded. "Rocky and I were working out at Stone Canyon Regional Park. You had been watching us. We called for you, but you walked away."

"I chased you, but you were gone all of a sudden." Rocky added. "What are you guys doing here?" He pointed to the Scott family, Conner, and Kira.

"The same reason as you and Aisha." Trini said. She looked around. "Kim, this isn't the first time something like this has happened."

Everyone had spoken about the time at the dance, Sam's claim, Tommy's mom, and now the incident today. Was it really Kimberly they saw, or was it someone else? If it was someone else, how would they know to show up to places the former rangers were at?

"Beautiful, what do you think?" Tommy questioned.

Kim shrugged. "I don't know Handsome. I mean it's impossible, I've been in the lair for the past hour. There's no way I could be in two places at once." She mentioned.

They nodded.

"I'm hungry." Rocky said.

Conner agreed. "Me too."

Kim gave in. There was no point in hiding it now. "Well, Tommy and I were going to Vegas."

The former rangers were shocked.

"You were going to elope, without us?" Aisha asked in disbelief.

Tommy and Kim laughed. "Not anymore." Tommy said. "You guys kind of ruined it."

"Does that mean we get to go?" Kira asked. She had never been to Vegas.

Jason and Trini looked at each other. They talked about it.

"Let them go." Jason said. Everyone looked at him. Conner was already 18, and Kira was turning 18 in March. However, what could they really do in Vegas. "They can watch after Brennan." The adults nodded.

"Hell yeah!" Conner shouted. He was obviously excited to head to Vegas.

"Con, what does 'hell' mean?" Bren wondered.

Trini took Brennan away from the former red Dino Thunder ranger. "CONNER REESE MCKNIGHT!"

Conner's jaw dropped. "How did you know my middle name?" He looked at Kira. She shook her head.

"I just know these things." Trini smiled.

Jason put a hand on Conner's shoulder. "Don't question it. She just knows everything."

"Let's start packing, meet back at my home in 2 hours we will head out." Tommy ordered.

"Yes, 'fearless leader'." Rocky, Jason, Trini, and Aisha said in unison.

"We'll be here, Dr. O." Conner said.

Tommy smiled. "Get outta here!"

_**Three Hours Later. . . **_

All of the former rangers met back at Tommy's house. They were taking two cars. Tommy, Kim, Conner and Kira were going to be in Kim's Nissan Armada. While, Jason, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, and Brennan were going to be in Jason's Ford Expedition. The cars were pretty much packed.

The guys were outside, while the women were inside the house packing snacks for the road. Kira was three months pregnant, and her appetite had picked up recently. Kim's appetite had also increased, but she wasn't sure why. Recently, she had taken another pregnancy test, but it came out negative.

Meanwhile, outside the guys were sparring for a little. Conner and Brennan were kicking a soccer ball around.

"Auntie Kim!" Brennan called out. He saw she was outside near the bushes.

The guys looked for Kim. She was still inside the house they thought.

"Brennan, Auntie Kim isn't here, she's in the house." Conner told him.

Brennan shook his head. "She's right there." He pointed towards the bushes.

The guys looked to where he was pointing. It _was _Kim. How could she out here? Conner looked in a window, he saw the women in the house.

"Beautiful!" Tommy called. "I thought you were inside the house." He was still sparring with Rocky, so he didn't walk up to her.

There was no answer. Jason walked up to the 'Phantom Kimberly'. She walked away. He began to chase her, but she ran.

"Dr. O!" Kira frantically yelled. Conner grabbed Brennan. Tommy and Rocky ran up to her. "Kim doesn't look so great." She said. While inside, Kim had gotten pale. Kira knew to call for Tommy.

Tommy ran inside. Conner was holding Brennan as he looked at Rocky.

"Who is Jason following then?" Rocky asked.

"Brennan, go with your mom." Conner let him down. Bren walked into the house. "Let's go see."

Jason ran back to Tommy's porch. "Something weird is going on." He gave up trying to meet the 'Phantom'. Whoever it is, ran off. He really thought that person was Kim. However, he knew Kim would never run off like that. Rocky and Conner approached him.

"Whatever you were chasing, was not Kim." Conner told 'original red'.

Jason caught his breath. "No shit. I don't know who or what that was. All of a sudden, it disappeared."

"Do you think there's a monster cloning people?" Rocky asked them.

Just then everyone came out the house. Tommy locked the door. The girls went to their respective cars. Trini put Brennan in his car seat; he was drinking his sippy cup. The 'original yellow' looked at everyone.

"Sis, are you okay?" Jason looked at her. She looked fine, a little pale, but she was moving on her own.

Kim nodded. "I was just tired." She put her purse in the car.

"You still want to go?" Conner looked at her incredulously.

"Please, I've been waiting for this for the past decade." Kim scoffed. They all smiled at her. "No one or nothing else is going to stop me from getting married." There was determination evident in her voice and face.

"I'm taking you to the doctors after the wedding." Tommy informed. Kim began to whine. "No if, ands, or buts about it, Beautiful. Something is going on, but let's not think about it for now. We are getting married this weekend." Tommy and Kim kissed.

Jason, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Conner and Kira smiled.

"What if we see Phantom Kim or what if Sam comes?" Rocky asked them.

"ROCKY!" They all hissed. The red Ninjetti covered his mouth. He realized he either jinxed it, or they didn't want to hear her name. No one else spoke of Samantha out of respect for Tommy and Kim. They hadn't heard from her, and they didn't want to hear from her. Detective Walker was assigned to the case of trying to find Sam. She had flown off the radar. There was no trace of her in the U.S. They even had officials monitoring Korea.

Kim's eyes flashed pink, while Tommy's eyes flashed green. "Don't fucking mention her name again." Tommy sneered.

"Mommy, what does-" Trini covered Brennan's mouth. Brennan got the hint.

"Let's hit the road." Jason took control of the situation. He knew there were more important things to take care of right now.

Tommy was in the driver's side of Kim's car. Kim was in the passenger's. Conner sat behind her, while Kira sat behind Tommy.

Jason was in the driver's side of the Expedition. Trini sat in the passenger's. Rocky sat behind Trini while Brennan sat in his car seat in the middle; Aisha sat behind Jason. The windows were open in both of the cars.

"I advise you all to take pictures of your car, just in case." Jason joked.

"Funny, Babe." Trini rolled her eyes.

Rocky took out his camera phone. "I'm not taking any chances." The sound of the shutter clicked. He was taking pictures of his Cadillac Escalade truck.

"That's not a bad idea." Conner took pictures of his classic, Ford Mustang.

"Roll out, Fearless Leader!" Jason commanded.

Now, the white Ninjetti felt more relaxed. Pretty soon he was about to marry the love of his life. Tommy chuckled. "Bro, I bet you $100, I'll make it there before you."

"You're on!" Jason revved his car.

"Yeah, because it's smart to race with SUVs." Kim observed. She started to giggle.

"Dr. O, don't go so fast. I'm carrying a baby." Kira advised. Conner held her hand.

The first two leaders of the power rangers left for Las Vegas. Both prayed for everyone's sake nothing would happen while they were gone.

**Xxxxx**

**Delta Base- 2026 **

Sophia Oliver walked up to Commander Cruger. Her mother, Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver, was sleeping. She was in the medical bay of the base.

"Doggie, what's going on with my mom?" Sophia asked him. She was worried, sometimes her mom would feel sick, tired, or she would look pale.

Commander Cruger saluted her. "I don't know, Sophia." When Sophia returned to the future, he had told her of the fainting spells. He wondered if the Kim in the past was experiencing the same thing. "Do you know if this happened to your mom in the past?"

"I know about her being in the hospital for three days. She was in a coma." Sophia looked at him. "Do you think there's a connection?" What if what happened to her mom in the past is also occurring right now?

Dr. Kat Manx and Dr. Trini Scott came in the medical bay.

"I'll monitor her." Dr. Scott hugged her God Daughter. She went inside the room, to look at Kim's vitals.

"We don't know why your mom is having these issues." Cruger said. He was puzzled. These spells started happening after the Dino Thunder rangers left.

"Is this going to affect us trying to alter the past?" Sophia was now pacing back and forth.

Dr. Kat Manx went to put a hand on her shoulder. Sophia stopped pacing. "Sophia, don't give up hope. You already sent your mother a sign when you traveled into her dreams. Your mom event felt it in this time."

"I need to go back to the past." Sophia demanded. They shook their heads. "Why not!"

"Sophia, please, you were already there for two months. Just leave it up to them." Doggie said.

There was a calendar in the room. She checked the month of May, and on the 27th there was a big red circle on it. "You see this date." They nodded because they knew what that date symbolized. It was the day Tommy died. "I better be able to see my dad, especially if it's impossible to change his death! I will go to his funeral in the year, 2005. You will allow it, and I will have your heads if I can't go."

"SOPHIA ANNABELLE HART-OLIVER!" Dr. Scott yelled as she walked out. She knew her Goddaughter was upset, but yelling at the Commander and Kat wasn't the way to go about things.

Sophia shook her head. "You all don't understand!" She screamed in frustration. "The man my mom is with now, she doesn't love him. She loves my father." Sophia was so mad her eyes flashed green. "He better not die. My mom needs him!" She stormed off.

"I thought her eyes flashed pink in anger." Dr. Kat Manx said.

Trini shook her head. "The green comes from her father." She went to follow Sophia.

"What now, Commander?" The technical advisor to the Power Rangers SPD wondered.

Doggie looked at her. "We just hope they change it." He looked to where Sophia ran off. "Their Ninjetti, anything is possible." He repeated the soothing words. Dr. Kat Manx nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_So, why do you think the former rangers are seeing two Kims now?_


	20. Chapter 20 The Countdown

**A/N: **_Let's get the story started. There's a lot going on in this chapter. Someone finds out their pregnant, there's a premonition, and Sam comes back. _

**A/N: **_If I confused anyone in the last chapter, I apologize. The point I was trying to make was that both future and present Kim were fainting around the same times._

**Chapter 20- The Countdown**

**Xxxxx**

**Mariner Bay- Dr. Grayson's office**

Mrs. Kimberly Hart-Oliver was inside Dana's office. Tommy ordered his new wife to see a doctor the weekend after their wedding. Kim smiled at the thoughts of the weekend. The elopement was a success, there was no drama, and everyone had a great time.

_**(Flashback)**_

_The car ride from Reefside to Las Vegas, Nevada was an eventful one to say the least. Tommy was coasting it at 95 mph. He would've done 120, but Kira was in the backseat of the car. She was looking a bit green. _

"_Dr. O, slow down please!" Kira pleaded with him. Conner gave her a water bottle. _

_Kim nodded. "Handsome, if you don't slow down, I'm pretty sure this car will need new tires." She held on to the dash for dear life. _

"_Live a little." Tommy said as he floored it. _

"_Damn, I knew he used to be a race car driver, but jeez." Conner said as he held on to Kira. She unbuckled her seatbelt, so she can lay her head on Conner's lap. _

_Jason's car was right next to them. Rocky decided to moon them. _

"_Ew, that is so gross!" Kim covered her eyes. She texted Trini's phone. '__**Look at the back, Rocky is**__**mooning us'**__. Kim looked at the car, and saw Trini had read the text. The 'original pink' didn't get a response. She saw what the 'original yellow' did to Rocky. She laughed._

_Conner was looking at the desert scenery outside. Then his attention floated to Trini, her seatbelt was unbuckled, and she was punching Rocky. The red Ninjetti was covering his body. "What did he do?" He missed what really happened. _

"_Rocky shoved his ass against the window." Kimberly informed. _

"_I am so glad I am driving." Tommy kept his eyes on the road. "He would do that with Bren in the car?"_

"_Thank goodness I didn't witness that." Kira muttered. Conner kissed her. _

_Tommy noted the silence. "Are you making out in my car?" He looked at the rearview mirror. Conner's head was facing down. _

"_Your car?" Kim echoed. Tommy nodded. "I believe it's my car!"_

"_You are about to be my wife. We share everything." Tommy joked. _

_Kim giggled. "I am going to love your bank account, huh?" He nodded. "Good, your credit cards are going to get a good workout this weekend."_

_Tommy rolled his eyes. "You are lucky I love you and everyone else." He smiled. "Conner."_

"_Yes. Um." Conner tried to catch his breath. "Yes, Dr. O."_

"_Since, you, Kira, and Brennan can't do much. I'm sure you three will head to Circus Circus." Tommy knew that casino was more kid friendly than anything else. Conner nodded. "I'll give you some money."_

_Kim smiled. "You can take my car, so you three won't have to worry about taking the bus or something."_

"_Wow." Conner said. He was stroking Kira's hair. "I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me, Kira, and our unborn baby. You guys are amazing."_

"_Don't think anything of it." Kim humbly replied. She turned her head to look at him. "You're like a teenage son to me."_

_It was true, after everything,] Tommy and Kim had been doing for Conner and Kira, they might as well had adopted them. The soon to be teenage parents had been living in the condo for a month now. At school, kids would make fun of them because they were going to be parents by the end of the school year. Kim and Tommy made sure to stick up for them. Conner worked over the weekends at Adam and Rocky's dojos. Carlos Vallerte, former Green Turbo and Black Space ranger, informed Conner he could start working as an assistant coach for his soccer team. Things were falling into place for Conner. While Kira, would still perform at Hayley's. Hayley would pay her for the gigs._

"_We should be there in an hour." Tommy sped up. "I am so winning that $100."_

_The occupants smiled._

_**45 minutes later**__. . . _

_The White__Nissan Armada arrived first at the Excalibur Hotel and Casino. Tommy went to check in. He reserved two rooms. One, for him and Kim, the other for Conner and Kira. He didn't want to share the room with his students especially after he was married. _

_Twenty minutes later, the Red Ford Expedition arrived at the Excalibur Hotel and Casino. Jason looked around. _

"_Shit." The 'original red' cursed. He knew he had lost. _

_From the back, they heard Brennan. "Rocky, what does-" Aisha covered his hand. _

"_Thanks 'Sha." Trini knew Aisha prevented the little boy from repeating the word. Trini put down her phone. "Alright, they should be here by tomorrow." She let everyone know. They all nodded. _

"_So Bro, you already down 100?" Rocky chastised. _

_Jason parked his car. They all started to gather their things. "I'll get it back." All of them checked in. Of course they got separate rooms, Jason, Trini, and Brennan in one, and Rocky and Aisha in another. Jason called Tommy to see where he was. _

_The former rangers and a toddler met by one of the buffets. _

_Tommy smiled. He held out his hand. Jason gave him a Benjamin. _

"_Here." Tommy handed the money off to Conner. _

_Conner took it. "Thanks, Dr. O." Kira took a picture of him holding it. She smiled at the sight of Conner and the money. _

"_We need to be careful of where Kira goes." Trini informed. They nodded. "We don't want the baby to get the second hand smoke."_

_All of them went to the buffet to eat dinner. They stayed there for two hours. Rocky, Kira, and Conner had a dessert eating contest. Kira was supreme, as she ate 6 desserts. Rocky and Conner chorused it wasn't fair, since she was eating for two. It was a good dinner. There was no stress, they had fun, and there were no unexpected visitors. Conner and Kira took Brennan to their room. Kira was tired, plus the adults were ready to gamble the night away. Some won, some lost, and others broke even. Aisha made sure to monitor Rocky's drinking. He whined about it, but Aisha didn't back down. Jason and Tommy drank in moderation, which made for a very happy Trini and Kimberly. The whole night, Tommy and Kim were making out and holding hands. _

_Tommy's eyes did flash green once. A drunken guy got a little too close to Kim. His falcon senses were on point because the white Ninjetti noticed the altercation by the bar and Kim, Trini, and Aisha were almost half a mile away Kim's eyes flashed pink once. A similar altercation happened to Tommy. A woman threw herself on Tommy, and Kim took care of that, right away. The three couples finally parted for their rooms. The next afternoon, a wedding was to take place. _

_**The Next Morning**_

_The rule of seeing your spouse the day of your wedding flew out the window. All of them went shopping for their wedding attire. The guys separated while the women went to look for Kim's wedding dress. The first store they walked into had a lot of wedding dresses to choose from. There were so many styles; Kim knew she would find the dress. She felt it. _

"_Are you ready to find your dress?" Kira looked around. _

_Kim smiled. "More than ready."_

_Trini, Aisha, and Kira went to look for their bridesmaids' gowns. They all knew it had to be yellow. _

_A woman came to help Kim. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"_

"_I just want it to be unique yet classic." Kim said. She looked and a dress caught her eye. She grabbed it, and for her, it was__** the**__ dress. "I want this one." The pink Ninjetti picked out a strapless A-line dress. It had lace, and it was vintage. She went to try it on. _

_Trini, Aisha, and Kira were waiting for her. The sales lady came up to them. "Are you the bridesmaids?" They nodded. "What are you three looking for?"_

"_Actually, there's going to be three more of us, but she doesn't know." Trini said. The lady nodded. The other three bridesmaids entered the shop. "Here they are." She whispered. _

_Kim walked out of the fitting room. She hadn't noticed the other women there. The 'original pink' looked in the three way mirror. The dress fit her figure perfect. The halter hugged her upper and lower body, while the rest gradually flared out. Kim did a twirl in the mirror. Then she looked at the reflections staring back at her. She gasped. Tears were in her eyes. _

"_You thought you were going to get married without us?" Kat had her hands on her hips. Bailey was with her. _

_Tanya nodded. "Girl, you were at my wedding." Earlier in the month, Mrs. Park found out she was having a baby boy. _

"_And, I needed to come witness this myself." Hayley said. _

_All three of them went to hug her. Kim looked at them. "I can't believe you're here!"_

_Eileen laughed as she walked in. "I'm definitely not missing this. After all, you had a crazy year." She hugged Kim as well. "Oh and here." She handed a credit card to Kim. _

"_I can't take this." Kim knew who it was from. Eileen shushed her. "Thank you." Kim hugged her again._

"_Well, let's find some dresses." The sales woman said. _

"_I'll wear yellow." Kat rolled her eyes. She had to match the bridesmaids. _

"_Aw, do I have to?" Bailey whined. Bailey was really into blue and pink._

_All the women laughed at the Cranston girls. It was only appropriate they change their color for the day. The elopement was turning into a full blown wedding._

"_Maybe not for you, Bailey" Kim said. She smiled. "You can still wear pink." They continued looking for dresses, and a tailor started right away on the alterations on Kim's dresses. _

_Meanwhile, the men were trying on their tuxedos when Anton, Trent, Ethan, and Mike arrived to see them. _

"_Anton, Trent, Ethan, Mike!" Tommy was shocked. He went to shake their hands. "What's going on?"_

"_Ask Trini." Anton informed. He saw the salesperson, he handed him a credit card. _

"_Anton, I can't let you do this." Tommy shook his head. _

"_Don't worry about it." Anton looked around. Adam and Billy came in. They had coffee for everyone. _

"_Adam, Billy!" Rocky said as he looked at the ties. "William!"_

"_Uncle Rocky!" William gave him a high five. He did the same to Uncle Tommy, Uncle Rex, that's what he called Jason, and Uncle Conner._

_Adam gave Rocky a 'guy hug'. "You think you're the only one who can get away from the dojo? Hell no, I am too."_

"_Plus, I am here to witness the marital bliss of the falcon and crane." Billy winked. "Oh, and Zack and Angela send you their love. Zack got a new job, and he couldn't make it."_

_Recently, Zack was offered lead choreographer for Usher. He accepted the position, and he moved the family to Atlanta. _

"_Hayley dragged me here." Mike added. They chuckled. The former Magna Defender and the owner of a café hit it off. They've been dating ever since. "You know, I swear she's picking up after the ranger women." He whispered. The men snickered. _

"_Why didn't you invite us?" Ethan was offended. He saw a blue tie and went to look at it._

_Conner was helping Brennan put on his bow tie. "Dude, we weren't even supposed to know." Conner and Brennan walked up to the mirror. _

"_We look good." Brennan praised himself. The two of them struck poses. _

_Jason laughed at the two. He walked up to Conner. "You're going to make a great dad." Conner gasped. Jason nodded. "Brennan loves you. Imagine how you are going to be with your own child. I am proud of you."_

"_That means a lot to me." Conner admitted. He sniffled. _

"_Dude, are you crying?" Trent questioned him as he looked at the white dress shirts._

_Conner wiped his tears off with a handkerchief he saw. "No." He hid his face. _

_All the guys laughed at him._

_Tommy walked up to Billy. "I need you to check something for me when we get back to California." Billy nodded. The white Ninjetti informed him of his suspicions. The blue Ninjetti nodded. _

_One more person entered the tuxedo shop. For the people who knew him, there was a smile forming on their faces. _

"_So, my little brother decides to get hitched, and I am the last one to know about it." David mockingly chastised his brother. _

_Tommy turned around. "What the hell are you doing here?" He ran up to his brother and gave him a hug._

"_Daddy!" Brennan and William called out. Conner covered both, Brennan and William's, mouths. He knew what they were about to ask. Jason and Billy gave Conner a nod. _

_David looked his little brother. "If you really want to know, I get a phone call from the lovely, Mrs. Scott." David smiles at Jason. "She lets me know everyone is on their way to Vegas. I am here to be best man of course."_

"_You're best man?" Jason queried. David nodded. "I am best man."_

"_Are not!" David whined. _

"_Am too." Jason shot back. He went to stand toe to toe with David. _

_The men were taking bets on who Tommy would pick as the best man. _

"_Are not!" _

"_Am too."_

"_Tommy, who's the best man?" David and Jason yelled together. _

_The guys laughed. Tommy wasn't sure who to name as the best man. "Um. " They looked at him. He didn't know who to choose. "Flip a coin." He grabbed a quarter out of his pocket. _

"_A coin?" Anton chuckled. This is something new._

_Jason grabbed it. "Fine then." He flipped it. "Heads." _

"_Tails." David called. _

_There was anticipation on who was going to be best man. The coin landed. William went up to the coin, since no one else wanted to look. "Heads." He said. _

"_Ha!" Jason did a dance. "I'm best man."_

_David couldn't help, but laugh. "I'll let it slide for now." They shook hands. After the men were finished getting their tuxedos, they were ready to meet with the women. However, a text message was sent to the men. _

"_**See ya, at the wedding chapel."**_

_It was now, 4 pm. Everyone had arrived at the wedding chapel. Earlier in the day, Tommy and Kim were able to find someone who would notarize their marriage license. Tommy had already purchased the new wedding rings. He went a little bit bigger with Kim's wedding ring, but he didn't let anyone know that._

_It was a Saturday afternoon, so no one had missed work or took off school. Plus, no one wanted to miss the wedding of the 'original power couple.' The chapel started to fill with people. In addition to the surprise couples, more couples were there. _

_Andros and Ashley, T.J and Cassie, Zhane and Karone, Wes and Jen, and Eric and Taylor. Eric and Taylor, even brought their newborn son, Eric Wesley Myers Jr. He was about a month old, now. They were happy to be witnesses to this occasion. _

_Trini and Aisha were the matrons of honors. They had on gold, spaghetti strap, floor length gowns. Kira, Kat, Tanya, and Hayley were the bridesmaids. They were wearing, gold dresses as well, these were gold, halter dresses that went to their knees. All the women were wearing black heels. Jason was the best man. All the men had on black tuxedos with their respective colors as ties and flowers. Rocky, Conner, Billy, Adam, and David were the groomsmen. There were two ring bearers: William was holding Tommy's ring while Brennan was holding Kim's ring. Each wore their father's color. Bailey was the flower girl. She had on a blue dress; the top of the dress had diamond like accents on it. For a wedding that took a day to plan, it was pretty elaborate. All the ranger women used their ingenuity skills, and got everything together for the couple. _

_Kim asked Anton to walk her down the aisle. He was surprised, but Kim felt it was right. After everything Anton had done for Tommy, her, and everyone else it was the least she can do. _

"_Kimberly." Anton linked his arms with hers. She looked at him. "You are like a daughter I've never had. I am very much honored to accompany you." _

_Kim's eyes started to fill with tears. "Anton." Kim wiped them away. "Thank you for everything." They hugged. _

_William and Brennan walked side by side down the aisle, first. Bailey daintily threw pink and white rose petals as she strolled down the aisle._

_Tommy was waiting with the wedding party and minister at the altar. He wore a classic black and white tuxedo. The minister's name was Preacher Zen. Zordon must've been in spirit with that day. He gave off an ethereal glow._

_As soon as the wedding march started, the congregation stood up. Kim and Anton were ready to walk down the aisle. Tommy's breath was taken away at the sight of Kim. His eyes were glued to her. She was wearing the A-line dress, her hair was in an elegant up do, and she had a tiara to hold the veil in place. Already, there were tears in people's eyes. Eric and Wes, especially, were emotional._

_As soon as Kim saw Tommy, it reminded her of their first meeting in the halls of Angel Grove. After all these years, the love between them was still there. Their eyes locked the entire time down the aisle. Anton gave Kimberly away, and he went to sit with his wife. Tommy couldn't help himself; he flipped her veil up and kissed her. All of the guests had smiles on their faces, and some giggled. _

_Preacher Zen chuckled. "Thomas, wait until after the vows are said." He winked at Tommy. The crane and falcon calmed down. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Dr. Thomas James Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart. This wedding was put together in a day, but this moment was 12 years in the making. The union of the falcon and crane has been a journey, maybe even a mission, and everyone has been in great anticipation of their love combining as one." He smiled at them._

_Everyone looked at the Preacher. No one told him about Kim and Tommy's history. They mentioned their names, but not how long they've been together. _

"_Thomas and Kimberly, the time has come to forget all the stress of planning this day, and simply enjoy your friends and family who have gathered to spend this day with you." Preacher Zen grinned at the congregation. "If I may, I would like to say some words from the Prophet, Khalil Gibran."_

"_**You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore. You shall be together when the white wings of death scatter your days. But let there be spaces in your togetherness, and let the winds of the heavens dance between you. Love one another, but make not a bond of your love; let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your soul. Fill each other's cup but drink not from one cup. Give one another of your bread, but eat not from the same loaf. Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone. Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music, give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping. For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts. And stand together yet not too near together: for the pillars of the temple stand apart, and the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow**__"_

_This spoke to the already married couples as well. Maybe, even, for the non-married couples. _

_Preacher Zen knew to speak the next lines. He was determined to make sure no one interrupted. "If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."_

_No one dared to say a thing. Everyone kept look out to make sure there weren't uninvited guests to this wedding. Nothing was said, and no one else showed up. All the occupants blew out a sigh of relief. _

"_Will there be wedding vows?" Preacher Zen had to ask before continuing. They nodded. _

_Kim spoke. "Thomas, my white knight, my falcon, you have been there for me, since we first met. From the time I fainted in the 1800s." She winked. "To the time in the halls of Angel Grove, the time you saved my float, our first, school dance, and I have to say you can't dance." They laughed. "You are my inspiration and motivation in life. You were always my protector, and you even supported for when I went for the Pan Globals. When the downs came, we were separated for a while." Kim's eyes were filling with tears at the thought of the time they were apart. Tommy wiped them away for her. "I came to Reefside to connect with you again, and for a little bit, I thought it wasn't possible. Now, I look back, and I knew we were meant to be. I believe it's written in the skies for us. Thomas James Oliver, you're stuck with me now." She smirked. "I am never letting you go again."_

_Tommy chuckled at her boldness. "Kimberly Ann Hart, I don't need words to tell me how much you love me. I don't even need to use words to tell you how much I love you. I believe it's obvious I do. Everyone knows I do. We've been through plenty ups and downs. There have been so many trials that we will fight together. I, too, believe it's written in the skies. I will love you until the day I die, or maybe, even eternity." _

_Kim and Tommy mouthed 'I love you' to each other. For the people who have known them from the beginning, they had tears in their eyes. Out of all the couples, they should've been the ones to get married first, but they didn't. Better late than never rang through their minds. _

"_Do you, Dr. Thomas James Oliver, take Kimberly Ann Hart, to be your lawfully wedded wife promising, to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health, and whatever other challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"_

_Tommy's eyes stared into Kim's. "I do."_

"_Do you, Kimberly Ann Hart, take Dr. Thomas James Oliver, to be your lawfully wedded husband promising, to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, in sickness and in health, and whatever other challenges you my face, for as long as you both shall live?"_

_Kim bit her lip. She turned around, fake contemplating whether or not to say yes. Some held their breath. Others smiled. _

"_Kimberly." Tommy called. _

_She turned around with a grin on her face. "You didn't think I'd make it that easy for you, huh? Of course I'll be your wife."_

_There were giggles heard. _

_The preacher smiled. "The rings." Preacher Zen announced. Brennan gave Kim's ring to Tommy. William gave Tommy's ring to Kim. "The circle is the symbol of eternity. It is a symbol of union and of the earth. It is a symbol of the holiness and of perfection and of peace. The rings you exchange and which you will wear are a symbol of a shared love which you are entering now, as husband and wife." _

_Tommy held Kim's left hand. "I, Thomas James Oliver, give, Kimberly Ann Hart, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He slid the finger on to her hand. _

_Kim took Tommy's left hand. "I, Kimberly Ann Hart, give, Thomas James Oliver, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." She slid the finger on to his hand. _

"_By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Preacher nodded. He knew he didn't need to say anything. Kim and Tommy attacked each other's lips. The cat calls and whistles began. Tommy even bent Kimberly down a bit as he kissed her. "Family and friends I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Thomas James Oliver."_

_Everyone clapped and threw rice as the newly married couple ran out the church. The wedding party followed, then the guests. _

_Preacher Zen smiled, as he began to dissipate. "__**It's about time they got married.**__" He was gone after that. _

_Outside, the newly married couple and their friends left to go to the Bellagio. They had the reception at the buffet there. Mr. Collins called in a favor, and he requested their private room. He paid for it of course. For the rest of the day, all of the former rangers and villains, even a technical advisor, celebrated the momentous occasion. Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent took the kids to Circus Circus. While the adults gambled the night away. Tommy and Kim retired to their room, no one asked why. The following day, all of them spent their day doing whatever. They still had work or school the next day. Kim felt fine the whole weekend; there were no 'Phantom Kimberly' sightings or any problems from Samantha. They spent all day in Vegas, and everyone had a great time. Tommy and Kim discussed they would have their honeymoon another day. For now, it was enough to be Mr. and Mrs. Hart-Oliver. However, Kim still whined about having to do go to the doctors on Monday. Thomas didn't budge on that. _

_**(End Flashback)**_

Dr. Grayson walked into the room with test results. "I'm still jealous, I couldn't go to Vegas." She sat on her chair. Dana had been busy with delivering babies all weekend.

"You didn't miss much." Kim giggled. "Well, 'Erica' did hit on Mike."

"Erica?" Dana questioned.

Kim smiled. "She was really a man. Hayley was so mad, she was ready to get into a fist fight."

"She would make a great ranger one day." Dana chuckled. She got serious. "Everything came back normal. No high blood pressure, diabetes, or thyroid problems. However, you are pregnant."

"What?" Kim looked at her. She did the math, there is no way she could've gotten pregnant by the time the weekend was done. "Are you sure?"

Dana nodded. "Lie down." She brought the ultrasound machine around.

Kim laid down. There were several thoughts running through her mind. She had been drinking, she was around second hand smoke, and the exercising, or well love making with Tommy. Those types of things can harm a baby. She felt the gel on her. "Why is that so cold?"

Dana placed the transducer on her stomach. She started to move it around. "You said you have taken several pregnancy tests?"

"Yeah, they've all come back negative." Kim thought harder. "Well, one came back positive. I had my period too. I didn't think anything of it." She looked at the monitor. There was an amniotic sac.

"False negatives are common. There could be several causes for them." Dana took pictures. "Human Chorionic Gonadotropin, or hCG, there could haven't been enough of the hormone present to detect the pregnancy. The pregnancy tests could have been old, then there could be your fainting spells." Dana informed. "Those can affect the outcome of a pregnancy test." She took more pictures, and she calculated the expected date of birth. "Your baby should be due by August 16. You are measuring at two months."

Kim gasped. "Dana, I've been drinking, what about my baby?" Kim was worried now. "What if I harmed my child." Kim thought about the dream she had. "What's going to happen to her?"

"Her?" Dana inquired. Kimberly nodded. "You already know what you're having?"

"Um, it was more like a premonition, I think." Kim's dream entered her mind. "Oh no." Worry and concern was present on Kim's face.

Dana was now worried. "Kim?" Kim didn't answer. "Kimberly." No answer. "Mrs. Oliver?"

"I need to talk to Tommy." Kim snapped right out of it. She also had to remain calm, stress could harm the baby.

"Here are the pictures." Dana smiled. "I'll probably travel between here and Reefside, so I can be your primary doctor."

Kim nodded and smiled. "Thanks Dana." Kim hugged her. "When's my next appointment?"

"Used to it, huh?" Dana giggled. "I know about you taking Kira to her doctor appointments sometimes."

Whenever Conner couldn't take Kira to the doctors, Kim would step in and do it. It was now February 10, Kira was about 4 months pregnant. Now, Kim was two months pregnant. The power ranger women were getting knocked up left and right.

"So, what's the total number of women pregnant now?" Kim joked as she cleaned herself up. She grabbed her things as she and Dana walked out.

"Eileen, she's due soon, Tanya, Kira, you." Dana counted off. "That should be all, but then again we haven't had a reunion." Dana smiled. "Kim, take it easy."

"I will." Kim hugged Dana goodbye. She walked to her car. "I'm two months pregnant, and Tommy is going to die. Great." Kim mumbled as she got in her car. She wasn't sure, when he was going to die though.

**Xxxxx**

**Oliver Residence-Later That Day.**

Tommy came through the front door. He couldn't wait to see his wife. "Beautiful!" He called out. "Beautiful!" The falcon looked around. Finally, Tommy ascended the stairs. He found his wife in their bedroom. She was naked. He gulped.

"See something you like?" She seductively said as she walked towards him. Kim grabbed his tie, and she brought him in for a kiss.

Tommy tried to catch his breath. "What was that for?" Not that he was complaining, it was nice to have a welcoming like that.

Kim grabbed some pictures. "Here."

Tommy looked at them. He gasped. "I'm going to be? I'm going to be?"

"Yes, Mr. Oliver, you are going to be a father." She informed. He kissed her again. "Ready?" She smirked.

Tommy nodded. He loved when his wife got like this.

The newlyweds continued their love making until it was night time. After they ate dinner, they decided to take a nap. Kim was lying on Tommy's bare chest. "Tommy."

"Yes, Beautiful." His eyes were closed, and he held her tight against him.

"I keep having dreams, you are going to die." She confessed.

Tommy got up. He looked at her. Kim sat up as well. "Beautiful, do you think that's why you keep fainting, is it trying to tell you my death is coming?" The doctor of paleontology thought about it. She could be having premonitions. He saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm not going to die."

Kim shook her head. "You don't know that!" She stared at him. "Tommy, you aren't seeing what I'm seeing or hearing! We are going to have a little girl, and I am going to name her Sophia Annabelle-"

Tommy interrupted her. "Sophia?" The woman at the court house he met. That could've been his future daughter. Was that her? Is it possible for her to come to the past? She looked like she was in her 20s, how did she find him.

Kim nodded. "Sophia Annabelle Hart-Oliver." She contemplated harder. "Handsome, I heard a gunshot. I heard your voice. I know it's you!" The tears rushed down her face. She thought about the other voices; she thought the others were Conner and Kira, but the third, she doesn't know who it was. "I don't want to lose you. We just got married, and we are going to start a family." Kim was understandably upset. She didn't want to lose the love of her life.

Her husband tried to calm her down. "Beautiful." She looked at him. "Do you know when?"

She wiped her nose. "I believe it's before Sophia's born."

"That's roughly six or seven months away." He didn't know what to think. Their daughter must've come from the future to warn him of his death. "Do you know if our daughter is this 'phantom' people keep seeing?"

"I don't know. Tommy, hold me." She rested in his arms. "What are we going to do?"

"Beautiful, we've cheated death so many times as rangers." He rubbed soothing circles on her back. "No matter what happens, I love you. Always and forever." Tommy bent down and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too, Handsome." Kim declared.

**Xxxxx**

**Over the next three months. **

Eileen Mercer gave birth to her daughter, Francesca Michelle Mercer, on February 23, 2005. She weighed in at 7 pounds 8 oz., and was 21" long. Her features were unique. She had Anton's eye color and lips. Francesca had Eileen's hair and skin color. The baby was gorgeous with bushy hair. Tommy and Kim were named as Godparents.

In March, three more ranger women were pregnant: Alyssa, Jen, and Kelsey. On March 12, Tanya gave birth to her and Adam's first child. Anthony Rockford Sloan-Park was 9 pounds 12 oz., and was 22" long. He was a big baby. Rocky and Aisha were named the Godparents. For Kira's 18th birthday, Conner bought her a promise ring. Kira was surprised he would do something like that for her. He told her in the future they would marry, but for right now, their main priority is their child.

April had rolled around. Kira found out the sex of her child, she was having a boy. Conner couldn't wait for his little mini me to be running around. They were thinking of names already. The next couple expecting a baby was Aisha and Rocky. She was now going to be a pregnant bride.

The last few months were peaceful for the former rangers. Kim and Tommy hadn't thought about the premonitions because, they were safe. Samantha hadn't interrupted their lives however, it was now May. Samantha was back in the United States. She had been living in Fiji for the past 5 months. And, she had a new look too. Her hair was dirty blonde again. She had a plan, and her plan involved getting Tommy back. She was in Los Angeles with her family. They all did their part to protect her.

Her sister, Mina, came into Sam's room. "Sam." Mina was holding a bottle of Grey Goose and shot glasses. Both sisters loved to drink.

"Yes." Samantha smiled at her. Her sister definitely grew into her looks as well.

"When are you leaving?" Mina asked. She poured some shots for them.

"I'll be out here in a day or two." Samantha answered. "It's only two more weeks now." It was May 13. Sam had been counting down the days in her mind of when she would see the man she claimed as the love of her life.

Her sister walked up to Sam's dresser. She grabbed the gun. It was a Glock 19. "Is this what you've been practicing with?"

Sam nodded. "You like it?"

"I like mine better." Mina mentioned.

Sam giggled. "Is that what you threatened your competition with?"

"Hey, bitch deserved it." Mina smiled about the confrontation she had with her boyfriend's former flame. Her boyfriend broke up with her, so Mina took care of things. She confronted the lover of her boyfriend with her Glock 35. No one told on Mina, she had a gun, it was obvious she could kill them. "Are you going to get him back?"

Sam thought about it. "I'm sure I will." She looked at her sister. "What does Mama say though?"

"If he never comes back, then get revenge." Mina answered.

Sam smirked. "I love you, sis."

"Love you too. I can't wait to meet my brother in law, or not." Mina picked up the alcohol and walked out.

Sam cocked the gun. She looked at herself in the mirror while holding the gun. "14 days until I see you, Dr. Oliver."

However, something was going to derail her plans; no one was expected for the events that happened on May 27th.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _The next chapter is the highly anticipated one. It will be up in the next two days or so. _


	21. Chapter 21 It's History

**A/N: **_Here it goes…_ _does Tommy live? Is the past going to be changed? Or Will he die? This will be the longest chapter of this story. _

**A/N: **_Thank you for everyone that's stuck by me with this story. All of you guys are amazing. There will be an epilogue._

**Chapter** **21- It's History**

**Xxxxx**

**May 20, 2005- Reefside Hospital**

Mr. and Mrs. Oliver were in the hospital. Kim was having an ultrasound, so they could see the baby's progress. The anatomical survey of a baby was important; it was necessary to see the full development of the fetus at five months. Also, Tommy and Kim were going to find out the sex of their baby, even though they already knew it.

Dr. Grayson turned off all the lights in the room. She brought the machine over. "This process will take an hour or so." She informed.

Kim was on the medical bed lying down while Tommy was in a chair holding her hand. "Dana, we already know it's a girl." Kim said. She smiled at Tommy. He kissed her.

"I know, you've told me. But, at the same time; we have to make sure." Dana put the gel on Kim's stomach. She took the transducer and put it on the baby bump. She took pictures of every limb and body part. "See." Dana pointed at two long bones. "That's the femur. Right here is the toes. All of them are intact." For the next half hour, she kept pointing and telling them the body parts.

"Kim's petite." Tommy said. He looked at the monitor. "Shouldn't Kim look bigger though?"

"Not necessarily." Dana measured how much the baby weighed. "Roughly, the baby is two pounds 3 oz. Her baby bump is fine." Now, Dana was looking at the sex of the baby. "If it's a boy, the private will look like a pinky. If it's a girl, the private will look like hamburger buns."

"Hamburger buns?" Tommy repeated in disbelief. Dana nodded. "Since when is it okay, to call a female's uterus hamburger buns?"

Kim and Dana giggled. "Handsome, I think she's just trying to tell you what it looks like. I don't think she's trying to call it 'hamburger buns'." Kim couldn't believe her husband sometimes.

Dana looked closer. "Hamburger buns." She signaled as she looked at the screen. "But, then again, you two already knew that right?"

"Right." Kim agreed. So far, things have been going okay for Kim and Tommy. There were still no sightings of 'Phantom Kimberly' or Samantha Hu. Thankfully, Kim has been able to stay calm and not worry for Tommy's supposed impending demise.

The former pink Lightspeed ranger printed out the pictures for them. "Here you two go." She smiled. "I'm guessing she's going to favor pink?"

"Like there isn't enough pink in my closet." Tommy grumbled. Since Kim had moved in, he had to have construction workers put in two more closets in their bedroom. He forgot how much his wife liked to shop. He cursed his memory for all its intents and purposes.

"Handsome, stop bitching." Kim wiped herself off with a towel.

"Whatever." Tommy scoffed.

Dana laughed. "Marital bliss, huh?" She shook her head. "I'll see you in another month or so, if there are any problems you have mine and Carter's number." She hugged her friends goodbye.

The white and pink Ninjetti walked out hand and hand. Their smiles were bright. "Come on Beautiful, we have a senior party to plan for." Tommy opened her car door for her.

"The party is next week. I can't wait for it." Kim shrieked in excitement.

The graduation for Reefside's seniors was about a month away. There was going to be a party for the seniors at Hayley's Cyberspace. They couldn't believe the high school year was about to end, and that their students were going to graduate. Ethan was accepted into M.I.T. Trent decided to work with his dad after school was done. The first art and design school was about to open in Briarwood, so Trent was busy with that. Conner was going to start working as an assistant coach with Carlos after graduation. Kira had been busy getting the condo ready for their son. The teen parents decided to name him Bridge Carson McKnight. The former yellow was due in about three months now.

Tommy hopped into the driver's seat. He kissed his wife. "I love you, Mrs. Oliver."

"I love you more, Mr. Oliver." She held his right hand as he started the car. He began to back out, but he didn't realize there was a person watching him.

A silver car had been watching the two of them. The driver smiled. "A senior party, huh?" A smile formed on their face. "Perfect." The silver car drove off. After five minutes, a red car started following it.

**Xxxxx**

**Delta Base 2026.**

Sophia had been feeling antsy all morning. It was May 27, 2026. Twenty one years ago, she lost her father. He died four months before she was born. She needed to know if the past was going to be altered. Sophia needed the past to change, not for sake, but her mom's.

Bridge came into the rec room. He started to do a handstand. "Soph!" Bridge's hands walked towards her.

"Hey Bridge." Sophia smiled at him. "Where are your parents?"

Bridge stayed in a meditative state. "Dad's coaching out in the field right now. He's still using his super speed. What a cheater." He sarcastically said.

"Does your mom still have her ptera scream?" Sophia looked at him. She did a handstand as well. Her mom taught her gymnastics when she was younger.

"Do you think she sounded like that when? I mean, is it like that when she did? How did Dad take it?" Bridge looked at her. They were upside down staring at each other.

Sophia shook her head. "I don't even want to know what you are trying to ask." She looked around. "Is it going to happen?" Sophia got up.

Bridge got up as well. "Soph, you gotta have faith. I'm telling you it's going to happen." He placed his gloved hand on her. "We let you go back to the past; you talked to your dad, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't tell him what's going to happen." She retorted. She thought about it. "I did go into Mom's dream though, and I gave her a premonition."

"Then, you've done what you could do." Bridge put his arm around her. "Let's get out of here." The two were about to walk out when they saw Sophia's mom there, or who they thought was Sophia's mom.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Sophia asked her. She looked at her mom, and she was wearing a long, white, halter dress. Her stomach was poking out a bit. The dress looked familiar. Sophia was trying to think of where she saw it before.

Her mom didn't speak. She just looked at Bridge and Sophia; she smiled and nodded, and then she left.

Bridge looked at her. "What was that about?" He was puzzled his damn self.

"I have no clue." Sophia was bewildered. Her mom has worn that dress before, but she couldn't remember when. She cursed her dad's bad memory; she must've picked that gene. "I need to see my mom."

"Do you need me?" Bridge asked. She nodded. He followed Sophia to see Kim. "You just saw her, though." The, now, blue SPD ranger knew of Sophia and Kim's close relationship, but he didn't understand why she needed to see her so soon.

Sophia walked through the halls. "That wasn't my mom." She said.

"What? That was her, the hair, the build, though her body was somewhat poochy." He admitted.

"What the hell does poochy mean?" She was about to smack him.

"Her stomach, it was you know big. Is your mom pregnant?"

"What! My mom hasn't had a kid since me. She would never have a child with the man she's with now. I could kill Sky for saying my mom lived a happy life." Sophia hissed.

She was informed of the team up battle between the Zeo, Dino Thunder, and SPD rangers. Sophia was out of town with friends, that's why she couldn't meet them when they fought in their time. The Dove Ninjetti wished she could've seen them though.

"Do you think if the past is changed, you will get a sibling?"

"I would think so, my mom and dad used to do it like rabbits from what I heard." Sophia replied. Her aunts and uncles told her a lot of stories. Both of them arrived at Kim's quarters. During her free time Kim would work on the Delta Base. Sophia was a technical advisor on the base. She opened the door. "Mom." Sophia and Bridge entered. Her mom was sleeping.

"Are you going to wake her?" Bridge questioned.

Sophia nodded. "Mom." She nudged her.

"Sophie." Kim's eyes fluttered. She looked at her daughter. "What's wrong?" Sophia's face looked like she was worried.

"Mrs. Oliver." Bridge called. Kim hadn't changed her name after Tommy's death. Kim looked at him. "Were you in the rec room earlier?"

"No, I was feeling really tired and weak, so I laid down. Why?" Kim asked them. Bridge was confused while Sophia felt something was happening.

"Nothing." Sophia said. The dress, she knew where it came from now. She looked at her mom's purse and opened it.

"What are you doing?" Bridge hissed. He knew it was wrong to open a woman's purse.

Sophia opened Kim's wallet. There was a picture. It was a 3X5" picture, and in the picture Tommy was standing behind Kim his arms were draped over her. His hands were strategically placed on Kim's stomach. Tommy was wearing a black dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, and he had on beige dress pants with black shoes. To complete the look, he had on eyeglasses. Kim was wearing a long, white halter dress. Sophia gasped. "Mom, when did you wear this dress?"

Kimberly grabbed the picture. She smiled. "I wore it the night of Bridge's parents' senior graduation party. Your Aunt Hayley took the picture." Kim stroked the picture with her finger. Tears started to form in her eyes.

Sophia hated seeing her mom likes this, and she started to pace. "Mom?" Then, Sophia thought about it. "Wasn't this the day that Dad died?" Kim nodded.

Bridge looked at Kim's clothing. She was wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, and socks. "Who did we see in the rec room?" He asked his best friend.

Sophia stood put. It was like she had seen a ghost.

"Sophia." Kim got up and walked to her daughter.

"I think I saw your apparition." Sophia croaked out. Tears formed in her eyes. "What if you died instead?"

Bridge and Kim looked at her.

"That's impossible." Kim said. She hugged her daughter. "Baby, there's no way that could've happened."

"So, then Daddy's not going to be here? We didn't change the past. He's still going to die?" Sophia rambled. "Mom, you don't get it. I don't know how, but we saw you." Bridge nodded his head to agree with her. "What's going on?" Sophia was frantic.

"I should go see my parents." Bridge hugged the ladies goodbye and walked out. He wasn't sure what they saw, but he felt the Oliver women needed time alone. Part of him was optimistic things would change for them.

The Oliver women's tears came down. "It didn't work, Mom." Sophia cried harder.

"I thought it would have. I'm so sorry." Kim was crying as well. Her hope was high, but she knew there was a possibility it couldn't have been changed. "Baby, if only I didn't go home that night, then none of this would've happened." Guilt had been attacking Kim's heart for the past 21 years. She felt if she had stayed at the café instead of going home that night, then Tommy would've still lived.

"Mom, don't blame yourself." Sophia smiled through her tears. "The woman was crazy. If it wasn't Dad, it would've been both of you, and I wouldn't be here."

"I love you, Sophia Annabelle Hart-Oliver." For Kim, Sophia was the last living memory of Tommy.

Sophia held her tighter. "I love you too."

The event hadn't happened in 2005 yet. There was still a possibility Tommy's death could be prevented. How? No one was sure. Both of them lost hope in anything changing still.

**Xxxxx**

**May 27, 2005- Reefside High School. **

Tommy's second period class had just started. It was a free period. Most of the class was comprised of seniors, so Tommy let them do whatever they wanted. The senior party was tonight, and he couldn't wait to celebrate.

Eileen came into his classroom. The students noticed and Tommy noticed. "Eileen, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'll cover your class. Kim is in the nurse's office." She whispered. Tommy looked at her. She nodded.

"Class, Mrs. Mercer is going to take over the class. I'll be back." Tommy walked out the room. He was praying nothing was wrong with Kim or the baby.

Trent walked up to his mom. "Is she okay?" He knew about her fainting spells. Maybe this was another one.

"She's fine, she was just feeling weak." She answered. Eileen walked up to Kira. Kira was eating a blueberry muffin, and she had a bottle of apple juice. "No cravings?"

Kira swallowed. "No, that was early, way early this morning." She pointed at Conner. He was sleeping. "Poor guy."

Each day that passed by, Kira and Conner were falling more and more in love. She couldn't believe he was so attentive, and she couldn't wait to be his wife. Things were going so great between them, and they hardly argued.

Ethan poked him. He didn't budge. "He must be tired." He smiled. "Kira, are you performing tonight?"

She nodded. "Of course. Last performance of the year for me." The soon to be mom was excited for her little one to be born.

"Can you believe this year is almost over?" Trent reminisced about the whole year. Things between him and Krista didn't work out, so he wondered who else could catch his fancy. Even though he never anticipated working with his father after high school, the new business venture his dad thought of was genius. "Mom, does Francesca like the new daycare?"

Eileen nodded. "I'm so glad the school year is coming to a close. I just want to have Francesca to myself." Since becoming a mother to a newborn, Eileen took two months maternity leaved. For Anton and her, they adjusted quickly to being parents. This was Anton's first biological child, and this was a new experience for him. "Your dad still has trouble changing diapers though."

Everyone looked at Conner, he was still sleeping.

"How do you think Conner is going to do?" Trent questioned them.

Kira smiled. "He's going to be a great dad. I believe it." She rubbed her stomach. "And, I can't wait for this little guy to get out. I hate not being able to sleep on my stomach."

Tommy walked back into the classroom. "Thanks Eileen for covering for me."

Eileen nodded. "Have a nice rest of the day, and I'm sure I will see a majority of you at the party tonight." She said her goodbye and left.

"Dr. O, what was wrong with Mrs. O?" Ethan asked.

"She was just tired." He sighed. "I think something is going on though. I'll tell you guys tonight." Tommy walked back to his desk. Something was definitely going on, and he wanted to know what it was.

The day continued normally. After school, everyone went home to get ready for the senior party.

**Xxxxx**

**Hayley's Cyberspace Café**

A majority of Reefside's seniors were at Hayley's Café. There was food, entertainment, yearbook signings, even a photo corner. Hayley was in charge of taking photos. People could do group shots, couples, or individuals. Her boyfriend, Mike, was there chaperoning along with Jason and Trini, Eileen and Anton, and Tommy and Kim. A couple more teachers were there as well.

Kira was on stage performing her song, "Patiently." She was wearing a yellow babydoll shirt, blue jeans, and her converse shoes. It was a mix of punk meets mom to be. Conner was on stage wearing a red, black, and white plaid shirt with blue jeans and red chucks. He was on guitar. The young parents were rocking out together.

"_**Stormy Tuesday afternoons**_

_**Never been the same.**_

_**I used to stand outside**_

_**And taste**_

_**The sweetness of them.**_

_**It's harder when it really happens**_

_**Oh I wish I'd known that.**_

_**Close my eyes and you're there.**_

_**But I can't find you anywhere"**_

Ethan and his date, Angela, were in the crowd taking drink orders. Angela was also accepted to M.I.T. They were definitely going to stay together. Trent was there. He was mingling with all of his classmates. Devin had proposed to Cassidy last week. They were celebrating with their friends. All of the seniors were having a great time.

"_**Say goodbye, I'll be okay.**_

_**I will wait for you cause**_

_**True love will never fade**_

_**When it's real, you can feel it.**_

_**And I know, **_

_**That you know.**_

_**That I will keep on waiting**_

_**Patiently… **_

_**Patiently… for you."**_

Anton and Eileen were watching the festivities. Francesca was with them as well. Both parents were showing off their daughter to everyone. Some of the students even got to hold her. Trini and Jason brought Brennan. Trini was wearing a yellow tunic with black leggings and wedges. Jason was wearing a tight, black shirt with navy dress pants and sneakers. Brennan had on a red shirt, and it had the 'Mighty Morphin' power rangers on it. Trini had found the shirt at a garage sale. In addition to his shirt, he had on blue jeans, and white sneakers. His hair was in a faux hawk. The teenage girls thought he was so cute.

"_**Patiently… **_

_**So patiently… **_

_**When I'm lost, I try to find you.**_

_**Turn around, I'm right be-hind you."**_

Tommy and Kim were sitting at the tables. Tommy had on a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, beige dress pants, and black shoes. He had on his eyeglasses to complete the look. Kim was wearing a long, white, halter dress with white sandals. She looked classy, and her pregnancy glow was definitely present.

"_**Say goodbye, I'll be okay.**_

_**I will wait for you cause.**_

_**True love will never fade, **_

_**When it's real you can feel it.**_

_**And I know, **_

_**That you know.**_

_**That I will keep on waiting, **_

_**Patiently… **_

_**Patiently… for you…"**_

Everyone clapped after her performance. She did amazing as usual. Some students even asked for her autograph. Those were the ones that hadn't judged Kira for becoming a mom so soon. Conner and Kira kissed on stage. Brennan walked over them. They picked him up. Trini and Jason smiled at the sight of them.

"Wow, she's really a good singer." Mike complimented as he was standing by Hayley. He smiled at her.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad we met this year." She grinned at him.

"You aren't the only one." They started kissing.

Tommy got up when he saw them. The science teacher walked over to them. He cleared his throat. Hayley and Mike jumped back. "I hope you are treating her with respect." Tommy's eyes flickered green a little. To him, Hayley was like a little sister. He watched after her like he would watch after Trini, Aisha, Kat, or Tanya.

"Yes sir!" Mike saluted like he was in the army.

"You're such an ass." Hayley shook her head. She looked at the camera. "How about a picture of you and the missus?"

Tommy smiled. "Beautiful!" he called out. Kim came, or wobbled, towards them. He kissed her on the lips.

"Ugh, and you get on my case?" Hayley quirked an eyebrow at him. Mike chuckled. "Whatever, let's get this picture over with."

Kim smiled. "I love pictures!" She went to the backdrop. Tommy stood behind her. He draped his arms over her shoulders, and he placed his hands on her baby bump.

They smiled. "Cheese!" Both said.

Hayley looked at the picture. "I need to make copies of this." She absolutely fell in love with it. Kim, Tommy, and Mike took a look.

"I need a 3X5 to put in my wallet." Kim fell in love with it too.

The party continued on. Everyone was having fun, and the seniors were ready to graduate high school. A woman was outside the café stalking the place. When the opportunity was right, she would be in there ready to either get her man back or attack.

At this point, there was only an hour left of the party. Some people were getting ready to leave. Kira decided to do one more song. She went on stage and took the mic.

"For some of us, this has been a long year." She smiled at her teachers, who were more like her parents now. "And for others, there have been some wonderful surprises, and I'm sure history has been made somewhere." She rubbed her stomach and smiled. "Even though we've encountered problems this year, no matter what keep holding on for hope, love, happiness, more surprises whatever it may be." She started to strum guitar. This song was for Tommy and Kim. Together, they've been through a lot of problems, but right now, they were happy. They never gave up on having their happy ending.

"_**You're not alone**_

_**Together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**_

_**When it gets cold**_

_**And it feels like the end**_

_**There's no place to go**_

_**You know I won't give in**_

_**No I won't give in**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**So far away**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**_

_**Before the doors close**_

_**And it comes to an end**_

_**With you by my side I will fight and defend**_

_**I'll fight and defend**_

_**Yeah, yeah"**_

Conner came on stage. He grabbed his guitar and started to play with her. Conner and Kira had been through a lot this year. It took them a year to tell each other their feelings, but they were glad they did. Now, they were living together, and they were going to stick by each other for better or worse.

"_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**_

_**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**_

_**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**Keep holding on**_

_**There's nothing you could say**_

_**Nothing you could do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"**_

Applause rang through the café. Kira smiled and bowed. Her and Conner walked off stage hand and hand.

Kim smiled, but she felt really lethargic all of a sudden. She fell limp in Tommy's arms. Tommy felt Kim, she was feeling kind of warm. "Beautiful, you want to go home?" He stroked her cheek with her fingers. Kim looked at him. "You want to go home?"

Kim nodded and yawned. "You don't mind?" She had been feeling really tired all day, and now that the party was almost over, she felt she might as well head home.

"No, I need to clean up. I'll have Conner and the kids stay with me, so I can help Hayley clean." He informed. He looked for Jason, Trini, and Brennan. "Bro!" He summoned.

Jason made his way to Tommy. "What's up?"

"Take Kim home, she's tired. I need to help clean the café. I should be home by midnight maybe earlier." Tommy trusted Jason to take Kim home. Jason nodded. "Make sure she gets some rest, have Trini watch her."

"You got it, Bro." Jason said. Something came over Jason. He hugged Tommy. It wasn't a guy hug, it was a real hug. "Thanks for everything."

Tommy looked at him. "Bro, if anything, I should say that to you. You've been there for me from the beginning. Thank you." Kim looked at the exchange and smiled. Tommy looked at her. "I love you, Beautiful. Always and forever." He kissed her passionately.

"I love you more, Handsome." She smiled. Trini did her goodbyes. Brennan hugged everyone goodbye and left with his parents.

By 10 o'clock, the last students left. Anton, Eileen, and Francesca left also. Francesca was getting fussy. That left, Hayley and Mike, Ethan, Trent, Conner, Kira, and Tommy. They were beginning to clean up.

All of a sudden, Hayley started to feel sick. She threw up on the floor.

"Hayley!" Mike went up to her. "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel so great." Hayley groaned. For the past week, Hayley would sporadically vomit. Usually, it was in the morning, but now it was at night. This was puzzling to her, to say the least.

"Do you need to go to the doctors?" Hayley nodded. "Guys, I'm going to take Hayley to the hospital." They all nodded.

Hayley gave the keys to Tommy. "I trust, you would be able to close this place for me?" Tommy nodded. "Thank you." Hayley praised. Both of them said their goodbyes and headed out.

"Who is cleaning up the vomit?" Ethan asked.

"Not me!" Kira said. They looked at her. "If I clean that up, you might see my vomit lying next to it." Pregnancy had heightened her senses.

The guys nodded. The four men looked at each other. "Rock, paper, scissors." They said in unison.

Kira rolled her eyes. "I'll referee." She couldn't believe she was doing this. The teen was about to talk, but someone's phone rang.

Trent answered his phone. "Hello?" Pause. "Let me check." He walked behind the counter. He picked up a binky. "She can't use any other one?" He whined. "Fine. I'll be there." Everyone looked at him. He was kinda thankful he had to leave. He did not want to clean up the vomit. "I need to drop off the binky. Francesca doesn't like any other one."

Ethan snickered. "Let me give you a hand." He did not want to clean up Hayley's puke either. "See ya!" Him and Trent ran out.

Conner and Tommy were pissed. Ethan and Trent ran out. At least Trent had a logical reason, but Ethan, what was his excuse? Tommy and Conner faced each other. They still did rock, paper, scissors. Tommy did paper, Conner did rock, Tommy won. The doctor of paleontology smirked.

"Great." Conner groaned as he went to get the bucket and mop from the back.

Kira laughed. "I'm going to miss this." She kept cleaning.

"Kira, you aren't going to get away from me and Kim that easily. It's not like either of us are moving." He informed.

Conner came back out. He had a mask on. "I'm ready to clean the vomit." His voice was muffled. He went to mop it up. "What the hell has Hayley been eating?" He almost threw up in his mouth.

"Do you think she's…?" Kira's voice trailed off. She looked at her boyfriend and surrogate dad.

Tommy looked at his students. He thought about it, a lot of the ranger women were pregnant. Was a technical advisor included, most probably so.

Conner looked at his girlfriend and mentor. "Na."

They all laughed at Conner. Sometimes he didn't get it.

All of them continued cleaning. Trent and Ethan called them to let them know they weren't coming back to the café. Tommy, Kira, and Conner were almost done anyway. The former Dino Thunder rangers put some of the supplies in the back. The bell to the café went off. Someone walked through.

Conner had hope Ethan and Trent were going to come back. "Ethan and Trent, I can't believe you almost bailed…" Conner walked to the front. His expression changed at the person he saw. "What the fuck are you doing here!" He snapped.

Sam smiled. "Is that any way to talk to your elders?" She smirked. Ms. Hu was wearing a tight, red, spaghetti strap dress. The dress was floor length, and it had slits on the sides. It showed off her tanned legs, and she had on heels. Her hair was up. She had a purse with her.

Tommy and Kira came from the back. They gasped.

"What the hell do you want?" Kira sneered at the woman. She glared her eyes.

"Hello, Tom." Sam's gaze studied his body. "You look good."

Tommy almost vomited in his mouth. "Sam, get out of here! No one wants to see you, and I know you are wanted by the cops." He was disgusted with her. Sam took a step forward. "DON'T FUCKING COME NEAR ME." His eyes started flickering green.

"Touchy. Aren't we?" Sam observed. She looked at them, and she noticed his wedding band. "Hitched?"

"Happily married." He retorted. Now, Samantha had come back. He wasn't sure what was on her agenda. Whatever it was, it must've not been good. He didn't mention of Kim's pregnancy. Sam could harm their baby.

Sam nodded. "Oh, I know about Kim being pregnant. I've followed you guys to the doctors." Tommy's eyes flashed green in anger. Sam shrugged it off. This eye thing, she was used to it. She looked at Kira. "Pregnant as well?"

"It's none of your damn business!" Kira yelled at her. She really hated this woman.

Conner looked at her. "What do you want?"

Sam unlatched her purse. "Well, at first, I wanted Tommy back." He glared at her. "I see that's not possible." She grabbed the object from her purse. She heard the gasps. "It's time to get my revenge. I know you love me Tommy. You should've never married her." She sweetly smiled at them. "Give me your phones." Samantha didn't want any interruptions.

"Dr. O?" Kira questioned whether or not they should. Tommy nodded at them. They took their phones and gave them to her. Sam turned them off.

After that, Tommy stood in front of Kira and Conner. Conner held Kira. He was shielding her as much as possible. "It doesn't have to be like this." He needed to diffuse the situation.

"You're right, Handsome." She looked at him. "You were supposed to be with me."

"I didn't love you. I could never love you like I do Kim." He informed. He didn't move. He was afraid for his life, as well as Conner, Kira and Baby Bridge. Kira was trying to remain calm.

"Kim. Kimberly Ann Hart." Sam scoffed. She glared at the thought of her name. "If she would've never come to Reefside, would you two have been together?"

Tommy thought about it. He wasn't positive. One thing was for sure. "I don't know, but that's the past. She's here, and I am thankful she _is_ here. She's the love of my life."

"Why did you do all those things?" Conner questioned her. He was curious to know what runs through a psychopath's mind. Conner looked at her.

Samantha laughed. "I had to do all those things."

Kira looked to the side of Tommy. "You _had _to?" Sam nodded. "Why?"

Samantha took a seat. She grabbed some other things out of her purse. Three mini bottles of vodka. She drank one. "Tommy tried to shut me out. Trini yelled at me. Her car deserved the keying." She looked each one of them in their eyes. "Tommy left me for his Crane." She scoffed as she drank another one. "I saved his semen, I wanted his child, but it wasn't possible. My cousin, Raylene, framed you. I made her. She's such a pushover anyway, but that bitch got caught. She never did anything right in my book. I should've taken Vernon just to spite her ass." She smiled. "Tom, I had no clue you had friends with big money. That's how you got, huh?" She waved the gun at him. "Sneaky little guy, aren't you?"

Conner deeply exhaled. This woman is a mess and scary, and she is really crazy. "The strippers." He reminded himself of the incident during New Years.

Sam smiled. "You didn't like the present?" She looked at Tommy. "Yes, Winnie, Starla, Rini, and Geri. I paid them each $25,000. My brother followed you to that hotel."

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why, Sam?"

"I did it for you, for us." She admitted. Sam grabbed waved the glock again. "I should murder you, but if I get one night with you again, I won't." The femme fatale gave Tommy a come hither look. Her legs were about to spread open for him. She didn't care about the other occupants in the café.

"You're a sick son of a bitch." Conner yelled at her. Kira held his hand. Conner shrugged her off. "No, I will not back down. He would never do that to his wife."

"Conner's right." Tommy told her. He would never cheat on Kim. Never in a million years would he do that to her. That's going against the vows they took. He loves her, and that's who he wanted to be with, _til death do them part_. "I'm not going to do it, Sam."

"Why didn't we lock the doors again?" Kira mumbled. The door chimed again. "Aw, hell I jinxed it."

Another woman stepped in. Conner, Kira, and Tommy weren't sure who this woman was. However, Tommy did think she looked familiar.

Sam looked back. She knew who this was. The woman was Asian, dressed in a blue, spaghetti strap cocktail dress. She had on heels. She had black hair, fake boobs for her body, she was 5'7", and her heels made her taller. This woman was striking like Sam.

Conner wondered what was with the outfits. "Why are you two dressed like that?"

"Conner!" Tommy barked. He shushed him.

Kira looked at the women. They kinda looked alike.

"Raylene, what are you doing here?" Sam looked at her. "You're supposed to be in jail."

"Like how you're supposed to be?" Raylene scoffed. "We have history, Samantha." Sam placed the gun on the table near the cell phones and got up from her chair. "I'm sick and tired of everything you've done. You have pushed me around long enough."

Tommy, Kira, and Conner watched the exchange between the cousins. Maybe they could leave now. There is a possibility this was now a family dispute.

"I've been following you for the past week." Raylene informed. The woman glared at her cousin. "All my life, you've bullied me, taunted me, and wanted me to get involved in your cockamamie schemes, and I'm sick of it."

"If this is a family dispute, I think you should let us go." Conner tried to negotiate. Tommy and Kira made him shut up. These women were a part of the same family. If anyone was like Sam, then who knows how crazy things could get.

"No one is going anywhere!" Samantha screamed. She glared back at her cousin. "You think you're so big and bad now that you been in the slammer? Please, you were always weak. Always a pushover. That's why you followed me. You dropped out of school because you couldn't hack it after you were the one who told those rumors."

"I started those rumors because of you! You told me to, or else you would go after Vernon. You know I loved him, and you used that against me!" Raylene shouted at her. The time in jail had made Raylene furious with her cousin. Her soul searching turned into hate for the person she thought was to blame for everything. Samantha Hu was to blame, and Raylene hated her with a passion. Her blood was definitely boiling right now just being in the same vicinity as her cousin.

Sam stood her ground. To her, her cousin was a wimp. A little wimp who would always be a follower. "You want to know why your husband divorced you and moved?"

Raylene didn't want to hear what was going to come out of Samantha's mouth. "You had something to do with it? You are the reason why he divorced me?"

"Yes." Sam laughed like a maniac.

Tommy, Kira, and Conner couldn't believe Sam. She was worse than they thought. They noted the anger stated upon Raylene's face, but her body language changed. She shrank back down. Sam had a lot of control over her cousin. More than they even realized.

"Why?" Raylene's tears were coming. "You know how much I loved him." Her body shook in anger. "I needed him. My kids needed him. Why Sam? We were almost on the streets because of the divorce. He emptied the bank accounts; he left without notice." Tears started to stream down.

"He loved my pussy. After I rode him, he didn't need you. My pussy was so good he divorced you." Samantha sneered. She laughed again. "Him taking the money was his own idea, but I told him, if he left you we would end up together." Sam sung proudly. "He listened. That's his fault."

Kira, Tommy, and Conner were shocked at Sam's actions. She made a guy leave his family. Even more, the hurt was present on Raylene's face.

Raylene saw red. She grabbed Sam by the hair, and she punched her in the stomach. "You stupid bitch." She kept punching her in the face. "I fucking hate you, and I always will!"

Sam laughed even harder. "That's what I've been trying to have you do." Raylene looked at her. Sam was a maniac. "You would never ever, in all of your history as Raylene Hughes would ever have attacked me like this. You needed to be pushed."

Kira wasn't feeling well. She saw the blood coming out Sam's nose and lips. The sight made her want to throw up.

Raylene grabbed the gun from the table. She held it to Sam's head.

Conner held Kira tighter. Tommy gulped. These were the craziest women he's ever came in contact with. Hell, these women made all the power ranger villains look like preschoolers out for a picnic.

"You wouldn't dare do that to me." Sam was fearless. She felt she was untouchable. Blood had been forming in Sam's mouth. She spit it at Raylene.

Raylene cocked the gun. She snapped. "See you in Hell. I will never ever have to be bullied by you again, and no one else will suffer at the hands of you." **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Conner felt the tears piercing his shirt. Kira's body was racked his sobs. It was one thing to put on spandex, battle a monster with weapons, pilot zords that were fifty feet long, and destroy 60 foot tall monsters. To see and hear, a woman killed. It was too much for Kira.

Tommy gulped. How did people get like this? Was this all Raylene's fault or did Sam really push Raylene to this point? He protected Conner and Kira more. How could he get to their phones. He needed to make sure Raylene was calm enough, after all, she had a gun, he couldn't move near her. She could snap again.

Every shot that hit Sam's head, her head bounced back. After five minutes she stopped breathing. However, there was a smile on her face.

Raylene looked down at her cousin. She had tears in her eyes. Raylene held the gun. "You made me do this!" Raylene yelled at her cousin's dead body. "It had to come to this!" She got up, and she cocked the gun one more time. Raylene pointed the gun at them.

All three of them were even more scared. Tommy was warned by Kim. She told him he was going to die. They weren't sure when, but was this the time? He accepted his fate, as long as Kim and Sophia were safe, he would die for them. He loved them with of his heart. He felt the same way about Conner and Kira. The multicolored ranger, leader of 5 power ranger teams, husband and soon to be father would die for anyone he considered family. Therefore, he needed to get Kira and Conner out of there.

"Let them go, she's pregnant!" Tommy demanded. He looked at Conner and Kira. He mouthed 'Tell Beautiful, I love her'. Conner and Kira shook their head. He needed to make it. He mouthed again. 'I love you.'

"Dr.O!" Conner and Kira screamed. They knew what he was trying to do, but they weren't going anywhere. Kira's tears fell faster. Conner's tears were there in his eyes. A couple escaped and trailed down his face.

Someone else entered the café. They all looked. It was Kim. She was still wearing her outfit from earlier. However, there was something different about her. Her aura was almost wraithlike, and she was calmly standing there. There was recognition Raylene was holding a gun. She smiled at all of them. Kim heavily walked to Tommy. She held on to him. Tommy held on to her. She felt different though, this wasn't the Kim he was used to. "I love you." Tommy declared.

At first, she was put off by the new person. However, Raylene didn't care who was going to be shot. Hell, she didn't need any witnesses pointing the finger at her. Samantha was dead, and she didn't need to go back to prison. She had children to raise.

Kira noticed Raylene was about to pull the trigger. "NO!" Kira screamed.

**BOOM! **The gun as shot.

Tommy tried to move Kim out the way, but she held on to him. He tried to push her off, so he could take the shot, but she didn't budge. She held on to him as if _his_ life depended on it, which it did. All of this was for him.

The shot hit Kim's back. She inhaled at the impact and fell limp in his arms.

Conner couldn't believe it. "YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH!" He sneered at Raylene.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Home.**

Trini and Jason had called the cops informing them, that Tommy wasn't home. They felt something wasn't right, and they knew it had to do with Samantha Hu. They had the cops dispatched to the café. That's when the cops discovered Raylene with a gun. Raylene was arrested for murder.

Tommy looked at his friends, who were more like family to him. He wasn't sure what happened tonight. Inside of him, he knew that gunshot was meant for him. However, that wasn't the case. Someone was really looking out for everyone. Conner and Kira accompanied Tommy to his house. All three of them were emotionally drained. Kira had been checked by EMTs. The baby was fine. Conner and Kira retreated to one of the bedrooms in his house.

Tommy walked straight to his room. He opened the door, and he sighed.

There was his wife, on their bed, sleeping. Tommy climbed in. She snuggled against him. "Sam's history." He whispered

Kim murmured in his chest. "History was changed, Handsome." They kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Confused? Don't be, everything will be explained in the epilogue. _


	22. Chapter 22 Epilogue: The Aftermath

**Very Special thanks to the reviewers: Sabina21, brankel1, red lighting, NANLIT, Young at Heart21, kunfupandalover, oldtvlover, LovelyLoveable, Falcon4Crane, marly monica, YellowPrincess, hewhoreaps, starfire1994, pinkcheer, Vodams, Optima99, BlazingTygor, Soundwave-82, Darlarose17, Alexa, andyg2525, SwifteForeverAndAlways, Taniaea, TKfanatic, Xedra27, SchoolBoredom, general-joseph-dickson, sailormoon1982, Ghostwriter, yob3, Pinkrangerfan, and webdoor. Thank you for reading this story, and I very much appreciate all of it. You guys are the best. =)**

**A/N: **_Here is the epilogue, everything will be answered here. Who was 'Phantom Kimberly'? Let's see. She can talk, her words will be in __**bold.**_

**Chapter 22- Epilogue: The Aftermath**

_**(Flashback)**_

_Kim, Jason, Trini, and Brennan had just arrived at Tommy and Kim's home. Tommy instructed the Scotts to take Kim home. Mrs. Oliver was still feeling very lethargic, and she needed to get in bed. Jason and Brennan went to watch tv. Trini went upstairs with Kim. _

"_Get some rest." Trini advised. She watched as Kim climbed into bed. _

_Kim looked at Trini. "It's going to happen tonight." She had a bad feeling Tommy was going to die tonight. She knew it was going to happen. _

_Trini was confused. "Sis, what do you mean it's going to happen tonight?" She went to sit on the edge of the bed. _

"_Tommy's going to die. My dreams. State of Minds. It's leading to this night." She replied. Kim was feeling anxious. _

"_I think you're imagining things." Trini tried to calm her down. _

_Kim shook her head, and then she fainted on the bed. Her body started to glow pink. Trini didn't know what to do. She could either call Tommy, or she could wait. There was a possibility of calling the hospital, but she couldn't do that. Mrs. Scott wouldn't be able to explain Kim glowing pink. _

"_Trini!" Jason called from downstairs. Trini ran out the room and down the stairs. She almost fainted at the sight in front of her. It was Kim, but Kim was upstairs. They had on the exact same dress, their hair was the same. This must be the 'Phantom Kimberly.' Trini went to confirm it. She ran back upstairs, and she watched Kim was in fact lying down and glowing pink. _

_Jason was looking at the figure. "Are you Kim?" He wasn't sure whether or not he could touch her. This was a damn ghost in his opinion. _

'_Phantom Kimberly' nodded. _

_Brennan walked up to the figure. He hugged her. "Auntie Kim, they thought I was crazy." She was solid. Ghostlike figures, your hand would be able to go through the body, right? She didn't feel like that, but she looked like that. _

_The other Kim smiled. _

_Trini came down the stairs again. "Are you the Kim that appears when our Kim is tired or has fainted?"_

_There was another nod._

"_You can't talk?" Jason wondered. The encounters they've had with her, either she didn't talk, or she would just fun off. _

"_**I can talk, but I choose not to, so attention won't be brought to me.**__" She said to them. Kim sat down. She got serious. "__**Kim's right. Tommy is supposed to die tonight.**__"_

_Mr. and Mrs. Scott gasped. _

"_We need to get there. He can't die, what about Kim and the baby she's carrying?" Jason frantically questioned. _

"_Wait, you said you didn't want attention brought to you?" Trini looked at her again. "You've showed up and not talked, that's attention seeking if you asked me."_

_This Kim giggled. "__**Don't question me so much. All those times people have seen me, I'm watching over you all. I'm kind of like an omen. Usually, when you see one person in two different places, it's a bad thing. But I am good omen, since I am letting you know what's going to happen. Also, I am Kim, when I make an appearance, she feels weak, tired, and she travels all over the place in her mind.**__"_

_Brennan looked at his parents. "See, I told you."_

"_**After tonight, all will be explained. Tommy's already asked Billy to look up something for him.**__" She told them. "__**Oh, by the way, I am the one who ruined Sam's car.**__" They looked at her she nodded. "__**She deserved it. I am exactly like Kim, I have her tattoo, and I can make my eyes flash pink. Watch.**__" She flashed her eyes. _

_Trini was really astounded by this. "What are you going to do? How are you going to prevent Tommy from dying?" Trini was wondering how all of this could be prevented. _

_She smiled. "__**I'm going to take the bullet for him**__." _

"_WHAT!" Both of them yelled at the same time. _

"_**Don't worry about me. After I get hit, I will just dissolve, it would be as if I wasn't even there. I already gave a sign to Sophia in the future, her Daddy will be alive.**__" Kim furrowed her brows. "__**Though, I think she got confused, and thought Kim dies.**__"_

"_How much longer until you leave?" Jason asked her. _

_Kim closed her eyes for a little. "__**Half an hour. Right now, Samantha is talking to them.**__"_

"_This is crazy." Trini observed. "You are Kim, but then you're not Kim. Can we call you Kim?"_

"_How do you know all of this? The information about Tommy dying." Jason questioned. _

"_**When you guys traveled through the wormhole-**__" She noticed the expressions on their faces. Kim then explained what happened when they went to the future. They were shocked they were able to use the Zenoizers. Kim and Tommy got battlizers. The Dino Thunder team was there as well. All of them had found out their future destinies, but Dr. Kat Manx had erased their memories. That's why no one knew about Tommy's demise."__**-Kim's body reacted to it. She's time traveled more than any other ranger, which caused her body to project her double to cause bilocation.**__"_

"_Huh?" Trini couldn't understand____this Kim. _

"_**Billy will explain it to you. I know you will figure out what I'm saying.**__" She gave Brennan a hug. "__**I need to leave. Just call the cops in 30 minutes. I'm sure you'll make up a lie of why you guys called them to check on Tommy, Kira, and Conner at the cafe.**__" She winked at them. They smiled and nodded. "__**By the way, the reason why Kim's body is glowing pink right is because she's connecting with her future daughter. Sophia has the power of dream walking.**__"_

"_Wow." Brennan exclaimed. _

"_Can we hug you?" Jason kept asking questions. This was all new to him. Kim nodded. They hugged her. "Thank you for saving, Tommy. Will we ever see you again?"_

"_**No. I've done my purpose.**__" Kim looked at them. "__**Catch ya on the flipside!**__" She left after that. _

_The Scott family walked upstairs to Tommy and Kim's bedroom. She stopped glowing pink. Kim woke up, and she looked at her friends. _

"_I talked to Sophia." While sleeping, Sophia walked into her dreams. She let her know, she figured out it worked. "I had no clue my future self could feel when I got tired or weak." Happy tears were present in her eyes. The love her life was still going to live. _

_Trini laughed. "Well, the other Kim explained it to us."_

"_You mean, the 'Phantom Kimberly'?" She asked. _

_They nodded. "We talked to her, and Billy will explain it tomorrow." Jason updated her. _

"_Thank goodness for the human translator." Kim pointed at Trini. _

_Trini scoffed. "Whatever, I think he will use normal language. Come on Jase, we need to call the cops, and have them head to the café."_

"_Alright. Sleep tight, Kim." Jason ushered his family out._

_Kim laid on her side and smiled. "Tommy's coming home."_

_**(End Flashback)**_

**Xxxxx**

**Oliver Residence- The Next Morning**

Kim woke up. She felt for Tommy. His side of the bed was cool. "Was last night a dream?" She muttered. Kim put on her robe, and she looked around. The bathroom was empty. Kim descended the steps. Laughter was filling the kitchen. She furrowed her brows. "Why is there laughter?" Kim walked in. "Is this a party?" They all smiled at her.

Most of Zordon's rangers were there, along with the Dino Thunder team, Anton, Eileen, Francesca, Hayley and Mike. Brennan was sitting with Conner. Bailey was sitting with Hayley, and William was sitting with Rocky. Anthony was in Aisha's arms.

Tommy walked up to Kim. He kissed her. "You need to brush your teeth, Beautiful." He sniffed her breath

"You're such an ass." Kim said to him.

"Mommy!" Brennan, Bailey, and William called. Conner, Hayley, and William covered their mouths. The kids were beginning to get frustrate with this mouth covering business.

Kim covered her mouth. "Oops." They all laughed. "I'm glad everyone is in high spirits considering the events of last night." She went to get her breakfast.

Kira nodded. "That's something I wish I could erase from my memories." She took a bite of her egg and sausage sandwich.

"You aren't the only one." Conner shuddered at the thought. "How can women so hot become so damn psychopathic?"

"Daddy!" Brennan, Bailey, and William called. If their Moms won't say anything, then maybe their Dads will. Again, their mouths were covered.

"Next time, we should just bring a dictionary." William said to Brennan and Bailey; they nodded.

The adults laughed at the children. They were something else in their eyes.

Billy looked at everyone. "On, Tommy and Kim's wedding day, Tommy had me look up something for him." All the occupants nodded. "The reason why Kim would feel weak, tired, lethargic, and would faint was because of-"

"The 'Phantom Kimberly', or well, she said she was also known as Kim." Jason interrupted. Trini and him, told their friends about their encounter with her. They were all amazed.

"That's part of it." Billy mentioned. "That was Kim's doppelganger."

"My whatta whatta what?" Kim questioned him.

Kat decided to speak. "A doppelganger is the exact double of a person, kinda like a twin." Everyone nodded in understanding.

"In German, it means double walker." Billy elaborated. "Since Kim has time traveled more than any other ranger, her body's created this double, or well her doppelganger. This doppelganger of Kim's knew everything. That's probably how she knew when to take the bullet for Tommy."

"So, she's the one me and Aisha saw at Stone Canyon Regional Park?" Rocky questioned. Billy nodded.

"And, the time at the apartments?" Kira referenced Conner's claim. Billy nodded.

"Most probably at the time of the high school dance, Tommy's mom's account, even the time of the vandalism of a certain silver car." Billy continued. "Bilocation is when a person can appear to be at two places at once. Kim's doppelganger or 'Phantom Kimberly' as you guys call her, was the one you all saw."

Their eyes brightened at the recognition. It made sense. The vandalism of Samantha Hu's car was caused by Kim's body double. That's the reason she mentioned the tattoo on Kim's back. They were each other's body double. Everything was beginning to make sense.

Kim and Tommy looked at each other. They were thankful, for Kim's doppelganger. Even if it was a paranormal type thing, they were still happy for Tommy to still be alive.

"What about Kim's doppelganger?" Mike questioned them.

All of them looked at Conner, Kira and Tommy. The doctor of paleontology spoke. "When she entered the café, I kind of knew, she wasn't Kim. But, that didn't stop me from not trying to protect her. She held on to me. I heard her take the bullet. She inhaled at the impact, and she fell limp in my arms." Tommy looked at everyone. He was definitely spooked by supposedly having Kim die in his arms. He swallowed hard. "She kissed me goodbye, and she dissipated."

"She kissed you?" Kim asked. He nodded. "She really went away with a bang."

"Raylene was shocked. She got scared of seeing the, I guess, ghost in her opinion." Conner said. They all shifted their attention to him. "That's when the cops came."

Kira nodded. "There must've been 6 of them, and they had all their guns pointed at her."

"She surrendered after that." Conner stated.

"Wow." Hayley said, but then she thought about it. She's read about doppelgangers. "Wait, doppelgangers are supposed to be harbingers of death or bad luck."

"They are, but Kim's doppelganger was a good one." Kat informed.

"Do all of us have doppelgangers?" Aisha questioned the technical advisors. They all nodded. "That's freaky, but I don't mind having one like Kim's." The former rangers laughed.

Kim looked at Tommy. "I love you, Handsome."

"I love you more." He kissed her. Another thought entered his mind. "Billy, so what was the reason Kim kept going into the past, and how was she able to talk to herself?

Kim nodded in agreement. "I was able to talk to myself, like the time I went to the 1800s, or I went to my worst day ever. I spoke to Tommy's younger self."

Billy furrowed his brows. "Tommy, can I use your command center?" He wondered if it had to do with her Ninjetti powers. Tommy nodded.

They all walked into the command center.

"Do you think her powers went haywire?" Ethan questioned as they walked down the stairs.

"At this point, anything is possible." Trent answered.

Adam nodded. "Hey, when you're Ninjetti anything is possible." He added for them.

Tanya was holding Anthony now. "I wonder what else was going on. Why does the interesting stuff always happen to Kim?"

Anton chuckled. "More stuff has happened to her?"

"Yup." Trini replied. "Let's see, there was a time she had to pilot her Uncle's jet, she almost didn't want to be a ranger because she thought her hair could get messed up in the helmets."

"What!" Eileen was shocked.

They all settled in the command center.

"Are you talking about me again?" Kim groaned. She went to sit on Tommy's lap.

Jason nodded. "What else has there been?" He asked himself. "Her and Billy switched bodies. That was a good one. Billy and her were turned into punks."

"Kim's been through it all, hasn't she?" Eileen asked. They continued telling everyone stories about Kim.

Billy and Hayley were typing on the computer to figure out about Kim traveling to the past in her state of minds. They knew Tommy could do that as well, but Kim's were frequent. They were typing, but an energy reading came on the computer.

"What the?" Hayley looked at the computer.

Tommy and Kim heard the call of the dove. "Sophia!" They both yelled at the same time.

Their friends looked at them. Then they heard a thud.

Sophia landed on her butt. "Ugh. I forgot teleporting happens like that." She smiled at everyone and quickly got up. Everyone looked at her. She had Kim's body, but Tommy's eyes and skin color. Her hair was like Kim's along with her lips. She was absolutely gorgeous in their eyes. "Mom, Dad!" She hugged them.

"What are you doing here?" Her dad questioned.

"And how are you here?" Her mother asked.

Sophia put a finger to her mouth. "Shh. Don't tell Doggie, but I came here on my own." Her attention then went to everyone else.

"Uncle Rocky and Auntie Aisha." She gave them a hug as well. She rubbed Aisha's stomach. "Uncle Jason and Aunt Trini, Brennan!" She picked up Brennan. "Oh my gosh, I forgot how tiny you used to be."

Brennan was comfortable in her arms. "I'm not tiny! I'm a big boy." He retorted. She put him down.

"Uncle Adam, Auntie Tanya. Aw, Anthony." She kissed the baby on the head. "Uncle Billy, and Auntie Kat. Bailey, William." She hugged them. Her attention then went to everyone else. "Trent, Ethan, Uncle Anton, Auntie Eileen, and Francesca." She grinned. "Aunt Hayley and Uncle Mike!" All of them looked at her and stared in awe. This was Tommy and Kim's future daughter.

"So, you are the one I saw at the courthouse?" He asked his daughter.

She nodded. "Yes, and I was there when Kira told Conner she was pregnant."

"Wow, Dr. O, your daughter is so hot!" Ethan yelled. He observed her with his own eyes.

Trent nodded. "She's so beautiful." Trent's eyes roamed over her body.

Sophia rolled her eyes. She knew in the future they were married.

"Are you looking at my daughter?" Tommy seethed. His eyes started to flash green. Trent and Ethan backed away.

Everyone laughed.

"Already the protective one." Kim teased. She looked at her daughter. "What do we owe this visit?"

"I'm happy the events of the future were changed. All because of a certain doppelganger." She saw the recognition on their faces. "My mom in the future felt her too. I don't know exactly how though, but she did."

"So, if the events changed here, does that mean they changed there?" Conner asked her. He was holding Kira.

Sophia nodded. "My parents are still together, and they are actually even more in love than ever." She smiled. She kept the fact they had more kids to herself. In addition, she wasn't going to disclose what was else happened in the future. It was all good things though.

All of the former rangers, technical advisors, and former villains grinned at them. They're attention went back to Sophia. There were plenty of questions on their minds about the future.

"Your special power is dream walking?" Trini questioned her.

"Yup, in the future we all have some type of special power. That's mine; I can also shift dreams to become a premonition." Sophia spoke more of it. Her communicator went off. "Oh shit".

"Ah." The kid's mouths were covered immediately. Tommy and Kim gave their daughter a stern look.

Sophia bit her lip. "Oops." She smiled. Then she answered her communicator. "Doggie?" One eye stayed open. She was afraid she got caught.

"_No, it's Bridge." Conner and Kira's son answered. _

Conner and Kira's ears perked up. They gave her a questioning look. She nodded it was their son. The parents smiled.

Tommy's eyes started to flicker green. Is Bridge his daughter's boyfriend?

Sophia noticed. Her eyes flickered pink back at him. "As if Dad!" She couldn't believe he would think that. Bridge is her best friend. "He's like Mom's Jason."

"Jeez, does the Oliver clan all have the eye changing thing going on?" Anton mumbled. All of the occupants in the command center wondered the same thing.

"_You only have 10 minutes. I have a feeling Commander is coming soon." He informed her. _

"Got it. Catch ya on the flipside." Sophia ended the link. She looked at everyone.

"Sophia, do you know why your mom was able to travel in her state of minds?" Billy questioned his 'niece'. "How she was able to go into the past and talk to people."

"Oh yeah. That's easy." She informed the adults. "Mom's doppelganger amplified her powers. Two Kims present, meant more power energy. That's why whenever mom ended up fainting a couple of more times, her body started to glow pink automatically, her mind transformed her wherever. Plus, as you can tell, all of Mom's states sent her to places having to do with my dad. Their history is even studied at the Delta Base."

Everyone was surprised by that.

"Whoa." Rocky exclaimed. "That's crazy!"

Sophia gave them a brief summary of the Delta Base, and all its purposes. They had no clue there was going to be a school dedicated to making rangers. "I must be going." She gave everyone a hug. "I love you all." She rubbed her mom's stomach. "Crazy to think I used to live in here."

Kim had tears in her eyes. "I love you." She hugged her daughter.

"And I love both of you." Tommy hugged his wife and daughter.

"I love both of you. Dad, watch after her." She winked. In a flash of light, she was gone.

"Well, I think that explains everything." Tommy got their attention. He looked at the expressions of their faces. They were kind of somber. "What's going on?"

"Can you imagine, if you died?" Jason asked his brother. He wasn't sure what he would've done if Tommy had died.

Trini nodded. "I don't know how any of us would've been able to take it."

"You are like a father to me and Kira. I don't know if I would've been able to handle it." Conner confessed. Kira agreed. "Especially, if we had to witness the whole ordeal."

"I don't about you, Ethan, but I would've felt guilty." Trent admitted. They all looked at him. "If it really happened, I would've felt bad for leaving."

Ethan concurred. "I skipped because I didn't want to clean up vomit, but it's crazy to know all of that happened after we left."

"That's one crazy family, huh?" Adam asked everyone.

"Well, I am glad a certain someone is gone." Aisha referenced Sam, but she thought about Raylene. "How can someone be pushed that far? She really did kill her."

"People these days are crazy. Ms. Hu was definitely crazy." Eileen informed. "Well, the other woman was crazy as well."

"Ms. Hu conditioned Raylene to go that far if you think about it." Tanya added her two cents. "From what Conner, Kira, and Tommy told us about last night, Ms. Hu had it coming."

"I don't know what would've happened if Tommy had passed away." Kim looked at her friends and husband. "I'm glad it was prevented though."

"Guys, I am fine, and I am here. I would rather leave all of that in the past. It's time for all of us to move on." Tommy suggested.

"Tommy is right." Anton settled it. He had an idea. "How about we all go to Disneyland today? On me."

They all shouted and agreed. The kids were excited, but it seemed Rocky and Conner were more excited. They jumped up and down.

"Then we should head upstairs and start getting ready to go." Tommy said.

They all nodded. Everyone but Tommy and Kim went upstairs. He looked at her and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I love you, Thomas James Oliver." She proclaimed.

He smiled. "I love you more, Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver."

He rubbed her belly and kept his hands there. "I love you too, Sophia Annabelle Hart-Oliver." Sophia kicked her mom's stomach. They giggled.

"I'm glad I'm still here, Beautiful." Tommy mentioned. To be honest, he thought he was really going to die last night. He really thought his life was over, but Kim's doppelganger was really looking out for him. Now, he could continue his life with his wife, daughter, and teaching.

"Can you believe our history is in power ranger textbooks?" Kim said as they started walking up the stairs.

Tommy nodded. "**We have history**. And lots of it, why do you think you were reminded of it this past year." He winked at her. They went to join everyone else.

**The End.**


End file.
